


Звезда на излом

by Maria_Kimuri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Epic Bromance, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Support
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 83,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri
Summary: Гордец Келегорм впереди всех рвался в Дориат, жаждал крови своего врага Диора. Его желание исполнилось. Кровь наследника Лютиэн коснулась его, он ясно увидел, во что превращается. И отказался подчиняться этой судьбе, ринувшись навстречу новой цели, в почти неисполнимом стремлении исправить хоть что-то из совершенного.И этим изменил и жизнь своих братьев. Дюжину лет спустя Маэдрос Феанарион приедет один в Гавани Сириона, узнать, что именно случилось тогда в Дориате - и следующим встанет перед выбором и против судьбы.The proud Celegorm, ahead of all, rushed to Doriath, thirsty for the blood of his enemy Dior. His wish came true. The blood of the heir Lúthien touched him, he saw clearly what he was turning into. And he refused to submit to this fate, rushing towards a new goal, in an almost impossible desire to correct at least something of what he had done.And by this he changed not only his path, but also the path of his brothers. Twelve years later, Maedhros Fëanarion will come alone to the Harbor of Sirion, to find out exactly what happened then in Doriath with his violent brother - and he will be the next to face a choice and against fate. (google translate)Translation is allowed, inform me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Пес Первого Дома

Когда меч Келегорма вновь попробовал крови эльдар, в сыне Феанора проснулся Зверь.

Следовало бы, наверное, испугаться или хотя бы удивиться. Но бояться он давно разучился, а удивляться в драке было некогда.  
Всадники Первого Дома темной стаей неслись по зимнему лесу и убивали всех, кого встречали. Из-за мерзлых стволов навстречу летели стрелы, Келегорм отбивал их щитом и мечом, и сам был щитом для тех, кто следовал за ним. И Зверь внутри него рвался вперед.  
Он летел убивать детей ненавистного человека.  
Он не стал говорить, что это было важнее Сильмариля.  
Зверь внутри вдыхал запах крови, скулил и искал запах главного врага. Клятва была строгим ошейником на нем, и Долг он помнил, но жаждал другого.

Не так давно Келегорм очень удивился, услышав, как легко гномы ворвались в Менегрот. Увидев же входы теперь в пещерный дворец, удивляться перестал. Глупец Тингол слишком полагался на силу супруги — ворота тайного вроде бы дворца были велики и прекрасны, а вовсе не крепки и неприступны.  
И он увидел их первым из братьев. Потому что близ дворца, на мощеной дороге среди ясеневой рощи, их попытались связать боем — несомненно, чтобы дать подданным Диора время укрыться в Тысяче Пещер. И тогда Келегорм с сильнейшими из своих воинов прикрылись щитами и послали коней напролом, вперед, к Менегроту.  
Это было такое же безумие, как все остальное — и оно тоже удалось. Не могло не удаться. Келегорм горел этим знанием, увлекая своих воинов за собой криками и безмолвным призывом. Это знание, казалось, несется впереди них как рычание, обгоняющее зверя и ломающее волю его дичи. Полтора десятка всадников клином прошли сквозь злой дождь стрел, сквозь всю распроклятую рощу, отбрасывая и топча тех, кто пытался заступить им дорогу — и выскочили на приречный луг, к мосту, по ту сторону которого все еще не затворили ворота. Туда бежали со всех сторон эльда с оружием и без него.  
Те, кто при виде них с криками бросились прочь — уцелели.  
Там, впереди, десятки рук вцепились в огромные створки — и Келегорм не скрываясь, взвыл по-звериному, посылая коня вперед и даже не глядя, успевают ли за ним сородичи. Просто знал, что те — успевают, вцепившись в их волю своею.  
Никогда в жизни он так не мчался. Зверь чуял добычу, Зверь видел, что добыча вот-вот отгородится и ускользнет — и его эльда гнал коня стрелой, сливаясь со скакуном в единую волю и видя, как под ним проносится дорога, мост, упавшие синдар в серых плащах…

Когда в самом конце моста кто-то отчаянный встретил его скакуна копьем в шею, Келегорм не потерял ни мгновения. Даже не добил мерзавца. Сила разгона неудержимо повлекла его вперед — и он, выдернув сапоги из стремян, позволил ей нести себя к воротам, лишь бросив щит вперед на камни.  
Охота была его искусством. Владение телом и силами, что играют телом живущего на земле — часть его искусства… Перевернувшись в воздухе, он приземлился на щит, и все та же сила разгона лишь повлекла его на щите вперед вместо того, чтобы разбить о каменные плиты. Жертва глупца была напрасна, а мгновение спустя его стоптал конем кто-то из всадников в черном.  
Жалость к сородичам сыграла против синдар — теперь закрыть створки они не успевали.  
Врезавшись на излете силы в уже закрытую створу, Келегорм с размаху перерубил ближайшие руки, что тянули вторую, и тяжело, всем телом, оттолкнул ее. Развернулся и очертя голову бросился внутрь, на серых воинов. Выстрели в него кто-нибудь сейчас — может, остановил бы. Но ужас и отвращение сожрали для серых драгоценные мгновения — и вот он оказался среди них, рубя направо и налево, а следом за ним уже рвались внутрь черные всадники Первого дома, оттесняя защитников Тысячи Пещер от ворот.  
Кто-то затрубил в рог, и из рощи ему ответили рога отрядов Старшего.  
Никто здесь не ждал, что ворота так с налету будут захвачены. «Снова не ждал», — успел подумать Келегорм. Из глубины коридора навстречу им ринулась толпа вместо воинского строя — отчаянно и беспорядочно, еще надеясь просто вытеснить их за ворота до подхода основных сил.  
Безмолвная команда — и всадники Келегорма, вновь выстроившись клином, врезаются в толпу серых, разбрасывая их как сломанных кукол, и уносятся вглубь по туннелю. А у ворот остается он один — против всех уцелевших разом. И не думает о том, сколько их — он теперь вовсе не думает. Только рычит, призывая подходить скорее.  
Он слышит и чует их всех, потому что Зверь рвется на волю, дурея от запаха крови. Он слышит и тех, кто пытается подойти со спины, не всех ведь затоптали на мосту. Главное — не дать им навалиться толпой, серые от отчаяния уже готовы на это. И он кидается из стороны в сторону, рубит этих и мечом, и краем щита, то запрыгивая на подножия колонн, чтобы высвободиться, то снова кидаясь к полуоткрытым створкам, убегая и догоняя разом. Убивая по одному — и рубя наугад тех, кто пытается идти строем против него.  
Куда-то попадает стрела, но боли он не ощущает, лишь выдергивает древко, потому что мешается.  
И каждое мгновение он слышит их страх, чует его, купается в нем. Лучший его союзник сейчас, потому что никто из серых в глубине души не может поверить в то, что видит. Страх сковывает им руки и сбивает прицел. И даже когда бессчетные мгновения спустя его все-таки оттесняют к стене и смыкаются вокруг него — страх мешает добить его быстро.  
Видя это, он опускает меч и хохочет им в лицо. Потому что они опоздали. Потому что снаружи громом накатывает стук копыт, и всадники Старшего врываются внутрь опустив окровавленные копья. Сам Руссандол следом въезжает в ворота, отмахиваясь от стрел, как от мух в жаркий день. Обеспокоенно озирается, находит взглядом Келегорма — и хмурит брови.  
— Ты цел? — говорит Старший, а Келегорм чует, что вопрос не о ранах. И закрывается.  
— Да, — отвечает он коротко.  
Из глубины тоннеля катится встречный грохот копыт — это возвращается отряд Келегорма. Потеряли внутри пятерых. Сообщают, что видели ворота тронного зала, в нем собираются защитники дворца, и там замечен кто-то, отдающий приказы — несомненно, король Диор. И что две лестницы в тоннеле не позволят атаковать верхом — не слишком крутые, но кони падают на гладком камне.  
У стены движение — шевелятся раненые. Келегорм шагает к ближайшему, замахиваясь, но Руссандол останавливает его резким движением и молча ждет. Несколько серых поднимаются, шатаясь — кого-то попросту отбросило и оглушило, кто-то ранен, но еще способен двигаться. У одного нет обеих рук, прижатые к груди обрубки наспех замотаны плащом, на мокрое красное капают его слезы. И Келегорм невольно скалится на недобитую дичь.  
А в груди Келегорма, позади проснувшегося Зверя, что-то слабо скулит, как оставленный щенок. В эти мгновения тишины его можно расслышать — и фыркнуть недовольно, чтобы молчал, кем бы оно ни было.  
— Передайте королю, — говорит Руссандол холодно, — или он отдает нам Сильмариль и мы уходим, или мы перебьем здесь всех взрослых, кто посмеет сопротивляться. Ваше время — пока горит эта свеча.  
Его оруженосец зажигает огарок свечи и прилепляет на цоколь большой колонны — нарочито на видном месте, так, чтобы можно было разглядеть с другого конца туннеля.  
Первые раненые торопливо уходят, поддерживая друг друга и оскальзываясь на темно-красном. Прочие сбиваются в кучки по углам воротного зала, не в силах идти. Кто-то убегает в распахнутые ворота, их не задерживают — Руссандол взглядом запрещает мешать. Ну да Моргот с ними, Камень точно не здесь.  
Свеча постепенно тает. Лис машет рукой, воины спешиваются и строятся для атаки.  
Келегорм подозвал своих и, растолкав воинов, занял место в голове клина. Он ждал с нетерпением, уверенный в ответе.  
Сын проклятого смертного упрямца не уступит, а значит, Келегорм еще попробует его крови!  
— Будем тянуть, — громко обратился Искусник к Старшему от ворот, — там половина серых сбежит через крысиные норы и Камень унесут.  
— Не успеют, — отрезал Руссандол. Но мысль эта ему очень не понравилась, было ясно.  
А впрочем, времени осталось — на последние капли воска.  
Снаружи эхом доносится шум и бряцание оружия — оставшиеся перед входом отряды тоже спешиваются. Старший раздал последние распоряжения — порядок следования, присмотр за лошадьми и своими ранеными.  
— Тьелкормо, — позвал Руссандол очень тихо, чтобы голос потерялся среди этих звуков. — Помни, что нам нужно.  
Он мог бы и вовсе вслух не произносить, но раз заговорил — значит, видел, что брат закрыт прочно, и что-то почуял.  
— Я знаю! — рыкнул в ответ Келегорм на весь привратный зал, так, что все обернулись, и даже Карантир заглянул снаружи.  
Старший мысленно, очень ярко, погрозил брату кулаком — и отдал приказ.

Келегорм радостно выдохнул, устремляясь на новую охоту.  
Строители дивно уподобили тоннели лесным аллеям, украсив стены высеченными в камне и нарисованными изображениями деревьев. И он снова чувствовал себя, как на лесной охоте, свободно бегущим через лес, переполненным азартом, только теперь азарт пах железом и кровью, и дичь была самая опасная из всех, а добыча грозила быть величайшей. Он без слов щедро поделился азартом со всеми, кто бежал рядом — и потому никто от него не отстал. Мелькали малые боковые коридоры, как овраги в лесу, вот оставили позади два больших примыкания — но то не их забота, туда пойдут другие, а Келегорм рвался к своей цели — в главный зал.  
Первый заслон встал на повороте, ощетинившись стрелами, и Охотник мгновенно понял, что сейчас либо передние ряды лягут все — либо они успеют…  
Первые и лучшие — рванули за ним и успели. На бегу, склонившись, они закрылись щитами от стрел и вслепую врезались в первый ряд серых. Плечо и ухо дернуло эхом боли. Позади них туннель заполнили крики и стоны. Прямо перед собой Келегорм увидел торчащие из досок своего щита клювы стрел, которым лишь немного не хватило силы пройти насквозь — и ударил кромкой щита снизу вверх.  
Копье прошло мимо его лица, чиркнув по волосам. Рыкнув, он вслепую ткнул клинком в ответ, скользнул концом лезвия по кольчужному и направил выше — брызнуло в лицо красным и теплым.  
Это будет славная охота, решил он и снова зарычал. Серые эльда шарахнулись от него со знакомым ужасом в глазах — и тем еще подхлестнули Зверя, пьяного от крови.  
Это страх сделал их такими медлительными — или то Зверь ускорил его движения? Каждый удар настигал цель, разрубая и протыкая живое, каждый направленный в себя удар он видел и успевал закрыться или уйти, а серые вокруг него двигались как во сне, непоправимо опаздывая. Со своей сворой Келегорм нарушил их строй и отобрал драгоценные мгновения, второй залп у лучников вышел разрозненным и слабым, а сзади набегали неостановимой волной новые черные ряды вместо упавших.  
Ближайшего серого стрелка Келегорм просто отшвырнул в стену. Каждое его движение заканчивалось ударом — укол вперед, разворот — рубящий удар, тычок рукоятью назад и вбок, отбрасывающий серого под клинок своих, снова выпад. Нет в таком бою ни танцев, ни красоты, есть простые скупые движения, дозволенные пространством.  
Зверь еще мог вцепиться в горло, но Зверь хотел себе особую дичь.  
Остатки защитников оттеснили к стенам и изрубили на ходу, отбрасывая еще живых на мечи тех, кто шел в задних рядах.  
Чье-то внимание догнало Келегорма, и он обернулся, сдержав недовольное ворчание.  
— Братец, ты мне очень не нравишься, — Искусник появился среди воинов и потянулся было к брату, но остановил движение на середине.  
Вдох, выдох.  
— Спасибо, ты мне тоже. Мы все такие.  
— Нет, я о тебе.  
— Близнецов нянчи.  
— Ты слишком… рад.  
— Ты знал, за кем я сюда иду, — оскалился Охотник откровенно.  
— Мы пришли исполнить долг.  
— А я — еще кое за кем.  
— За тебя испугались твои верные.  
— Трусы пусть проваливают, — огрызнулся Келегорм, отворачиваясь и глядя на дальний конец туннеля.  
— Не лезь на рожон, хотя бы прямо сейчас. Иначе до кое-кого ты не дойдешь.  
Пожалуй, только эти слова и могли сейчас заставить Келегорма не торопиться. Впереди виднелись ворота главного зала, и в одиночку, пожалуй, он туда и впрямь не прорвется.  
Он вытер чужую кровь с лица — и вспомнил, что так уже было. Вспомнил колыхание палубы под ногами, скользкие от крови доски и ужас, с которым он смотрел на кровь у себя на руках…  
Он?  
С ужасом?  
Это было так давно, что неинтересно, фыркнул Зверь. Зверь думать не хотел, он хотел действовать. Прежний Тьелкормо, каким бы он ни был, давно остался на той мокрой палубе захваченного корабля, и Зверя он не интересовал. Даже тот Келегорм, что был потом, тоже остался в прошлом, до встречи с врагом, разве нет?  
«Ты цел?» — словно бы снова спросил его Руссандол от ворот. Правильно спросил. Но несвоевременно.  
*  
…Келегорм еще не видел его лица под шлемом, не чуял запаха — кровью пропах уже весь зал — но Зверь точно знал, кто перед ним. Его царская добыча. Его слово в споре с проклятым смертным…  
Наследник Тингола был сильнее любых эльда, с какими Келегорм скрещивал клинки в бою и в мирной схватке, кроме разве что самого Феанора. Сильный, выносливый, думал Келегорм, кружа возле него. Проворный, отчаянный. Неопытный. Неоткуда набрать опыта боя тому, кому не сравнялось даже сотни лет.  
И уже не сравняется, решил Келегорм, кидаясь на врага и пытаясь вместо поединка вцепиться ему в горло. Элухиль отшатнулся, глаза в прорезях шлема расширились.  
Еще попытка. Снова неудача.  
Та часть Келегорма, которая была еще способна мыслить, подсказала — соперник может держаться слишком долго, надо действовать быстро и с напором. А та, которая уже ни о чем не думала, заставляла только рваться вперед, не видя вокруг никого, кроме своей цели. Зверь ломился, вынуждая врага отступать и защищаться, не замечая свои ошибки, не чувствуя боли, отшвыривая без разбору всех, кто приближался и мог помешать.  
Мне нужно твое горло, и я доберусь.  
В глазах темнело, ни справа, ни слева Зверь не видел ничего. Только цель. Только проклятого получеловека. Только следующий удар…  
Стрелы засвистели мимо него, вспарывая одежду и кожу — он не увидел даже стрелка.  
— Тьелко, дубина! Справа!  
— Не мешай! — рявкнул он.  
Кто-то знакомый яростно закричал в стороне — Зверь не разобрал слов. Келегорм просто прыгнул вперед, чуя, что враг смотрит не на него, что враг отвлекся — и обрушился на получеловека всей тяжестью, чтобы мгновением позже вонзить в него клинок и смехом встретить брызнувшую кровь.  
Слизнуть ее с перчатки, втягивая воздух.  
Запах ударил в него, подобно молоту, заставляя Зверя побледнеть и отступить, взламывая старательно запечатанные воспоминания.  
Солнце над лугами Талат Дирнен. Стук копыт. Дурманящий запах трав, и еще более дурманный аромат черных волос девы, сидящей на его седле. Биение крови под ее кожей. Свечение ее лица в сумерках, когда дух, казалось, просвечивает сквозь хрупкую драгоценную плоть…  
Кровь Лутиэн с запахом трав заполнила его рот и капала с клинка.  
Боль дальним эхом вспыхнула в боку, отгоняя видение — это сползающий по стене Элухиль нашел силы нанести ответный удар, пробив кольчугу. Его шлем покатился по полу, открывая лицо и черные кудри. Келегорм отступил, шатаясь, как пьяный, переводя взгляд с мокрой перчатки на того, чью кровь так хотел пролить. Смотрел, не отрываясь — и не видел ни единого отпечатка проклятого человека на бледном ясном лице.  
Казалось, это Лутиэн отлили в форму мужчины и оставили жить на земле. Чуть жестче лицо, чуть светлее волосы, да глаза Тингола, сквозь которые смотрит в мир его дитя.  
Зажимая бок, Келегорм сделал еще несколько шагов назад. Наткнулся на мягкое — и чья-то рука схватила его за подол кафтана.  
— Дубина ты, Тьелко, — сказал булькающим шепотом Искусник, сидящий на полу без оружия. — Полудурок слепой… стрелка не видишь… чурбан ты полоумный…  
В нем торчало пять не то семь длинных алых стрел, пробивших доспех насквозь, и кровь лилась изо рта потоком.  
Келегорм схватил его в охапку и завыл.  
— Дурень ты, — сказал одними губами Куруфин, умолк и погас, как свеча.  
Следующие долгие мгновения Келегорм рычал и метался по залу, не различая дороги и рубя все подряд. Кажется, от него убегали свои же. Очнулся он, увидев торчащий в стенной панели меч Искусника — зацепился взглядом за знакомую рукоять и остановился. Увидел, что мечом прибита к стене сероволосая лучница, тоже погасшая. Понял, что произошло, снес голову мертвому телу и искрошил в щепки проклятые панели.  
Огляделся, видя все как сквозь пелену.  
Бой затих. Изрубленные тела в серых и зеленых плащах были разбросаны по всему залу, как изломанные игрушки — мужчины и неожиданно много женщин, иные еще сжимали охотничьи луки в погасших руках. Между ними там и сям — тела воинов Первого дома, утыканные стрелами. Уцелевшие нолдор бродили вокруг, переворачивая тела и обшаривая их, подобно оркам, в бесплодных поисках.  
Оскальзываясь на крови, к нему подошел Карантир, сам погасший почти как покойник.  
— У короля нет Камня, — сказал он тускло. Затем расстегнул кафтан обезглавленной лучницы и устало обыскал ее. — У жены тоже нет.  
— Жены?  
— Я не стал добивать его. Твоя добыча, сам решай, только не тяни. Поведу погоню за сбежавшими. Не так много их осталось. Не рвись вперед.

Поясная сумка и чистая ткань для перевязки в ней уцелели. Боль осталась тупая и тянущая, Келегорм попросту зажал рану сложенной лентой и наскоро перетянул под кольчугой и кафтаном. Странно, что рана вроде бы несерьезная, и что меч Элухиля не торчит сейчас рукоятью из его живота. Нехотя, одолевая страх снова провалиться в воспоминания, он заставил себя вернуться к недобитому юному королю. Тот даже не пошевелился, так и полулежал у стены.  
— Зачем ты… не закончил сразу? — спросил Элухиль с усилием, не открывая глаз, но безошибочно узнав противника.  
При виде беспомощной добычи Зверь внутри рванулся так, что Келегорма шатнуло, и он едва удержался от удара. Зверь испытал страх — и был готов сожрать того, кто этот страх вызвал. От запаха травяной крови рода Лутиэн у Келегорма сдавило в груди. Справляться одновременно с этим и с жаждой зверя…  
— Драуг тебя разорви, почему ты не убил меня?! — рявкнул он. — Ты же мог!  
Вот здесь королек Тысячи Пещер открыл глаза.  
— Ты тоже мог.  
Келегорм наклонился, и запах пряной крови впился в него когтями. Он ударил по собственной ране, чтобы боль удержала от видений.  
— Я думал увидеть человечье отродье, мальчишка!..  
Зверь выл и бился, ему не было дела до мыслей эльда. Перед ним лежала добыча, в которой посмели отказать — и он ярился все больше. Жажда впиться зубами во вражье горло боролась внутри Келегорма с ужасом перед собственной памятью. Но чувствовать запах он запретить себе не мог — и в ошеломлении понял, что эти нелепые воспоминания, которых он стыдился годами, сейчас последнее, что удерживает еще Зверя внутри.  
«Они! Они взяли нашего! Женщина получеловека застрелила Искусника!» — заходился Зверь.  
— Почему ты не убил меня, сволочь? — простонал Келегорм, встряхнув лежащего. Казалось, Зверь рвет его изнутри, прорываясь взять волю, и еще отчаянно болит вырванный кусок сердца, принадлежавший Искуснику, умнику проклятому, сотворившему такую глупость напоследок. Напрасную глупость.  
«Почему он, а не я?»  
В ответ Элухиль протянул руку и вцепился ему в ворот.  
— Мои сыновья, Охотник, — выдохнул он. — Внуки Лутиэн… Ты же остановился сам, ты был безумен — и остановился! Они снаружи, в лесу, одни… Не дай погаснуть крови Лутиэн, Охотник!  
Келегорм схватил его за горло, рыча и не находя слов.  
«Добей меня, Охотник, но спаси их», — сказал Элухиль беззвучно. И ясно вспомнил двух неразличимых мелких детей с одинаково знакомой улыбкой.  
«Щенята рода Лутиэн», — пришла ясная мысль. — «Вира за Искусника. Живая вира?»

Отпустив еще живого короля и снова окунув в его кровь левую перчатку, еще не зная, зачем, Келегорм вскочил, почти не чувствуя боли. Лишь движения сделались скованными. Он прошел по залу, созывая своих. Из тех полутора десятков, кто мчался с ним через ясеневую рощу, на ногах остались шестеро.  
— К Карантиру под начало, вы все, — сказал Охотник коротко. — Соберите остальных. Где-то во дворце прячутся дети короля, двое мальчишек-близнецов, совсем мелкие детеныши. Могли выскочить наружу. Если кто-то видел, сообщите мне немедленно.  
— Красный Копейщик что-то видел, — подал голос кто-то из младших воинов. — Заметил кого-то малорослого, убегающего к воротам, и вернулся, чтобы проверить.  
— Я иду туда. Передайте Темному.  
— Кано, не ходи один по туннелям, — начал Синко. — Я с тобой.  
— К Карантиру, я сказал. Все, — бросил Келегорм, разворачиваясь, и зашагал к воротам дворца. Он сам не знал, чего хочет сделать, если отыщет двух детенышей. Но он видел цель, мог бежать за ней, думать о ней, уйти в нее с головой. И не думать обо всем прочем.

Если кто из серых и видел его в туннелях, напасть не посмел.  
Карнетьяр, Красный копейщик, отыскался в воротах, среди стражей Амраса. Здесь тоже успела случиться драка, щиты и ворота щетинились торчащими стрелами, и лишний меч стражам пригодился. Снаружи теперь шел снег, скрывая лес и берега в белой сырой пелене.  
— Кого ты нашел? — спросил Келегорм, едва подойдя.  
— Мальчишек из ненавистной тебе семьи, кано, — ответил тот спокойно.  
— Где они?!  
— В лесу.  
— Что?  
— Я вывел их в лес, на тот берег, припугнул и прогнал подальше, — копейщик смотрел прямо, уверенный, что сделал все как надо. — Вряд ли ты захотел бы марать руки убийством детей, кано.  
На тот берег реки. Ага. Потому что все беглецы собирались на этом.  
Келегорм полыхнул яростью так, что от него попятились.  
— Самовольничаешь?! — зарычал он, едва выговаривая это длинное слово. Зверь и эльда пришли в ярость разом, пусть и от разного, и говорить сразу стало труднее.  
Еще труднее было, схватив болвана за горло, не свернуть ему шею.  
— Только я решаю, — рявкнул Охотник, — о кого мне марать руки! Только я!  
Копейщик даже не захрипел, а скуляще втянул воздух, неверяще глядя на своего вожака.  
— Где они?!  
Трясущаяся рука указала направление.  
— За ясеневой рощей… — прошептал Карнетьяр, когда ослабла хватка. — Возле раздвоенного дуба слева от дороги… они побежали вперед и налево…  
— В другой раз за самовольство башку оторву, драугов сын. Вон с глаз моих! — оттолкнул он ошеломленного воина.  
— Да ну? — раздался сзади голос Амраса. — А по-моему, братец, он весь в тебя! Хватит!  
«Зеркалу морду набей», — дополнил он беззвучно.  
«Отстань», — проворчал Келегорм, устремляясь к мосту.  
— Возьми охрану! — крикнул вслед Младший, впрочем, Охотник не стал отвечать.  
Сейчас ему невероятно пригодились бы собаки. Но он больше не держал охотничьих собак, с тех самых пор, как потерял Хуана. Да и собаки к нему не стремились больше.  
«Новая дичь!» — сказал Зверь. — «Эту не дам упустить!»  
Келегорм втянул запах пряной крови с левой перчатки, впечатывая его в память. Пошатнувшись, прошел сквозь видение грустящей девы в синем плаще. И перешел на бег.

В сторону дворца он мчался вихрем, а теперь бежал тяжело, временами переходя на шаг и прижимая локтем повязку на боку, чтобы не сбилась от движения, и ясеневая роща показалась в этот раз гораздо гуще и мрачнее. Темный лес пустовал под наброшенным тонким покровом — ни птицы, ни зверя. Свежий снег радовал — на нем легко разглядеть любой след. Вот только снег продолжал идти, любые следы под ним продержатся недолго, и потому Келегорм спешил, как мог.  
Раздвоенный дуб призраком выступил из белесого сумрака. Белый покров под ним пятнали беспорядочные следы, уже припорошенные свежим снегом, но еще различимые, и две цепочки неровных мелких следов тянулись в ближайшие заросли кустов, еще не потерявшие бронзовую листву.  
Опустившись к земле, Охотник втянул воздух, силясь уловить мельчайшие запахи, и те, что доступны носу, и различимые иным чутьем. Немного шерсти и кожи — одежда… тень запаха еды и жилья… и надо всем этим снова острый страх, бросающий в пот и гонящий прочь от единственного известного дома в темноту. На таком страхе можно бежать долго.  
Зверь впитывал запахи с наслаждением, уверенный, что способен настичь и распознать эту добычу в сколь угодно темном лесу. Эльда же с тоской вспомнил вновь Хуана и свой отказ от собак, отчаянно жалея сейчас, что рядом нет ничего живого и теплого, способного удержать от нового падения в звериную ярость. Впрочем, быстро оборвал себя — сожаления пустая трата времени здесь, посреди темного Дориата да под снегом. Нужно было спешить — на этом Зверь и эльда достигли хрупкого согласия и устремились по следу.  
Маленькие следы беспорядочно петляли по лесу, словно детеныши понятия не имели, куда направиться. Один раз остановились под деревом, истоптали снег, заснежили толстые трещины коры — кто-то забрался наверх, чтобы осмотреться. Вот только если уже стало темно и заснежило, толку с того не было. По законам леса детеныши должны сделать круг и скрытно вернуться к прежней лежке, чтобы дождаться старших. По законам леса двуногие будут ходить кругами, если не видят дороги и не понимают верных путей, кто вправо, кто влево. Эти же поначалу бежали прочь от дороги и от реки, а затем, должно быть, пытались вернуться к Эсгалдуину, но то и дело теряли направление, делали петли, упрямо стремясь вперед. Торопливо повторяя их путь, выглядывая расплывающиеся под свежими хлопьями снега следы и ловя слабые тени запахов, Келегорм и сам вовсе потерял направление и даже время. То, что следы не замело еще, вроде бы значило, что времени прошло мало — но может быть, лишь то, что детенышей он нагонял, и следы оставлены совсем недавно, а с начала преследования прошли долгие часы.  
Порой ему мерещились белый мех справа от себя либо среди черных мокрых ветвей и шумное дыхание собаки. Порой он думал, что если бы кто-то хотел изобразить нечто безнадежное, было бы кстати предложить нарисовать углем зимние голые ветви на темно-серой бумаге, но последнюю мысль привычно отгонял. Снег усиливался, наверху сырой ветер свистел в ветвях, на прогалинах его хлестало ветром и мокретью — Дориат чужаку не радовался.  
Следы оборвались внезапно, и Келегорм какое-то время растерянно стоял перед ровным снежным покрывалом, выравнивая дыхание. Потом Зверь насмешливо фыркнул, и Охотник с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу: чуть не поддался на старую уловку! Значит, детеныши заметили погоню и вернулись по следам, чтобы сбить его с толку. Что ж, тогда они уже близко.  
Он двинулся обратно медленно и внимательно, обыскивая каждый куст на пути. Но следы детей окончательно заносило, лишь его собственный след отмечал дорогу. Значит, будем идти по собственному, решил он.  
Один мокрый куст за другим — и ничего.  
Келегорм рискнул и очертил здесь по лесу круг на полсвечи ходьбы, считая собственные шаги и прислушиваясь, не шевельнется ли кто среди ветвей и под корнями деревьев. Пусто, ни следа, и запахи таяли. Детеныши где-то залегли, и можно искать их, пока в глазах не почернеет, либо пока они не замерзнут под своим кустом или куда они там забились.  
Собаки отчаянно не хватало.  
Подумав, Келегорм вызвал в памяти пьянящий запах крови — и двинулся повторять круг, обходя с подветренной стороны то место, где потерял след. Шел, склоняясь к земле, ловя токи сырого воздуха, что завивались между деревьев…  
Пустота.  
«Они здесь, здесь!» — подступало к горлу…  
Еще раз, сказал он себе и расширил круг. Снег уже начинал мешать идти — словно что-то добавляет веса, но он проваливался в снег, цепляясь под ним ногами за корни и камни. Сам лес сбивает его с толку, уводит внимание, защищает своих от врага — только ума у леса нет, и понять, что губит тех, кого хочет спасти, лес не может…  
Вот оно! Теряющийся в белесом сумраке ветерок донес едва слышный пряный аромат, не сколько для собачьих носов, сколько для чутья иного рода. Очертя голову, Келегорм бросился вперед, ломая и отбрасывая ветки, теряя и находя вновь воздушный поток, едва разбирая дорогу.  
С разбегу он врезался в корявое дерево, едва успев повернуться здоровым боком и смягчить удар. Оглядел его, обошел кругом… разбросал снег под нависшими корнями у самой земли.  
Здесь, свернувшись клубком друг вокруг друга и согревшись, детеныши заснули, укрывшись для тепла верхней одеждой. Они не прятались и не пытались провести погоню — они просто замерзли и устали, а потом мокрый снег засыпал их, подарив обманчивое чувство тепла. Скорее всего, сон тихо перешел бы в смерть не дальше, чем на следующий день.  
Но теперь Келегорм безжалостно выволок щенят из убежища и встряхнул, прогоняя остатки дурманного сна. Невесть как он удержался, чтобы не поддаться порыву Зверя и не разбить им голову о ствол… От них пахло сырой шерстью, мокрыми волосами, теплым домом — и сквозь все это пробивался пряный ясный запах живой крови рода Лутиэн.  
«Щенята… — проворчал Хуан где-то рядом, как в старые времена. — Щенята грустной госпожи. Надо забрать их в тепло».  
Зверь молчал. Казалось, на его горле сомкнулись другие клыки, заставляя отступить.  
— Ты кто? — спросил сонно детеныш из правой руки.  
— Ты пришел за нами? — тем же голосом спросил детеныш из левой, цепляясь за рукав.  
— Здесь холодно.  
— А ты знаешь, где мы?..  
«Волки меня сожри, да они не просто щенки, они мелочь, которой и десяти солнечных лет нету! А еще, волки меня сожри, мелочь права, чтоб я сдох, если знаю, где мы находимся».  
Щенки светились в сумерках, как никакие дети, виденные раньше. И снова ему показалось, что пламя Лутиэн разлили по двум хрупким подобиям, словно оно только приумножалось, растекаясь по сотворенному миру и раз за разом отливаясь в ее обличье заново, повторяя запах, свет, черты лица…  
«Плохо смотришь, плохо чуешь! Они воняют потом, как человечьи дети, смотрят глазами получеловека… Моя добыча!»  
Тонкая жилка билась на шее правого детеныша, хрупкой, на один укус. Он закрыл глаза, оскалился на мгновение и зажал детенышей под мышками, укрывая плащом. Если не смотреть и только сосредоточиться на запахе дома и пряностей, может, Зверь снова заткнется.  
— Я пришел за вами, — сказал он хрипло.

— А ты кто? — повторил правый детеныш, шебурнув ногами под плащом. — Я тебя не знаю.  
Щенячья назойливость бывает столь же невыносима, сколь смешна, и Келегорм порадовался, что вспомнил об этом только сейчас. А то может еще захочется разбить голову о ближайшее дерево… им или себе.  
— Да, ты кто? — спросил левый щенок, высовываясь из-под плаща и цепляясь за кафтан, словно хотел залезть ему на плечи по-котячьи. — Почему у тебя одежда черная? Как тебя зовут?  
— Турко. Сильный, — повторил он на синдарине.  
— А почему ты нам помогаешь? Вы же сами напали.  
— Тихо, — проворчал он. — Нужно выйти к реке, чтобы вернуться во дворец.  
— Почему ты помогаешь? — эхом с другой стороны.  
От щенят дурманяще тянуло Лутиэн, теплым домом, дымом очагов, и чувствовать это придется всю дорогу, впервые осознал Келегорм. Чувствовать запах чужого дома и слышать болтовню чужих щенят этой крови…  
«Добыча» — сдавленно рычал Зверь.  
«Мое», — сказал Хуан сквозь звериную шею.  
«Дурень…» — тепло сказал Искусник из глубины памяти, словно никуда не исчезал, и стало немного легче.

— Почему? — тянули щенята.  
— Тихо, — повторил он, встряхивая их. — Потому что ваш отец попросил найти вас и вернуть во дворец.  
Щенята взвизгнули хором с двух сторон.  
— Он ищет нас? Ты отнесешь нас к нему?  
— Мы вернемся во дворец. Сидите тихо.  
«Тогда, наверное, доживете».  
Следовало найти любой овраг и спуститься по нему к реке, другого способа не было. Снег валил все гуще, даже его свежие следы расплывались на глазах, и Келегорму казалось, что ветер метко швыряет мокрые комья прямо ему в лицо. Он ясно помнил путь по Дориату, взаимное положение реки, дороги и дворца, но где он по отношению ко всему этому, представлял лишь примерно, и стороны света определить стало невозможно. Даже когда рассветет, при таком снеге по солнцу ориентироваться не выйдет.

Помнится, кружа, он в одном месте проходил ложбину, вполне способную перейти в овраг. Келегорм восстановил в памяти последний круг, развернулся и побрел в сторону предполагаемой ложбины, отворачивая лицо от ветра. Под весом детенышей его слегка перекашивало на левый бок, и шаги отдавались где-то под ребрами, но покуда все оставалось вполне терпимо.  
— Турко. — Повторил правый щенок. — Я Элуред. А он Элурин.  
— Мы не знаем, где река, — вступил снова левый. — Мы сперва хотели убежать подальше от того злого, а потом вернуться к ней, но пошел снег и мы запутались.  
— Мы очень испугались.  
— Какой драуг вас понес по дворцу, когда пришли чужаки? — спросил Келегорм скорее у леса и снегопада, чем у щенят — как известно, щенятам не нужно вовсе никакого драуга, чтобы куда-то залезть, вылезти с другой стороны и убежать некстати.  
— Мы испугались за отца и хотели помочь, — донеслось слева.  
— Мы не хотели, чтобы нас отсылали с женщинами и детьми, как сестру! — возмущенно сказали справа.  
Еще и сестра, Моргот побери этих полукровок с тремя детьми в неполную сотню лет.  
— Можно подумать, ты бы усидел, — пробурчали слева ему в подмышку.  
— Но потом мы увидели этих в черном, огромных, и спрятались, а потом еще раз перепрятались, ближе к выходу.  
— А потом тот здоровый злюка нас заметил и поймал.  
— И утащил из дворца и пригрозил разрезать на куски, если мы туда вернемся, и мы убежали.  
— Драуг грязный! — храбро выругался щенок слева.  
— Помойный! — немедленно добавили справа.  
— Вонючий!  
— Гавкучий.  
— Тихо! — рявкнул Охотник в который уже раз, спускаясь в ложбину. Ветер здесь притих, но и сумрак сгустился до совсем непроглядного, и никак нельзя было понять, куда снижается дно и снижается ли вовсе.  
Почему он не убил короленыша сразу? Зачем позволил сказать о щенятах? Нет, еще хуже, за каким Морготом он потащился сюда выполнять эту просьбу и теперь блуждает в лесу под щенячий скулеж? Так, кажется, дно едва заметно понижается влево, значит, повернем налево и будем надеяться, что это к реке…  
— Почему ты сердишься? — спросил шепотом левый щенок.  
— Ему плохо, Рино, — прошептал в ответ правый. — Ты что, не видишь?  
— Почему ты всегда что-то такое видишь, а я нет? — возмутился левый.  
— А ты не хочешь!  
— Ты всегда кричишь, что тоже не хочешь!  
— Зато ты кричишь что хочешь, а на самом деле никак не хочешь захотеть.  
— А ты не хочешь не хотеть, что ли?

…Поваленное дерево выплывает из сумрака, а затем корни начинают нещадно цепляться за ноги. И ветер вдруг развернулся и задул вдоль лощины, ухитряясь время от времени плюнуть в лицо Охотнику мокрым снегом. И сугробы стали глубже, так что щенков на землю так просто не спустить. Это что-то значило, но между всей кутерьмой внутри и снаружи он никак не мог понять, что именно, а идти было все труднее. Но дно лощины несомненно понижалось, под ногами чавкало и хрустело льдом, а значит, здесь появился ручей, и он приведет их к Эсгалдуину рано или поздно. Скорее поздно с этими корнями и упавшими стволами, но приведет.

Когда Келегорм провалился в воду по колено в третий раз, в то же мгновение получил в лицо снежный плевок, едва не потерял равновесие и ощутил, как тупая боль ввинтилась под ребро, он все же решил позволить себе передышку. Пошатываясь, отошел к стене оврага, тянувшейся в обе стороны не хуже крепостной, и сел на первое, что показалось годным. Черная коряга скрипнула, но в труху не превратилась, и то ладно. Пригревшихся детенышей он опустил в сугроб, смутно надеясь, что те взбодрятся, начнут кидаться снегом и устроят прочие щенячества, но такого счастья Валар ему не послали. Один из щенков немедленно вскарабкался на корягу со своей привычной стороны и заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Турко, почему тебе плохо?  
А еще эти щенки всегда пели на два голоса. Всегда.  
— Тебя побили за то, что ты решил нам помочь?  
…Интересно, если одному из них запихать тряпку в рот, второй тоже заткнет себя тряпкой? Чтобы вместе с братом быть в молчании?  
— Нет.  
— У тебя силы утекают. Тебя ранили?  
— Я хочу помочь!  
— Это я хочу помочь, меня учили! А у тебя все равно не получится.  
— Охраняйте меня, — велел Келегорм коротко. Расстегнул кафтан и стал наощупь проверять перевязку.  
— Я буду охранять! — грозно сказал левый щенок и вытащил нож, маленький кинжал с лезвием-листом, который, надо сказать, мог запросто воткнуть непрошеному спасителю в бок. И грозно уставился в темноту, держа его как меч. Молодец, Охотник, похвалил Келегорм себя, даже не обыскал щенят, а детеныши-то зубастые уже, хоть и маленькие.  
— И я буду охранять, — нахмурился правый. Почему-то зажмурился.  
Повязка на боку промокла насквозь, пропитав заодно кафтан. И штанина ниже повязки до колена намокла тоже. И хорошо, если это все, и если в сапоге хлюпает торфяная вода ручья, а не сверху натекло. Пришлось достать нож, откромсать длинные ленты снизу от плаща, выжать перевязку и все перетянуть заново.  
Долго отдыхать нельзя, понял он. Пока его не особо донимает боль — и Моргот или Валар уж знают, почему, пока не одолела слабость, пока он вообще стоит на ногах — нужно двигаться. Потому что неспроста этот снег в лицо, сообразил он наконец. Это ведь Дориат, хранимый лес, пропитанный волей Мелиан, будь он неладен. Майа ушла, ее воля слабеет, но что-то осталось и пытается укрыть жителей от нападавших — снегопадом, ветром, скрыть следы, помешать преследованию. Спрятать, наконец. Особенно — детей крови майа. Так спрятать, что готов засыпать их снегом, лишь бы скрыть от любого нолдо, потому что лес, как ни крути, недостаточно умен для такой тонкости, и нападавших между собой не различит.  
А если и различит, то его, Келегорма, первого утопят здесь под любой корягой, и не будут неправы.  
— Тебя грызет волк, — испуганно прошептал Правый Щенок, не открывая глаз, и Келегорм вздрогнул. Ждал вступления второго голоса, но Левый Щенок Рино только пыхтел и грозно размахивал ножом перед черными кустами.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Охотник.  
— Если он тебя загрызет, что будет? Он нас убьет?  
Вот здесь осталось только головой покачать.  
— А этого не знаю.  
Детеныш подобрался ближе по коряге, все так же не открывая глаза, ухватил Келегорма за плечо. Казалось, он засветился еще сильнее.  
— Не давайся ему, — попросил он. — Не бросай нас… с волком.  
— Что? — Обернулся увлекшийся Рино.  
…У Келегорма потемнело в глазах. Затихший было Зверь прянул, ломясь наружу, и окружающий мир исчез. Остался только он, Зверь и Хуан. Нет — только тень Хуана, растратившего силы и умалившегося, как растратил силы его хозяин. Зверь рядом с ним возвышался холмом.  
«Отдай мою добычу», — сказал Зверь, вгрызаясь в грудь своего эльда.  
Сквозь боль Келегорм сделал первое, что пришло в голову — сунул руку в огромную пасть, вытянул и выкрутил зверю язык, не давая совсем сомкнуть челюсти.  
«Нет…» — выдохнул он. — «Только не твоя».  
Казалось, это придало сил Хуану, и пес снова вонзил зубы в мохнатую шею.  
Они боролись в жуткой тишине, ни рева, ни воя. Охотник скручивал язык твари так, что любой зверь давно уже вопил бы от боли и бился, а это даже не рычало — рычать и орать вскоре начал сам Келегорм, безуспешно пытаясь причинить твари хоть какую-то боль и еле стоя на ногах.  
Потом в глаз Зверя вонзилась знакомая белоперая стрела, уйдя туда до самого оперения, и клыки разжались. Кто-то прикоснулся к нему теплым плечом, давая опору. И еще чьи-то руки его тормошили…  
«Волкам — бой, братец», — весело сказала Арэдэль, как во времена веселой охоты на морготовых тварей на востоке. — «Хорошо, что последняя стрела сохранилась».  
Мелькнуло в сумерке ее лицо, сменившись чужим воспоминанием — грустная и упрямая Арэдэль в темных одеждах, мчащаяся к северу, какой ее видели последний раз и сохранили в памяти разведчики Тол-Сириона.  
— Турко, Турко!  
…Детеныши вцепились в него с двух сторон, испуганно крича. Грудь и горло раздирал кашель, вспышками боли отдающийся в ране.  
— Не уходи больше!  
— Ты рычал!  
— И ругался!  
— Мы таких слов не знаем…  
— Это у вас всегда так ругаются?  
— Мы тебя держали, чтобы ты не упал! — Заявил Рино с гордостью.  
— Мы тебя долго не удержим… — Правый Щенок смотрел круглыми глазами со знакомым испугом, почти как молодой дурак Карнетьяр. Но притом упрямо держался, не отпуская ни руки, ни ворота кафтана. Глупый, непуганый щенок.  
Мало времени осталось, понял Келегорм. И отдыхать ему не стоит. Обложен со всех сторон. Дорога и бег его измотают и ослабят, отдых отвлекает от бега и цели — стоит расслабиться, и он проваливается туда, к Зверю, поддаваясь его напору. Со щенятами на себе только вымотается быстрее.  
— Да пошло все к Морготу! — Рявкнул он в темноту.  
Подхватил щенят — они только охнули — и как только мог, поспешил дальше по оврагу.  
— Ты еще говорил — к Морготовой бабушке, — сдавленно пискнул один из щенят. Кажется, Келегорм их перепутал, когда хватал, и как теперь отличить?  
— А у Моргота есть бабушка? — спросил второй.  
— У него же только отец… который всеотец…  
— Который Эру…  
— А может, у него была мама? У Эру?  
— Есть мама!  
— Почему есть?  
— А что ей сделается, если она мама Всеотца? Будет быть, и все тут!  
— Мне неудобно, и на живот давит…  
— А ты держись за перевязь, как я.  
— А с моей стороны ее нет!  
— Тогда держись за ворот.  
— Я буду мешать Турко!  
— Турко, он тебе сильно будет мешать, если подержится за ворот?  
— Глупый, он не будет тебе отвечать!  
— А почему?  
— Чтобы не сбиться со счета, при долгом беге надо шаги считать, мне дядя объяснял.  
— А почему он мне не объяснял?  
— А ты опять задумался и не слушал.  
Корень, корень, камень под ногой, лужа под снегом, лужа, лужа, корень, немного твердого берега, корень над головой, который чуть не задел, камень… Проклятый овраг извивался драуговой кишкой, его стены становились только выше, и стремясь не думать о том, что их, быть может, ведут в ловушку, Келегорм и вправду начал считать — все то, что подворачивалось ему под ноги.  
На второй тысяче сумерки стали наливаться серым утренним светом вместо ночной синевы. На третьей овраг извернулся еще раз и выплюнул их на берег Эсгалдуина, к непроглядно-черной воде, подтопившей низкий берег справа, и с непроходимыми глинистыми обрывами слева. Противоположный берег лишь смутно виделся через снежную завесу.  
— Дориат, — только вздохнул Келегорм, отпустив щенят и позволив себе немного перевести дух, уперев руки в колени. Садиться не стал, да и негде было здесь.  
«Моргот раздери эту реку и все колдовские штучки Мелиан».  
Повязка, кажется, еще держалась.  
— Вы видели эти места? Здесь есть брод? — обратился он к щенятам. Хуже всяко не будет.  
Мелкие Элу притихли и переглянулись.  
— Ну… — сказал один, — броды есть. И не один.  
— Там, где река пошире разливается.  
— Шире, чем здесь, — уточнил первый.  
— Вполовину или больше.  
— Еще был деревянный мост…  
— …он выше дворца по течению.  
— А ниже броды от дворца неблизко.  
— Потому что холмы у реки объезжать надо.  
— Но мы и так от дворца неблизко.  
— Тогда и брод может быть недалеко.  
— Идем, — велел Келегорм.  
Он двинулся вдоль по течению размеренным шагом, чтобы не тратить время на отдых. Детеныши, радуясь свободе, побежали было вперед, но быстро утомились и вскоре просто рысили за ним, даже примолкли, чтобы поберечь дыхание. На них то налетал порывами ветер со снегом, то резко утихал, словно теряясь, и в эти мгновения можно было различить другой берег. И он Келегорму не нравился вовсе — там тоже выходили к реке крутые холмы, кое-где обрываясь отвесными скалами. Сложив в уме все, что узнал о Дориате, Келегорм понял, что положение их скверно и лучше не станет. По-видимому, река в этом месте прорезает гряду холмов, в одном из которых и выстроили Тысячу Пещер, холмов не слишком высоких самих по себе — но вдоль воды здесь не пройти что тем берегом, что этим. Только и разница, что на этом берегу сейчас вовсе нет никого — а на том где-то бродят беглецы из дворца и собираются уцелевшие воины.

Если он переправится через реку, размышлял Келегорм на ходу, можно попробовать обойти приречные холмы и вернуться к Менегроту, найдя приметный холм по огромному буку на вершине. Это если его не засыплет снегом и не заморозит. И не пристрелит случайный беглец серых. Руссандол будет упорно ждать и искать брата, несомненно, но такой поход у раненого отнимет много времени и сил. Даже если без детей.  
В худшем случае, если он один двинется вниз вдоль реки по этому берегу и если не будет тревожить рану, то почти наверняка берегом Эсгалдуина выйдет к Сириону и спустится к южным границам Дориата. Наперегонки с беглецами, если они его не заметят и не пристрелят. Что он будет есть тут в неприветливом Дориате, без лука и стрел — неважно, поголодает или рыбу поймает, река накормит. При условии, что рана не откроется. А когда откроется, то всяко можно сразу головой в Эсгалдуин…  
В груди предостерегающе сжалось.  
Ах да. Кто именно выйдет к южным границам Дориата или ко дворцу в его облике, тоже теперь сказать невозможно. И Келегорму на мгновение очень сильно захотелось головой в Эсгалдуин прямо сейчас. Чтобы наверняка.  
«Эй, дурень, не говори мне, что ты струсил», — ехидно заметил голос Искусника. — «Все равно не поверю!»  
Келегорм прямо споткнулся на ровном месте.  
Запыхавшиеся щенки замерли рядом, беспокойно глядя на него. Потом не удержались, дунули друг другу в разгоряченные лица пару раз, сдувая темные кудряшки, и захихикали.  
— Смотри, вон там! — воскликнул вдруг правый щенок, указывая вперед в снежную завесу. Подняв голову, Келегорм успел заметить, как порыв ветра раздвигает белые занавеси и под ними мелькает плоский берег, отодвинувшийся в глубину, и белые перекаты на речных камнях. Брод все-таки нашелся.  
Снежная пелена поспешно сомкнулась над рекой, но прятать сокровище было поздно.  
Брод не был удачным, но и опасным не выглядел в той части, что удалось рассмотреть. Холмы здесь расступились и река раздалась вширь, для путника под снежной пеленой это могло даже показаться поворотом. Но сквозь темную воду смутно проступали камни, и другого выбора для них не было.  
Сбросив плащ, Келегорм осторожно стащил через голову кольчугу. Свернул ее, перетянул ремнем, повесил за плечо так, чтобы легко избавиться — с рекой не шутят. Плащ обмотал вокруг пояса. Перебросил на грудь гриву светло-рыжих волос, перехваченную перед сражением плетёными ремешками, и усадил одного из щенят на плечи, а второго просто взял на руки. А то если обоих выше поднять, совсем неустойчиво окажется.  
— Ты держись крепче за волосы, — велел он, — а ты за волосы или за перевязь. Лучше прямо на руку намотай. Если я упаду, просто держитесь, чтобы не унесло течением, а я обязательно встану. Ясно?  
— Ясно! — хором уверили мелкие.  
— Поехали! — весело сказал тот, что сидел выше. А второй старательно вцепился в перевязь.  
Назначив себе ближней целью большой камень, выступивший из воды поодаль от берега, Келегорм закусил губу — и шагнул в ледяную воду. Сразу ушел почти по колено в нее и зашипел. Сапоги он снимать не стал, помня о вечных подлых камнях и сучьях оврага: вряд ли река будет гостеприимнее и добрее. Увы, это обещало все удовольствия от мокрой обуви после перехода.  
От большого камня присмотрел себе новую цель — белый пенный гребень впереди. Здесь стало глубже, вода подступила к заду, а ступни начали неметь.  
На третьем переходе, к здоровенной коряге, засевшей в камнях, оставленный берег совсем исчез из виду.  
Мальчишка, который на шее, осторожно поболтал ногами и ладонью стряхнул снег с макушки Келегорма.  
— Какой ты рыжий, Турко…  
— Ты всегда такой светлый был или на солнце выгорел? — немедленно спросил второй и подёргал за волосы слегка.  
— Всегда. Тихо, — фыркнул Турко, у которого снова камень шатался под немеющей ногой. Щенок наверху снова что-то забормотал, но уже негромко, сам себе. Второй повозился на руках и притих.  
Вокруг них остались только темная вода, шум переката и белая бесконечная завеса от воды до макушки неба.  
Если бы ноги не сводило от холода, можно было бы идти так очень долго. Сколько угодно долго брести, вдыхая исходящую от детенышей память о доме и пряный запах родовой крови. Все равно других щенят у него не будет.  
А могли быть?  
Подлая память книгой распахнулась на годах прибытия в Белерианд. Нет… Не было этого — но он погрузился в грезу словно в воспоминания, продолжая брести по воде. Иное прибытие в Белерианд, которого не было никогда — пешком через Хелкараксэ, своей волей и без Альквалондэ за плечами. Одолевать льды плечом к плечу с детьми Нолофинвэ и Арафинвэ. Явиться бок-о-бок в Хитлум и дойти до ворот Ангбанда — быть может, взломав их дружным отчаянным ударом, которого не ждал Моргот. И спустя год или два — явиться с посольством в Дориат, сопровождая Маэдроса или отца. Непременно явиться, просто из любопытства, чтобы увидеть своими глазами Хранимые Леса. И, стоя среди посланцев, встретиться взглядом с сияющей девой возле трона Тингола, поймать ее невольную улыбку…  
Несбывшееся прошлое, уничтоженное собственными руками по приказу отца. Награда за послушание.  
Келегорм яростно тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наваждения — мальчишка на шее даже ойкнул. Злобно отыскал взглядом следующий приметный знак, углядел в воде единственный белый бурун и устремился туда. Впереди сквозь снежную завесу проглянул темный берег.  
Белый бурун становился все меньше и когда Келегорм приблизился, тихо исчез — вода Эсгалдуина прибывала. Теперь она поднялась ему до пояса и коснулась раны — холод ударил вглубь тела, он взвыл и едва не потерял равновесие. Напор воды усилился.  
— Турко, что это с рекой? — испуганно спросил Правый Щенок у него на руках. Второй со своей высоты еще ничего не заметил.  
— Река злится на меня, — сказал он, устояв на том самом камне, уходящем теперь под воду. — Придется окунуться или плыть. Садись тоже на плечи.  
Камень ушел из-под ноги, словно выбитый метким пинком, в то самое мгновение, когда Келегорм подсадил Правого Щенка себе на плечо, и тот не успел еще ухватиться покрепче. Окунувшись по грудь и злобно выкрикнув что-то, он удержался на ногах. Детеныш кубарем слетел в воду и исчез…  
Кольчужный сверток был отброшен в сторону тут же.  
— Крепче держись! Рот закрой! — рявкнул Келегорм второму и прыгнул за первым, как не прыгал еще ни на одной охоте, не зная, откуда взялись силы.  
У него лишь несколько мгновений до того, как щенка унесет, затянет глубоко вниз мокрая одежда и потащит по дну. Не осталось времени ни на что — только на два-три гребка, в которые он вложил всю силу.  
«Мама!» — полыхнул светом беззвучный крик впереди. И…  
«Помогите! Турко!»  
«Элуред!» — позвал он, потянувшись изо всех сил к этому крику.  
Издали вдруг пришел еще один беззвучный возглас, как вспышка над глубиной.  
Рукой Келегорм коснулся мягкого. Намертво вцепился, дернул к себе, перехватил зубами и рванулся вверх, готовый драться с течением, глубиной… нащупал ногами дно и вдруг вынырнул на поверхность проклятой реки.  
Берег оказался совсем недалеко. Там, где он готовился драться и тонуть, воды оказалось по грудь, и она еще отступала. Вокруг стояла невероятная тишина, ветер стих и только крупные снежные хлопья парили в воздухе, медленно и нерешительно опускаясь.  
Рино все так же цеплялся за его косы. Шатаясь, Келегорм с плеском выбежал на берег, перевернул Правого Щенка вниз головой и встряхнул. Тот выплюнул немного воды, ойкнул — значит, нахлебаться не успел… Сдернул с плеч Левого.  
— Так! Кафтаны долой! — приказал Келегорм, чувствуя, как сводит тело от холода. — Быстро! — Рявкнул он, почти вытряхивая мальчишек из верхней одежды. — Рубахи шерстяные?  
— Ддда… — выдавил Рино.  
— Бегом! К тому дереву и обратно!  
— Я-я… не могу…  
— Бегом, драуговы дети! — Рыкнул Келегорм так, что оба взвизгнули с перепугу. Оттолкнул их и погнал вперед, кое-как побежал за ними сам, не позволяя себе думать о боли в боку. На бегу сбросил перевязь с мечом, расстегнул и сбросил кафтан сам, отжал полы рубахи. Тело слушалось с трудом, появилось нехорошее запаздывание в движениях.  
— Теперь к воде! Быстро! И снова сюда!  
К воде оба поскакали уже бодрее, взвизгивая и ежась, но двигаясь свободнее и легче с каждым шагом. Главное они поняли. Развернувшись на мокром песке, помчались снова. Пробежав с ними несколько раз, Келегорм остановился, подобрал одежду, выкрутил кафтан. По его рубахе расплывались темные пятна, боль ушла в глубину и больше не утихала.  
Зверь рассмеялся-закашлялся внутри него.  
«Возомнил себя неуязвимым? Это Я! Не ты!»  
— Д-долго еще бегать? — спросил запыхавшийся Правый.  
— Бегите, пока не согреетесь! Еще быстрее! — борясь с желанием заткнуть себе уши — все равно не поможет — Келегорм, стуча зубами, выкручивал маленькие кафтаны. Снова пробежал туда-сюда, полусогнувшись и зажимая бок рукой. Нет, не стоило, решил он. Хватит того, что руки-ноги слушаются, потом согреется на ходу.  
Радостный визг разнесся над берегом — Левый на бегу дернул за волосы замешкавшегося Правого.  
— Так, сюда, оба! Вылейте воду из сапог, быстрее.  
— А почему только сейчас?  
— Мы бы зам-мерзли, глупый!  
Пока они скакали то на одной ноге, то на другой, визжа и поеживаясь, вокруг друг друга, Келегорм торопливо проверял перевязку, отвернувшись. Оторвал и засунул под давящую повязку еще кусок рубашки, вроде бы приостановив кровь — но что-то нарушилось там, внутри, во время его отчаянного рывка под водой.  
Не будь он промокшим насквозь, и то неизвестно, дошел бы он вокруг холмов до Менегрота — хотя можно было бы еще рассчитывать на то, что его станут искать. Но теперь…  
— Кто позвал тебя под водой? — спросил он у Правого Щенка.  
Тот так и застыл на месте, вспоминая. Расплылся в радостной улыбке.  
— Это сестра! Она там! — и показал рукой вниз по течению.  
— Далеко?  
— Не знаю. нет, кажется, не очень!  
— Надеюсь, она ближе Менегрота, — Келегорм чувствовал, что холод забирается все глубже, и пусть бежать он не мог, но стоять на месте всяко было нельзя. — Мокрыми мы до Менегрота по лесу не дойдем.  
— А что будем делать?  
— Мы пойдем к нашей сестре?  
— Пойдем туда, куда ближе, — сказал Келегорм, невесело усмехнувшись. Проклятый Дориат. Проклятая река.  
Ничего не сбывается. Ничего.  
«Майтимо, если ты меня слышишь — прости. Я полный идиот…»  
Для согревания он вместо бега жестоко выкрутил свои плащ и кафтан, насколько позволила боль. Шерсть будет греть кое-как даже мокрая, а если идти без остановки — постепенно просохнет на ходу.  
Одевшись, они двинулись вдоль реки под шум вернувшегося переката — Келегорм тяжёлым шагом, щенята бегом, наворачивая круги возле него. Под снегом здесь пряталась хорошая, прочная тропа — и если по ней кто-то и проходил, то следы надежно спрятались. А там, где их чуть не утопили, осталось воды едва выше колена. Детёныши тоже заметили и продолжали трещать на бегу:  
— Ничего себе, как река тогда сердилась! Поднялась до самой травы!  
— Турко, это на тебя, что ты с черными пришел?  
— Зачем ты вообще с ними дружишь?  
— Все как госпожа Мелиан говорила…  
— Река сердилась на чужих.  
— А почему же она их у дворца не задержала?  
— Там же мост! Они в воду не входили. И примчались очень быстро…  
— Вы видели Мелиан? — зачем-то спросил Келегорм. Болтовня детенышей немного отвлекала его от боли и холода.  
— Видели, когда только приехали. Она была такая красивая, словно бабушка, только очень грустная, почти погасшая.  
— Мы все сразу к ней пошли, как приехали, даже не умылись с дороги! Она в большом зале сидела, говорят, вовсе с места не сходила, пока мы не появились.  
— И она нас обнимала и немного плакала. И называла нас всех «мои дети», даже папу, хотя она же не наша мама.  
— А бабушкина.  
— И сказала, что уходит, и ее сил почти не осталось, но все что есть, она оставит в Дориате, чтобы он нас немного охранял.  
— И что каждый кто ее дети, сможет позвать, и Дориат откликнется.  
— Потом мы ушли спать, она ещё долго говорила с мамой и папой. Вроде бы про то, что все ее дети могут делать как она, защищать свою землю от зла, только сильно меньше, чем она.  
— А утром ее нигде не было, совсем нигде. И весь большой зал был в опавших листьях. Даже из дворца никто не выходил…  
— Тогда почему наш лес нас не защитил? — вдруг спросил Рино грустно. — Даже река чуть не утопила.  
Они замолчали и перешли на шаг.  
— Лес хотел вас защитить, как умел, — сказал Келегорм. — Скрыть следы. Спрятать под снегом.  
— Но мы бы не проснулись, наверное…  
— Лес просто глупый, — решил Элуред. — И река глупая. Турко вошёл в реку и она его чуяла, а нас нет. И сердилась. А когда мы попали в воду, то перестала.  
— Из-за нее мы теперь мм-мокрые и бегали тут!  
— Я устал уже бегать, — пожаловался Рино, тяжело дыша, — а мне ещё холодно!  
И оба посмотрели сверху вниз выжидательно — что скажет старший.  
— Сейчас немного шагом, потом бегаешь дальше, пока можешь, — щадить мокрых на холоде будет только во вред. — Я понесу вас тогда, когда действительно не сможете идти. А сейчас тебе еще только кажется.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — возмутились щенята на два голоса.  
— Меня учили. Одолевать усталость. Отличать ту, которую можно одолеть, от той, которую уже нельзя. Первая усталость всегда громко кричит о себе. Ее нужно перешагнуть, чтобы идти дальше.  
— Но разве будет плохо сесть и греть друг друга? — не унимался Рино.  
— Плохо. Бег греет надежнее и быстрее.  
— Но ты же не бежишь!  
— Я не могу сейчас бежать, — ответил он. — И вы за мной не угонитесь. А если я вас пожалею, вы замерзнете. Бегом, живо!  
Враньем слова не были, правдой тоже, и щенки это поняли. Но его уже признали за старшего и подчинились, да и холод опять начал их донимать. Теперь они бегали тяжело, через силу, раскрасневшиеся и взлохмаченные — но бегали, не то сообразив, что на обычном ходу слишком холодно, не то просто по-щенячьи поверив вескому слову старшего.  
Ветра по-прежнему не было, но только здесь. В стороне и позади них свистело в макушках деревьев, но здесь, на коричнево-серебристом берегу черной реки, не колыхалась ни одна ветка, ни травинка торчащая сквозь снег, не вздрагивала даже. Это поистине спасало. На давешнем ветру продержаться мокрым сложно было бы и здоровому воину, не говоря уж о мелких.  
Финдарато рисовал бы это тонким углем по бумаге цвета облачного неба…  
«Нет, — сказал Финдарато, — сперва я принес бы тебе сухой плащ».  
«Вот я и спятил уже совсем», — ухмыльнулся Келегорм.  
«Скорее, наоборот».  
«Уже плевать. Среди своих и голову сложить веселее».  
«Прежде я бы тебя не дозвался».  
«Зачем я тебе, после прошлого?»  
«Лучше подумай, зачем тебе я».  
«Брат, я сомневаюсь, что готов услышать ответ…»  
Он не увидел, но ощутил невеселую улыбку Финдарато где-то в глубине, и было это болезненнее, чем-то, что он чувствовал с каждым шагом. Снова тряхнул головой, возвращая себя в здесь и теперь. Отвлекаться нельзя, напомнил Келегорм себе. Отдыхать нельзя, не только из-за холода.  
Любоваться холодными берегами, должно быть, не стоило тоже.  
Мелкие сломались примерно на третьем круге борьбы с усталостью. Элурин шлепнулся снова, и не смог подняться сразу. Опасаясь наклоняться, Келегорм подождал, когда Левый Щенок все же встанет, и протянул ему руку.  
— А теперь… мы можем… уф… отдохнуть? — спросил Элуред.  
— Я понесу вас, пока могу, — сказал Келегорм и поочередно подтянул их на руки. — Нельзя задерживаться.  
— Тебе тяжело, — сказал удивленно Правый. Натянул на себя край темного плаща. — А в тот раз не было.  
— Это моя забота, — отрезал Турко, стараясь шагать как можно более спокойно и плавно. Вскоре он приноровился и смог идти почти также быстро, как без щенят.  
Кажется, все еще не так плохо… Если не думать о том, что руки заняты, и быстро выхватить меч невозможно.

Он снова принялся считать шаги, не сомневаясь, что мелкие уснут, едва согреются. Они единственное тепло, которое было — потому что ходьба согревала не слишком хорошо, ее едва хватало, чтобы не пустить холод совсем глубоко.  
Примерно две свечи времени спустя, когда он услыхал шум впереди, руки все еще были заняты. Прибрежные кусты расступились, открывая затихавший бой, и Келегорму хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять случившееся.  
Группа разведчиков Карантира — выживших он узнал — нагнала заградительный отряд серых… не так давно. Теперь не осталось ни группы, ни отряда — лишь несколько еще живых эльда среди мертвых тел. Обойти их все равно было нельзя, остановиться он опоздал, и Келегорм только пошевелил плечами, распахивая плащ — пусть будет видно, что он не один. Тогда, быть может, не успеют подстрелить.  
Это было что-то вроде колдовства — каждый, кто его видел, замирал статуей, что черный, что серый.  
Трое воинов Карантира, один изрядно ранен. Четверо серых, растративших стрелы и схватившихся за мечи — в ближнем бою они слабы, и четверо против троих даже не перевес.  
Двое с половиной, посчитал он холодно. Один здесь не помощник. Это не подмога, это последняя насмешка. Даже если отдать мальчишек одному из воинов и допустить, что второй сможет его довести — и что он получит от этого бегства? Крики и плач всю дорогу?  
Уже ничего. И здесь он опоздал.

— Уцелевшим — разойтись, — сказал он хрипло, становясь между серыми и черными. Горло рвануло, рычать Келегорм не собирался — но получилось не хуже.  
Попятились все. Глупцов сходу назвать его по имени среди разведчиков, к счастью, не нашлось.  
Проснувшиеся щенки заворочались у него на руках, завертели головами, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
— А что нам ответить, когда спросят о тебе? — требовательно спросил старший из оставшихся — когда-то ювелир и камнерез, вспомнил Келегорм, теперь из лучших мечников, умелый и жестокий.  
— Ответь, что видел. Я ранен и только задержал бы вас.  
Разведчик опустил взгляд, глаза его расширились, и Келегорм понял, что тот видит кровь на его рубахе. И даже, наверное, немало крови.  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
— Я так решил.  
Разведчики попятились к лесу, шагнули за деревья — и тут с легким свистом боль клюнула Келегорма в спину справа. Вторая стрела прошла над ухом, вонзившись в землю, словно ее пустили детские неуверенные руки. Он остался стоять, окаменев и надеясь, что не слишком переменился в лице. Пусть не видят, пусть думают, что стрелявший промахнулся, что стрела была только одна…  
Исчезли.  
Мальчишки дернулись на руках, Элурин соскользнул на землю и выпрямился, глядя назад.  
— Эй, вы, драуговы дети, совсем с ума сошли? — закричал он. — Вы чего в нас стреляете? Тетери слепые!  
— Волки драные! — поддержал его звонким голосом Элуред из-за плеча феанариони. — Это же мы!  
Келегорм посреди мертвой тишины засмеялся, закашлялся, засмеялся снова. Было очень больно — и очень смешно. Элуред осекся, тоже спрыгнул вниз, не отпуская его руки.  
— Турко… ты что? — спросил щенок тихо.  
Он повернулся, медленно-медленно, не столько чтобы не причинить себе боль, — куда уж не причинить, ржать надо меньше, но удержаться не вышло, — сколько боясь потерять равновесие. Поляну позади него наполовину затопили серые одежды. Лесовики возникали из-за каждого дерева и куста, и становилось их все больше — казалось, они все тут, на этих полянах, и те, на снегу, сложились не чтобы задержать врага, а чтобы отвлечь и не позволить понять, сколько же беглецов тут собралось. Сплошь женщины, подростки, дети и раненые. Множество взглядов скрестилось на нем, как те стрелы.  
Как сотня нацеленных стрел.  
— Сестра там, впереди, — шепотом сказал Элуред. — Пойдем. Турко… Пожалуйста…  
Зачем? Он сделал, что собирался. Он уже дошел. Дотащил их. Идти больше некуда. Незачем.  
Бессмысленно, но Келегорм сделал шаг следом за мальчишкой. Еще один. Холод и боль сквозили внутрь в две дыры, затапливая его ледяной речной водой, мешая дышать. Сумерки безжалостно заволокли поляну, оставив слабые светящиеся силуэты на месте серых.  
Еще два шага.  
Два маленьких ярких огня возле него, от которых тянет теплом, немного, но этого хватает, чтобы холод еще не захватил его целиком. Вдохнуть. Сделать новый шаг… Как же он устал.  
Третий огонь вспыхнул впереди, сильнее и ярче двух ближних. И больше того, он переплетался с другим светом, не менее ярким, но более холодным и невероятно манящим — как лента сплетается с косой. Борясь с усталостью, Келегорм направил все силы на то, чтобы сделать еще шаг, еще вдох, и снова шагнуть… Каждое движение запаздывает, ноги наливаются непомерной тяжестью, мокрый плащ давит свинцом и пригибает к земле.  
Я не встану на колени, вспыхивает в нем холодная ярость. Ни перед кем. Даже перед ней.  
— Турко… Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь!  
Вдох.  
«Дурень, что ты творишь?!» — бессильный крик Искусника издалека. — «Я что, зря старался, тупой ты болван?»  
Вдох.  
«Братец, увидеться мы теперь всегда успеем…»  
Еще два шага. Вся воля — в том, чтобы заставить двигаться неподъемное усталое тело, чтобы втянуть воздух горящими легкими.  
Просто еще один шаг к тому, что светится впереди. К яркому пламени Лутиэн, сияющему сквозь прозрачную форму еще не девушки и уже не ребенка. Он не может различить ее лица, но это не нужно.

«Я дождался», — сказал Зверь удивительно внятно. Бросился, вгоняя клыки в своего эльда на всю длину. Вместе с ними приходит чужая сила, заполняя оцепеневшее тело, которым хозяин уже едва управляет.  
— Турко! — кричит ему кто-то на два голоса. — Держись! Не поддавайся!  
«Моя добыча!»  
Две силы борются в одном теле, и рука каким-то чудом еще отталкивает мальчишку вместо того, чтобы схватить за горло.  
«Мы не сдаемся волкам, Турко. Нигде», — тихо говорит ему Финдарато издалека, из вонючего подземелья собственного оскверненного замка.  
Нигде, кивает Тьелкормо.  
«Нигде», — соглашается Хуан, все еще маленький возле огромного зверя, разросшегося внутри одной дурацкой души. Но он упирается и держит, держит, держит.  
— Нигде… — выдыхает сквозь рычание Келегорм, видя третье пламя прямо перед собой. Нет, он не может себе позволить говорить вслух. Как и упасть на колени. Ни перед Зверем. Ни перед кем.  
«Госпожа моя Лутиэн…» — выдыхает он беззвучно. — «Убейте меня. Скорее…»  
И навстречу вспыхивает в ее руках второй свет, заливая все вокруг, высвечивая Тьелкормо до самого дна явно и безжалостно. Он тянется к нему, касаясь невидимой твердой грани.  
Невероятная боль пронзает его от кончиков пальцев до сердцевины костей, заполняет расплавленной сталью, как земляную грубую форму, прошибает насквозь, как огненный вал, унося все на своем пути.  
Нет, не все.  
Зверь распадается и исчезает под этим валом огня. Рассыпается на ворох белых искр Хуан. Голоса погружаются туда, где они и были — в глубины его существа, в память и в сердце. Видения выжигают огнем — и складывают заново, собирая Келегорма, Тьелкормо, Турко в единое целое, словно сращивая разбитый витраж.  
А потом исчезают и боль, и холод, и тяжесть.  
Он распрямляется, порываясь сказать какие-то нелепые слова благодарности — но говорить вслух больше не может. Свет Сильмариля пронизывает его насквозь, не отбрасывая ни теней, ни сомнений. Он видит все вокруг, не оборачиваясь — испуг и ошеломление толпящихся синдар, яростную и растерянную Артанис с оружием, возвышающуюся над толпой женщин, десятки стрел, нацеленных куда-то вниз, свое сброшенное роа на мокром снегу, с раскинутыми руками и удивительно спокойным, усталым лицом.  
Вцепившихся друг в друга близнецов.  
Слезы, катящиеся по щекам юной девочки, не встретившей еще своего пятнадцатого лета жизни, с Сильмарилем на ладонях.  
«Госпожа моя дитя Лутиэн…» — вздохнул он.  
Ему нечего было больше ей сказать. Только показать — открыть воспоминание о еще живом Элухиле у стены Менегрота.  
Темная, как в Эсгалдуине, вода поднялась вокруг Келегорма, обступая и затягивая в глубину.  
«Госпожа моя дитя Лутиэн…»  
Издалека донесся чей-то тонкий плач.  
И темные воды сомкнулись над ним.

*

*  
— Целителя ему приведите, — мрачно бросил Руссандол.  
Диор Элухиль был упрямо и возмутительно жив, хоть и еле дышал. А отряд Келегорма не менее упрямо утверждал, что их кано не добил этого упрямца целых два раза. Даже нарочно вернулся к нему — и все равно почему-то не добил. Прямо после того, как держал в руках умирающего брата, а потом орал и рубил все подряд. Наорал на Элухиля и убежал. И где его теперь бешеные драуги носят?  
А Карантир еще тогда решил, что Элухиль — не его дело, и тоже его не тронул. Сейчас, когда из Карантира вытащили четыре стрелы, одна из которых угодила, смешно сказать, в то место на котором сидят, а еще одна задела легкое, и Карантир лежал на носилках на боку, дышал очень осторожно и очень осторожно же ругался — это уж точно стало не его дело.  
Куруфин и Нимлот, по всем свидетельствам, убили друг друга, и даже мстить стало некому, если бы вдруг захотелось. Но Руссандолу не хотелось сейчас ничего. Хотя нет — пожалуй, немного хотелось лечь и сдохнуть от стыда и злости сразу, потому что все эти смерти были напрасны. Но лечь и сдохнуть было нельзя, следовало разгрести хоть что-то из этой мерзости и удержаться от других, которые стали бы уже вовсе ненужными и бессмысленными.  
Сильмариля не было нигде в трижды распроклятом норном дворце, перерытом сверху донизу два раза.  
— Уже приводил, — сказал совсем молодой воин с вызовом.  
— Без приказа? — слегка удивился Старший. Он отлично знал, какой злобой пылал Келегорм, готовясь к этой драке, и как заразил ею всех приближенных, особенно вот таких юнцов, выросших в крепостях, привычных воевать и убивать. Так разве что смертные заражались некоторыми болезнями — вот один слег с жаром, а через два-три дня в жару мечется вся семья.  
— Без приказа! — сказал тот упрямо.  
— А почему? — спросил Руссандол с тусклым интересом.  
— Я так старался все делать правильно, хотел угодить ему…  
— Это не одно и тоже, — удивился Старший еще больше.  
— Оказалось, я полный болван и сволочь.  
— Это Тьелкормо так сказал?  
— Не совсем, но по смыслу так. Я выгнал тех мальчишек из дворца подальше, чтобы кано руки о детей не пачкал…  
— Так, — сказал Руссандол, чуя неладное.  
— И остался на воротах, потому что серые как раз насели. Отбились. Тут прибегает кано, весь дыбом, спрашивает, где эти мелкие. Я ему сказал, где и почему. Он наорал, мне чуть голову не оторвал и убежал в метель их искать, не знаю, какого балрога они ему сдались…  
— Так!  
— Кано Амрас все слышал и меня потом при всех отчитал так, что я вовсе чуть на месте не сгорел от стыда. И ведь возразить нечего. И потому что дети, и потому что за него решать взялся, и потому что угодить пытался, а вышел со всех сторон полная свинья, — сказал юнец, полыхая ушами.  
— И Тьелко что-то совсем дурак, и вы все в него! — процедил Руссандол сквозь зубы.  
— А потом я вернулся к своим, и услышал это вот… как кано Тьелкормо два раза не добил этого… человечьего сына. Я понял, что вообще ничего не понимаю. Взял и позвал целителя, чтобы он этого перевязал и подлечил. Если уж кано его в живых оставил после того, как мечтал-мечтал его прибить… В общем, пусть кано мне сам голову оторвет, если что.  
Руссандол сгреб наглеца за ворот, приподнял, посмотрел ему в честные и глупые глаза. Плюнул в сторону и уронил обратно. А потом застыл, глядя в стену и сквозь нее, потому что издалека снова хлестнуло холодом по сердцу, и значило это наверняка только одно…  
— Боюсь, он тебе больше ничего не оторвет, — неживым голосом сказал Старший.  
Будь оно все проклято, подумал он. Это наверное кара ему лично — понимать всех сразу, и этого юного полудурка, и Тьелкормо, кинувшегося сперва очертя голову убивать, а потом также очертя голову спасать. И в чем-то тех, кто его убил, потому что после всего этого не убить феанариони в черной одежде серым было слишком трудно.  
Юный дурак так и остался сидеть на полу, по его щекам побежали слезы.  
— Это я… я во всем виноват… — пробормотал он.  
— Встань! — приказал Руссандол тихим бешеным голосом. — А теперь ты! Именно ты! Берешь с собой старших поумнее! Опросишь всех разведчиков! И пойдешь искать тело кано Тьелкормо и принесешь к своим! Или хотя бы похоронишь! Исполнять!  
Юнца как ветром сдуло в сторону коридора, ведущего наружу из тронного зала, где дожидались разведчиков.  
Руссандол ударил правой, стальной рукой в стену, раз, другой, третий — чудное каменное кружево крошилось и летело во все стороны.  
Клятва давила, как ошейник шипами внутрь. Он невольно потянулся к горлу, чтобы оттянуть ошейник и глотнуть немного воздуха, но только черкнул кожаной перчаткой по горлу.  
И на мгновение позавидовал Тьелко.

*  
Эпилог

Они нашли своего кано на той же поляне возле Эсгалдуина, где его видели в последний раз.  
Синдар уложили его не на снег — на ложе из щитов других воинов Первого дома, и укутали в свои теплые серые плащи. В насмешку? Или стараясь согреть еще живого? Кто теперь разберет, что хотели беглецы из разоренного дворца и зачем это сделали?  
Усталое спокойствие на бледном бескровном лице кано Тьелкормо показалось Карнетьяро не просто странным — страшным. Он ждал чего угодно — следов битвы, горы изрубленных тел, найти своего безумного кано приколотого сотней стрел к здешним деревьям или поднятого на копья — но только не этого.  
Больше десятка других тел в черных кафтанах и красных плащах остались лежать в беспорядке, но нетронутыми, лишь мечи у многих забрали. Беглецы торопились. Своих мертвых товарищей они успели лишь уложить рядом друг с другом, также укрыв одеждами, их оружие тоже исчезло.  
И все запорошил снег, ни единого следа, уходящего с поляны, не осталось.  
Только на лице кано Тьелкормо лежали лишь отдельные снежинки.  
Карнетьяро через силу подошел ближе. Уже привычно вытер слезы. Пустота внутри была слишком большой, неправильно большой…  
Его кано не было здесь больше. Лишь пустое роа.  
Как ему дальше жить, исполнив последний долг перед кано, Карнетьяро не понимал. Кано был… всегда. Многие последние годы он был слишком хмурым и злым, но он был, а теперь нет. Не за кем идти.  
Он даже не оторвет своему глупому верному голову. Лучше бы тогда оторвал, право слово. Сейчас он был бы с ним в чертогах Мандоса, и может быть, кано простил бы дурака.  
Нехотя, чувствуя руки чужими, он осторожно отвернул плащи, укрывавшие тело, невольно еще ожидая увидеть множество ран. И увидел, что на кано Тьелкормо не было почему-то кольчуги.  
Слева черный кафтан оказался пропорот, его полы, штанину и даже сапог пропитала темная кровь, которая, казалось, сочилась оттуда долгое время. Смертельной эта рана не была, но других сейчас видно не было.  
— Их плащи, — сказал Карнетьяро непослушным голосом, кивнув в сторону мертвых нолдо. — Для носилок. А их мы уложим здесь.  
Рядом предостерегающе вскрикнул Синко, указав в сторону. Юный воин словно нехотя повернул голову — и даже не сразу поверил, что вот эта съежившаяся фигурка под большим дубом — живой синда. Бледный как мертвец, но живой.  
Зато когда поверил — в несколько прыжков оказался возле него.  
— Ты! — выкрикнул Карнетьяро, встряхнув этого ненормального — а затем от неожиданности разжал руки. Перед ним был почти ребенок. Полусотни лет этому сопляку точно не было, да ему и тридцать лет едва ли исполнилось. Он даже самому Карнетьяро был от силы по плечо.  
— Ты зачем тут сидишь? — спросил нолдо уже тише.  
— Чтобы… вы меня… убили, — еле выговорил тот.  
— Ты спятил? — сопляк посмотрел непонимающе. — Обезумел? — поправился Карнетьяро.  
— Н. нет… — мальчишка от страха начал заикаться. — Я… я застрелил его.  
— Что? — заорал Карнетьяро, снова хватая его за одежду и тряся.  
Из глаз синда текли слезы, он открывал рот, не в силах сказать ни слова. С трудом Карнетьяро разжал руки, прислонил мальчишку к стволу дуба, чтобы тот не упал и, кое-как овладев собственным голосом, потребовал:  
— Говори. Говори!  
— Здесь шел бой… — с трудом выговорил дориатец. — Мы… прятались. И тут… появился он. Прошел мимо нас. Бой прекратился… стали расходиться… Но я испугался… И выстрелил. Один раз… охотничьей стрелой. Я не видел… что он ранен был… — От страха синда вдруг заговорил яснее и быстро, хотя теперь его трясло всего. — Я думал, что защищаю маленьких. Сестер. И остался. Чтобы вам было кому мстить. Чтобы вы не искали моих младших по лесу, не убили их за своего вождя. Вот он я. Сам остался. Уби… вайте.  
Карнетьяро сделал два неверных шага назад, пошатываясь.  
— Дубина!!! — заорал он, и новые слезы брызнули из глаз. — Идиот!!! Пень ты дубовый! Совсем ума нет! Дубина неотесанная! Я его этим верну, что ли?! Вылечу, что ли? У тебя что, Сильмариль в сумке? Полудурок!  
Синда икнул. И очень осторожно помотал головой.  
— Убирайся!!! Вон отсюда! — вопил Карнетьяро, размазывая слезы по лицу и швыряя в распроклятого мальчишку каким-то мусором. — Вон пошел, пока я тебе правда башку не отвернул!!! Прочь! Щенок драугов!  
Сопляка как сдуло ветром, а Карнетьяро еще что-то орал ему вслед и плакал неудержимо.  
— Зря, — сказал Тальо. — Надо было расспросить лучше. Давай догоню.  
— Молчи!  
Юноша кое-как вытер лицо.  
— Заткнись, — повторил он. — Тогда… тогда мы его точно убьем.  
— А стоило.  
— Кано Майтимо прекратил бой.  
— Наш кано лежит тут!  
— И кровью сопляка ты его не вернешь!  
— Да что с тобой такое? — зло спросил Тальо. — Примирителем заделаться решил? Не поздно ли?  
— Когда я видел кано в последний раз, — выдохнул Карнетьяро, — он мне чуть голову не оторвал за тех серых мальчишек. Кано не воюет с детьми. Значит, и я не буду!  
— А ты уверен, что кано с тобой согласился бы?  
— Когда буду в Чертогах, — Карнетьяро яростно хлюпнул носом, — обязательно его спрошу!  
Тальо усмехнулся.  
— Ничего. Я сопляка запомнил. Думаю, при следующей встрече он уже не будет мальчишкой. Подожду.  
— Ума у вас обоих прибавится к следующей встрече! — грозно сказал Синко, подходя. — А ну быстро носилки делать. Если за этими дубами найдется хоть один серый с луком, объясняться с кано в Чертогах мы будем вот прямо все сразу!  
Обматывая плащами два копья, Карнетьяро мрачно думал — не то, чтобы он этого боится.  
По крайней мере, если серые положат его тут, рядом с кано — не будет больше так нестерпимо стыдно.


	2. Звезда на Излом. Живые.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Странная смерть буйного брата Келегорма в Дориате не дает покоя князю Маэдросу, и он отправляется на поиск ответов. Получает их... и дорога его судьбы делает новый поворот, увлекая за собой и его уцелевших братьев. Ничего, перед выбором встанут все, никто не уйдет обиженным, всех испытают на прочность!

Юный посланник умчался вперед во весь опор. Руссандол пустил коня шагом, ему-то не стоило торопиться.  
Дорога вилась по заливным лугам и полям жемчужного зерна*, окружившим Гавани Сириона — проложенная от пригорка к пригорку среди болотистых низин. Утром с холмов была видна вся дорожная сеть Гаваней, неупорядоченная, прихотливая, приспособленная к неровностям этой сырой южной земли. И новая стена Гаваней хорошо различалась тоже.  
Атани и эльдар, бок о бок работающие в полях, провожали одинокого всадника в темных одеждах настороженными взглядами. В свою очередь, Руссандол рассматривал их самих — не слишком хорошо отличимых друг от друга, если стоять по колено в воде в одинаково сырых одеждах и повязав голову тряпкой, чтобы солнце не напекло. Он смог только разобрать, что молодые атани почти не уступали эльдар ростом, а вот те, кто старше, порой оказывались ниже юношей и девиц больше чем на голову.  
Похоже, море и эти водяные поля щедро кормили жителей Сириомбара.  
Два рукотворных канала пересекали поля и луга, собирая излишнюю воду — и заодно готовясь задержать любое войско. Бревенчатые мосты, переброшенные через них, можно было легко разрушить. Меньшие каналы то ли отводили воду с полей, то ли наоборот, наполняли их, воин с первого взгляда разобрать не мог.   
Стены медленно вырастали впереди, и Руссандол со смутным одобрением отметил суету возле главных ворот и надвратных башен. Между зубцами башни замелькали разноцветные одежды — различались и серые кафтаны иатрим, и яркие плащи беглецов из Гондолина. Стены Руссандол изучил с особым интересом — лучше, конечно, пусть не пригодится, но знать надо. Отметил добротное, но очень простое каменное основание. А вот верхнюю часть стен и башен надстроили деревянную, из массивных дубовых бревен. В здешнем низменном краю так, несомненно, быстрее и проще, чем добывать камень у себя из-под ног. Потому как на единственном в здешних местах каменном холме город и основали.  
И встретил его у ворот столь же пестрый отряд. Только вооруженной стражи десятка два, и нэри, и нисси. Вперемешку — эльдар и люди, в большинстве люди дома Хадора, светловолосые и светлоглазые.  
Атани-оруженосец Руссандола стоял среди них, пытаясь быть спокойным и не таращиться по сторонам. В семнадцать лет от роду это было непросто.  
Руссандол пробежался взглядом по лицам встречающих, и дважды память, нырнув поглубже, ему подсказала имена. Эгалмот и Галдор, верные Тургона, предводители больших Домов. Не виденные им с самого Празднества примирения Мерет Адэртад, да и на нем не стремившиеся к теплым беседам. И еще лицо маленькой нис, что высунулась по пояс из бойницы, встречалось ему когда-то, но имени ее он не знал.  
Эгалмот был непроницаем для взгляда и мысли, как в броне, даром, что носил лишь длинные церемониальные одежды. Вопросов о сопровождающих и их стане он не задал — оруженосец должен был на них подробно ответить, как приказано. Эгалмот отвесил точно выверенный поклон, подождал, пока Руссандол спешится, и произнес долгое и очень вежливое приветствие с перечислением всех имен и титулов. Впрочем, «князь Химринга» в этом перечне было выпадом недобрым. Руссандол мельком отметил, насколько это оставило его безразличным, и ответил положенным приветствием.  
Другое приветствие произнес Галдор, и стало ясным как день, что они тянут время. А еще через несколько мгновений время все же дотянули, и приближающийся топот возвестил завершение церемоний.  
Молодой темноволосый эльда осадил коня прямо в воротах и спрыгнул на землю с какой-то детской лихостью, словно разбив лед выверенных вежливых слов, произнесенных до того.  
Эльда?  
Руссандол удивился мелькнувшему сомнению, но его разрешили уже через несколько мгновений.  
— Князь Маэдрос, — сказал юноша после вежливого, но торопливого поклона, — сестра моя госпожа Эльвинг готова принять тебя немедленно. Я Элурин, сын Диора, прибыл сопроводить тебя к ней. Прошу тебя, однако, оставить все оружие на хранение своему оруженосцу. Он должен ждать тебя здесь. О нем позаботятся.  
Сын Диора…  
Медленно отстегнув перевязь, Руссандол отдал меч и кинжал оруженосцу, снял с седла щит. Ободряюще кивнул юноше — никто здесь не причинит вреда атани, едва родившемуся, когда случилась Дориатская резня. Церемонно раскланялся с гондолинскими вожаками, без труда отразив их холодную вежливость.  
— Стальная рука тоже оружие, — сказал он, обращаясь с усмешкой ко всем встречающим разом. — И как мне поступить с ней?  
Они коротко переглянулись — юнец, не достигший по меркам эльдар даже брачного возраста, и гондолинские предводители Домов.  
— Обе ваши руки оружие, князь Маэдрос, — учтиво сказал Эгалмот. — Вы ведь не можете снять обе.  
И коротко наклонил голову, оставив Руссандола пару мгновений размышлять, попросил бы его Эгалмот отстегнуть обе руки, будь такая возможность, или нет.  
Никто их не сопровождал. Только за воротами под ноги коню Элурина кинулся огромный серый пес и запрыгал вокруг, а затем по жесту хозяина побежал справа у ног лошади.  
Украдкой Руссандол рассматривал своего спутника, но ничего необычного в нем не находил. Ну, кроме того, что этому юноше едва за двадцать — и он уже кажется взрослым. Атани в этом возрасте выглядят лишь немногим старше. А что очень красив — он ведь внук Лутиэн, не стоит тому удивляться.  
И Феанарион вернулся к изучению этого нелепого города, построенного живущими бок о бок смертными и эльдар. Может быть, знания не пригодятся, но рассмотреть побольше стоило.  
Город был выстроен из дерева почти весь. Лишь опору некоторым домам делали каменную, а дальше строили из добротных бревен. Интересно, сплавляли от Ивового края, или везли морем от Леса-между-реками?   
У атани старшего поколения, которых немало встречали на улице — почти одни женщины, отметил он. Многие носили мужскую одежду и явно выполняли тяжелые работы.  
Город успели не только выстроить, но и украсить на синдарский лад, росписью и резьбой — красочно и несложно исполнить. Одну из боковых улиц расписали узорами людей дома Хадора, и на ней играли шумные светловолосые дети.  
Руссандол разглядывал высокие крыши, узкие боковые улицы и широкие основные проезды, разбегающиеся от вершины холма, окруженной, словно венцом, высокими теремами. Когда всадники поднялись выше, справа в просветах между домами замелькали корабельные мачты. А еще немного погодя открылся вид на гавань, где вперемешку стояли у причалов узкие серые ладьи, предназначенные для быстрого хода, и широкие, с высокими бортами, грузовые корабли.  
Как бы посчитать, сколько идет корабль до острова Балар?  
Элурин тоже косился на нежданного гостя, но молчал. Он не был так опытен в сокрытии своих чувств, и хотя Руссандол не собирался вслушиваться, до него порой долетало эхо чужого волнения, любопытства и тревоги.  
Быть целью чужого любопытства внезапно показалось забавным. Считая это почти бессмысленным, он все же заговорил.  
— Я отвечу на твои вопросы, сын Диора, если смогу. Спрашивай.  
— Я не знаю, как тебя спрашивать, князь Маэдрос, — скованно отозвался Элурин. — Я не могу связать то, что я видел и то, что я знаю.  
— О моем брате Келегорме тоже можешь спросить, — Руссандол твердо решил считать, что слова юноши относились не к нему самому.  
— Вряд ли ты ответишь мне, как такое возможно. Как мог один и тот же эльда призывать идти с оружием на наш дом, рубить квэнди на куски, словно орков, прийти убивать отца — и потом целую ночь и утро тащить нас по зимнему лесу, через бурелом и брод, истекая кровью, чтобы вернуть нашим ближним?  
Руссандол прикрыл глаза, помолчал. С-собака. И та, что путается под ногами. И братец тоже, Хуан полоумный. Вот как…  
— Не могу тебе сказать, что произошло в его душе. Не знаю. Знаю лишь, что мой брат Келегорм всегда был горяч и бросался очертя голову во все — в дружбу, в бой, на зверя с ножом. Когда его любовь отвергли, он с головой ушел в ненависть, и я не смог это изменить. Почему он бросился в иную сторону — лучше спроси отца. Не знаю, что между ними произошло, и почему твой отец и мой брат не убили друг друга. Я знаю лишь, что, по словам его верных, Келегорм дважды отступался от Элухиля, хотя перед этим так стремился убить, что прорубился к нему через весь большой зал Менегрота.  
— Отец откладывает этот разговор.  
— Ты выглядишь взрослым. Но я не знаю, как взрослеют дети двух народов.  
— Если это вопрос…  
— Пусть будет вопрос.  
— По-разному, князь. Эарендиль, сын Туора и Идриль, почти равен нам годами и был несколько лет нашим товарищем по играм — но повзрослел быстрее нас. А сестре просто пришлось взрослеть очень быстро.  
— Госпожа Эльвинг действительно полноправная соправительница Сириомбара?  
— Да, — сказал Элурин и вздохнул. — Отец годами не мог оправиться от раны… Она приняла на себя все обязанности правителя еще до того, как стала взрослой по человеческим годам, и управляла достойно.  
— Но ей помогали.  
— Да, Келеборн и госпожа Галадриэль. Но они не стремились править здесь.  
— Годами не мог оправиться от раны, — повторил после короткого молчания Руссандол. — Диор Элухиль, внук майя, годами не мог исцелиться? Я слышал об этом, но не доверял рассказам. Как это возможно?  
Элурин дернул поводья, его конь недовольно мотнул головой.  
— Однажды я услышал объяснение… не предназначенное для моих ушей. Оно не понравится тебе, князь Маэдрос.  
— Я приехал сюда задавать вопросы и выслушать ответы, сын Диора, — Руссандол вскинул голову, — а не тешить свое самолюбие. Иначе прислал бы гонцов.  
«Или явился бы сюда с войском, болтливый мальчишка».  
— Одна из целителей… — Элурин запнулся, не желая называть имя и не желая лгать, — сказала, что эта рана словно нанесена слугой Моргота. Словно через нее прошло большое зло.  
До этого Руссандол полагал, что не услышит в Гаванях ничего неожиданного — хотя бы пока не состоится разговор с правительницей. Но теперь… Будь он Карнистиро или Макалаурэ — у него пылали бы сейчас даже уши.  
«Ты цел?» — вспомнилось ему давнее беспокойство. И ответом — незнакомый темный огонь в глазах Тьелко. И его отражение в глазах и лицах его верных. А он сам тогда просто промолчал, было не до того. Не до брата.  
Потом один из этих верных, глазом не моргнув, отправил двоих детей на смерть.  
— Теперь я еще больше хочу понять, что произошло, — сказал он, помолчав. — Я ехал говорить с правительницей Эльвинг, но теперь понимаю, что нужно встретиться и с Наследником Элу.  
— Ты встретишься с ними обоими, князь, — ответил Элурин.  
В молчании они въехали на вершину холма. Не то, чтобы холм был высок, но над болотистой низиной дельты Сириона он возвышался горой, а его младший брат горбился чуть дальше, за рукавом реки.  
Три высоких бревенчатых дома полукругом охватывали центральную площадь. Над воротами левого висели знамена в цветах дома Финголфина и атанийского Дома Хадора, над воротами правого — крылатый герб Тингола на черном фоне. Средний терем выстроили выше прочих и расписали узорами из волн, птиц и кораблей на волнах, его ворота стояли открытыми, словно приглашая каждого войти. Все просто и понятно. И словно бы временно, дерево не тот материал, из которого эльдар строят надолго.  
Как и весь этот город.  
Второй Элурин встречал их в воротах — то же мягкое лицо, в котором, чуть измененная, отразилась красота прародительницы, те же темные кудри и глаза, но одет в синий кафтан вместо зеленого, пальцы на обоих руках измазаны в чернилах, и сумка для свитков на его поясе. Обменявшись взглядами, близнецы поднялись по резной лестнице следом за гостем.  
Резные кресла в главном зале были пусты. Лишь стража приветствовала их.  
— По словам оруженосца, ты приехал не с посланиями от своего Дома и княжества, а ради личной встречи, — заговорил второй близнец, и Руссандол извлек из памяти его имя — Элуред. — Госпожа Эльвинг просит тебя подняться в Каминный зал для бесед. Надеемся, что князь Маэдрос не сочтет это неподобающим.  
Какие воспитанные мальчишки.  
Какие мелочи.  
— Не сочту, — сказал он коротко.  
Новая лестница, расписанная еще более пестро, поворот, резные дубовые двери, украшенные летящими чайками, стража в серых плащах — вспышка узнавания и ненависти в глазах одного из иатрим, но выучка берет свое, и страж лишь сжимает копье до побеления костяшек пальцев.  
Снова высокие окна в подражание каменным, насколько позволяет материал, снова резные кресла темного дерева — и тонкая фигура в голубом платье на одном из кресел. Прямая, как клинок.  
Он ожидал видеть еще одно отражение Лутиэн, но лицо у эльдэ на удивление иное, и кажется, куда больше в ней пришло от самого Тингола. Особенно упрямо сжатые твердые губы, словно высеченные из камня. Только густая грива черных волос, перевитая серебряными лентами, досталась ей из всей красоты прародительницы.  
Остановившись перед ней, Руссандол сдержанно поклонился, думая не сколько о том, какой глубины поклон ему подобает, сколько о бессмысленности поклонов вовсе, если говорить с эльдэ, родичей которой ты убил и едва не убил.  
Когда Эльвинг заговорила, в ее голосе тоже послышался отзвук камня.  
— Приветствую тебя в Сириомбаре, князь Маэдрос Феанарион. Ты хотел говорить со мной.  
Образы подошли бы куда лучше, но так просто ему не откроются. Руссандол отогнал вставшее перед внутренним взглядом чудовищно спокойное, почти безмятежное лицо мертвого Тьелко, и заговорил словами.  
— Приветствую тебя, Эльвинг, дочь государя Диора… — Он запнулся, чувствуя себя то ли глупцом, то ли на грани опасности. Казалось бы — чего опасного в очевидной глупости?  
«Я скакал, как полный дурак, по этим болотам, чтобы спросить…»  
— Я приехал, чтобы спросить тебя, отчего и как умер мой брат Келегорм на самом деле.  
Молчание повисло в зале. За окном кричали чайки. Почему-то у чаек Белерианда, особенно южных, были поразительно мерзкие голоса.  
— Чем ты недоволен, князь Маэдрос? — Эльвинг чуть сдвинула брови, стараясь остаться непроницаемой. Все-таки она очень юна… — Мы позаботились о его теле, хотя это была одна смерть из очень многих. Разве ты нашел его в неподобающем виде?  
— Нет. Но раны его не были смертельными, сказали целители. Он не должен был умереть.  
— Он истекал кровью, когда появился перед нами.  
— По словам целителя, которому я всецело доверяю, он потерял много крови, но недостаточно, чтобы умереть. Он должен был выжить, как выжил государь Диор. Его шансы были не меньше. Тем более его не могло убить то, что оставило ожог на его руке. А это не могла быть сила кого-либо из иатрим или гостей Дориата.  
Проклятые чайки заорали еще отчаяннее.  
— Я могу попытаться ответить на твой вопрос, князь Маэдрос.  
«Знакомое начало…»  
— …Но ответ мне очень не понравится, — дополнил он, невесело усмехаясь.  
— Думаю, настолько, что мне немного страшно говорить об этом с тобой.  
— Нелегкое признание для правительницы Гаваней.  
— Нелегко оставаться предусмотрительной и не задеть при этом гордость гостя. Особенно того гостя, чья гордость вошла в легенды.  
«Которому может хватить сил уничтожить этот город, ты хотела сказать?»  
— Твой отец и братья, госпожа Эльвинг, наверняка знают, в чем дело, — Руссандол пожал плечами. — Их присутствие не стеснит ни меня, ни тебя, а падать мне в их глазах все равно уже некуда. Я уже говорил, что приехал услышать ответы на вопросы, а не тешить свое самолюбие.  
Юная правительница промолчала, не выказав недоверия — не желая его высказывать, понял Руссандол. А через несколько мгновений двери отворились, пропуская очень высокого полуседого человека, в котором он даже не сразу узнал сына Лутиэн.  
Молва когда-то называла короля Диора прекраснейшим из Детей Эру. В Менегроте Руссандол видел искаженное болью и страданием юное лицо, и не задумывался о его красоте, увидев лишь молодость и сходство с матерью.  
Сейчас перед ним был смертный, рано состаренный горем и недугом. Прежде мягкие черты лица его затвердели и обрели резкость, словно вырезанные из светлого дерева рукой не эльда, а сурового наугрим. Отражение Лутиэн в нем расплылось и отдалилось. Двигался он скупо и тяжело, и это что-то напомнило Руссандолу, причем такое, что доставать из прошлого не слишком хотелось. Впрочем, поздно.  
Он вспомнил свои отражения в митримской воде после плена.  
«Память, морготова ты тварь!»  
Диор тяжело опустился в кресло и жестом пригласил гостя тоже присесть. Кресла в зале, предназначенные для гостей, Руссандол заметил лишь теперь.  
Прекрасно. Чудесно.  
Садясь, он сжал резной подлокотник, и тот звонко треснул.  
Элуред и Элурин бесшумно вошли следом за отцом, встали позади кресел старших, заметно волнуясь.  
— Приветствую тебя, князь Маэдрос, — в отстраненной краткой вежливости Элухиля слышалось больше усилия, чем у его дочери. — Ты пришел один, за ответом на вопрос о смерти брата. Ответишь ли ты нам, как он жил, что его жизнь завершилась… так, как завершилась?  
— Отвечу.  
Эльвинг подняла глаза, прозрачные и холодные, как лед на темной воде зимой.  
Он ждал каких угодно жестоких или скупых слов. Но не ждал, что ее разум распахнется и пригласит с беспощадной откровенностью посмотреть на Тьелкормо сквозь ее воспоминания.  
На врага, который выпускает из рук ее невредимых братьев.  
На того, кто смеется со стрелой в груди, просто потому что захотелось.  
Кто обводит вокруг незрячими глазами и делает шаг словно к лишь одному ему различимому свету — к ней.  
И сквозь глаза которого в тот момент выглянула в мир Тьма.  
В явном мире Тьелкормо лишь хрипит, цепляясь за кафтан на груди, но второе зрение внучки Лутиэн видит сплетение сияния фэа и вгрызающегося в его сердцевину языка черного пламени, подобного провалу в пустоту. Ужас накрывает ее — но тут возле сердца толкается теплом спрятанный ею другой свет. И она раскрывает его навстречу Тьме, то ли мечом, то ли щитом, не задумываясь ни на мгновение о том, кто перед нею и даже о его последних словах.  
Это все неважно, потому что перед ней яростное пламя души бьется из последних сил с собственной пустотой, отказываясь сдаваться и выпустить ее в мир, намертво встав на пороге. И держится до тех пор, пока прозрачная для второго зрения рука не касается источника живого света, и тот не охватывает его, развеивая черное пламя.  
И свободная фэа Тьелкормо вспыхивает сильно и ярко, сбрасывая все покровы разом.  
…Под левой рукой Руссандола резной подлокотник разлетелся в щепки. Воздуха не хватало, он с трудом, через силу, вдохнул. Перевел взгляд на Диора.  
— Сделаем несколько шагов назад? — спрашивает Элухиль.  
— Да!  
Воспоминания короля не так ярки — в сражении не до того, чтобы смотреть другим зрением. Но этого и не нужно, чтобы различить все то же темное пламя в глазах Тьелко. И отчего именно оно гаснет, сменяясь ужасом и дикой тоской.  
Хозяева молчали, и Руссандол был невольно благодарен за это. Его лицо пылало.  
«Даже не потребовалось становиться Карнистиро… Турко, глупый мальчишка… Болван, какой я слепой болван!»  
— Благодарю, — сказал он хрипло. — Мой черед.  
Заметил, что Элурин мертвенно бледен, а Элуред лишь грустен — мальчишка, как видно, что-то понял еще давно. Не настолько эти двое одинаковы.  
Руссандол прикоснулся к середине лба — как всегда теперь, если ему требовалось открыть кому-то свой разум. Так привык быть закрытым наглухо, что без подготовки стал неспособен открыться кому бы то ни было.  
…Горсть воспоминаний он перебрал осторожно, чтобы не выдать лишнего — слишком болезнен был для него каждый лишний взгляд. И бережно, отбирая самые разные самоцветы из этой пригоршни, не поддаваясь порыву вытащить лишь светлое и радостное.  
Бледно-рыжий мальчишка со щенком на руках. Пройдет меньше года Древ, и они поменяются местами, Тьелко оседлает своего пса раньше, чем сядет на коня.  
Детские обиды, детские ссоры младших. Способных подраться и помириться раньше, чем старшие успевали понять, в чем дело.  
Вспышки гнева, в которых Тьелко был способен сломать не поддающийся инструмент или оружие. И сменяющее их холодное упорство, с которым он возвращался к препятствию вновь и вновь, не отступаясь.  
Сияющий юный охотник в свите Великого Охотника — лицо и волосы его светятся, когда он возвращается в сумерках с добычей.  
Пылающий яростью Тьелкормо с окровавленным мечом, с разбегу прыгающий через полосу темной воды на белый корабль.  
Он же, дурачащийся с белериандскими щенками на поляне рядом с хохочущей Арэдэль.  
Темный самоцвет — светлый — темный…  
Неподвижная маска вместо лица — после поражения от смертного.  
Темный, темный, темный…  
Последний вечер перед выступлением на Дориат. Торжествующая усмешка Охотника, отражение пламени из камина в его глазах.  
«Ты цел?» — и вспышка чужого темного огня в глазах брата вместо ответа.  
Здесь он опустил руку, закрываясь неосторожно и резко. Как почти всегда.  
Элуред вздрогнул, остальные удержались.  
— Благодарю, — сказал Руссандол отстраненно, разбивая словами молчание о прошлом. — Вы ответили на мой вопрос. Даже на тот, что я не задавал.  
— О том, не Сильмариль ли обжег руку твоего брата, — Диор даже не спрашивал. — Вряд ли ты приехал бы в одиночку за меньшей загадкой, я думаю.  
— Да. Сильмариль обжег руку моего брата. Потому что мой горячий глупый брат в своей ненависти ушел слишком далеко во тьму, и доля моей вины в этом есть.  
— Нет. Именно тогда твой брат Келегорм сразился со своей тьмой, собрав все силы, — холодно сказала Эльвинг. — Он был ближе к себе настоящему, чем за многие годы перед тем.  
— Другого объяснения не может быть.  
— Да о чем мы спорим, в конце концов? — фыркнул Диор. И бережно извлек из-под плаща сверток черной ткани, подобной тончайшей шерсти. — Когда можно просто проверить.  
Руссандол вскочил, покалеченное кресло отлетело к стене.  
— А Тьелко был прав, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Диор Элухиль, ты сволочь!  
— Не буду спорить с тобой, князь, — отозвался Диор. Он разворачивал нежную ткань, глубокая чернота ее на складках чуть отливала синим и радужным, не как вороновы перья, но мягче и глубже, и каждое движение этих складок завораживало.  
Но вот из них ударил свет, и Руссандол очнулся.  
Казалось, дивное ожерелье, составленное из нескольких узорных золотых пластин, насытилось светом целиком, отражая сияние смешавшегося света Древ. И одна часть Руссандола впитывала этот свет, как воду после долгой жажды и дороги в пустыне, а другая сжалась от воспоминаний, где он видел это сияние в последний раз. Сжалась — и отступила в сторону, чтобы больше не причинять боли.  
И здесь Сильмариль даже сиял иначе. Мягче, яснее, радостнее. Каминный зал затопило мягким светом, как теплой прозрачной водой, течения которой гладят пловца, поддерживая его и радуясь. Почти как в доме отца когда-то. Иначе — но близко к тому.  
Он сдернул перчатку с левой руки, привычно зацепив ее за сталь правой.  
— Князь Маэдрос!  
Удивленный, он взглянул на Эльвинг. Даже это твердое лицо смягчилось под сиянием камня, но осталось серьезным.  
— Я прошу тебя сделать это… другой рукой.  
Упрямо тряхнув головой, Руссандол шагнул вперед и протянул руку к освобожденному сокровищу. Сияние просветило ладонь насквозь, окружив на мгновение пальцы золотистым ореолом.  
Потом ударила боль такой силы, что показалось — вокруг него снова сомкнулись стены Ангамандо. Когда он корчился в холодном свете пленных Камней под гортанные выкрики и смех орков. Когда от крика становилось легче на несколько мгновений — и все же он не кричал, сколько мог.  
Он не закричал и теперь. Только пошатнулся, сделав шаг назад, и устоял, как старался стоять всегда, если позволяло тело. Ссутулился, готовый к новому удару или ожогу.  
Свет угас. Кто-то взял его правую руку, вложил нечто округлое и сомкнул вокруг него пальцы, почему-то чужие и непослушные.  
— Князь Маэдрос! — окликнули сразу два голоса с беспокойством. Голоса женщины и юноши эльдар… Имя вырвало его из морока.  
— Пей, князь, — сказал Диор.  
Поднеся флягу ко рту, Руссандол сделал два торопливых глотка и едва не задохнулся. Это была не вода и не вино, а крепкая настойка трав на той отраве, что получается перегонкой зерна, ударяющая в голову. Какой сумасброд придумал пить жидкость для промывания ран, в летописи не попало.  
Когда он отдышался, слева стоял серьезный Элуред с широкогорлым кувшином воды. Руссандол опустил руку в холодную воду и перевел дух. Боль в пальцах ослабла, потрясение не то чтобы отступило, но словно сделало шаг назад.  
Несколько мгновений он был способен думать лишь об одном — хорошо, что не накрыл Сильмариль всей ладонью. Казалось, он прижал пальцы к раскаленному бруску железа, а не вместилищу света Древ.  
Морготова тварь память подбросила еще кое-что — огромные обугленные ладони теперешнего тела падшего Валы. Руссандол поспешно поднес ладонь к глазам, но увидел лишь сухой ожог, действительно словно бы полученный в кузне по неосторожности.  
Для обрушения мира это было отвратительно обыденным — и непоколебимо настоящим.  
Он не глядя сел в подставленное кем-то кресло, вцепился себе в волосы и выдохнул со стоном, не находя слов.  
…Когда Руссандол пришел в себя и остановил круживший внутри водоворот из бешенства на весь мир и желания немедленно расколотить себе голову о ближайшую стену, в Каминном зале он увидел одного лишь Диора. Его дети исчезли. Солнечные пятна успели сместиться на полу.  
На столе остались кубок с водой, кувшин и фляга. Принимать здесь воду или пищу Руссандол не собирался, но лекарскую дрянь внук Тингола в него уже влил… И какая теперь разница, решил он, позволив себе смочить пересохшее горло.  
Потянулось тягостное молчание.  
— Любые мои слова сейчас, — ответил Диор, наконец, на безмолвный вопрос, — твоя гордость легко обратит против меня, Феанарион.  
— А что сказала бы соправительница Сириомбара?  
— Однажды Эльвинг сказала… — Диор грустно и мечтательно улыбнулся. — …Если бы корабли могли летать, она взлетела бы повыше, чтобы Неискаженный Свет осветил весь Белерианд, земля расцвела под ним, и чтобы Враг не дотянулся до него больше никогда. Потому что здесь, в Сириомбаре, живут, задавая себе один вопрос — кто и когда придет к нам первый, чтобы снова спрятать этот свет в сундуки? Кто придет сжигать деревянный город и делать вражью работу — Моргот или нет?  
— А ты прячешь его в колдовском плаще Лутиэн. В чем разница?  
— Вечером, в сумерках, Эльвинг поднимет его на башню, и этот свет виден со всей дельты, каждому жителю города. Но Клятва все равно обязывает тебя воевать с целым миром, а не только с Морготом, так что это вряд ли важно.  
— А ты, — Руссандол медленно отпил еще воды, не чувствуя прохлады, — забыл бы о клятве отцу, взятой с тебя перед расставанием?  
В ответ Диор пожал плечами.  
— Мой отец никогда не взял бы с меня такой клятвы. А если б попытался, я бы решил, что он обезумел от горя.  
— А какую взял?  
— Никакую. Пожелал удачи.  
Ожог ныл, не позволяя забыть о себе ни на мгновение.  
— Осенью, — проговорил Диор медленно, — достроят корабль по имени Эаррамэ для Туора и Идриль. Туор стареет, и он видит, что наших сил теперь не хватит даже на достойную оборону. И хочет отплыть на Запад вместе с женой, чтобы просить о помощи против Моргота. Они не знают, смогут ли достичь тех берегов, но они попытаются.  
— Вот как…  
— Ждать ли нам тебя до осени, князь Маэдрос? Или позже? — Диор казался в это мгновение просто очень усталым.  
Как и он сам.  
— Пусть они отплывут. — Руссандол тяжело поднялся, опираясь на стальную руку. — А дальше… Не знаю, Диор Элухиль. Не могу тебе ничего сказать теперь.  
«И будь я проклят, если понимаю, как теперь быть.  
Хотя я и так достаточно проклят».  
Он надел перчатку на обожженную руку, не поморщившись. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то остроглазый из здешних заметил ожог и заговорил об этом. В свое время нелепого ожога Тьелкормо стало достаточно, чтобы задуматься.  
Любые слова показались неуместными сейчас. Руссандол чуть склонил голову, обозначая вежливость — правитель Гаваней ответил тем же, словно отразил его движение — и вышел вон.  
На ступенях высокого крыльца ждал невеселый, замкнутый Элуред. Это было не слишком хорошо, потому что хотелось уехать молча — но и хорошо, потому что осталось непроговоренным нечто важное.  
Спустившись на площадь вместе с юношей, Руссандол произнес очень тихо, чтобы не услышали стражи:  
— Передай мою огромную благодарность госпоже Эльвинг за то, что ответила на мои вопросы, но более всего — за помощь моему брату, оказавшемуся на грани безумия. В то время и в том месте… Что бы ни произошло в будущем, я не причиню вреда самой Эльвинг.  
— Я передам, — ответил Элуред очень серьезно.  
А когда Феанарион сел в седло, навстречу ему на площадь выехал золотоволосый адан на соловой лошади, в одеждах цветов Дома Хадора. Впрочем, нет, не адан. Руссандол понял, кого видит, еще до того, как тот назвался. Само сомнение в этом городе становилось ответом на вопрос.  
— Приветствую тебя, князь Маэдрос, — сказал тот, не сумев скрыть удивления при взгляде за гостя. — Я Эарендиль, сын Туора и Идриль. Ты уезжаешь — я хотел бы проводить тебя.  
В это мгновение Руссандолу очень хотелось предложить внуку Тургона и полукровке ехать очень далеко, лучше к Морготу в северные горы, но можно поближе, в те места, куда посылали своих недругов те самые аданы, чья кровь текла в жилах юнца. Но приличия и положение сейчас не позволяли.  
Потом князь с удивлением вспомнил вопрос, который давно хотел задать любому гондолиндрим — и больше прежнего с отвращением почувствовал себя аданом, на сей раз забывчивым невежей.  
Элуред и Эарендиль обменялись многозначительными взглядами, но предложение свое сын Идриль назад еще не забрал.  
— Благодарю, внук Тургона.  
Их кони двинулись по площади, и подумалось невольно — как нелепо они, должно быть, выглядят рядом. Возле этого сияющего юнца Руссандол сейчас походил на мрачного ворона разве что. Если только на свете бывают рыжие с проседью вороны.  
— Я не хочу и не умею разводить вежливые речи, — по правде сказать, Руссандол просто разрывался между желанием обогнать спутника, остаться одному — и завести разговор о том, что беспокоило его в истории падения Гондолина со времени, как рассказы о нем доползли до Амон Эреб.  
— Просто скажу — я хочу спросить о Маэглине, сыне Эола. Каков он был, и известно ли, что сделало эльда крови Финвэ предателем. А я отвечу на твои вопросы.  
Эарендиль улыбнулся. На его груди сверкнула застежка-орел с удивительной красоты камнем, нежного и глубокого цвета юной листвы. Настолько ясного и чистого, что от одного взгляда на него становилось немного легче на душе. Даже теперь.  
— Меня учили подобающим речам, — сказал юноша почти весело, легко перейдя с синдарского наречия на чистый квэнья. Соловая лошадь вскинулась, замотала головой, и он успокоил ее и потрепал по шее. — Но я с десяти лет рос возле кораблей, там длинные слова и вежливые речи не слишком уместны. А иногда могут и жизни стоить. И потому был не лучшим учеником в этой науке. Что до Маэглина… Не смогу рассказать подробно, каков он был. Мать ему не доверяла и опасалась его, это передалось и мне. Я избегал его. Думаю, и он не хотел меня видеть. А вот мой дед очень любил его и верил безгранично.  
— Но как Маэглин нашел способ из тайного города, окруженного горами, вступить в сообщение с Врагом?  
— Он много лет обходил все окрестные горы в поисках редких руд. Здесь он был великий знаток. Порой уходил надолго, и при мне никто этому не удивлялся. Признаться, я давно не говорил об этом со старшими, не хотел его вспоминать. Но когда мы бежали из города, то слышал разговоры, что, быть может, его взяли в плен орочьи разведчики, а потом Маэглин успел вернуться до того, как его хватились.  
— Значит, его сломили не пыткой. Это требует изрядного времени, да и скрыть потом невозможно.  
— Нет. Я думаю, его склонил страх и ненависть… и жадность.  
— Ненависть?  
— К моему отцу. И ко мне. Я для него был лишь помехой, как и отец. К тому времени он, кажется, начал впадать в безумие, считая нас единственным препятствием к тому, чтобы получить мою мать. А его чувства к ней перестали быть любовью, переродившись в некий вид жажды или жадности. Он алчно желал заполучить ее в собственность, как наугрим, наверное, жаждут приумножить свои сокровища.  
— И это тебе известно точно, — отметил Руссандол.  
— Он ворвался к нам, когда мы готовились уходить из города. Схватил меня и угрожал моей смертью, если мать не отправится с ним. На деле же просто хотел убить меня. Но я дрался с ним, как мог, а потом пришел отец. И еще спасла кольчуга под одеждой, которую велела надеть мать. Этот… не сумел сразу меня заколоть, а второй удар отец нанести не позволил. И помню, как от него разило ненавистью, жадностью и страхом одновременно. Страхом перед чем-то невообразимо огромным.  
«Вполне вообразимо. Если бы он хоть сдался не сразу… Какая мерзость».  
— Можно ли счесть, что он был трусом и прежде? — спросил Руссандол задумчиво.  
— Именно трусом, избегающим опасностей — пожалуй, нет, — поразмыслив, ответил Эарендиль. — Но некий страх в нем, должно быть, жил. По словам тех, кто видел его появление — он словно бы опасался своего отца, еще до того, как тот совершил злодейство. Если Маэглин с юности испытал страх перед отцом вместо любви, страх перед силой — это могло подтачивать его изнутри очень долго.  
«И когда его испытали на прочность — он сломался».  
Некоторое время они ехали в молчании, под перестук копыт по деревянной мостовой. Даже улицы мостили здесь спилами стволов, или же делали дощатые настилы там, где улицы шли более-менее ровно.  
— Благодарю за ответы, внук Тургона.  
— Мне показалось, ты ищешь ответ на нечто большее, чем просто вопрос о Маэглине, князь Маэдрос. Я рад, если мой ответ стал частью этого большего.  
«Умник ты драугов…»  
— Спрашивай сам.  
— Я думал, что довольно многое о тебе знаю. Если не сочтешь дерзостью мой вопрос, князь — скажи, когда у тебя появилась седина?  
«Сочту», — хотел ответить Руссандол. Но настоящей злости не было. Мальчишеская дерзость либо мальчишеское любопытство были все же слишком мелкими рядом с разговорами в Каминном зале. А еще мальчишка был с ним откровенен.  
— Отчасти — после Бессчетных слез. Отчасти позже, — сказал он кратко.  
— Отец считает, — помолчав, начал Эарендиль, — что своими силами мы уже не сможем отразить Врага. И нужно просить о помощи. Однажды он уже беседовал со Стихией и верит, что те помогут нам.  
— Я слышал об этом.  
— И не веришь.  
— Считаю пустыми надеждами.  
— Но его опасения на пустые не похожи.  
— После Бессчетных Слез я надежды не вижу. Впрочем, не стану мешать твоим надеждам.  
Хорошо быть мальчишкой и радоваться жизни, подумал Руссандол. Надеяться на удачу, на мудрого отца, на чью-то помощь. Просто — надеяться.  
— А я хотел бы помешать твоему отсутствию надежды.  
— Зачем?  
Эарендиль помедлил с ответом и остановил соловую лошадку. Руссандол поднял взгляд — они оказались вновь возле улицы, где играли дети атани. Впрочем, с удивлением отметил он, не только атани. Несколько юных эльда в ярких одеждах — гондолиндрим, должно быть — играли вместе с ними. Прямо сейчас один из них пытался помирить двух плачущих детей.  
В Гондолине не ждали нападения и до последнего верили в безопасность и рождали детей.  
В Дориате до падения завесы, говорили — тоже.  
Забывшись, он дернул поводья левой рукой и скрипнул зубами.  
— Затем, — сказал, наконец, Эарендиль, — что отец однажды сказал: в доспехах судьбы всегда найдется брешь. — Он помолчал. — Затем, что мои родители отплывут, а я останусь с Сириомбаром, вместе с госпожой Эльвинг. И с мыслями о том, что однажды сюда под стены могут прийти войска… с Севера. Может быть, эти дети успеют вырасти.  
…Вместе с госпожой Эльвинг, значит. Впрочем, было бы чему удивляться. Двое полукровок, двое наследников.  
Есть надежды, которые умирают, не родившись.  
— Чтобы сражаться, надежда не нужна, — бросил Руссандол.  
«А чтобы сражаться вместе, нужно кое-что другое».  
Он ждал следующего вопроса, но юноша замолчал. Все-таки он уже ребенком не был, этот внук Тургона, и понимал некоторые вещи без того, чтобы их объяснять вслух. Полуатани взрослеют тоже быстро, сказал Элурин.  
Стража у ворот вся была на местах и Руссандола провожали внимательными и настороженными взглядами. А он невольно снова отмечал среди них женские лица. Лучницы. Здесь немало женщин с боевыми луками. И даже та невысокая нис, чье лицо знакомо — с луком больше чем в половину своего роста.  
Морготовы драуги…  
Среди провожающих был все тот же непроницаемый Эгалмот, блюститель приличий, приветствовавший наследника своих правителей так же церемонно, как гостя. Чтобы нельзя было придраться. С вежливостью, которая легко становится оскорбительнее иной честной грубости.  
Оружие Руссандолу поднесли торжественно, как чаши на пирах. Пришлось выдохнуть, пристегнуть перевязь с мечом и повесить кинжал на пояс: если бы он позвал оруженосца на помощь, неладное отметили бы многие, зорких глаз тут хватало. На удивление, ожог причинил чуть меньше боли, чем ожидалось.  
Кажется, Эарендиль был готов сопроводить гостя и дальше, но Руссандол его опередил — короткой благодарностью дал понять, что поедет один.  
Мальчишка смотрел прямо в глаза внимательно и с той самой надеждой, которую, по разумению Руссандола, в такие времена стоило бы выдергивать с корнем. Словно искал брешь в доспехах Судьбы.  
«Но я, Моргот побери, и не садовник, чтобы корни рвать».  
— Мне нечего тебе ответить сейчас, внук Тургона. Не знаю, — повторил он. Развернул коня и двинулся прочь от светлого деревянного города, глаза бы на него не глядели.  
Оруженосец Халлан догнал своего князя. Молча. Повезло с мальчишкой, взятым с собой только чтобы не злить попусту иатрим и не подвергать опасности своих верных. Может, вправду оставить при себе?  
…Поднявшись на склон речной долины за последним рукавом Сириона, Руссандол спешился, отослал парня к остальным и лег в траву. Стащил перчатку — ожог снова болел. Солнце клонилось к западу, и он следил за его движением, а потом за туманом, который вечером начал подниматься над водой. Весенние заливные поля жемчужных зерен виделись отсюда как мутноватое зеркало, умножающее вечерние алые отсветы.  
Еще один всадник решил испортить шумом и топотом коня вечернюю тишину. Спешился неподалеку, подошел размашистым шагом.  
— Руку перевязывать надо? — спросил Макалаурэ. — Халлан заметил неладное и пришел ко мне. Рассказывай.  
— Подожди, — сказал Старший.  
Солнце коснулось морской глади между куполами холмов по ту сторону долины. Сумерки наливались алым, туман сгущался. Макалаурэ подумал, сел рядом, положил руку брату на плечо.  
Бело-золотая теплая звезда зажглась над крышами Сириомбара, настолько яркая, что кусты и деревья отбросили прозрачные тени.  
Макалаурэ ахнул.  
Свет заполнил долину как вода — чашу, пронизывая туман. Поля отразили этот свет, как смогли, отбрасывая блики на городские стены и даже на склоны холмов. Отвести взгляд казалось невозможно, как невозможно перестать пить, страдая от жажды…  
— Они сошли с ума или я? — спросил Макалаурэ много времени спустя, когда уже совсем сгустилась ночь. — Я едва верю глазам.  
Руссандол протянул ему обожженную ладонь.  
— Лучше бы я сошел с ума, — сказал он. — Я прикоснулся к нему. И вот его ответ.  
Кажется, брат перестал дышать на несколько мгновений.  
А затем звезда шевельнулась едва заметно и канула вниз. Волшебное свечение ушло, сосредоточившись где-то среди домов, оставшись отблесками на высоких крышах.  
Грудь словно стянуло цепью и сдавило, внезапно и резко. С трудом Руссандол втянул воздух и судорожно закашлялся, борясь за следующий вдох. Все-таки третий раз… Кашель, как и прежде, тянулся долго, выматывая и обессиливая не хуже драки.  
Макалаурэ терпеливо ждал. Потом протянул свою флягу с вином на травах.  
— А вот теперь говори, — велел он.

*  
*Рис


	3. Звезда на излом. Рубеж Амон Эреб

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одиннадцать лет спустя

Макалаурэ выглянул из окна Комнаты Документов — отсюда внутренний двор был виден лучше всего. Внизу Майтимо и Халлан третью свечу времени гоняли друг друга из одного угла в другой. А Халлан опять впал в азарт и не следит, что время к полудню.  
А, нет. Оруженосец опустил щит и махнул тяжелым тренировочным мечом.  
Прихватив с обеденного стола миску с печеной олениной и кинув сверху несколько яблок, Макалаурэ сбежал по винтовой лестнице во двор. Он уже привык, что ждать Старшего на обед бесполезно — и не ждал.  
У колодца хозяин крепости и его оруженосец обливали друг друга водой из ведра. Мокрые темно-медные волосы прилипли к спине Руссандола сплошным плащом, и он даже показался не таким худым. Но вот Старший, вытираясь, отжал гриву, открыв спину с выступившим хребтом. Макалаурэ уже который раз вспомнил лагерь на Митрим после возвращения Финдекано и поежился.  
— Пока не поешь, кано, и с места не сдвинусь, — донесся голос Халлана.  
— Ты что-то совсем обнаглел.  
— За то и держишь, разве нет?  
— А ведь брал за понятливость и послушание. И что выросло? — хмыкнул Руссандол.  
— Было на кого смотреть и учиться, кано, — весело отозвался Халлан.  
Макалаурэ метнул яблоко, целясь Старшему в ухо. Тот не глядя поднял худую жилистую руку и поймал, укусил скорее по привычке, чем с удовольствием.  
— Я пришел бы наверх, — бросил тот.  
— Ты бы не пришел. Бери. Свежая добыча Амбаруссар.  
— Сейчас скажешь — для меня старались.  
— Для тебя.  
— Мне не нужна нянька, Кано.  
— Уже нужна.  
— Я тоже стараюсь, — буркнул Халлан с преувеличенной обидой. Братья засмеялись, Макалаурэ швырнул в него следующим яблоком. Оруженосец словил и вгрызся в вялое зимнее яблочко с таким воодушевлением, что смех повторился, и Руссандол даже в охотку взял кусок мяса из миски. Впрочем, только один.  
За прошедшую почти дюжину лет Халлан из высокого тощего парня стал высоким и широкоплечим жилистым мужчиной без капли жира на теле, лучшим воином из атани на Амон Эреб. Еще бы, от четверти до половины светового дня ежедневно махать тяжеленным тренировочным мечом вместе со Старшим — тут или без рук останешься, или сделаешься лучшим.  
Потому что единственное, что помогало Руссандолу — постоянные воинские занятия на пределе сил.  
Иногда Макалаурэ себя спрашивал, за что ему такое везение, чувствовать на себе меньше тяжести, чем прочим. А иногда думал, что это и не везение вовсе.  
— Приехал вестник, — сказал он. — Морьо с обозом будет к закату. Их потрепали в дороге, но отбились без заметных потерь. С ним гномы и еще прибились два торговца-атани с охраной на обратный путь.  
— Те летние южане, с травами и пряностями? Рыжие и раскосые?  
— Да.  
— Хм. Морьо с обозом или обоз с Морьо?.. — пробормотал Старший, накидывая теплый кафтан.  
Макалаурэ вздохнул.  
— Это уж как повезет.  
Обоз прибыл точно на закате: отличный расчет времени Карнистиро делал в любом состоянии. Вечером они показались из леса, темной змеёй по бело-розовому снегу доползли до подножия холма, по алому часу взобрались наверх, и голова обоза въехала в ворота крепости Амон Эреб, когда солнце скрывалось за горизонтом.  
Верные Морьо возглавляли его, стало быть, сбылось опять «обоз с Морьо». А Амбаруссар с охотниками сели обозу на хвост и лихо влетели на двор, едва въехали последние телеги и замыкающие охранники.  
— Где братец Карниненгво? — довольно громко спросил Амбарусса. — Где дрыхнет наш Красноносый?  
Руссандол погрозил ему кулаком, уже не скрываясь.  
Морьо спал беспробудно на одних из саней, заботливо укутанный в меховую полость, раскрасневшийся и мрачный даже во сне. От него пахло гномьей перегонкой на травах и пряностях, которой обычно грелись на зимних привалах, но пахло так, что, пожалуй, остальному каравану согревания могло и не хватить. Ночи две-три.  
— И зачем было напиваться, если все равно никакого удовольствия? — фыркнул Амбарто. Он каждый раз задавал этот вопрос, и каждый раз почему-то не Морьо, чем успел изрядно Макалаурэ надоесть.  
Верные, успевшие ко многому привыкнуть, прямо на меховой полости сняли своего кано с саней и понесли в его обычные здешние покои, проспаться. Наугрим засуетились, вперёд выступил их предводитель, а прочие слаженно ринулись разгружать железо и прочие товары, стремясь в полной мере использовать долгие зимние сумерки. Небольшой отряд людей с юга, сопровождавший купцов-южан, отправили во внешние пристройки.  
— Господину Амон Эреб, князю Маэдросу Высокому, защитнику Оссирианда, мое приветствие и пожелания благоденствия и здоровья, — дородный, необычайно рослый гном, регулярно навещавший ещё Химринг в лучшие времена, церемонно раскланялся.  
Руссандол слегка удивлённо вскинул брови, отвечая на приветствие.  
«А чему ты удивляешься? — взглядом ответил ему Макалаурэ. — Ты измождённый и тощий как после вражьих рудников. И скрывать уже не выйдет».  
— Господина и защитника горы Долмед, броню караванов князя Карантира мы сопроводили к тебе, как подобает и в добром здравии, но он снова позволил себе перебрать с нашими дарами.  
А, это гном извиняется.  
— Прими мое подношение, Высокий князь, и пусть оно послужит тебе к пользе и удовольствию!  
Руссандол снова удивился, принимая через оруженосца подношение главы наугрим — бутыль темного стекла с чем-то, должно быть, очень крепким.  
— О какой пользе говорит почтенный глава Бреннин, достойный воин? — спросил негромко Макалаурэ у ближайшего гнома.  
— О той, о высокий князь и песнопевец Амон Эреб, что эта настойка, ежели ее употреблять в небольших дозах, пробуждает аппетит и согревает дух и тело, — с поклоном ответствовал тот.  
Макалаурэ даже не знал, чего больше захотелось — смеяться или злиться. Но самое удивительное, что пожелания были искренними, куда теплее, чем просто вежливость к ценному союзнику. Все же Бреннин водил караваны в Химринг ещё со времён до Дагор Браголлах. Век наугрим длиннее людского, но и для почтенного Бреннина князь Маэдрос в этом мире был всегда, также как для беорингов и халадинов, служивших сейчас Первому Дому. И Бреннин хотел, чтобы хоть эта часть его мира уцелела…  
К счастью, Майтимо не обозлился. Кажется, он тоже не знал, чем ответить на внезапную гномью заботу, кроме как должной вежливостью — с каменным лицом пригласил гостей на завтрашний пир по случаю благополучного прибытия.  
Позже Макалаурэ нашел его в Комнате Документов с неожиданным подарком в руках. Старший укрылся в кресле у камина и задумчиво вертел бутыль, словно бы желая открыть, но откладывая.  
— Понимаешь, что это значит? — спросил он.  
— Слухи расползлись достаточно, — кивнул Макалаурэ. — Не выйдет больше скрываться. И даже если бы мы летом не пустили южан в крепость, это тоже вызвало бы удивление и любопытство. Сперва у соседей, потом на севере.  
— Плевать на соседей.  
— …Но Север может решить, что ты достаточно плох…  
— Чтобы прийти к нам под стены в недалеком будущем? Мы все равно ждем, что это произойдет. От года к году. И готовимся.  
— Но на Севере могут увидеть повод, а причина им все равно не нужна. И то, что ты способен оторвать голову любому, задавшему лишний вопрос, ничего не изменит. Смотришься-то ты, словно вытащенный из рудников. Только отмытый. Прибавить к этому выпивку Морьо и ссоры с Младшими — и мы будем выглядеть, как готовая дичь для северной дряни.  
Старший в свою очередь швырнул в брата яблоко. Очень быстро, очень внезапно. Попал.  
— Буду только рад их разубедить.  
— Собрался демонстрировать всем наугрим свою меткость? — спросил Макалаурэ. — Мне-то не надо, я и так все знаю.  
— А кто-то стал медлителен.  
— Мне бывает не до занятий, Нельо.  
— Ты не поэтому стал их избегать. И не потому, что делаешь мое дело.  
— Потому что когда я вижу тебя без кафтана, то хочу не рубиться с тобой, а привязать к стулу и кормить насильно! — рявкнул Макалаурэ. — А хуже то, что это не поможет! Я даже на гномью отраву готов надеяться. Или вдруг ты напьешься, как Морьо, и это тебя отвлечет!  
Майтимо выбрался из кресла, и они обнялись.  
— Порадуй меня, беспокойся уж обо мне поменьше.  
— Стараюсь, — фыркнул он.  
— Как думаешь, Морьо проспится до полуночи, или отложим теплую встречу до завтра?  
— Пусть его спит, — Макалаурэ развернул записи на столе, бросил взгляд на арфу, грустившую в углу. — Завтра придем к нему с парой ведер воды с утра пораньше.  
Как нередко бывало в последнее время, после разбора наугримских записей Старший заснул прямо здесь, в кресле у огня. Послушав его дыхание, Макалаурэ подбросил дров в камин, укрыл брата плащом и беззвучно вышел.

…Обещание про утро и холодную воду он выполнил. Халлан, ухмыляясь, принес ведра, и Макалаурэ сам вылил их на мутно спящего Карнистиро. Послушал все, что средний брат ему высказал, маясь болью в голове, — а в сказанном причудливо смешались гномские и человечьи слова, включая пожелания быть заживо сожранным драконом, с подробным перечислением, в каком порядке, цветистыми такими пожеланиями, на зависть ламбенголмор, — и ответил:  
— Мы тоже скучали по тебе, Морьо. Там на стуле сухая одежда и полотенца, так что, будь добр, уважь Бреннина и покажись на пиру в честь вашего с ним прибытия. Последних нескольких слов я раньше не знал, интересно.  
— Как же бесит твоя невозмутимость! — огрызнулся Карнистиро из-под полотенца.  
— Я ее нарочно упражняю, пока братец упражняет свои жилы. Сильно разлетелись уже сплетни про Нельо?  
— Еще не сильно, но вовсю ползут, — брат содрал с себя мокрые дорожные тряпки, обмотался пледом. — Оссириандцы наши даже с вопросами п-приходили. Да, заодно и умылся, счастье-то какое… Вот же мара ты б-болотная! Х-холодно ведь! Эти, с юга, к-когда приехали, тоже з-зашлепали языками. Я подозреваю, они подпоили и разговорили атани из здешней стражи, кому случалось видеть приступы. По дороге сюда н-нарочно южан в хвосте каравана поставил, орки в тех местах, знаешь ли, нападают примерно одной манерой каждый раз, так что отрядец этот уполовинился, но купцы уцелели. С-сами решайте, что с ними д-делать.  
— И кто тут болотная мара? — спросил Макалаурэ ошеломленно.  
— Я, — хмыкнул Карнистиро. Он пытался одновременно кутаться в плед и надевать сухое, но получалось не слишком удачно, плед падал, и его потряхивало. Точность его движений с похмелья была не сильно лучше, чем у такого же страдальца атани. Наконец, одежда поддалась ему. — Я теперь главная болотная мара нашей семьи, разве нет?  
— Нет! — Макалаурэ схватил его за плечи и потряс. — Хоть ты и лучший в торговле, но сейчас ты просто болван, а не семейная мара! Хватит наговаривать. И прекращай такие выходки.  
— Ну, пусть болван, — Карнистиро отмахнулся. Натянул верхний кафтан, подпоясался. — Прими от болвана совет. Не пускай южан на пир вовсе. Хотите задавать вопросы — лучше сразу, еще до пира, отведи их к Нельо и припугните.  
— Но сам ты их не припугнул.  
— Пришибить опасался, — брат развел руками. — Вдруг он что-то знает полезное.  
— Я бы предпочел допустить их старшего и поговорить с ним потом. Ведь доказательств у тебя нет.  
— Сделай, как я прошу, — повторил Средний настойчиво.  
— Скажут, что мы их боимся.  
— Поверь, хорошо не будет и так, и так, но ссоры на пиру избежим. Поверь, мнение наугрим Белегоста важнее любых атанийских сплетен. Не порти радости нашим последним сильным союзникам.  
— Хорошо. Ты прав, Морьо.

Насколько именно Морьо был прав, поняли очень скоро, сразу после пира.  
Пир вышел хорош для их положения, надо сказать. Возле лесов Оссирианда и Таур-им-Дуинат, да возле вод Гелиона, голодать было бы стыдно. Зимы стали снежными и холодными во всем среднем течении реки, но звери и птицы приспособились, а эльдар и подавно. К столу подали рыбу всех видов, оленину в ягодном соусе, хлеб, выращенный на берегах реки и столько лесных плодов и ягод, сколько уместилось на столе. С винами у феанариони лучше не стало и в последние годы, но атани варили пиво, а эльдар заваривали ароматные травы. Порой травы настаивали на гномьей перегонке и добавляли это в горячее питье.  
«Если Карниненгво не успевал выпить», непременно вредничали Амбарусса.  
Но Карнистиро сейчас продержался и лишь отогнал несколькими глотками питья остатки головной боли.  
Так что подарок для повелителя Белегоста Макалаурэ передал Бреннану самым достойным образом — под восхищенными взглядами и возгласами наугрим вынес к ним свою работу последнего времени. Он приложил немало усилий, чтобы закончить ее к прибытию каравана, несмотря на все хлопоты.  
Арфа с коваными рычажками-крючками для изменения высоты звучания струны — идея, которую когда-то давно, перед самой войной Слез, обсуждал Макалаурэ и юный сын короля Азагхала, ныне новый повелитель Белегоста, — поразила гномов до корней бород. Как и то, что первая и единственная ещё подобная арфа была сделана специально под рост и руки гнома!  
Лишь украшений на ней не было, кроме скромной росписи.  
— Так вот для чего ты измерял мои руки в тот раз! — Воскликнул Бреннин, не решаясь даже коснуться диковинного инструмента. — Я и подумать не мог, что окажу помощь в создании столь дивного дара! Поистине велик князь Макалаурэ, что в эти трудные времена способен на такую работу и такой дар!  
— Поистине велик повелитель Белегоста, наш верный друг и честный товарищ* в эти трудные времена, — в тон ему отозвался Макалаурэ. — Да принесет ему радость этот дар, воплощение наших совместных размышлений в добрые дни мира.  
И взглядом попросил помощи Морьо, не в силах долго выдержать торжественность речей. Карнистиро вскочил, поднял кубок и понес что-то длинное и возвышенное во здравие союзника. Ему было привычно, причем в любом состоянии.  
Подарок спрятали в деревянный футляр, обитый кожей внутри и снаружи, и вынесли в гостевые покои. Все повеселели, и даже Майтимо воодушевился: попробовал подаренную жгучую настойку, под нее и хорошее настроение уговорил половину своего мяса. Наугрим пили и многословно восхваляли таланты и доблести хозяев, громко стуча пивными кружками. Звучали уверения в дружбе и военной помощи, обсуждался обмен гномьей стали на оружие и украшения в будущем году. Словом, пир удался. Потом, уже после всего, Морьо долго за это благодарили.  
Потому что неприятности начались, едва лишь пир закончился, а гости стали расходиться, довольно поглаживая бороды.  
Стража крепости во внешних коридорах смотрела… Странно и напряжённо. Среди наугрим, с которыми смешались недопущенные на пир их младшие спутники и слуги, раздалось какое-то недовольное бормотание.  
— Кано Макалаурэ, — один из тех самых стражей, смущенных и настороженных, обратился именно к нему, не ждал Майтимо. — Старшина южных людей воду мутит. Он был недоволен, что их на пир не пригласили, выпил и пустился рассказывать, что кано Майтимо достойных союзников вроде них не уважает и опасается, и в себе ли он, если так поступает.  
— Он самоубийца? — подумал Макалаурэ вслух. — Или выпил так много, что ум растерял?  
— Пьет он умело, ум не особо притом теряет, — сказал стражник, помявшись.  
— Ты с ним пил, значит.  
— Да. В тот раз.  
— И выболтал лишнего, — Макалаурэ вспомнил рассказ Среднего.  
— Я готов принять наказание, кано Макалаурэ. Но если он думал, что страх меня заставит молчать, то ошибается.  
— Он говорил ещё что-то?  
— Он пришел от гномов, с которыми пил до того. Мог им тоже наговорить разного.  
— Карнистиро предупредил, что после приезда южан среди людей и гномов поползли слухи о болезни кано Майтимо. Твоя болтовня может дорого обойтись нам, увы.  
Мужчина понурил голову и отчётливо съежился внутри.  
— Но ты пришел предупредить, и это было вовремя, — ободрил его Макалаурэ. — Много ли он говорил с людьми со вчерашнего?  
— Он шатался по нижней крепости перед тем как погасили огни, но его отослали во внешний гостевой дом довольно быстро, — сообщил страж.  
— Интересно, с чего он так расхрабрился теперь. И чего так боишься ты?  
— Голову мне кано Майтимо оторвёт, вот чего. Или выгонит в степь к драугам вонючим.  
— Ни то, ни другое, — отрезал Макалаурэ. — Я сам решу, как быть с тобой. Будь при мне, понадобится свидетель.  
Наугрим гомонили все громче, наконец, Бреннин грубо угомонил их и повернулся к хозяину. Нет, к хозяевам: Майтимо вышел из пиршественного зала одним из последних.  
— Никто не скажет, что Бреннин, сын Нэннина, обсуждает дела достойных хозяев за глаза, — чопорно начал гном, и Макалаурэ понял, что неприятности явились и сейчас вольготно устроятся у всех на виду. Вот и Карнистиро, идущий следом за Старшим, насторожился…  
— Люди, гостящие в твоей крепости, утверждают, князь Маэдрос, что твое нездоровье вызвано не растущей силой севера, а отказом от вашей Клятвы! Я не могу не спросить, как возможно такое, и почему эти люди смеют распускать языки?  
— Болтунов сюда, немедленно! — Рявкнул Морьо ближайшим стражам до того, как ошеломленный Руссандол хотя бы рот открыл. — Кому-то языки надоели, я смотрю! Старшину южан приведите!  
— Волк меня загрызи… — пробормотал Амбарусса. — Чего они добиваются?  
— Опозорить нас перед наугрим? — нахмурился Амбарто. — В их глазах отказ от Клятвы отцу уронит нас ниже всех подвалов!  
— Или рассорить нас с южанами вовсе, потому что болтуна я живым не отпущу, — Морьо стиснул кулаки. — Однако, как удачно, что убавился их отряд в дороге, оставшиеся драки не устроят…  
— Это будет мое дело, — хрипло прервал его Майтимо.  
«Дурость напоказ, — думал Макалаурэ, глядя, как толпятся гномы, не желая уходить из галереи, и как внизу за узкими окнами суетятся стражи-халадины во внутреннем дворе. — И это плохо. Морьо не атани, голову не пропьет никогда… Как бы мы ни поступили, с кем-то да рассоримся обязательно. Наверняка на то и расчёт».

__________  
* Слово "товарищ" исходно относится к торговле, напоминаю, и означает партнера по торговым делам, по торговой поездке  
___________

Стражи привели главу южан, а следом заявились, конечно, помощники, и охрана его шумела за воротами. Надо сказать, держался тот спокойно. То ли нетруслив, то ли глуп в этом месте себя, но тогда бы он не добился успеха в деле...  
Руссандол нетерпеливым жестом отодвинул Макалаурэ, который по привычке последних лет хотел повести разговор, и заговорил сам.  
— Кхенди Упрямец, старшина купцов, — и за этим сухим и холодным голосом Старшего ничего хорошего не пряталось, — повтори мне в глаза то, о чем твои люди говорили с моими людьми и с наугрим в гостевом доме.  
— Я всегда учил своих людей держать языки за зубами, — ответил купеческий старшина сдержанно.  
— Этот человек признался мне, — вмешался Макалаурэ, — что твои люди выспрашивали его о делах замка, подпоив его, и разносили сплетни вчера и сегодня, рассчитывая на его молчание.  
— Свидетель Ренно, — Руссандол покосился недовольно, но не прервал брата, — кто из людей Кхенди говорил с тобой в прошлый приезд или сейчас?  
— Его здесь нет, — отозвался страж, оглядев охрану купца, — это был младший родич старшины и его друзья. При мне его называли просто Хени, либо Младший.  
— Привести.  
Чем злее Руссандол – тем короче он говорит.  
…Сплетником стал почти мальчишка. Рост велик – ум короток, говорят люди про таких: рослый, не голодавший, не слишком умный, мнящий себя взрослым. Отличное орудие для других людей, как успел понять Макалаурэ. Причины того, почему люди порой так обходятся друг с другом, он все еще с трудом понимал, иногда просто принимал как есть. Лисы и волки едят мышей, болотные мары затягивают одиноких путников, а среди людей встречаются такие, кто мнит себя властителем чужих жизней, причем неважно, есть у него настоящая власть или нет, он может хотеть урвать хоть клок. Сейчас Макалаурэ всмотрелся в Хени и Кхенди вместе – и увидел протянутую через них чужую руку. Не тень Севера как таковую – тени чужой воли, неважно чьей, хватало. Увы, видеть ее раньше он не мог – потому что не знал, куда смотреть.  
Чужая рука привела их сюда, чтобы направить их языки. Кхенди это понимал. Хени – нет.  
«Майтимо. Они орудия раздора и ничего больше. Их смерть ничего не исправит. Нам подставляют их, чтобы мы пустили кровь лишний раз».  
«Они идиоты?»  
«Старшина – нет».  
— Я услышал и увидел достаточно, — сказал Руссандол вслух. – Спускайтесь во двор. И дайте им оружие.  
…Когда во дворе Руссандол отдал меч Халлану и сбросил ему на руки кафтан, оставшись в подпоясанной алой рубашке, настала мертвая тишина.  
— Мы должны вдвоем драться против безоружного, князь Маэдрос? – только и спросил старшина.  
— Я не безоружен.  
Впрочем, даже отстегни Старший железную руку, от этих двоих ему бы ничего не грозило.  
Старшина был воином, хоть и вряд ли сражался в последние годы. Его младший родич знал, как держать меч, это придавало ему уверенности, но для эльдар выглядело даже не смешно, а печально. Хени и бросился первым, помогая себе грозным воплем. Его удары Майтимо без труда отводил наручем железной руки, который под рубашкой доходил до локтя.  
Кхенди был неглуп и использовал единственную возможность, которая ему досталась – напал, когда родич хоть сколько отвлекал Феанариона. Ему даже хватило умения не попасть в Хени, когда противник увернулся. Потом Руссандол заклинил меч Хени в железной руке, вырвал оружие и швырнул сопляка во второго противника одной рукой.  
Когда они встали против него второй раз, левая рука Хени висела плетью, колени дрожали. Кхенди спокойствие не изменило…  
«Он ждал этого, Нельо. Ему приказали – и он пошел умирать».  
Теперь меч Хени просто хрустнул в железной перчатке, а брошенный левой обломок меча вошел Кхенди в бок. Но тот все же выпрямился. Руку с мечом Руссандол ему сломал быстрее, чем тот ударил.  
Отступив на шаг, Старший провел рукой по лбу, словно вытирая пот, хотя даже не взмок. А потом Макалаурэ вместе с ним на мгновение заглянул в глаза неудачливому купцу.  
Как назвать спокойствие человека, покорно идущего на казнь и ведущего за собой других? Как назвать уверенность человека в своем униженном месте в этом мире, готового отдать жизнь не за дело и не за выгоду – просто по слову сильного, без доверия, без мыслей, с уверенностью, что другого места в жизни ему все равно нет? В том спокойствии было много силы — вывернутой и целиком направленной на то, чтобы ее владелец был хорошим орудием.  
Макалаурэ на мгновение показалось, что его сейчас стошнит.  
И ведь оставь его в живых – не поймет ничего. Припишет это власти своего повелителя, кем бы тот ни был.  
Руссандол сделал неловкое движение, словно хотел пнуть это ногой, но передумал.  
— Мне не нужна смерть безвольной куклы, готовой подставить свои и чужие шеи по слову хозяина, — процедил он. — И перчатка с чужой руки, принявшая вид человека, мне тоже не нужна. Пусть приходит тот, кто вас отправил. С ним и разберемся. А лить напрасно кровь, даже ради Клятвы, я не хочу. – Он обернулся к замершим у стены людям Кхенди. — У вас одна свеча. Убирайтесь, или через свечу времени вас перебьют всех до одного, куклы говорящие. Ренно, проследи. Выстави или убей.  
Поднялся Кхенди тоже сам. Младший родич корчился на песке у его ног. Глаза южанина сверкнули, и на мгновение Макалаурэ показалось, что это настоящая, живая злость, а не радость куклы, которую не сломали. Но промелькнуло слишком быстро, а всматриваться он не стал.  
Забрав одежду и меч, Руссандол перекинул кафтан через плечо и молча ушел к себе. Карнистиро сплюнул в сторону и двинулся говорить с недоумевающими наугрим. Рыжие переглянулись хмуро, и стало ясно, что согласия сегодня не будет.  
В башню эти трое поднялись вскоре следом за Макалаурэ.  
Амбарто, заходя в комнату Документов последним, хлопнул тяжёлой дверью так, что с потолка пыль полетела.  
— Что произошло на этот раз? Тебя обуяло отвращение к крови? Настолько некстати? — процедил он.  
— Не твоя забота.  
— Нет, дорогой брат, теперь наша, — отрезал Амбарусса. Он встал у растопленного камина, скрестив руки. — Сколько ты ещё будешь прятать голову в песок? Сколько нам сидеть в дюжине дней пути от исполнения Клятвы?  
— И ждать то ли твоих объяснений, то ли погоды, то ли новых ответов, вместо данных дюжину лет назад? Одного отказа тебе мало? — Вступил снова Амбарто.  
— Одного отказа мне мало.  
Ногой вытолкнув кресло ближе к камину, Карнистиро сел в него, вытянул ноги и отпил из прихваченной с собой бутыли гномьей отравы. Словно не среди разозленных братьев оказался.  
— Ты трусишь, Старший, — медленно произнес Второй Рыжий, словно пробуя эти слова на вкус. — Я все эти годы думал, ты выжидаешь и пытаешься договориться. Но ты просто тянешь время!  
Майтимо сел в кресло во главе стола, прямой как копьё.  
— Только посмей сказать, что тебе понравилось лить кровь эльдар, — бросил он, и близнецы дружно сжали кулаки.  
— Нам не нравится быть не только убийцами, но и клятвопреступниками, братец, — заговорил Амбарусса медленно и зло. — Нам не нравится презирать себя все больше с каждым годом! Не только за промедления, но и за проклятый напрасный Дориат! За кровь сородичей, пролитую зря!!  
— Кто оставил нас караулить ворота и выходы, а сам при этом упустил беглецов и Сильмариль? — Амбарто уже цедил сквозь зубы.  
— Я не дал вам пролить лишнюю кровь, глупцы! — отрезал Майтимо. — Вы и этим недовольны?  
— Поблагодарим же тебя за бесполезную Вторую Резню, — Амбарусса подошёл медленно, словно крадучись, и опёрся о стол обеими руками. — За тех эльдар, кого мы напрасно убили у них, и напрасно потеряли у себя! Потому что добрый Старший оберегал двух опытных воинов, как юнцов, держал их отряд в стороне от схватки! Мы могли обыскать дворец быстрее всех!  
Амбарто повторил жест близнеца, и теперь они нависли над Майтимо вдвоем. Вздохнув, Макалаурэ встал рядом со Старшим, чтобы их уравновесить.  
— Один такой безумец обыскал уже целый лес, — холодно бросил Майтимо. — Вы забыли, что я сказал, вернувшись? Во что превратился Тьелкормо, который так ратовал за исполнение Клятвы в прошлый раз? И что вело его на самом деле?  
Амбарусса тряхнул головой, как злая лошадь.  
— Рады, что ты сожалеешь о нем и о Курво, погибших впустую!  
— Значит, — Майтимо тоже медленно поднялся, — всю эту дюжину лет вы ждали, когда я велю повторить Дориат? — Голос его стал глуше. — После того, что я вам рассказал о Тьелкормо?  
— А ты столь впечатлителен? — огрызнулся Амбарусса. — Да, Тьелкормо обезумел. Но его безумие не отменяет Клятвы! Ее ничего не отменяет! Она... Она тяжела, братец. Мы ждём, мир вокруг выцветает, как старая тряпка, ты сохнешь как дерево в пустыне, Морьо скоро отравится вовсе, но дело не движется! Ты хочешь оставить Дориат напрасным? Пролить кровь — и оставить дело незавершенным? Уйти во тьму... Зря?  
— Тебя тоска гнетет, подумать, как неудобно! Мы сделались орудием Моргота, и Тьелкормо чуть не обернулся драугом на глазах у всего Дориата, это тебя не гнетет, мальчишка!?  
— В Сириомбаре скажут что угодно, лишь бы наше войско не пришло им под стены! — Под рукой Амбарто хрустнули рассыпанные писчие перья.  
Позади Карнистиро громко хмыкнул прямо в горлышко бутылки.  
— Так, — понял Макалаурэ. — Ты ещё им не сказал. Напрасно. Очень.  
— А ты молчи! — вспылил Амбарусса. — Смотреть тошно, примиритель!  
— Им тошно смотреть! — рявкнул Руссандол на всю башню. — Тошно вас слышать, дубины лесные! Готовые морготовы болваны, и обтесывать не надо! — Звякнули кубки на столе от удара кулака. — Да, я тоже дубина, драуг меня сожри! Не дал вам окунуться в кровь по уши, а надо было! Чтобы блевали дальше чем видели!  
Макалаурэ был уже готов рвать на себе волосы.  
— Дурень упертый! — припечатал он.  
— Мы были готовы!! — закричали близнецы на два голоса.  
— Мы рвались туда покончить с этим!  
— Мы лучшие следопыты наших земель!  
— А не мальчишки времен Затмения!  
— И весь Долгий мир нас держал на задворках!!  
— А теперь руки в крови у всех напрасно, а мы не сделали почти ничего!  
— Но в крови испачкались, никто не будет считать, много или мало на нас двоих!  
— Если ты сложил руки, мы-то не обязаны!  
— И послушно смотреть, как Клятва тебя грызет, не должны! — Амбарто так взмахнул рукой, что кованый подсвечник со стола упорхнул прямо в камин. — Я уже видеть не могу, что ты с собой творишь! Я не каменный!  
— Клятва!? — хрипло засмеялся Руссандол, сдергивая перчатку. — Вот она, наша Клятва!  
Он почти ткнул им в лицо ладонью, Амбаруссар попятились.  
— Я прикасался к Сильмарилю в Сириомбаре, и он обжёг мне руку хуже каленой болванки! Он обжёг мне руку, как Морготу!!  
Его голос взвился так, что задребезжали ставни. Пальцы даже в свете камина блестели плохо зажившим ожогом. Близнецы шарахнулись, Амбарусса налетел на кресло Карнистиро и едва не упал в камин.  
— Наша Клятва сделала из нас оружие Моргота! Из детей самого Феанаро! Три года ожог не зарастал вовсе, пока я не решил, что не подниму больше оружия на своих даже ради Камня! Я радовался, что на вас мало крови, но две драуговых сволочи... заявили, что мало погубили эльдар ради драуговой... трижды проклятой Клятвы!..  
Рука Руссандола рванула шнуровку ворота, пальцы скользнули по горлу.  
— Да я вас, мальчишек, сам пришибу, чем увижу... как превратитесь... в драугов следом за Тьелко!.. — прохрипел он. Судорожно вдохнул.  
— Нельо? — прошептал потрясенный Амбарто.  
Хватая воздух, Руссандол оседал в кресло. Новый его вдох был хриплым, долгим и тяжёлым, словно ему сдавило горло или лёгкие.  
— Что вы ещё скрыли?! — закричал Амбарто отчаянно. — О чем ты ещё молчал, Кано, чтоб тебя волки драли, пока Старший год за годом умирает?!  
— Он не умирает, — отрезал Макалаурэ, привычно подхватывая Старшего и помогая перебраться на мягкую лежанку. — Держись, я договорю.  
С трудом втянув воздух, Руссандол кивнул и прилег. Нашарил под лежанкой склянку ароматического масла, поднес к лицу. Теперь он будет бороться за каждый вдох мгновение за мгновением, а длиться это может и четверть свечи, и половину...  
Амбарто подошёл, опустился рядом на пол, положив руку на плечо Старшему. Как в лагере на Митрим когда-то. Амбарусса сверлил взглядом обоих старших.  
— Морьо, и ты знал? Что он с собой творит?  
Хмыкнув, тот отхлебнул из бутылки снова. Там плескалось уже меньше половины.  
— Что ещё?! Ну? — взвился Второй Рыжий.  
Макалаурэ выпрямился, не отпуская руку Старшего.  
— Никто из нас не пойдет на Сириомбар, — сказал он негромко. — А если начнёте готовить своих к нападению, я прикажу разоружить вас силой. К счастью, — усмешка получилась горькой, — ваших отрядов не хватит взять город. Говорят, аданы особо глупых детей порят прутьями...  
Амбарусса застыл столбом, не в силах поверить ушам. В тишине очередной хриплый вдох Руссандола звучал особенно жутко.  
— Что я слышу? — выговорил Второй Рыжий с трудом. — Ты настолько трусишь, что готов... Бросить во тьму и позор нас всех? Чтобы кровь на наших руках стала... бессмысленна?  
— Она уже бессмысленна, — сказал Макалаурэ тяжело. — Сильмариль отверг наши руки. Не после Альквалондэ, так после Дориата. Попробуй, скажи Майтимо, что не веришь в это.  
— Я спрашиваю, — сквозь зубы повторил Амбарусса, сжимая кулаки. — Ты готов отречься от Клятвы и отправить нас всех с позором во тьму?  
— Нам в любом случае дорога во тьму, глупец! Нарушим мы ее или нет! — Макалаурэ едва сдерживался, и от его голоса задрожали ставни. — Вот только нарушить ее и перестать быть морготовым мечом станет меньшим злом!  
Грохнув о стену, пустая бутыль из-под гномьего подарка разлетелась вдребезги. Над креслом, шатаясь, воздвигся Карнистиро, щурясь пьяно и недобро.  
— В одном мальчишки правы, — пробормотал он слегка невнятно. — Вы двое решили герои... чески сдохнуть, борясь с Клятвой и Морготом разом. Скверная идея.  
— А вот с этим, — раздался неожиданно спокойный голос Амбарто, — я не соглашусь никогда.  
Вскочив, Первый Рыжий вышел на середину залы.  
— Теперь, Нельо, я ещё больше хочу его вернуть. Не знаю, как часто ты здесь задыхаешься и как давно. Не знаю, как Кано на это может смотреть, разве ему сердца не хватает! — Обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Макалаурэ. — Было уже однажды такое. И я это терпеть не желаю. Если чтобы исцелить тебя, нужно добыть отцовский Камень, мы это сделаем. Сириомбар не Ангбанд.  
У Амбаруссы засияли глаза.  
— Братец... Ты прав, хвост тебе оторви!!  
— Вот! — поднял палец Карнистиро. — Согласен.  
— Никуда не отпущу, — отрезал Макалаурэ. — В погребе запру, если надо.  
Тут пальцы Руссандола впились в его руку — Старший сел на лежанке, затем медленно поднялся, держась за брата.  
— Голову оторву, — выдохнул он. — Морготовы... болваны! Морьо, а ты...  
Среднего шатнуло ему навстречу.  
— Морьо устал, — выдохнул он, и запах перегонки заставил Макалаурэ поморщится. — Устал видеть, что с тобой творится!  
— И молчал! — фыркнул Амбарусса, ткнув Среднего кулаком в бок, отчего тот пошатнулся и едва не упал, только за стол и удержался.  
Дернувшись вперёд, Руссандол тяжело опёрся на стол, а затем вдруг выбросил левую руку и ухватил Амбаруссу за локоть. Стиснул так, что тот дернулся. Потянул к себе через стол.  
— И что?? Притащите... Свет в кровавых пятнах?.. — прохрипел он. — Будь здоров… братец?  
Костяшки пальцев Руссандола побелели от усилия, Младший побледнел тоже.  
— ...И клыки... покажете...  
— Сломаешь правую, буду драться левой. Как ты.  
От пьяного хохота Карнистиро вздрогнули все. Рухнув обратно в кресло, он захохотал как безумный, повторяя:  
— Следопыты драуговы! Охотнички!! Болваны!!  
Взбешённый Макалаурэ перескочил стол, выдернул брата из кресла, хорошенько встряхнул и впечатал в стену.  
— Ну??  
С наглой ухмылкой, глядя мимо него мутными глазами на ошеломленных Рыжих, Карнистиро уронил два слова, и Макалаурэ пожалел, что не ударил.  
— Выкрадите его.  
От удара в челюсть Карнистиро шатнулся к камину, но слова были сказаны и услышаны.  
— И никакой крови... — ошеломленно выдохнул Амбарто.  
— Лучшие мы или нет? — откликнулся Амбарусса немедленно, слегка сдавленным голосом.  
— Есть нандор, которые обязаны нам всем...  
— ...И они помогут.  
— Несколько месяцев, и будем знать все о городе.  
— Все ходы и выходы.  
Рука Майтимо разжалась, он вновь осел в кресло, но Амбарусса словно не заметил этого.  
— Возьмём с собой небольшой отряд, скроем вблизи города...  
— За ночь войдём и выйдем вон.  
— Незаметно.  
— И нашьем полоски стали на перчатки.  
— Нас не узнают.  
— Унесем ноги быстро...  
— Пальцем не тронем!  
— Я с вами, — сверкнули глаза Карнистиро, кажется, он даже хмель с себя стряхивал.  
— А нам нужны десяток-другой доспешных всадников?  
— Коней новых нам нужно.  
— Полсотни...  
— Вы спятили! — воскликнул Макалаурэ, и получил в ответ три почти одинаковые усмешки.  
Ошеломленный Руссандол, у которого даже чуть выровнялось дыхание, сидел статуей самого себя.  
— Ворами быть лучше, чем убийцами, разве нет, братец? — хмыкнул Карнистиро.  
— А как это скрыть, чтобы крепость не болтала? — задумался Амбарто вслух.  
— За охотой на орков! — выпалил Амбарусса. — По осени, когда захотят пограбить!  
— Вот и определились, — заключил Средний деловито. Его шатнуло, он ухватился за плечо Амбаруссы. — Ко мне. Обсудим... Тонкости.  
— А вы, — Амбарто даже не торжествовал, он просто все решил, — можете присоединиться. Если захотите. Ни капли крови пролито не будет, и первыми мы драк не начнем.  
— Если понадобится, я вас остановлю, — сказал Макалаурэ, стараясь казаться спокойным.  
— Скажи мне, Кано, что ты не хочешь спасти Нельо... В этот раз, — ответил Амбарто, и у Макалаурэ потерялись любые слова для ответа.  
А Первый Рыжий положил руку на плечо Руссандола.  
— Нет, Нельо. Ты готов пойти во тьму, вот уж верю. Ты можешь. Но все равно не хочешь видеть там нас. А я... Не могу видеть, что с тобой творится.  
Близнецы подхватили ещё пьяного Карнистиро под руки, вышли и шумно захлопнули за собой дверь.  
Дыхание Руссандола постепенно выровнялось. Он вытер пот с лица. Макалаурэ молча приоткрыл окно и подбросил дров в камин: Старшего могло знобить после приступа.  
Набросил теплый плащ на плечи Руссандола, обнял его.  
«Мы можем их остановить, Нельо. Если решим».  
Тот молчал, неотрывно глядя в пламя.

*  
Сириомбар

— Ты женился, — понял Диор еще до того, как сын что-то сказал.  
Посреди Каминного зала Элурин покрепче прижал к себе светловолосую глазастую девчонку-аданэт и, приподняв подбородок, сказал:  
— Да. Это моя жена, Гвирит.  
— А почему она боится меня? А главное, почему ты умолчал? Вообразил, что я Тингол и пошлю тебя к балрогу на рога, а не о дне свадьбы заговорю?  
— Я… не боюсь вас, госу… господин Элухиль, — с трудом выговорила девочка по имени Апрель.  
— Да. Кажется, ты боишься не меня.  
Диор понял, что если сама девочка ему знакома — одна из лучших учениц Ольвен, там-то наверняка с сыном и познакомилась — то о ее семье он вспомнить не может ничего. Это подсказывало, что семья ее не из знатных, и даже из совсем незнатных. Потому что избежать попадания в память бывшего государя, ныне советника Диора можно было одним способом — пропускать все важные встречи и праздники. А избегали их в основном те, кто не принимали никаких решений, зато много работали, причем вдали от глаз въедливого советника. Это могло сулить сложности определенного рода — среди непросвещенных простолюдинов-аданов встречались порой весьма странные и неприятные предрассудки. К счастью, послать девочку в обучение наукам им ума хватило, значит, вряд ли все так плохо.  
— Я умолчал потому, что она попросила времени, чтобы набраться храбрости и привыкнуть, — Элурин не выпускал худенькой руки, и тут все было хорошо, кроме непонятного страха.  
— Гвирит, — Диор постарался говорить как можно более мягко. — Скажи, что пугает тебя?  
— Моя мать, — с усилием выговорила девочка. — Она… очень против. Она грозилась…  
— Я ее знаю?  
— Моя мать — тетушка Молот…  
Вот теперь стало немного понятнее. Немолодую женщину-кузнеца в городе знали, и нрав у нее был суровый. Правда, злобы в этой суровости вроде как не было, либо же Антэ Молот хорошо держала свой нрав в руках, встречаясь с теми, кто принимал решения.  
— Никто в этом городе не будет ничем грозить жене моего сына, — сказал Диор как можно более веско. И правильно сделал — девчонка приободрилась. — И тем более, когда жена моего сына носит детей.  
— Детей? — переспросил Элурин и улыбнулся с такой неудержимой радостью, что Диору захотелось от избытка чувств разом его обнять и надрать уши.  
— Не говори мне, что вы не знали!  
— Мы не знали, что не один, — уточнил сын. — Я не очень вижу… подробности.  
— А ты не поторопился?  
— Я хотел не сразу, а немного потом, — Элурин обнял жену покрепче. — Близнецов, как мы. И как сестрины. Но получилось сейчас.  
— Тело не понимает «когда-нибудь потом»! Оно понимает или «да», или «нет». Когда-нибудь — это и есть «хочу»!  
Диор не утерпел: подошел и дернул все-таки сына за ухо перед тем как обнять. Элурин зажмурился, как котенок, только что не замурлыкал. Гвирит смотрела на это, открыв рот, как на неведомое. Как на… чудо?  
Нет, это безобразие, решил Диор. С матерью этого испуганного птенца придется говорить ему, и возможно — не самыми добрыми словами. Все-таки старые аданские предрассудки, причем один из самых мерзких — что можно из неважно каких соображений запугивать своих близких и домашних. Просто обычно из этого не выходят такие беды, как если такие мысли взбредают в головы знатным эльдар… вроде Эола. А выходят всякие беды тихие, малозаметные со стороны. Вот только коснувшись его семьи, любая малозаметная тихая беда сразу перестанет такой быть. Потому драть ее придется как сорняк. И присматривать, чтобы снова не проросло.  
*  
Широкоплечая и мощная, тетушка Молот откровенно мялась и терялась в Каминном зале. И потому Эльвинг не повела никаких разговоров издалека. А сразу после приветствия объявила:  
— Мой брат Элурин взял в жены твою дочь Гвирит, добрая мастерица Антэ.  
— Ну вот! — сказала мрачно Антэ Молот, будто сплюнула. — Испортил все же девчонку красавчик.  
Не такое молодая правительница ожидала услышать.  
— Что значит «испортил», мастерица Антэ? Как можно испортить человека, не будучи морготовой нечистью? — спросила она с недоумением.  
— А то, что потом дурочку уже никто замуж не возьмет, — пояснила тетушка.  
— Что значит «потом»? — вопросила Эльвинг уже вовсе ледяным голосом. Огонь в камине даже слегка присел. Тетушка Молот — нет. Нахмурилась — про мужчину могли бы сказать даже «набычился» — и продолжала.  
— Не в обиду тебе будет сказано, госпожа наша… Я женщина прямая. Дети вождей на простолюдинках не женятся. Потешатся да уйдут. Вот и твой брат потом женится на какой княжне, нашей или эльдар, уж не знаю.  
— Ты хочешь оскорбить моего брата, мастерица Антэ? — Эльвинг даже растерялась. Потому что женщина была искренна, что самое странное.  
— А ведь я ее предупреждала. Уберечь хотела, — досадовала Антэ Молот вслух. — Побила даже дурочку свою. Братья ее в ум привели, я думала. Надо было с учебы сразу забрать. Видишь ли, госпожа, с моей матерью то же было. Один из княжьих родичей жениться обещал, потешился да ушел. И я без отца родилась, а мать потом пошла за первого, кто ее в жены согласился взять. А Гвирит и вовсе никто не возьмет, в городе и так по две женщины на каждого парня. Мало я ее била, — ляпнула вдруг мастерица в сердцах.  
Вот так, сказала себе ошеломленная Эльвинг, иногда выглядит искренность. Совершенная, открытая… ядовитая.  
— Антэ Молот! — от голоса правительницы задребезжали залитые зимним дождем стекла в окнах. Одни из немногих в Сириомбаре. — Если еще кто-то в этом городе, будь то хоть ты или твои сыновья, хоть раз оскорбят жену моего брата или тем более поднимут на нее руку, он или она вылетит из города быстрее, чем голубь-посланник! А мои братья рулевыми веслами помогут и направят на дальний север! Чтобы дорогу лучше видел!  
Это было чудовищно грубо и глупо, так говорили разве что моряки на кораблях, — но почему-то именно на таких словах тетушка Молот вздрогнула, аж присела слегка, и посмотрела уже совершенно по-другому. С недоверчивым уважением.  
— Да ты никак всерьез про жену, госпожа Эльвинг… — сказала она, наклонив голову.  
Неужели понимает только грубость??  
— Я, мастерица Антэ, позвала тебя говорить о свадьбе! — Эльвинг решила, что злость надо сдержать, но не скрывать. — А ты успела усомниться в моем брате и признаться в том, что била и запугивала свою дочь! Не просто так они пришли не к тебе с радостной вестью, а к моему отцу с просьбой о совете! Ты уважаемый мастер, тебя чтят люди… а ты втихомолку бьёшь своих детей?  
«Да… задал нам Элурин задачу, лечить теперь эту запуганную душу. Не совсем запуганную, но отравы страха хлебнуть успела…»  
— Я всю жизнь честно работала, чтобы их на ноги поставить, — упрямо сказала Антэ. — И уму-разуму научить.  
— В моей семье попытки принуждением вместо любви и терпения научить кого-то уму-разуму закончились очень, очень скверно. Мастерица Антэ, — Эльвинг понизила голос и сказала теплее, — настоящая плохая новость для тебя — в том, что жизнь твоей семьи больше не заключается в твоей мастерской, службе и делах улицы Кузнецов. Ты прикоснулась к делам всего Белерианда, мастерица. На твою семью теперь будет смотреть весь город. Каждый удар, нанесенный ребенку, если он сильнее дружеского подзатыльника или шлепка неразумному младенцу, разнесется эхом по всем углам. Я полагаю, ты этого не хочешь, тетушка Антэ.  
И вот здесь мастерица Молот побледнела по-настоящему.  
— Так вот, — сказала Эльвинг со вздохом. — Я хочу назначить празднование за три десятка дней до нового года.  
— Так быстро? — спросила тетушка растерянно.  
— Видишь ли, тетушка Антэ, мой брат очень захотел детей. Поэтому осенью будут дети. По опыту моей матери и моему, в таком браке требуется месяцев десять с лишним, значит — на рубеже первого и второго осеннего месяца.  
Растерянность в глазах Антэ Молот стремительно сменилась паникой.  
— …Нет, отец, но как?? — бушевала Эльвинг позже. — Она даже не слышала меня! До тех пор, пока я не перешла к угрозам, она не верила мне и твердила свое, оскорбляя нас всех!! Как так можно, отец? Откуда такая… твердолобость?  
Диор развел руками.  
— Все, что я знаю — так бывает. Жизнь этой семьи была непростой, а выводы они из своих бед сделали какие-то кривые. Кажется, пугливая птичка, присевшая на ветвь нашего семейного древа, потребует больше заботы, чем я думал…


	4. Звезда на излом. Пламя Сириомбара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почти год спустя. Середина месяца нарбелет.

— Орочий отряд на западной границе! Начинаем!  
Второй Рыжий ворвался в зал, бросился к Карнистиро. Тот кивнул, отложил бумаги и счетную доску. Словно его на прогулку звали.  
— Мы готовы, — сказал он. — Уложены сумки, оружие, снаряжение.   
— Можем выступить, как только оседлают коней.   
— Мы давно готовы, — Амбарусса теперь смотрел только на Руссандола. — И выступим через две свечи времени. С вами или без вас!  
Вылетел вон.  
Вот Карнистиро на старших уже не смотрел. Сложил принадлежности для письма и счета в шкатулку, неторопливо убрал ее в ящик. И вышел размеренно, словно на вечернюю прогулку собрался.  
Когда вернулся Макалаурэ, Руссандол так и стоял у пустого камина, вертя в пальцах писчую палочку.   
— Нельо, — сказал тот тихо. — Я готов запереть этих безумцев прямо сейчас. Один Морьо не пойдет. Или...  
— Или, — тяжело сказал Руссандол.  
Взглянул на левую ладонь. Пальцы блестели от зажившего ожога.  
— Я не стану удерживать их неволей, раз не хватило власти остановить. И я должен быть там. Может, чтобы оторвать им головы в случае кровопролития.  
— Но, Нельо...  
— Я никого из семьи не буду держать взаперти, Кано. Мне легче убить.   
— За этим не нужно ехать в Сириомбар! – воскликнул Макалаурэ. — Я остановлю их здесь.  
— Нет. Переложить на тебя? Ни за что. Поднимай тот отряд, Кано. Мы тоже едем. У них пять с лишним десятков воинов. С нами должно ехать шесть.  
*  
Третий след, оставленный орочьим отрядом вдоль берега пересохшей речки, оказался сильно мощнее и глубже прежних, хоть и не шире, и это значило, что орков в нем было вдвое больше прежнего. Землю они перемесили сапожищами в комковатую полусухую грязь. Тянулся след вновь на юго-запад.  
— Значит, не случайность, — только и сказал Руссандол.  
— Они просачиваются, как крысы, — Карнистиро прищурился на солнце, обозначил жестами направление предыдущих отрядов для сравнения. — Думаю, прошли через Андрам, выжидая, когда не будет патрулей.   
— Немного тех патрулей, — покачал головой Амрас.  
— Много взять негде! — Карнистиро взъерошился было, восприняв слова едва ли не как упрек. Но Младший только кивнул.  
— Выглядит так, словно они заходят нам в спину, — Руссандол хмурился и разглядывал холмистую равнину, выискивая вдалеке ускользнувшего врага. — Если встретим еще, я сочту, что так и есть.   
Взмахнул рукой и погнал Черногрива вдоль орочьего следа. Отряд следовал за ним.  
А когда солнце склонилось к закату, и пришел алый вечер, они увидели, как след нового вражьего отряда вливается в следы того, что сделался их временной целью. Общий след теперь вел в точности на юг.  
— Они к озеру идут, — заметил Фаньяран, оруженосец Макалаурэ. — Мы останемся без ночлега у воды, вот мерзость. И ведь испортят воду.  
— Это уж как пить дать, — хмыкнул Халлан.   
Пришлось взять изрядно восточнее и со всеми предосторожностями, скрытно и выставив часовых, расположиться на ночлег в некоей лощине с небольшим ручейком на самой лесной опушке. Ее отыскал в сумраке один из охотников Младших, частенько бывавших в Таур-им-Дуинат.   
— Голубя приготовьте, — приказал Руссандол, едва развели небольшой костер. Сидя у огня, он набросал краткое послание гномьей писчей палочкой на полоске тонкого пергамента.   
— Мы не можем повернуть назад! — горячо сказал Карнистиро, и Младшие его поддержали:  
— Если Север стягивает силы, другой возможности не будет!  
— Мы не поворачиваем, — спокойно отозвался Руссандол. — Я отсылаю предупреждение Хранителю крепости. Пусть разошлет на юг и запад разведчиков и высматривает, где начнут собираться банды.   
— Напрасно мы взяли лишь одну птицу, — покачал головой Макалаурэ. — А в худшем случае соберутся вражеские войска на осаду, и отрежут нас от Амон Эреб. Я бы повременил отправлять послание. Посмотрим, что будет дальше, и что нам еще встретится.  
— Меня другое смущает, — вступил Амрод, выходя из сумрака с седлом в руках. Бросил его на землю у огня и сел, как и Старший. — Не далековато ли на юг зашли эти банды для простого обхода Амон Эреб? Они ведь не в лес на охоту собрались.   
— Там, конечно, мало жителей, — дополнил Амрас, — но кому встретить, найдется.  
— Именно что жителей мало. — Руссандол поднял голову от таблички-подставки с закрепленной полоской пергамента. — Собрать банду на опушке можно незаметно. И даже вглубь, к пастухам дерев, заходить не надо.  
— Тогда мы расположились на лучшем месте сбора для этой банды, — Макалаурэ носком сапога расчистил участок земли у огня и обломком сухой ветки начертил на нем Андрам, границу леса и пути всех четырех банд, двух уничтоженных и двух ушедших вперед. — Здесь или, самое дальнее, еще день пути на юго-запад. Иначе их возвращение под Амон Эреб слишком удлинится. Либо им придется идти лесом, но орки этого избегают на непокорных землях, да и путь слишком замедлится.  
— Как бы то ни было, утром я предупреждаю Хранителя.  
Охотник в больших кожаных перчатках подошел из сумрака, на перчатке его спал серый скальный голубь из тех, что с безошибочной точностью возвращаются в свои гнезда из любой дали. Птица не слишком умная, не ворон, но быстрая и надежная, если уметь с нею обращаться. Верные Амбаруссар умели, и после падения Северного Белерианда эти птицы стали одним из немногих способов быстро доставить послания из одной крепости Феанариони в другую. Послание обернули вокруг ноги птицы и закрепили. С первым лучом солнца его отпустят, и не пройдет и половины дня, как он окажется в родном доме — одной из башен Амон Эреб.  
*  
Через день пути орочий след среди сухих осенних степей по-прежнему тянулся на юго-запад. С запада к нему приблизился одинокий след лошади – и вскоре ушел обратно.   
— У меня скверное предчувствие, — сказал Макалаурэ, подъехавший к следу даже раньше охотников Рыжих.  
— Ты предлагаешь повернуть?   
— Морьо, я лишь предупреждаю.   
— Больших набегов Темных на Сириомбар не было ни разу, — сказал Руссандол задумчиво. — Я слышал лишь, что их нередко тревожат шайки со стороны Талат-Дирнен, и потому-то жители низовий Сириона собрались за стены. Но серьезные гости всегда ходили только к нам.  
— Я отступаться не собираюсь, — отрезал Амбарто. — Другого случая может не быть. И… мы не обязаны даже бить вот этих. Один отряд Сириомбар все равно не возьмет, уж с ними-то Диор и прочие военачальники Эарендиля способны справиться. Старший? Что скажешь?  
— Мы не знаем, один ли здесь такой отряд, — уронил Макалаурэ, глядя на юго-запад. Там вдали на окоеме собирались облака, похожие на дождевые, но ветер оставался сухим и пыльным. Шуршали степные травы, вымахавшие чуть ниже роста эльдар и засыхавшие теперь стоя, фыркали кони.  
— Можете возвращаться! – бросил Амбарусса запальчиво. — Малый отряд проще скрыть!  
Руссандол долго смотрел на развороченную орочьими сапогами землю и молчал. Не нравилось ему сразу все. То, что он видел, куда он отправился, каким пыльным сделался воздух…   
— Едем, — приказал он. — Мне надо точно знать, что произойдет.   
— Мы догоним их уже сегодня к вечеру, — сказал Карнистиро злорадно.   
— Нет. Мы свернем южнее и обгоним их.   
К вечеру поднялся холодный ветер с северо-востока и принес с собой пыль. Охотники набросили капюшоны. Все остальные вечером вытрясали пыль из волос и одежды.  
— Хочешь спуститься к самому морю, Старший?  
— Нет, только чтобы нас не увидели.  
— Ушам не верю, — усмехнулся Карнистиро. — Ты отказываешься истребить эту банду?  
— Я не хочу тратить время. И намерен узнать все сразу.   
Спрыгнув на землю, Амбарто прислушался было к ней, а потом скривился. Отряхнул с гривы пыль да сухие семена.  
— Их топот впереди забивает все остальное. Земля еще гудит от них и ничего больше не скажет, — бросил он с досадой.   
— На юг, — повторил Руссандол. — И быстрее. Мне надо их обогнать и остаться незамеченными.  
— Уж не хочешь ли ты доказать что-то жителям Гавани, перебив этот отряд у них на глазах? — Амбарусса невесело усмехнулся. – Бесполезно. Только зря обнаружишь себя и нас.  
— Не спорю.   
— Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
— Ехать быстрее, — отрезал Руссандол. Пустил Черногрива вскачь, вынуждая отряд поспешить за ним.  
Еще чуть позже его догнал Амбарто.  
— Я не знаю, что тебя гонит вперед нас, — сказал он. – Но посмотри на себя со стороны. Ты в последнее время бодр и полон сил. Если тяжесть не гнетет тебя больше, то лишь потому, что мы затеяли это. Признай, что я был прав, Старший.  
— Я уже все сказал, Амбарто. Хоть одна пролитая кровь – и я оторву тебе голову сам.   
Руссандол вел отряд сквозь ломкую, высохшую осень, едва позволяя воинам и коням отдохнуть по ночам и в середине дня. Они почти не разводили огня, позволяя себе лишь немного хлеба и воды. Увидев первые островки рощ, которые понемногу захватывали землю вдоль моря от Сириона до Таур-им-Дуинат, Руссандол повернул к западу и даже выслал вперед разведчиков – на поиски орков, и чтобы избежать встречи с жителями здешних мест.   
Орочьего следа пока не было.  
Всю дорогу царила вязкая сухая жара, которую едва пытались разогнать порывы ветра с моря, и которой пора было уже смениться осенними бурями.   
И потому предчувствия предчувствиями, а братья не слишком удивились, когда впереди на западе и севернее взгромоздились высокие кучевые облака. Последняя часть пути до Сириомбара обещала быть сумрачной.  
— Отдохнуть бы подольше, - сказал Амбарусса утром. — Тогда к городу приблизимся уже ночью, и вы скроетесь ждать нас в рощах с восточной стороны.  
— Нет, — сказал Руссандол.   
— Куда ты торопишься? Что с тобой происходит?  
— Едем.   
Верные Старших уже седлали коней, и Младшие на сей раз подчинились.  
В середине дня, когда облака закрыли солнце, степь перед ними сменила цвет. Ее пересекла широкая полоса, перепаханная множеством ног и еще изрядным числом лошадиных копыт, превратив землю в комковатую сухую грязь, кое-где перемешанную с навозом.  
Это было почти войско, мог бы сказать любой из них. Воины молчали, четверо из пяти братьев молчали.  
— Мы еще можем успеть, — сказал Амрод тихо. — До них…  
— За мной, — приказал Руссандол.  
Никто больше ничего не спросил и не сказал.  
Отряд по его жесту снова взял чуть южнее, в сторону от орочьего следа. Впереди висело облако пыли, сливаясь с низкими осенними облаками, и они в молчании двинулись прямо в него.   
Вечером темнота под облачным покровом настала такая, что даже эльдар с усилием различали ближайшую дорогу. Немногим людям приходилось и вовсе полагаться на зрение коней до тех пор, пока далеко впереди не поднялся над землей огонек большого маяка Сириомбара.  
Двигаясь на него, вереницей они вышли на уже знакомый с прошлого раза торный путь, и долго ехали по нему, пока не ощутили перелом склона под ногами коней. Тихий свист разнесся над колонной всадников, призывая остановиться.   
— Мы на краю долины Сириона, — сказал уверенно Руссандол. — Узнаю эти места. Земля здесь не нарушена, орки еще не проходили.   
— Но в городе тихо, — Амбарусса прислушивался из всех сил.  
Нахмурившись, Руссандол всмотрелся вперед и вслушался в звуки из долины. В плотном, вязком сумраке едва различались стены Сириомбара, и он видел лишь несколько огней на стенах, вероятно, возле ворот. Только свет маяка возвышался над городом. И то он обращался в сторону моря, лишь отблески огня падали на эту сторону. И никаких отражений от заливных полей — должно быть, от нехватки воды они пересохли.  
— Они… не знают, — голос Карнистиро был хриплым от пыли не то от волнения.   
Справа от них, за небольшой рощей, в которой они стояли лагерем дюжину лет назад, темнота шевелилась. Кто бы ни командовал войском, он смог внушить оркам достаточно дисциплины хотя бы на самое важное время. Никто там не орал, не гремел оружием и не ссорился — лишь слитный шорох шагов и тихий стук доносился оттуда. И звуки уходили далеко на север — там осторожно двигалось множество живых существ. Гораздо больше, чем шло через степь с северо-востока.   
— Не знают, — согласился с горечью Макалаурэ. — И любой, кто поспешит, не скрываясь, по долине, обнаружит себя для вражьего войска. Вряд ли он даже доберется до ворот.  
— Первые отряды нападут внезапно и, возможно, успеют взять ворота или влезть на стену, а затем подойдут основные силы и ворвутся следом…  
— Врагов не может быть слишком много! Иначе как бы их могли привести сюда незаметно? – бросил Амбарто нетерпеливо.  
— Как эти сириомбарские болваны могут быть настолько беспечны? — тихо возмутился Карнистиро. — Да к ним можно было бы с лету ворваться! В любую подходящую ночь!  
— Ну, положим, не в любую, — Амбарусса смотрел вверх с отвращением. — Такая облачная крыша случается обычно на рубеже осени и зимы. И редко в приморских землях, где ветер. Но тоже бывает.  
— Долго мы будем рассуждать о погоде? Майтимо!  
Теперь все четверо смотрели на Старшего.   
Сердце заколотилось у Руссандола, как молот.  
— Вы не поняли еще? — спросил он и улыбнулся.   
Карнистиро побледнел так, что заметно стало даже теперь.  
— Ты спятил!  
— Спятили мы давно.   
— Нельо, чего ты хочешь?   
Они стояли друг напротив друга — Старший с Макалаурэ и Амбаруссар. Карнистиро выехал и остановился между ними, его конь беспокоился и мотал тяжелой мохнатой головой.  
— Нельо, ты ищешь смерти? — прошипел он яростно. — Ты никого этим не вернешь! Ни братьев, ни синдарских глупцов, ни корабелов! Ты не вправе!  
— Это ты не вправе запретить, Морьо. Ну, произнеси же это вслух. Они идут не на нас, а на Сириомбар, чтобы вновь заполучить Сильмариль.  
— У нас не войско за спиной!  
— Не войско, — кивнул Руссандол. — Только лучшие воины Амон Эреб и Долмед, которых выбрали мы сами. Но если ты против, я поеду один.  
— Что!? — Амбаруссар тихо вскрикнули и тут же шикнули друг на друга.  
— У нас больше не будет такого шанса, братья. У меня. У вас.  
— Ты хочешь?.. — Карнистиро запнулся.   
Макалаурэ спокойно продолжил за Старшего:  
— Исполнить Клятву так, чтобы хоть немного исправить сделанное прежде. Все сразу. Майтимо, я с тобой.   
В наступившей тишине Карнистиро растерянно оглянулся — и встретился с горящими глазами близнецов.   
— Вы не вернете этим никого, — повторил он. Его конь злился и шумно грыз удила.   
— Никого, — согласился Руссандол. — Но быть может, после этого нам не обожжет руки наследие отца.   
— Если выживет хоть кто-то!! — в голосе Карнистиро, наконец, прозвучало то, что он прятал. — Не смей, Старший!.. Это будет конец! Мы поляжем там все, вряд ли останется хоть кто-то, чтобы предъявить права на Сильмариль, если еще будет, кому! Нас никогда не впустят в этот город, и орки еще до рассвета прибьют наши трупы к стене!  
— Не ты ли упрекал меня в отказе от Клятвы?  
Карнистиро опустил голову, затем упрямо вздернул подбородок.  
— Желание разбить себе голову о войско орков или стены Сириомбара, да ради серых и гондолинцев за этими стенами — еще не исполнение Клятвы!  
— Поверь, — Руссандол едва справлялся со странным воодушевлением, — меньше всего я хочу просто так разбить себе голову. Но я хочу, чтобы к этому свету больше не притронулись грязные лапы! Брат, другого случая не будет! Ты понимаешь, что произошло? Что все эти годы Враг выжидал и думал, что мы придем за Камнем и снова прольем кровь сородичей?   
Он задохнулся от волнения — но не как последнюю дюжину лет. Напротив, страх удушья исчез, как не бывало. Просто Руссандол не успевал дышать, так колотилось сердце.   
— Мы отказались — и тогда он пришел за Камнем сам! Мы скудоумные болваны! Ждали его к себе, считали себя еще опасными для него! Да плевать Моргот на нас хотел! Ему нужен лишь Камень! Свет, который смеет быть неподвластным ему… Да, я сошел с ума достаточно, чтобы встать против него здесь, даже если придется сделать это в одиночку! А выполню я этим Клятву или нарушил… Умрем — тогда разберемся. Мы клялись именем Единого, пусть он и рассудит. Но он далеко, а нам надо спешить!  
Амбаруссар единым движением тронули коней, обошли Карнистиро с двух сторон и подъехали к старшим братьям вплотную. Один из них при этом пихнул Карнистиро в бок, и тот впервые за много, много лет не смог различить, кто из двух.  
— Мы с тобой, Нельо, — решительно сказал братец слева. — А тот из нас, кто выживет, украдет Сильмариль, как мы собирались.   
— Дубины! — прошипел Карнистиро, дрожа от ярости. — Болваны безмозглые! Драконы их всех сожри, безумцы, драугами рваные! Я не хочу потерять вас сразу всех, слышишь, ты!  
Руссандол коснулся каблуками лошадиных боков, подъехал вплотную и обнял Среднего. Карнистиро вцепился в него на несколько мгновений, как маленький.   
— Я тоже не хочу потерять тебя, братишка.   
— Не смей предлагать мне вернуться!! — рявкнул тот.   
— Нет, Морьо. Я предлагаю идти с нами. Если мы вместе убивали сородичей в Дориате и Гаванях, то здесь мы встанем за Сильмариль и за них тоже вместе.   
Руки легли сзади на плечи Руссандолу с Карнистиро, и Макалаурэ обнял обоих. Поверх его рук возникли руки близнецов, стиснули старших. Дыхание Карнистиро перехватило, казалось, он едва сдержал слезы — но запретил их себе.   
— В этом нет смысла, — прошептал он. — Но я вас одних не отпущу!  
— В этом есть смысл, Морьо, — выдохнул Руссандол, чувствуя разом тепло рук близнецов, плечо Макалаурэ и бешеный стук под ребрами Карнистиро. И впервые за очень долгое время осанвэ далось ему без усилий. Он отдал им всем то, что не мог сейчас выразить словами.  
Свет Сильмариля, заливающий мягкими волнами Каминный зал и долину Сириона, теплом касающийся сердца.   
Невероятная горечь, что охватила его следом за жгучей болью от прикосновения к творению отца.   
Не меньшая горечь отравляла его всю дюжину лет — понимание, каким оружием Врага они послужили, и как близко подобралась к ним Тьма в тот раз.  
Ярость и спокойствие, что пришли после отказа.  
«У нас один Враг. Мы будем сражаться с ним везде. Только с ним. Мы больше не станем его орудием. Больше никто из нас. Сколько бы крови родичей ни было на нас, повернуть и сразиться с настоящим Врагом никогда не поздно. Тьелкормо это понял первый».  
— Никогда не поздно, — Макалаурэ первый сказал это вслух.  
— Никогда!  
— Никогда не поздно! — выдохнули два голоса как один.  
Их руки разомкнулись посреди темноты.  
Руссандол отъехал от перелома склона на несколько шагов — и оказался посреди отряда. Пока братья говорили, воины сомкнулись полукругом возле них, ожидая решения.  
— Мы выступаем против войска Моргота, — сказал он просто, — это путь в один конец. Все, кто не согласен, убирайтесь. Смертные, как непричастные, остаются.  
Несколько мгновений стояла тишина. Верные переглядывались, чуть скрипели доспехи и седла всадников, кто-то едва слышно обменялся несколькими словами.  
— Обидеть меня хочешь, кано? — спросил Халлан первым. — Я твой верный не хуже прочих. Балрога с два я отступлюсь.  
— Мы тоже сражались в Дориате, — спокойно ответил Фаньо. — Если вам не поздно встать за тех, кого мы убивали в тот раз, то и нам не поздно.   
Раздались и другие голоса, говорили они примерно то же. Причем негромко и спокойно. Это удивило Руссандола больше всего — спокойствие, которое слышалось в этих голосах. Услышал теперь — и понял, как долго его не было.  
— Хорошо. Отправляемся. Но Тэльо остается, — приказал он.  
— За что?! Я не виноват, что младше всех!  
— Ты легкий, и конь твой самый быстрый. Прячься в рощах и жди, чем все закончится. Смотри, запоминай. И береги себя.  
— Кано!..  
— Возможно, ты один принесешь вести в крепость. Никаких возражений. Времени мало. Стройтесь клином! — скомандовал Руссандол. Сомнениям места больше не было.   
— Готовьте факелы, — продолжал он. — Зажечь после сигнала. Копья наизготовку! Сносим все, что на пути, к бешеным драугам! Потом рубить все, что шевелится! Если насядут, пробиваемся к стене — и занимаем оборону. А там будь что будет.  
— По стене вскарабкаемся! — подал голос один из охотников Амбарусса. — Крюки-то мы брали.   
— Славно, — кивнул Старший. — Побереги их.  
Он снял с пояса турий рог. Оглянулся на братьев с улыбкой, чувствуя, как невидимая тяжесть уходит с сердца. И протрубил сигнал к бою. Низкий и гулкий, тот раскатился по долине и мерным дальним эхом расплескался от городских стен.  
Позади всадники один за другим начали зажигать факелы, разгоняя темноту. И, прищурившись, Майтимо Руссандол увидел, как в ответ на его сигнал вспыхивают другие, крошечные факела на стене деревянного города.  
— За мной! — крикнул он, пуская Черногрива в галоп по склону долины. Серая земля, дрожа, понеслась ему навстречу.  
…Неожиданно яркий свет со стены прорезал мрак. Нечто сияющее, умножая огни сигнальных костров многократно, направило с надвратных башен два луча света в темноту. Лучи двигались навстречу отряду Феанариони, обшаривая пересохшие поля в поисках врага. В поисках войска сыновей Феанора, в своей гордости или наглости так торопливо раскрывших себя.   
И огни эти чудесно высветили медленно одолевающие грязные каналы передние ряды орочьего отряда, а среди них — двух крупных троллей с каменными дубинами.  
Руссандол засмеялся, пригибаясь к гриве коня. Вот уж славно подсветили, подумал он.   
«Потом поблагодарю. При случае».  
— На троллей!! — прокричал он. — На троллей! Вот наша добыча!  
Они вломились в орочий строй, как копьё вламывается в доспех врага. Удар, копьё Руссандола тяжко отдает в руку — и строй перед ними превратился в мешанину орущих и машущих оружием тварей, а из-под ног коней понесся скрежет железа и глухой стук и треск ломающихся живых тел.   
Ошеломлённые внезапным натиском орки расступались, уворачивались, бросались в стороны. Тролль запоздало, но все же заметил опасность и с глухим ревом поднял дубину навстречу всадникам.  
Тупая тварюга.  
По выкрику Руссандола один из всадников вырвался вперед сквозь разбегающуюся толпу орков, пронесся мимо тролля, отвлекая его криком и ударом копья. В одиночку он без труда увернулся от дубины. А затем строй конников Амон Эреб единым ударом поднял чудище на копья и отбросил в сторону.   
Лишь несколько мгновений им понадобилось чтобы вновь выровняться.   
Во второго тролля ударили стрелы охотников Младших, державшихся в середине клина. Не дождем, нет, они тратили свои стрелы скупо и веско: тролль с ревом схватился за кривую морду и глаза, в каждом из которых возникло по стреле.   
А затем и его подбросило от слаженного удара двух десятков копий и отшвырнуло в грязь полусухого заливного поля.  
Вот почему жара, подумал Руссандол. Чтобы пересохли поля и каналы. А в начале осени жарой все же никого не удивить и раньше времени не встревожить.   
Он поднял ещё одного орка на копьё. И ещё... Последние ряды врага разбегались перед ним, и Макалаурэ рядом протрубил сигнал к развороту. Слаженно развернув коней и перестроившись, они промчались ещё раз через толпы бегущих прочь орков, безжалостно топча их и поднимая на копья. Передовой отряд вражьей армии, какой бы ни была остальная, просто перестал быть, лишь отдельные расторопные орки ещё убегали прочь, и гнаться за этой мелочью не было смысла.  
— Что бы мы сделали на месте вражьего командира? — подумал вслух Макалаурэ, упирая в стремя темное от крови копьё.   
— Я пришел бы в ярость, для начала, — Руссандол привстал на стременах, всматриваясь в темноту верхней части долины. — И расстрелял из всего что есть, а затем бросил в бой ударные силы, чтобы уничтожить поскорее. Если это Тху с Волчьего острова, он легко впадает в ярость, а вот сам в бой ходить избегает.  
Макалаурэ кивнул и протрубил сигнал к обороне. Отряд сгрудился, закрываясь щитами и разворачивая коней головами в сторону возможного обстрела, чтобы подставить врагу не бока лошадей, а нагрудные и налобные щитки. Охотников прикрыли щитами и собой, а те сами изготовились стрелять.   
— Ты видел? — Карнистиро возник в строю возле старших, так ловко, что его заметили лишь сейчас. — Здешние все же отстроили каменную стену.  
— Да, мне сообщали, — Руссандол не обернулся к тому, что они обсуждали. — Обложили камнем деревянную, новые только надвратные башни. Верные Рыжих присматривали.   
— Беру свои слова назад. Они готовились. Ждали нас?  
— Просто ждали. Ещё в тот раз.   
— Если ждали и готовились, то малыми силами их не взять. Значит, жди тучу врагов, братец.  
Темнота впереди дрогнула и выпустила всадников. За ними двигались ещё множество живых существ, почти неразличимых в беззвездном сумраке.  
Всадники, здесь? На осаде города?   
— Думаю, они должны были успеть к открытию ворот передовым отрядом и ворваться в город вместе с ними, — рассуждал Макалаурэ, словно разглядывая врага с высокой стены. — Или же стрелки, но тогда это… хм!  
— Темные вастаки! — сказал Халлан и ухмыльнулся недобро.  
Позади них один из Амбаруссар приказал стрелкам приготовиться.  
Вастаки неслись молча, без привычных своих выкриков. Не иначе, их тоже строго натаскали соблюдать тишину, и они молчали даже сейчас, когда смысла в тишине не осталось.   
Если ничего не изменилось, манера их боя известна: обстрелять издали, налететь, смять, отступить, обстрелять снова — и повторять, пока противник не побежит или не закончится. Или не побегут вастаки, но для этого ответ должен быть не слабее нападения.  
Первыми выстрелами отряды обменялись ещё издали — облако стрел взмыло над вражьими неровными рядами, и в ответ зазвенели тетивы стрелков нолдор. И все дружно приподняли щиты, закрываясь от клевков сверху.   
Несколько ругательств раздались среди них.   
А вот второй выстрел нолдор сделали раньше — потому что их луки били сильнее и дальше вастакских, и пока враги ещё мчались вперёд, вскидывая луки для стрельбы в упор, верные братьев уже спустили тетивы. И многие били расчётливо и жестоко — в коней.   
Передний ряд вастаков рухнул во многих местах, как выкошенный, а за ним полетели на землю вторые и третьи ряды, спотыкаясь об упавших.  
— Вперёд! — Выкрикнул Руссандол, наклоняя копьё и посылая коня на врага.  
Через несколько мгновений он оставил это копьё глубоко в груди седобородого вастака и выхватил меч.  
Отряды сшиблись, и лишь выучка верных не позволила бою превратиться во множество беспорядочных поединков, где каждый дерётся со всеми. Руссандол хорошо помнил это по Бессчетным Слезам. Вастаки же и научили.  
Хотя здесь уже не было тех вастаков, кто сражался в той битве. Выжившие состарились. Эти, он рассчитывал, не успеют.  
— Держать строй!! — загремел Карнистиро. — Держать!!  
Вастаки дрались хорошо, не орки. Вот только прежнего азарта в их глазах не было. Насколько стало известно, наградой предательства были холодные земли Митрима и Дор-Ломина, вместе с запретом их покидать, потому что даже союзников Бауглир не смог не унизить.   
Что пообещали этим людям, подумал Руссандол в краткие мгновения между схватками, новые земли, награбленные богатства? Или просто погнали силой? Хорошо дерутся, но глаза у них потухшие, и ничего кроме злости — ни азарта, ни желания показать себя лучшими, каким горели предатели в Битве Бессчетных слез...  
— Держать строй! Назад! — Выкрикнул он сам, видя, как невольно растягивается линия нолдорских крылатых шлемов в движении за отступающим врагом, и как всё чаще возникают между ними круглые, отороченные мехом шлемы вастакские.   
Рядом кто-то в бешенстве взвыл и бросился на Руссандола — огромный воин в богатом доспехе, разящий такой злобой, словно Феанариони его только что оскорбил последними словами.  
Что ж, если вояка рассчитывал взломать их строй притворным бегством и прорваться внутрь, то и оскорбил, хмыкнул Руссандол, отклоняя удар противника и рубанув его в шею. И многих ещё он оскорбит в ближайшее время.  
Строй нолдор замкнулся, превратившись в круг. Снаружи о него бились окончательно потерявшие порядок вастаки, которых стало почти вполовину меньше, изнутри временами стреляли лучники близнецов. С севера к ним двигалась толпа, все ещё на удивление плохо различимая, словно темнота над нею сгущалась. И не только над нею. Даже свет с башен, казалось, потускнел.  
— Вот и главные силы подползают. — Макалаурэ прищурился, тщетно стараясь разглядеть что-то в подробностях. Руссандол уже бросил эти попытки.  
К ним вновь пробился Карнистиро, его щит был глубоко изрублен, так, что отлетела звезда, а на левом плече кровь сочилась через расколотую стальную пластину доспеха.   
— Ещё не поздно развернуться и удрать отсюда, — предупредил он, тяжело дыша.  
— Поздно, — Руссандол указал влево, где темная линия толпы как раз переваливала вниз по склону возле рощи.   
— Ещё нет! Промчимся вдоль берега…  
— Они отступают! — крикнул Фаньо неподалеку.  
Оставшиеся вастаки отхлынули как вода, даже без сигнала, просто вслед за кинувшимися прочь вожаками.  
Старшие коротко переглянулись.  
— За ними! — Выкрикнул Макалаурэ во всю силу голоса. — Вперед!   
Если бы они не сделали этого, попали бы под ливень стрел. Не вастакских, орочьих, из плохих луков — зато их было великое множество. Но верные сорвались с места за своими вождями, догоняя вастаков, врубились в их толпу и погнали на передние ряды орков — и большая часть стрел пропала зря.  
Большая, но не вся.   
В задних рядах снова раздались крики и стоны, и среди них Руссандол безошибочно отличил один знакомый голос... Легковооруженные охотники пострадали в этот раз сильнее всех.  
Все смешалось. Всадники вастаков метались между нолдор и приближающимися рядами пеших орков, сминая и топча союзников. Звенели тетивы уцелевших охотников. Орки напирали, выставив копья. Верные, потеряв строй окончательно, рубили направо и налево, скоро их начнут оттеснять. Руссандол поднес к губам рог, но медлил — стоит им отступить, чтобы перестроиться, и обстрел может повториться...  
Из-за их спин донеслось низкое гудение. Это большие боевые рога с надвратной башни Сириомбара запели призыв к отступлению.  
Старший повернулся, не веря своим ушам. Прищурился, заслонив глаза рукой от башенных светильников… Створки ворот Сириомбара вздрогнули, с лязгом поползли в стороны.  
Глазам Руссандол решил всё-таки поверить — и повторил сигнал. Сейчас, пока враг мешкает.   
— Щиты за спину! — прокричал рядом Макалаурэ. — К воротам! К воротам!  
Верные разворачивали коней и устремлялись назад, а Руссандол повернул туда, где расслышал крик Младшего — или обоих?  
Не меньше половины верных Амбарусса после страшного ливня оказались на земле, утыканные темными вражьими стрелами. Тех, кто был ещё жив, подхватывали товарищи, втаскивая на спины коней и унося к воротам.   
Второй Рыжий не шевелился. Тогда Карнистиро перекинул его через спину лошади, махнул остальным и помчался дальше. Первого Рыжего Руссандол подхватил сам, усадил перед собой, закрывая и своим телом, и перекинутым за спину щитом. В щит немедленно клюнули две стрелы, по шлему скользнула ещё одна. Подоспел Халлан, прикрыл своему князю спину.  
Поредевший отряд сомкнулся и слаженно устремился к полуоткрытым воротам Гаваней Сириона. Вслед им стреляли, но такого единого ливня стрел все же не было — и потому не было такого вреда.  
— Тэльво... — выдохнул Второй Рыжий, едва держась на лошади.   
— Увезли вперёд.   
— Тэльво!..   
Брат никогда не называл близнеца этим именем…

Руссандол с Младшим подъехал к воротам среди последних. Воины Первого дома входили в город в удивительном молчании. Стрелки, тяжеловооруженная стража и прочие защитники Сириомбара, кто уместился на площади за воротами, не сводили с них глаз. Кажется, безмолвный вопрос во всех этих глазах читался один и тот же. Даже у самого Диора.  
Бывший государь и бывший соправитель, ныне советник и воевода Сириомбара, встречал гостей на площади за воротами, плечом к плечу с лордами Эгалмотом и Галдором, словно вражеских послов принимал.   
— Да, я обезумел, — негромко ответил Руссандол на незаданный вопрос, решив, что понял общее смятение верно.  
— Не буду спорить, — кивнул Элухиль, словно дюжину лет назад. — Но откуда вы здесь взялись и зачем?   
Он осекся, глядя на Первого Рыжего, бессильно обвисшего у Руссандола на руках.   
— Целителя сюда! — приказал Диор.   
Старший и так видел с седла, что целители и безоружные женщины уже уносят его раненых вглубь улиц, в сторону гавани. Если здесь готовились к драке — то готовились и к бегству, и оставалось надеяться, что готовились хорошо.  
Смешно, что теперь он на это надеялся.  
Младший дышал тяжело. Обрушившиеся сверху стрелы ударили ему в грудь, бок и в основание шеи, перебив точно одну крупную жилу. Руссандол зажал ее рукой, когда подхватил брата, иначе тот рисковал истечь кровью прежде, чем получит помощь. Потому он не мог выпустить Амбарто, пока не подбежал лекарь и не увидел, что требуется сделать.   
Высокий синда вздохнул, подозвал помощника и сам зажал распоротую жилу, едва Руссандол с трудом разжал руки. Ладонь его и рука по самый локоть оказались в крови брата.   
Диор смотрел в неясном ужасе. Едва Руссандол спрыгнул на землю, Элухиль в два шага оказался возле него и вцепился ему в плечо — и в горло. От него ударило такой яростью, какую Майтимо от эльда не из своей семьи не ждал. Он ее вовсе не ждал — и растерялся.   
Нет, перехватить руку на своем горле это ему не помешало, но все же...  
— Если ты положил четверть отряда и своего брата только чтобы попасть внутрь!.. — Диор захрипел, словно голос сорвал, впиваясь в Руссандола и взглядом, и в безмолвии осанвэ. — Да тебе шею свернуть мало!!  
— Остынь, мальчишка! — холодно глядя сверху вниз, Старший стиснул его запястье левой рукой, хватка разжалась. — Я шел драться с Врагом, а не с вами!   
— Ты действительно безумец... — Не услышав лжи в ответе, советник вздохнул и взял себя в руки. Не без труда. — Я не открыл бы тебе ворота. Но впустить вас приказала правительница Эльвинг. Помни это. Беру назад резкие слова.  
— Госпожа Эльвинг... Восхищает меня ещё раз.  
— Но как вы здесь оказались и почему? — настойчиво повторил советник.  
Пронзительный крик Рыжего прорезал темноту.   
— Тэльво!! Тэльво!! — Амбарто бился в руках целителей, едва державших его вдвоем. Если сейчас слетит свежая повязка...  
Чувствуя, как из сердца вырывают ещё один кусок, в несколько шагов Руссандол оказался возле брата и прижал его к себе.   
— Держись. Просто держись.   
— Я его не слышу! Где Тэльво!?  
— Лежи! Это приказ.  
— Где Тэльво??  
— Я найду его. Держись.  
Рыжий снова обмяк.   
Отпустив его, Руссандол стиснул в себе боль, как в кулаке, и повернулся вновь к бледному Элухилю. Надо как-то ответить — и драться дальше.   
Ответы вышли рублеными.  
— Мы ждали атаки этой осенью. На себя. Рассылали разведчиков и лёгкие отряды, охотиться на орков. Охотились сами. Отправились по следам крупной банды на юг. А те сошлись с ещё одной, потом ещё и ещё. Стало ясно, что они собираются в войско. Тогда двинулись следом. Хотели понять, какие силы на вас ополчились. И когда поняли...   
Он вдохнул медленно, по привычке последних лет ожидая приступа. Нет, дыхание подчинилось спокойно.   
— Когда поняли, что уже идут разрушать Сириомбар, я повел отряд против них.   
— Мы ничего не видели со стен, — Эгалмот покачал головой. — Пока не попытались разглядеть вас. Это был морок, не иначе.  
— Благодарим от имени города, — не слишком доволен был Галдор, когда это сказал.   
— Дайте нам участок стены в оборону.  
То, что Феанариони не потерпят лишних приказов, объяснять было не надо, полагал Руссандол.   
— Два участка опаснее других, — Диор тоже заставил себя говорить о деле. — Ворота и стена близ гавани, где новая башня. Из гавани отплывут все, кто не сражается. Вы согласитесь разделиться? Или встанете вместе?  
Руссандол помолчал немного.  
— Если Карнистиро согласится, я отправлю его к гавани. Мы с Макалаурэ останемся у ворот. Халлан!  
— Бегу, — оруженосец перебросил поводья обоих коней другому верному и исчез в толпе воинов.   
Раненых унесли. Верные Феанариони спешились и сгрудились на площади, ожидая решения князей, а воины Гаваней, повинуясь приказам лордов, возвращались на стены. Коней слуги поспешно уводили все туда же, в сторону гавани. Диор теперь говорил с прочими военачальниками тихо и торопливо — в чем бы их ни убеждал, делать это следовало быстро. Из-за стен уже доносились выкрики подступающего орочьего войска. Макалаурэ подошел к здешним и вступил в спор, а Руссандол еще стоял, глядя вслед исчезнувшим носилкам.  
Хмурый и бледный Карнистиро возник из толпы, неловко держа правую руку. Из-под наплечника светлела повязка. Они коротко обнялись — и вернулись, наконец, к воеводам.  
Переспрашивать Темного не понадобилось. Даже предупреждать не нужно было.  
— Раненых унесли на корабли, и нашего брата тоже, — сказал он, обращаясь к Элухилю и лордам разом. — Дайте мне в защиту стену у гавани.  
— Князь Карантир… — начал было Эгалмот.  
— Гондолиндрим и фалатрим отражали один штурм, а мы — десяток, — перебил его Карнистиро. — Или уж отказывайте прямо, к драугам!   
Элухиль положил руки на плечи обоим лордам Гондолина. Переглянулся с ними еще раз.   
— Окажите нам честь, князь Карантир, — сказал он. — Примите командование обороной стены над гаванью.   
— Но, государь! — воскликнули разом двое иатрим в сером, державшиеся позади. Один из них с ужасом переводил взгляд с Феанариони на Элухиля, едва веря своим ушам.  
— Государыня Эльвинг приняла их как союзников, — отрезал Диор. — Я не стану оскорблять их недоверием… больше, чем уже оскорбил. И без их предупреждения нас бы давно резали прямо на стенах!  
— Я пришел сюда драться с Врагом, а не угрожать жителям Сириомбара! — У здешних не было причины доверять им, но Руссандол едва сдерживал злость. После проклятой дюжины лет мучений драуговски хотелось обвинить иатрим в трусости.  
Теперь уже Макалаурэ положил руки на плечи братьям и предостерегающе сжал.   
«Остыньте. Не хватало еще нам сцепиться друг с другом перед боем».  
— Я скажу, почему сюда пришел Враг, — начал Макалаурэ, и Карнистиро аж зашипел на него, но тот и бровью не повел. — Он понял, что мы не придем сюда с войском. Вот только мы ждали его на Амон Эреб, а не здесь.  
Это было бы мертвое молчание, но орки за стеной орали уже совсем близко и мерзко. С башни слетел юный синда, не разобрать, какого народа, и примчался через площадь к воеводам.  
— Государь Элухиль…  
— Советник! — огрызнулся Диор.  
— Они тащат таран и готовятся стрелять!  
— Вы же не могли отказаться от Клятвы!.. — вырвалось у Эгалмота.  
Карнистиро улыбнулся так, что испугал бы и волка.  
— Мы исполняем ее прямо сейчас, вставая на эти стены! Или ты недоволен?  
Гондолинский воевода побледнел.  
— Довольно, — велел Диор, и Руссандол вновь увидел в нем дориатского государя. Нелегко, должно быть, пришлось правителю Эарендилю рядом с ним. — Я принял решение. Князь Карантир, бери под командование отряд гондолиндрим, твой участок стены — три пролета от крайней Морской башни. Рядом с ним встанет Эгалмот. Друг мой, объясни князю Карантиру устройство нашей обороны. Князья Маэдрос и Маглор встанут рядом со мной на воротах, их участок начинается с Правой надвратной башни. Лорд Галдор, я прошу тебя принять их как своих военачальников.  
К чести Галдора, тот колебался всего мгновение.   
— Принимаю. Располагайте мною.  
— А все разногласия наших семей мы обсудим после боя, — Диор глядел Руссандолу прямо в глаза, он и глубже старался заглянуть.   
— Да. — Руссандол коротко кивнул, пытаясь унять одновременно тоску, злость на отцовскую глупость, на себя… и дурные предчувствия. Протянул Диору левую руку. — Уговор.  
Тот пожал ее в ответ тоже левой, непринужденно, словно тренировал равно обе руки. Карнистиро нехотя кивнул. Макалаурэ улыбнулся.  
— Так, подробности, — добавил Диор. — Все дома вдоль стены легко сбрасывают крышу и раскатываются на бревна, нужно лишь вытащить замыкающие вставки из пазов. Это знают и могут сделать многие, все тысячники, сотники, оруженосцы всех военачальников и вожди отрядов поддержки. Все причалы в гавани плавучие и легко отделяются от береговых столбов, просто обрубить канаты. Все склады в гавани и дом управителя тоже разбираются, но не на бревна, а на стены. Стена и крыша каждого склада и дома вокруг гавани — это плот. Прикажете вынуть замыкающие — и вместо любой постройки появится несколько плотов. Если не удержим стены — отступаем к гавани, защищаем ее до последнего, чтобы отплыли все женщины с детьми, затем уходим на плотах. Даже без весел течение Сириона унесет любой плот далеко в сторону острова Балар. Голубь к ним отправлен. Не знаю, успеют ли они на помощь, но в море выйдут и подберут всех. Сейчас все небоеспособные уже грузятся на лодки. И еще…  
Со стены затрубили рога, предупреждая об опасности.  
— Расходимся по местам! — Воскликнул советник. — О прочем спрашивайте Эгалмота и Галдора. Времени не осталось.  
Весело оскалившись, Карнистиро развернулся и умчался вдоль стены, созывая своих верных на ходу. Эгалмот поспешил за ним.

*  
Когда темнота вдали распахнула багровые крылья, они, наконец, поняли, что идёт к деревянному городу.  
На стене затихли мертво, словно у всех перехватило дыхание от ужаса.  
Фалатрим и иатрим никогда их не видели, отрешённо думал Руссандол, либо видели слишком давно, в досолнечные годы. Их города штурмовали орки с осадными машинами. Тем более не встречали люди — видевшие погибли в Бессчетных слезах. Гондолинцы, напротив, видели слишком много и совсем недавно, и теперь поражены страхом. Если страх не переломить быстро, они ему поддадутся.  
Балрог шел к воротам, грязь полей под его ножищами проминалась и вскипала паром, а слишком узкая дорога оползала под ними, словно песок. Что-то притушило его огонь недавно, и теперь он разгорался вновь, прямо на их глазах, бросая багровые отсветы на светлые башни крепостной стены. Крылья его колыхались, звук шагов громыхал среди молчания. Заткнулись даже орки. Тишина давила.  
И Руссандол взломал ее немедленно, как можно глупее и громче.  
— Кого я вижу! — воскликнул он во весь голос, встав между зубцами стены. Смахнул правой рукой темную стрелу на излёте. Халлан поспешно заслонил его своим щитом, как сумел. — Паленая ящерица Моргота сама ползет ко мне! Со времени Битвы под звёздами они бегали от сыновей Феанора, боясь нашей мести! Иди сюда, тварь горелая, я оборву тебе крылья и хвост, как давно мечтаю!! Двоих паленых прикончили в Гондолине, но на нашу долю ещё хватит!  
На стене облегчённо выдохнули все, даже гондолинские воеводы. Со стороны портовой башни донёсся голос Карнистиро — брат громко возмущался, что зверюга Моргота идёт не к нему. Верные Феанариони оттуда громко засвистели.  
— Интересно, — сказал Диор с другой стороны ворот обыденно и даже задумчиво, — зачем балрогу такие крылья, если они не летают?  
— Курицы тоже не летают, — отозвался справа Макалаурэ.  
— Летают, — возразил бывший король Дориата. — Просто они раскормлены и ленивы.  
— Говорят, раньше балроги летать умели, — усмехнулся Руссандол. — Но Искажение им крылья ободрало так, что больше в воздухе не держатся.  
— А если его бросить в фонтан, — вдруг раздался рядом звонкий голос Галдора, — он потухнет и будет вонять как жаба, помершая два дня назад!  
— Уговорил, — согласился Диор. — Как вернётся Эарендиль, поставим у ворот большущий фонтан!  
По стене прокатился смех. На мгновение даже балрог остановился, его глаза заалели сильнее. Но того ужаса, который он сумел внушить при появлении, больше не было, он исчез.  
Балрог злобно взревел, волна жара докатилась до стены. Донеслось звяканье, это доспешные люди и эльдар заслоняли собой стрелков. Но вместо броска на ворота огненная тварь присела — и прыжком прянула в воздух, распахнув рваные огненные крылья!  
— Летает. Но плохо, — донеслось из-за ворот.  
Диор и его люди вскинули щиты и мечи, Руссандол на мгновение успел обозлиться, что не к нему...  
Промчавшись над самыми головами людей, балрог обрушился на крышу ближайшего дома, оттолкнулся и метнулся дальше, оставляя за собой груду горящих бревен. К холму. К теремам на его вершине.  
К Эльвинг и Сильмарилю, понял Руссандол уже в прыжке.  
— Он мой!! — Взревел Старший и слетел со стены, едва касаясь лестниц. — Брат, держи стену!  
«Эльвинг!!» — донёсся безмолвный вопль Диора.  
«Он мой», повторил Руссандол. «Не позволю».  
«Камень!!!» — долетел эхом дальний крик Среднего…  
Казалось, это земля повернулась под его ногами, подставляя перила, камни и коня у коновязи. Захваченный его волной ярости, Черногрив прянул с места в карьер, лишь мелькнули оборванные железной рукой удила. Сумрачная главная улица понеслась навстречу Феанариону, словно он летел и сам. Вслед ему с башен рога пели сигналы тревоги — «Враги в городе!»  
Балрог несся поверху, проламывая крыши и сбивая трубы, черепица и кирпичи разлетались, как пущенные из пращи, дома вспыхивали. Руссандол отбивал обломки щитом, направляя всю волю в движение, словно сливаясь с конем в одно целое и чувствуя, как крошится под копытами деревянная вымостка, ударяют в нее мощные ноги, и как бьётся сильное сердце зверя. Отсветы пламени оставались за ними.  
Но проклятый демон забирал правее, Руссандол понимал, зачем. Морготова тварь хотела отрезать правительницу от гавани. А Эльвинг, несомненно, ещё во дворце, она не покинет город, пока гавань не примет всех мирных, да и бой только начался… Он мчался все дальше прежним путем, чтобы не петлять по городу, слушая, как грохочет Сириомбар под ногами чудовища. И все же тварь успела раньше.  
Взлетев на площадь, Руссандол увидел это ясно, словно мир замедлился вокруг него.  
Вспыхивающий снизу вверх терем, в высокую крышу которого вцепилась огненная тварь и изготовилась к прыжку. Тьма, накрывающая дома, словно крыльями. Бегущие через площадь дети и двое эльдэ. Одна из них поворачивается, и на груди ее на мгновение вспыхивает белая звезда, разрывающая темноту. Вот она, говорит звезда без слов. Вот я.  
Чудовище ревёт при виде своей добычи — и эльдэ со звездой на груди кидается прочь от детей и от терема, откуда ещё выбегают эльдар и люди. Она мчится вверх по улице так, словно крылья выросли у нее, и толстые черные косы, перевитые жемчужными нитями, вьются за ней по воздуху, как легкие атласные ленты.  
Балрог прыгает, растопырив изорванные пылающие крылья — Руссандол и его конь рвутся вперед, туда, где тяжёлая тварь неминуемо коснется земли. Черногрив без усилий перелетает через пригнувшихся детей — пусть бегут.  
Они почти встретились — Эльвинг и огненный демон, рушащийся на нее сверху. Но вместо того двумя мгновениями раньше позади нее встретились демон и воин. Обученный боевой конь прыгнул, обрушиваясь на врага всей тяжестью своей и всадника — и тяжёлый полет балрога оборвался. Вместе с напавшими он повалился вниз и обрушил собой стену ближнего дома.  
Отчаянный визг коня, рев чудовища и запах горелого мяса заполняют воздух.  
«Прости, верный…»  
Руссандола словно швыряет на стену только что застывшей шипастой лавы, из-под которой пышет жар. Он прикрывается щитом, врезаясь в нее, и вонзает меч туда, куда достает. Щит и доспех защищают его, как могут, — болью вспыхивает щека, колено, плечо, наливается жаром рукоять меча, дым паленых волос повисает у лица... Вой демона оглушителен. Руссандол то ли прыгает, то ли умело падает прочь от лавовой стены, перекатывается по тлеющим деревянным плахам мостовой, вскакивает — и едва уклоняется от летящего на него лошадиного тела. Ещё живой Черногрив отброшен балрогом, как собака диким быком, он рушится на мостовую в кусках битого камня — и слышен глухой хруст, когда у коня ломаются спина и шея.  
«Быстро».  
Феанарион сам падает среди обломков и замирает, притворяясь, что повержен этим броском.  
Балрог выбирается, ломая камни и тлеющие бревна. Дом за ним вспыхивает. Он все ещё рвется за ускользающей добычей, туда, где на вершине холма вьются по воздуху черные косы бегущей Эльвинг.  
«Там же ничего нет, обрыв...»  
Нет, тварь, все только началось! Теперь чудовище движется медленнее — и Руссандолу не нужен конь. Он бросается вперёд, в два прыжка настигает балрога, глупо повернувшегося к нему спиной — и словно взлетает по этой пышущей жаром спине, между пылающих рваных полотен крыльев. Под ногами хрустит и чуть прогибается раскаленная шкура, шипят подошвы сапог. Отсюда не видно ничего, кроме темной твари.  
Тело повинуется ему, как никогда. Или как очень давно, в юности. Тяжесть исчезла, двигаться удивительно легко, клятва не давит его сейчас — или душа его не тяготится ею. Впервые со дня Клятвы. А он не замечал.  
Потому что исполняет, наконец, Клятву? Или потому, что защищает свет, а не гоняется за ним?  
Он подумает об этом позже. А сейчас Руссандол вгоняет меч в шею балрога по самую рукоять и чувствует, как оружие раскаляется вновь.  
Враг сотрясается от рева, из раны рвется свистящий горячий воздух и льет раскалённая жижа, словно лава из трещин, открывшихся на Ард-Гален. Выдернутый меч багровеет, как вынутый из горна, но оружие работы Курво не подведёт, выдержит, Руссандол уверен. Второй удар он обрушивает со всех сил на основание крыла балрога и срубает его, как молодое дерево.  
От бешеного вопля вздрагивает, кажется, весь холм. Балрог вздыбливается, как огромный бык.  
Руссандол прыгает с его спины, не дожидаясь, когда его сбросят или когда вспыхнут сапоги. И снова сама Арда словно бы чутко поворачивается под ним, надёжно подставляя ему дом, черепицу и печную трубу, за которую так удобно зацепиться.  
— Финдекано вы убили только вдвоем, — говорит он вслух скорее себе, чем врагу. — Посмотрим, каков ты один на один.  
И соскальзывает на землю, преграждая огненной твари дорогу на макушку холма, туда, куда нет времени обернуться, и где видел бегущую Эльвинг в последний раз.  
Разворачиваясь, балрог проламывает плечом деревянную беседку. Огонь вспыхивает там, куда капает его кровь, вязкая и быстро темнеющая на воздухе. Глаза твари из багровых становятся желто-раскаленными. Огненный бич разворачивается в его лапе.  
«Интересно, можно ли его перерубить? Скоро узнаю...»  
Но первый удар бича приходится не по нему. Балрог яростно бьет в стену, и по ее светлому дереву наперегонки разлетаются черные трещины и желтое пламя. Тварь рычит, взвинчивая себя, окутываясь в мрак, а Руссандол вдруг понимает, что ему делать вовсе нельзя.  
Нельзя состязаться с балрогом в силе, иначе он истратит себя напрасно.  
И срывается с места до того, как тварь наносит второй удар, уже в него. Бросается навстречу живому раскаленному камню, закрываясь от черного ятагана в другой руке демона и вновь вонзает меч работы Куруфинвэ в это, живое или нет, как можно глубже, и отскакивает быстрее, чем тот успевает схватить.  
Не останавливаться. Мчаться так, словно сама Арда горит у него под ногами. Она уже горит, дым и копоть ложатся на деревянную вымостку там, где еще не проломила ее тварь…  
Бросаясь то вправо, то влево, Руссандол наносит чудовищу одну рану за другой, пока балрог шаг за шагом все же идет вперед, рыча и обливаясь горящей маслянистой кровью. Но время уже выиграно, успевает подумать он, этой крылоногой нет за его спиной, там пусто. Только горят два каменных светильника на маленькой площади, открытой всем ветрам.  
Три пути вели с этой площади, он знает. Две мощеные улицы спускались с нее – и слева, вдоль обрыва, еще одна узкая улочка-лестница уводила в гавань. И паленую ящерицу держать здесь, чтобы не скатилась туда следом за правительницей – а куда ей еще деваться! – и не прорвалась к кораблям.  
И он мечется вокруг огромной твари, отскакивая и бросаясь снова, коля и рубя, отклоняя удары огромного черного ятагана и уворачиваясь от огненного бича, словно живущего своей жизнью.  
И земля дымится у них под ногами от отвращения.  
Когда новый удар ятагана в щит отбрасывает Руссандола, как бык отбрасывает волка, словно сама земля подставляет ему траву, камень и столб светильника, чтобы остановиться и ринуться обратно на врага.  
В эти мгновения он видит все вокруг – каждое движение балрога, каждый замедленный удар чужого оружия, каждый камень, столб и куст вокруг себя, которые могут стать опорой, до последней черточки – видит линию обрыва, замечает, как пылают дома по левой стороне улицы, как теснятся испуганные люди далеко справа среди домов…  
Он не видит только Эльвинг, исчезнувшую, мелькнувшую перед ним в последний раз на вершине холма. Он может лишь надеяться, что та уже бежит в сторону гавани, но не видит и отблеска света, унесенного ею. Вместо него вокруг багровое свечение балрога, колыхание его рваного крыла и тьму, которая накрывает все вокруг него. Только оружие и доспех работы Курво яростно блестят даже в этом свете. Пока еще.  
Балрог рвется не к лестнице – он стремится к обрыву! Даже израненный, обливающийся своей горящей дрянью. Вот он снова отмахивается от Руссандола, отбросив его подальше, и словно бы рвется заглянуть за край склона. И в это мгновение Руссандол понимает, что сделать дальше. Бросается на него, нелепо, неудобно, вынуждая развернуться, замахнуться…  
И край обрыва проседает под огромными ногами, словно этому холму балрог невыносимо омерзителен. И даже удар ятагана, придясь, наконец, всей мощью прямо в щит и едва не сломав Руссандолу правую руку, только отбрасывает балрога еще чуть назад.  
Когда падающая тварь роняет ятаган и хватается черной лапищей за камни, Руссандол почти отрубает ее отчаянным ударом. А потом отскакивает назад, слушая удаляющийся рев и невольно вспомнив, как падающий балрог утянул за собой Глорфиндэля из Гондолина.  
Огненный кнут взметнулся из-за края обрыва целых три мгновения спустя.  
Успей Руссандол выпрямиться, его, наверное, утащило бы вниз. Останься на краю – ему снесло бы голову. А сейчас кнут лишь взвился в воздух, но самый его конец метнулся прямо Руссандолу в лицо и вспыхнул невыносимой, ослепительной болью!  
Он кричал, пока хватало сил, не видя ничего перед собой от этой боли.  
Когда мир вокруг вернулся, он сидел на дымящейся земле, нашаривая оружие и задевая руками сбитый с головы шлем. Боль полыхала, охватив половину лица, чуть затихая, перекатывалась в голове, но ее можно стало терпеть. И все же она расползалась по телу ядовитой, отравляющей слабостью.  
Руссандол с трудом открыл левый глаз. Пятно боли на месте правого всколыхнулось. Теперь он видел все вокруг немного иначе, чем раньше. Более… плоским, словно нарисованным на темноте. Дымящиеся обломки вымостки. Рытвины в земле. Опаленные островки травы и кустов. Переломленный в середине столб светильника – его камень коснулся земли, но все также светился, окружив себя лужицей голубоватого света. Поверх всего этого падали отблески пламени. Все это немного плыло и качалось для него.  
Лучше не думать, возможно ли что-то исцелить. Есть, о чем подумать прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас нужно встать.  
В сумраке позади светильника что-то зашевелилось. Схватив, наконец, меч, лежавший рядом на дымящейся земле, он вскочил, шатаясь, готовый драться, и не зная, будет ли на то способен.  
Не враги. Всего лишь люди. Люди бежали через площадь к лестнице в гавань, женщины тащили кто детей, кто стариков. Несколько женщин подбежали к нему, желая помочь. Иные шарахнулись, когда он повернул к ним голову.  
Над городом трубили рога, возвещая, что враги ворвались за стены.  
— Что это? – хрипло спросил Руссандол.  
— Ворота прорвали, господин эльф, — сказала одна из беглянок. – Уже давно прорвали. В гавань рвутся, говорят. Пришлый князь отступил вправо от ворот и всех оттуда погнал бежать к кораблям, но там внизу орки, главные улицы горят. Отрезало нас, только здесь и можно пройти…  
— Идем с нами, господин эльф, — сказал кто-то. — Ты ранен, мы тебя доведем.  
Он оттолкнул протянутые руки.  
— Где Эльвинг? Она была здесь!  
— Мы не видели… — донеслись растерянные голоса.  
— Здесь только ты с чудовищем сражался!..  
— А она была здесь?..  
— Идемте, господин эльф, надо бежать!  
Голоса текли мимо, как вода, и сами люди появлялись и бежали мимо в оранжевых сумерках, исчезая за полуобрушенным домом. Среди них порой мелькали рослые эльдэ, но их было совсем немного. Руссандол поднял голову и сделал несколько шагов поперек потока беглецов, над которыми возвышался больше чем на две головы.  
Отсюда, с холма, город был виден как на ладони – и он уже горел. Сириомбар разделила напополам линия огня там, где пронесся балрог. Второй очаг огня был у ворот, сами ворота пылали. Оборвалось пение рога с надвратной башни, вместо него затрубил другой, левее. Эту часть должен оборонять Карнистиро…  
Вспышка знакомой боевой ярости донеслась оттуда. Карнистиро дрался там прямо сейчас, напрягая все силы, увлекая за собой всех согласных и не согласных, наслаждаясь тем, что наконец снова добрался до темных тварей. С другой стороны… просто пришло теплое прикосновение.  
«Ты жив», — подумал Макалаурэ.  
Руссандол подобрал шлем, надел его. Зло отломил погнутое крыло, чтобы его основание не задевало обожженную щеку. Вложил пока меч в ножны. Поднял щит, слетевший при падении с правой, стальной руки. Его еще шатало, и можно было забыть о той немыслимой легкости движений, которая охватила его в сражении с морготовой тварью.  
Если Эльвинг в гавани — а кроме гавани, ей деваться и некуда, — его место там, среди защитников кораблей. Рядом с Карнистиро.  
Но сможет ли он пройти прямым путем, по главной улице? Или придется спуститься в гавань вместе с беглецами, чтобы присоединиться к ее защитникам? Но это лишнее время…  
— Идемте, господин эльф, — снова и снова звучало у него за спиной. Кто-то дал ему воды. Он взял флягу не глядя, напился – и вернул не глядя, вода всем нужна.  
Что-то заколыхалось и зашумело там, в нижней части уже горящей улицы – он не сразу смог разглядеть. Левый глаз слезился, мешая рассмотреть, тогда он прислушался – и разобрал все самое ненавистное. Рев и выкрики орков.  
Оставив бегущих позади, он сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, очутившись уже среди верхних домов.  
Горстка людей и эльдар отступала вверх, непрерывно теснимая заполнившими улицу врагами. Своих было немного, уж сколько оказалось на этом пути после прорыва ворот.  
Потом сборище орущих и скалящихся вражьих тварей, почему-то чаще бурых и зеленоватых на морды, взбежит наверх, сбросит с обрыва всех, кто попадется по дороге, чтобы не мешали, и скатится в гавань сверху, откуда их не ждут. И подожжет корабли. Не пустые в этот раз – со множеством раненых и безоружных.  
С Эльвинг.  
Может быть, с Амбарто.  
У Руссандола вырвался короткий горький смех. Амбарто чудом уцелел там, где отец жег лебединые корабли…  
Позади закричали и затопотали быстрее – беглецы тоже увидели орков.  
Он усмехнулся еще раз. Всмотрелся в наступающих врагов, пока далеких и плохо различимых слезящимся глазом. Но ему не нужно смотреть издалека – он хорошо знает, как они кривятся и хохочут, когда убивают, или когда жгут построенное чужими руками.  
Значит, его место будет здесь.  
Что ж, Морьо станет немного полегче там, под стеной. А потом – пусть злится опять, что Старший все упустил.  
Еще несколько шагов, до него долетают рев и крики, кто-то из защитников падает… И внутри, после опустошения от схватки и раны, снова вспыхнула ярость, которую Руссандол ждал и звал.  
Он дважды сегодня выжил не для того, чтобы отступать!  
Сдернув рог с пояса, Руссандол вскинул голову, и поверх холма и всего Сириомбара разнесся раскатистый и гулкий призыв к бою.  
По привычке он все же вернул рог на пояс перед тем, как вытащить меч. И двинулся туда, где упали еще несколько отступающих воинов. А сзади донесся топот – кто-то из беглецов нашли в себе храбрость присоединиться к нему.  
Когда Майтимо быстрым шагом спустился, уцелевшие защитники не кричали и не радовались. Они просто расступились, давая ему место врубиться в орочью толпу.  
*  
*

Площадь Малый торг у стены и соседние улицы наскоро перегородили бревнами от раскатанных домов — сразу после того, как промчались перепуганные лошади. Эгалмот боялся, что они потопчут жителей в гавани, все же кони не валинорские, и даже смешанной крови мало. Карнистиро тогда заорал, что отдать жечь верных, даже на четырех ногах, живьем не даст, пусть бегут, они и так гибнут много чаще. Но к лошадям кинулись и нолдор, и синдар, и вроде бы в гаванях обошлось, а точно не узнали – не до того было. За конями вскоре хлынули отступающие люди и эльдар, многие в панике, иные в ярости, но все они приходили в себя и вставали за этим завалом. Эгалмот ободрял, призывал драться, а кано Карнистиро просто рычал на всех и грозился отрывать головы трусам и отступающим, но у него получалось не страх вызывать, а больше в себя приводить этим. Хотя Карнетьяро отлично знал, что это не образное выражение, и головы кано Карнистиро вправду отрывал. В Битву Бессчетных слез, правда, и только вастакам, своим и Второго брата.  
А вместе у этих двоих вышло хорошо. Остановили бегущих от ворот, сразу направили их укреплять завал, поливать его водой и готовиться. Встретили первую волну орков, положили их на месте быстро и почти весело еще, потому как очень хорошо, когда стрел хватает. А их пока хватало, атани несли вязанками. Прикрывали тех, кто остался на стене, отстреливать врагов сверху. И пока не рухнули горящие дома и не вывалилось на площадь рогатое чудовище, неся за собой темноту и ужас, все казалось одолимым.  
Хотя Карнетьяро того, первого ужаса не почувствовал. Просто вдруг разом пришла усталость от всего – нескольких дней скачки почти без сна, двух сражений, готовности остаться под стеной сперва с той стороны, теперь с этой.  
Двигалась огненная тварь медленно, рывками, словно бы с трудом волоча ноги, и что-то черное и горящее, как земляное масло, покрывало ее всю, стекая на землю. Дома, мимо которых она брела, вспыхнули, затлела и почернела изнутри стена... Взревев, тварь метнула на завал через всю площадь то, что тащила с собой – почти туда, где Карнетьяро и стоял. Тело рухнуло прямо на воинов, его подхватили, не дали удариться о землю – и те, кто это сделал, тихо застонали.  
У черноволосого юноши дыра в груди от когтей была такая, что кулак бы вошел. А он еще жил и дышал… Карнетьяро его узнал, по случайности лицо почти не обгорело.  
Стон, как выдох, побежал по рядам.  
Кано Карнистиро шагнул к Диорову сыну с другой стороны, взглянул. Оскалился, кровь так и бросилась ему в лицо от ярости. Посмотрел на тварюгу – и перемахнул завал одним прыжком. Правда, шатнулся изрядно, выпрямляясь.  
— А я думал, на мою долю паленых морготовых ящериц не хватит! — рявкнул он на всю площадь. — Стрелки! Цельтесь по глазам. Я его дорежу!  
И сам показался горящим в своих чешуйчатых доспехах и шлеме работы отца, отразивших свет пожара. Двинулся вперед.  
— Айя Феанаро! – выкрикнули десятка три голосов. Верные Первого дома выскакивали на завал, потрясая оружием. Даже охотники Рыжих. А воины самого Карнистиро готовили тяжелые стрелометы, жаль, тех стрелометов было всего пять.  
— Подранок на подранка, — хмыкнул стоящий рядом адан, приходя в себя. Кто-то уже ругался, распаляясь, выходило плохо.  
Лорд Эгалмот был очень бледен, как многие гондолинцы. Страх накрывал их всех куда сильнее и ярче. Или они чувствовали его честнее, подумал Карнетьяро, прикусив губу.  
— Вот гордец, — сказал громко Эгалмот, тяжело перебираясь через завал, словно немолодой атани. — Не будь жадным, Феанарион, на двоих хватит.  
Фалатримские стрелки со стены первыми спустили тетивы, и морготова тварь уныло заревела. Первые стрелы вспыхнули прямо в воздухе – но казалось, некоторые все же достигли цели. Затем выстрелили охотники Амбаруссар и дориатские лучники в серых плащах. У Карнетьяро, увы, лука не было. Он подумал – и потянул из ножен первый метательный нож. Этот не сгорит.  
Вскочил на завал, огляделся.  
Сын Диора уже погас. Но перед этим пытался улыбнуться.  
*

Перерубленная в полете стрела хлестнула его остриём по лицу, и свет исчез. Он чувствовал текущую по щеке кровь, пытался открыть правый глаз, но его упорно заливало той кровью. Стоя один среди врагов, Руссандол теперь не видел ничего.  
Бросившегося теперь орка он сшиб щитом на слух, по воплю.  
Прыгнул влево, к стене дома, уже горящего, очертив мечом полукруг. Резанул при этом ещё что-то. Вокруг было море звуков и множество живых, дышащих, ворчащих, гремящих снаряжением тварей. Вонь дыма, звериная вонь врага и ближе всего запах крови — орочьей и собственной.  
Страх оказаться снова беззащитным перед ними поднялся изнутри — и как это водится, обернулся новой яростью.  
Не возьмёте живым! Больше никогда!  
Он рубил их на слух и наугад, как деревья и кусты, все быстрее и быстрее, выжигая оставшиеся силы. Порой удар уходил в пустоту, и ярость от этого только росла. Слух все больше обострялся, среди шума он уже различал и рычащее дыхание больших орков, готовящихся броситься, и лязг ятагана, который тащат из ножен, и внезапный скрип тетивы.  
Отпрыгнул к стене дома. Память рисовала ему улицу, какой та была за мгновение до стрелы, и это тоже стало опорой. Стена сделалась горячее, где-то рядом с шорохом сыпались обломки не то угольки.  
От первой стрелы он закрылся, но стрелял не один орк, стреляли двое, и вторая стрела скользнула по левому плечу. Будь он в кольчуге, осталась бы торчать.  
Тетива скрипнула снова. Орк целился не спеша. А второй? Движется одновременно с первым!  
Руссандол метнулся влево, рубанув в прыжке мечом туда, где слышал дыхание. От него шарахнулись, он услышал новый звук, шелест и трение. Другое оружие? Крутнул мечом снова, очерчивая двойную петлю вокруг себя — и концом меча отрубил деревянное древко. Тут же со звяканьем задел другое железо.  
Копья. Его хотят поднять на копья, как тролля!  
Руссандол засмеялся. О, его хорошо боятся!  
Он пропустил новый звон тетивы, и стрела вонзилась в правое плечо, в стык доспехов. Его все ещё хотели обезоружить!?  
Провалитесь к Морготу! Он хорошо научился терпеть боль! Слишком хорошо! Рука держит щит, и ладно.  
Он в ярости рубил направо и налево, но живого теперь на расстоянии удара не было — лишь копья и древки копий тянулись к нему, оттесняя шаг за шагом, прижимая к горячей стене, все новые и новые появлялись взамен разрубленных.  
Как все просто — полсотни орков с копьями против одного, это лучше, чем балрог!  
«Не дождетесь!»  
Он опустил было меч — ему в грудь пытались упереть сразу несколько копий, но ниже их не было, острие меча свободно скользнуло в воздухе. И тогда он, отшвырнув их согнувшись, бросился под копья как под воду.  
Время капало мгновениями.  
Рывок — меч скрежещет по железу и уходит в податливое, вонючее тело. Правая рука бьёт вверх кромкой щита, отшвыривая другое тело, он выпрямляется с яростным криком, пинками раскидывая врагов, расчищая место для взмаха мечом.  
— Айя Феанаро!! — уже не крик, уже рык, каждый взмах меча приходится в мясо.  
— За Химринг!  
Что-то колет его в бок, но боли уже нет, только ярость.  
— За Финдекано!  
Кто-то от страха вцепляется зубами в наруч, он взмахом руки ударяет во врага этим кем-то, и оно слетает, ломая зубы.  
— За Амбаруссу!  
Вокруг стоит сплошной вопль, забивая слух. Рубить. Колоть.  
— За Финдарато!  
Острие врезается ему в бок, но слишком медленно, он разворачивается, и стальной клык соскальзывает со скрежетом. Взмах, и что-то с дребезгом падает и катится в той стороне.  
— За Нолофинвэ!  
Он — это слух, рука с мечом, щит и доспех. Он бросается туда и сюда, на звук, рубя и топча, отпрыгивая в стороны, если слышит среди воплей скрип тетивы. Его почти нет, есть только цели, много целей — дышащих, орущих, разящих грязью, кровью и страхом.  
За все, что было, и все, что не сбылось.  
Но капли выигранных мгновений иссякают, целей вблизи все меньше, все чаще он снова срубает мечом древки и наконечники копий. Неподалеку рычит команды кто-то большой и злобный, Руссандол бросается в его сторону — и отшатывается от стены стальных клыков, на которую почти напоролся.  
Даже орки учатся на ошибках.  
Доспех и щит спасают его ещё раз, но по щеке катится свежая кровь, и пластина на бедре пробита.  
Он замирает, впитывая всем собой звуки и запахи, ища путь следующему броску или удару. Вокруг только дружное рычание и хриплое вонючее дыхание морготовых тварей. И ещё особая вонь, которой он не сразу нашел название. Которая усилилась после того броска под копья.  
Да это их страх всего лишь.  
Скрипит тетива. Не иначе, попробуют расстрелять, удерживая копьями здесь. Где? А, снова гарь и жарко, снова к стене, и дом горит сильнее.  
Если прыгнуть поверх копий, можно пробиться вновь. Жаль, совсем нет места для разбега, и мгновение, пока оно было, упущено.  
«Меньше размышлять надо в драке».  
Первые копья вновь упираются ему в щит и в нагрудник.  
Новый звон тетивы — с другой стороны! Визгливый крик и шум падения, упирающиеся в него копья вдруг опускаются.  
— Влево!! — раздается звенящий холодный голос, и Руссандол прыгает влево и вверх ещё до того, как голос отзвучал. Врезается снова в толпу — одни с воплями шарахаются, другие с воплями и звоном пыряют его всем, что есть. Если пробивают, то неглубоко, и значит, это неважно.  
— Сзади!  
Отмашка назад, туда, где особо злобный рев, меч рассекает кончиком металл, и рев прерывает булькающий хрип.  
Тетива сверху звенит почти непрерывно, и радостнее этой музыки только голос Макалаурэ, но того нет и не будет здесь. Он откуда-то знает. Так же твердо, как знает, что второй брат жив.  
— Право-назад!  
Он бьёт туда краем щита.  
Его невольные глаза стоят где-то на крыше, на ещё не горящей, и Руссандол прорубается в ту сторону, мимо жара и сыплющихся углей. Теперь он различает, как звук отражается от стен домов — или ему кажется, но полагается на это. А ещё он словно бы различает среди бессмысленных темных пятен перед глазами светлый силуэт там, наверху.  
И еле тлеющее пятно чуть дальше, в той стороне, где орки рычат особенно злобно.  
— Впереди большой орк, идёт к тебе!  
— Понял!  
Звон и звяканье. Сверху стреляют, но тот, кто приближается, сам закован в тяжёлую броню и закрыт щитом. Звон стрел словно очерчивает для слуха Руссандола его тело в доспехе и огромный щит.  
А в руках у такого наверняка булава.  
Орк хочет красивой драки, орк не знает про балрога или ему плевать, орк велик и силен — Руссандол слышит его гулкое дыхание на высоте почти своего роста. Орк громко и торжественно ревёт, требуя поединка. Хочет быть победителем.  
Руссандол не может позволить себе эту роскошь. Потому он срывается вперед, пока орк еще ревёт свой вызов, и попросту вгоняет в это — звучащее, дышащее, пахнущее злобой и верой в себя — меч на всю длину.  
Рев захлёбывается, последний удар орка скрежещет по спине Феанариона, а дальше начинается хаос. Одни враги кидаются к нему, другие прочь, наверху коротко и резко звучит тетива. А снизу с улицы вдруг доносятся, прорываясь сквозь хаос, вопли и скрежет, ровные гулкие удары и боевой клич, который он готов был не слышать уже никогда.  
— Айя Феанаро! — три знакомых голоса рядом.  
— За Сирион! За Амон Эреб!! — вторят им человеческие голоса.  
— Гондолин!! — Рыкнули слева приглушённо, словно бы из-за стены или за углом. — Гондолин и Сирион!  
Грохот рядом и волна жара! Руссандол сперва шарахается прочь, кажется, вместе с орками, и лишь потом понимает, что обрушилось там, где стоял его стрелок, его внезапные глаза. Стрелок с иатримским выговором.  
— Сзади! — доносится вопль Халлана, Руссандол отмахивается назад уже привычно.  
Скрежет металла сливается с коротким дребезгом, и его словно бьют бронированным кулаком в бок. Не остановили, но замедлили, проклятье, замедлили!  
Стиснув зубы, он шаг за шагом двигался туда, где звучали голоса, и где звонко рубили длинные мечи по скверным орочьим доспехам.  
Новый короткий дребезг — бронированный кулак не просто воткнули в бок, а словно вогнали под ребра.  
Стена. Слева может быть стена.  
Голоса людей и эльдар теперь недалеко, и Халлан орет уж совсем непотребные ругательства. Наткнувшись на горячую стену, Феанарион опирается на нее, смахивает мечом кого-то мелкого и вонючего, закрывается щитом, расслышав опять скрип.  
Стреляли почти в упор.  
Это снова было как удар кулаком, в щит и в грудь, и снова тот кулак вогнали поглубже. А за ним обычный скрежет, и привычные уже стрелы клюют его в руки и в плечи, порой оставаясь и застревая в стыках.  
Щит работы Курво ещё держится. Держит его здесь. Опора вернее стены за спиной. Все равно стена жжется. Только руку стало трудно поднять.  
Они появляются слева — три ярких пятна, живые огни. Встают перед ним стеной — и остальная темнота в глазах вдруг наполняется живыми тусклыми углями, по которым переливаются и мигают страх, злоба и азарт. Угли замирают, чуть отступив.  
— Кано! — выдыхает в испуге Халлан, справа и впрямь он.  
— Дерись, — отвечает Руссандол.  
Наплывает запах тлеющих волос. Наверное, его собственных. Шаги, и приближаются другие живые огни.  
— Попытаемся пробиться к гавани, — это голос Моррамэ. — Почти все отплыли, кто смог.  
— Улицы горят, — отвечает ему, подходя, гондолинец, — нужны тряпки, лица замотать. Кано Майтимо, ты выдержишь?.. — Он осекается.  
Руссандол выпрямился.  
— Мешает, — сказал он, кривясь. — Деритесь.  
И понял, что воздуха опять не хватает, и бороться за вдох нужно заново. Давят к земле доспехи, тянет руку неподъемный щит.  
—Деритесь…  
Потом звуки и запахи исчезли, погасли, как свечи.

*

Верхняя, деревянная половина охваченного огнем маяка даже не обрушилась — ссыпалась вниз огненным дождем вся сразу, накрыв половину отступающих враз, не разбирая. Карнистиро успел вскинуть измятый, закопченый щит, вскрикнуть яростно...  
И остался только треск огня и стоны обожженных уцелевших.  
Потом, через мгновение, страшно завыл Карнетьяро. Замыкающий. Уцелевший с той стороны, отброшенный на несколько шагов ударом горелого обломка в кольчужный бок и даже не обожженный всерьез.  
Он не думал ни о чем — просто кинулся вперёд, в груду горящих бревен, хватаясь за черные концы, не чувствуя боли, и только пытаясь растащить, раскатать, достать...  
—Кано!! Кано Карнистиро!!  
Груда мощных бревен, бывшая только что здешним маяком, приглашающе трещала и гудела в огне.  
Кто-то потащил его назад, повалил и набросил плащ на голову. Карнетьяро вырывался, пока не получил по голове уже всерьез. Только это и вернуло его в действительность, и лишь после удара он ощутил боль в руках, вонь паленого, жжение от жара на спине, на затылке — и на лице, которое только что пузырями не пошло.  
— У тебя волосы горели, болван безмозглый! Вот же вы в голову ударенные все!  
И высокий худой синда, Враг знает, откуда взявшийся, врезал ему по шлему второй раз.  
— Опять... Опять!!! — простонал нолдо. — Опять бесполезный болван!!  
— Да, болван! Вставай, дерево! Пока мы не сгорели тут сами! Обойдем с другой стороны, пока можем! Не трогай лицо, лосище тупое! Бежим, не то я тут с тобой сам сгорю!  
Устав говорить, он вздернул нолдо на ноги и, вцепившись в локоть железными пальцами, потащил за собой. Карнетьяро шел, шатаясь как пьяный, оглушенный и отравленный виной до самых костей.  
Он снова потерял вожака. Снова не спас его. Второго из своих князей. За брата кано Тьелкормо оторвёт ему голову прямо у фэа и будет прав тысячу раз! Ходячее несчастье, позор всего войска Первого дома, вот он кто!  
— Очнись! — серый больно пнул его по щиколотке. — Бежим!!  
По другую сторону маяка один склад пылал, но второй и вправду разобрали, лишь одна из его стен горела, лёжа внутри бывшей постройки, да доски крыши валялись повсюду, и вдоль каменной стены справа пробежать было нетрудно.  
— Отпусти, полудурок, какого драуга! — нолдо попытался высвободиться. — Я заслужил здесь сдохнуть!  
— Никто из нас не заслужил здесь умереть! Ни ты, ни даже твой князь, будь он неладен! Ни тот десяток эльдар и аданов, что засыпало брёвнами вместе с ним! Беги или я погоню тебя пинками!  
— Ты спятил, серый?  
— Можно подумать, ты в своем уме, черно-красный!  
Синда вдруг обернулся, вглядываясь в верхний конец улицы. Взял лук наизготовку. Там, позади, дрожал от жара воздух и пылали стены, но волей случая, горящие дома здесь рушились то друг на друга, то внутрь себя, проход не завалило, и, если очень захотеть жить и уметь терпеть, пройти ещё было можно. Наверное.  
— Орки вроде не рвутся в пожарища так... Не разобрать в проклятой жаропляске!  
Карнетьяро невольно слушал его, как треск пламени или далёкие испуганные вопли орков. Ему хотелось... Не быть. Не стоять тут, прижимаясь к горячей стене. А честно лежать под брёвнами рядом с кано Карнистиро.  
Нет, гореть все же не хотелось. Но быть было... Нестерпимо стыдно. Нестерпимо жгло лицо и уши, от стыда или ожогов, не разберёшь.  
—Смотри туда, — толкнул его странный синда.  
Карнетьяро посмотрел — и вздрогнул.  
Их было четверо или пятеро — высоких не по-орочьи, бредущих и пятящихся по самой середине улицы, поддерживая друг друга. А вот то, что маячило позади них, было врагами уже наверняка.  
— Чего встал? — вдруг очень обыденно сказал синда. — Мне нужны еще стрелы, а им вода, облиться. Там вон, — мотнул белобрысой головой в сторону гавани, — должны быть хоть орочьи стрелы, от первой волны. Ведра для воды — по всей гавани полно. Вставай. Иди, неси воду и стрелы. Пока они ещё идут. Я их прикрою.  
И серый натянул лук, прищурясь в пожарище.  
Как кукла, которую потянули за верёвочки, Карнетьяро нога за ногу побрел вдоль стены к воде. Шаг за шагом, чем больше он двигался и думал о простых, обычных вещах — вёдрах, стрелах и своих прожженных перчатках — тем больше он словно бы выныривал из черного отчаяния и двигался все увереннее. Через двадцать шагов он перешёл на бег и даже задумался, на чем потом плыть, если их не дождались.  
Но их ждали. Одна из тех самых стен склада, обугленная слева, колыхалась у остатков причала, окружённая пустыми бочками. Два десятка живых на ней — те, кто шел впереди и раненые, которых они тащили — сердито закричали и замахали руками.  
— Где Нэньо, где ты его потерял? — крикнул кто-то из иатрим.  
— Быстро на плот! — просипел Эгалмот.  
— О, лорд, ты живой, — рассеянно ляпнул Карнетьяро. — Не могу. Там ещё пятеро отступают по улице, этот бешеный с луком их прикрывает. Нужны стрелы и пару вёдер воды. Чтобы они не зажарились там совсем.  
На этих словах он вошёл в воду, окунулся с головой. Выпрыгнул обратно с воплем, потому что после пламени улиц вода Сириона показалась зверски холодной, как из проруби.  
— Вот же головой поплыл, — заметил один из атани. Выпрыгнул с плота и протянул нолдо кожаное ведро-мешок. Второе, деревянную бадейку с верёвочной ручкой, мирно плававшую у берега, тот приметил сам. Колчан стрел ему протянул фалатрим со свежим ожогом поперек лба и с подпаленными волосами. Колчан был дориатский.  
Накинув ремень колчана на шею и зачерпнув воды обеими руками, Карнетьяро бегом бросился обратно в дрожащую от жара улицу.  
Теперь и ему стало видно, что отступающих именно пятеро. Они идут, шатаясь, замотавшись в плащи с головой. И особо злобные орки даже в этой огненной трубе пытаются их догнать...  
Донёсся звук тетивы Нэньо, один орк упал.  
— Снимай, — велел Карнетьяро, подбежав.  
Синда плеснул себе в лицо и на голову из ведра, стащил колчан с шеи нолдо. А затем Карнетьяро очертя голову бросился со своими ведрами вверх по улице.  
— Дубина ты упертая! — сипло припечатал сзади Неньо и снова спустил тетиву.  
Жар здесь стоял такой — невозможно было понять, как те пятеро, сухие, все ещё идут. Одежда их дымилась.  
Один упал как раз, когда Карнетьяро подбежал к ним, задержав дыхание, и выплеснул одно ведро на всех сразу, не глядя. До того они молчали, а вот от воды кто-то коротко охнул. Полведра нолдо вылил на упавшего.  
Теперь стало видно, что четверо тащили пятого, изрубленного и утыканного стрелами, хотя сами едва стояли на ногах. Немного воды нолдо вылил особо на пятого, остаток снова расплескал на всех.  
И взвалил упавшего на себя. Лишь бы ведра не потерять.  
Вдохнул — горло обожгло. Дышать было почти нечем... Только дунул навстречу ветер от гавани, зовя к себе.  
— Я быстро! — выкрикнул Карнетьяро, устремляясь к воде.  
Бегом, бегом, бегом... Вода испаряется с одежды, а лицо жжет уже едва терпимо, и он шипит от боли, только прибавляя шаг, а воин на его спине тихо стонет сквозь зубы...  
Сразу за маяком раненого подхватили другие руки, понесли к воде, а вверх по улице кинулся ещё кто-то с ведрами. Окунувшись с головой и зачерпнув ещё воды, Карнетьяро помчался в жару второй раз.  
Нэньо так и стоял, будто прибитый, у стены маяка, только новый колчан был уже полупустым. Тетива его звенела равномерно, как на учебных стрельбах.  
Ещё два ведра вылито на последних беглецов. Вместе с нежданным помощником Карнетьяро подхватил того пятого, которого тащили. Он рослый, этот раненый, выше их всех, только лицо его, даже когда сорвали паленый плащ, неразличимо под коркой крови и ожогов, да и доспех залит кровью, скрывая все нашивки и знаки.  
Навстречу бегут ещё двое с вёдрами... И где только взяли разом столько вёдер? Хорошо готовились к пожарам жители Сириомбара!  
Да жив ли он вовсе, этот высокий нолдо, которого спасали из последних сил? А, неважно, все потом.  
Тело Карнетьяро очень не хочет в огненную трубу улицы в третий раз. Лицо пылает болью, глаза слезятся отчаянно, на ладони в рваных перчатках самому смотреть боязно. Но тем, в жаропляске, ещё хуже, и он несет третью пару вёдер.  
Навстречу уже тащат двоих. Третьего тянет Нэньо, подгоняя четвертого нешуточными пинками и атанийскими словами, в воздухе так и висят «драуги драные», «сожри тебя дракон», «паленое балрожье отродье» и прочие нежности. Так что Карнетьяро хватает этого последнего, взваливает на спину и скорым шагом бежит к воде, бросив через плечо для синда:  
— А я думал, вы ругаться не умеете.  
Голос стал сиплый, каркающий.  
— От вас набрались! — хрипит синда в ответ.  
А ведь эти, последние, небось и слова сказать не могут, жаром надышавшись...  
Последнего нолдо окунает в воду сам. Брызгает в багровое лицо. По доспеху понимает, что перед ним гондолинец. Впрочем, какая разница…  
Разница лишь в том, что на плоту теперь, когда уложили раненых, места почти не осталось. Целителей здесь тоже нет, но для начала и опыта старших хватит: кто-то уже осматривает раны высокого, прикидывая, как извлечь стрелы. Остальные спасённые хрипят и стонут, не в силах выговорить ни слова, только жадно воздух хватают.  
Высокого... Высокого?  
Карнетьяро закатывается диким хриплым смехом, который превращается в слезы всего через несколько мгновений. Он машет руками сидящим на плоту — мол, отплывайте!  
И тогда один хадоринг с паленой бородой, пошатываясь, встаёт, подходит по колено в воде к нолдо — и с размаху выдает ему в ухо, так, чтобы зазвенело в голове и потемнело в глазах. А потом затаскивает сумасброда на край плота и сам отталкивает, наконец, плот от берега.  
Всего три десятка шагов тот проплыл — и плот подхватило и потащило прочь мощное течение Сириона.  
Звон в ухе утих, головокружение ушло, Карнетьяро понял, что бездумно смотрит в пламя, вздымающееся над гаванью и надо всем сердцем города, закручиваясь в огненный столб. И слышит доносящиеся издалека вопли, которые издает уж точно не горло эльда или человека.  
В городе вопили и визжали попавшие в огненную ловушку орки.  
Места и вправду было совсем мало, но падать в воду все же никто не собирался. Только Нэньо протиснулся к нему и бросил верёвку, а второй ее конец привязал к ближнему бревну.  
Умное слово — предосторожность...  
— Ты иатрим, — пробормотал нолдо, распухшие губы шевелились с трудом. — Я тебя даже не знаю.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Нэньо, сел рядом. — Я долг отдал, дурень.  
И синда отхватил ножом обгоревший кусок своей белесой косы. Бросил ее в воду...  
Карнетьяро уткнулся лицом в колени, втянул запах паленой ткани и металла — и снова заплакал, уже беззвучно.  
Слезы тоже очень жглись.

*  
Майтимо вновь смотрел в лицо отца, снизу вверх, словно в детстве. Что тот делает здесь, на ступенях у вершины холма горящего Сириомбара?  
Как же все болит... Он через силу выпрямился под взглядом Феанаро.  
Холм под ногами вздрогнул, трещина рассекла лестницу, холм, дома, разделила всех стоящих, пройдя в паре шагов впереди Руссандола. Дохнула жаром.  
— Что ты наделал? — Отец шагнул вниз, его глаза пылали холодом, взгляд пронизывал до костей, словно Руссандол стоял на ледяном клыке Хелкараксэ.  
Позади отца встали Средние, все трое, и Второй Рыжий, неподвижные, словно статуи самих себя.  
— Ты давал Клятву преследовать всякого, кто протянет руку к Сильмарилю!  
— ...Без нашего дозволения. Я помню, — Руссандол усмехнулся. — Да, я насмерть встал на пути Моргота, протянувшего вновь руку к Сильмарилю.  
— Ты помнишь, ни долг, ни жалость, ни любовь не должны помешать тебе! Или ты позволил глупым чувствам отвратить тебя от цели?  
Голос отца гремел северным штормовым морем. Руссандол смотрел снизу вверх, чувствуя только усталость. И немного — что-то теплое и невеселое, вроде жалости.  
Благоговение, обожание, восторг... Они остались очень далеко. Они горели вместе с кораблями в Лосгаре, истекали кровью в сражениях, исходили вместе со стыдом и злобой в Дориате, источались в боли, в борьбе годами за глоток воздуха, в размышлениях и трудах сбережения оставшегося от разгрома. И однажды расточились до основания.  
Майтимо был пуст и гулок внутри. Где-то в той пустоте, очень глубоко, трепыхалось неровно сердце.  
— Ты забыл ещё одно слово, отец. Совесть. Ты забыл его — и твой Сильмариль с не твоим светом, за который я пролил столько крови врагов и сородичей, отверг меня.  
Молчание. Феанаро все так же смотрит сверху в ледяном негодовании.  
— Мой старший сын — клятвопреступник? — произносит он задумчиво и презрительно. Руссандол чувствует себя маленьким и слабым перед ним, как провинившийся ребенок. Несколько мгновений. А потом смеётся невесело, потому что ребенок остался очень далеко и давно. Он намного старше отца, говорит себе Руссандол. На целый Тангородрим. На все сражения Белерианда. На множество поражений, которые пережил.  
Кажется, Феанаро и не так высок уже.  
— А мой отец — злобный глупец, возненавидевший весь мир вместо одного Моргота! Мы шли мстить Бауглиру за Финвэ! За тебя! Твоя же Клятва направлена не против Моргота, а против всего мира!! Ты был безумен, и мы обезумели вместе с тобой, когда повторили Клятву!! Что сделалось с тобой?!  
— Ты трус, — гулко сказал Феанаро. И Майтимо снова засмеялся, чувствуя, как кровь сочится из треснувших губ.  
— Знаешь, Макалаурэ однажды сказал — выполним мы Клятву или нет, дорога нам теперь во тьму. Она идёт за нами, как тот охотник по следу людей. Этого ли ты хотел, отец? Этого хотел для нас всех?  
Холм под их ногами вздрагивает и колышется, как палуба. Жар из трещины и холод, исходящий от отца, попеременно окатывают Руссандола, обжигают при этом — оба.  
— Ты этого хотел!? — кричит он снова, понимая, что ответа не будет никогда.  
Что ж... Проживет и без него. Он выживал со многими ранами, выживет и с этой.  
Но ответ приходит, хотя он перестает ждать и делает шаг назад. Раздается треск. По безупречному лицу отца бегут трещины, словно по расписной фарфоровой маске, и сердце Руссандола замирает. Вот отламывается и падает один кусок, другой, разбиваясь с отдаленным грохотом... Маска величия и презрения осыпается, все больше и больше открывая другое лицо, покрытое следами ожогов и искаженное от живой смущенной злости, а не величественного и мертвенного гнева.  
— Я не знаю!!! — Кричит в бешенстве Куруфинвэ, таращась сквозь него, сжимая кулаки и делая шаг вниз, подходя к самой трещине, которая здесь — меньше шага шириной. Его голос отдается эхом, словно доносится из невообразимой дали.  
Сердце Майтимо тоже сжимается от злости.  
Он делает два шага к отцу, наступая на край разлома — и со всей любовью и бешенством с размаху впечатывает ему в челюсть кулак.  
Левый.


	5. Звезда на Излом. Мандос - эхо и след

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Говорят, что в Мандосе возможна встреча с теми, кого любишь. Но сперва... сперва надо себя-то отыскать.

— Хуан! Где же ты?  
Пустые повороты тянутся бесконечно, выступит из солнечного тумана то фонтан, то лестница, скала откроется за деревьями…  
— Ты бросил меня? — иногда спрашивает обиженно мальчик, особенно когда долго карабкается по ступеням туда, где померещился цокот когтей по камню или мелькнувший хвост. Но ответа нет, значит, может быть и не бросил. И он снова ищет и зовёт, не удивляясь пустоте города или городов, то открытых всем ветрам, то уходящих в глубину пещер.  
Иногда он находит свою комнату. Это бывает темный закуток без окон в неуютной грубой башне, забросанный шкурами волков, комната среди пещер, или наоборот, большая светлая палата с камином, застеленная коврами из отлично выделанных шкур оленей и диких кошек, где окно выходит на такой горный простор, что выглянуть страшно.  
Тогда Турко залезает на кровать или лежанку, кутается в шкуры для тепла и бросается в сон, немного надеясь, что проснется и увидит рядом с постелью Хуана, а может быть и братьев. Но хотя бы Хуана, тогда вместе они найдут всех-всех. Курво. Братьев. Отца. Дядьев. Черноволосую девочку в синем платье и черном плаще. Двух похожих на нее мальчишек в зимнем лесу. Всех…  
Во сне девочка в синем платье убегает босая в самую темноту и не хочет его ждать. С ней идёт Хуан, и значит, все должно быть хорошо, но Хуан теряется, и девочка тоже. Она — насовсем. А Хуан ещё нет.  
Если спать слишком долго, то снится отец, сражающийся со злобными живыми огнями, и потом отец повторяет что-то и превращается в пепел. А ещё снится мальчишка, уводящий девочку за собой в глухую тьму, зимний лес и стылая река, и в груди начинает болеть снова, и рука жжется сильнее обычного.  
Обычно здесь он просыпается, не желая дальше смотреть эти сны. Каждый раз его надежды не сбываются, и Хуана рядом нет. Каждый раз он выбирается из-под теплых одеял и идёт его искать снова.  
Ещё иногда в пустых коридорах и на солнечных улицах он встречает призраков. Турко их избегает, потому что призраки пытаются его задержать, а нужно спешить, вдруг с Хуаном что-то случилось без него? Ведь иначе Хуан сам нашел бы его!  
Когда он об этом думает, становится страшно и холодно. На Хуана мог напасть волк, думает он. Огромный черный волк, размером ещё больше него. Он точно где-то был. Хуан сильный, он может справиться с ним, но вдруг нет? Вдруг он погибнет там один?  
Когда Турко думает про волка, вокруг темнеет и дует холодный зимний ветер, вода фонтана схватывается льдом, иней ложится на стены пещер. Если придется справляться с волком без Хуана, будет очень тяжело, ведь оружия нет нигде в этом городе…  
Потому он возвращается мыслями к Хуану, к поискам и к укромным местам, где он может прятаться. Обычно при таких мыслях вокруг теплеет и светлеет. Источника он не видит, но свет этот очень радостный, особенно там, где фонтан, украшенный зверями.  
Когда он набредает на это место, всегда вспоминает, как увидел здесь Хуана в первый раз. Какой он был неуклюжий щенок, и какой все равно большой, двумя руками с трудом удержать. Обычно здесь солнечно, Турко отогревается после мыслей о волке, забывает о нем и думает, как они с Хуаном пойдут искать братьев… Или грустную девочку. Или тех близнецов из зимнего леса.  
Мы всех найдем, обычно думает он здесь, собираясь с силами, чтобы начать сначала.  
Иногда вспоминает, что приходит сюда уже который раз, мимолётно удивляется — и уходит дальше. Порой — долго сидит, болтая в воде обожжённой рукой, и она почти перестает болеть, только чешется. Где обжёгся, Турко тоже не помнит.  
Если перестать болтать в воде рукой, можно увидеть свое отражение. С короткими волосами, чтобы не мучиться с гребнем. С недлинной косой, куда он вплетал перья от первых добытых птиц. С длинной гривой, перехваченной ремнем в двух местах, чтобы не мешала учиться владеть мечом. С побледневшей косой, натуго переплетенной с ремнем, чтобы не мешала в драке…  
Ожог мешал бы ему драться.  
До этого или после он потерял Хуана?  
Возвращаясь к фонтану снова и снова, он видел себя в воде… Слишком разным.  
Я обыскал весь город, думал Турко раз за разом. Хуана здесь нет. Нужно идти куда-то дальше, чтобы его отыскать.  
Выйти из города. Который он обыскивал весь, все его закоулки и тайники. У которого нет ворот.  
Снова ему чудилось, что мысли повторяются, словно здесь у фонтана они приходили уже много раз…  
Когда ему вдруг почудилось, что он с любопытством заглядывает в эту воду в тысячный с лишним раз, Турко перестал думать и прыгнул в фонтан.  
Дна здесь не было.  
Он очень надеялся, что делает это в первый раз.  
Вода темнела, наливаясь холодом и набирая течение медленно. Можно ещё было выплыть.  
Перевернувшись, Турко ушел в глубину, позволив холодному течению нести себя.  
В городе не было Хуана. И вовсе никого. Он не будет жалеть, даже если снова станет холодно…  
Течение меняется, бросая его из стороны в сторону, хлещет его зимним холодом.  
«Элуред!» — вспыхивает в памяти. Кто-то, может быть, он сам, кричит в ледяном потоке, отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться. — «Элуред!»  
«Я Элурин…» — сказал кто-то в ответ очень-очень далеко.  
Падает метель.  
Рушатся стены пустого города.  
Тьелкормо снова бежит через зимний лес навстречу мокрому снегу, втягивая воздух, как пёс, выискивая запах крови рода Лутиэн. Где-то впереди — два потерявшихся щенка…  
Полотно его памяти отворачивает край, и с размаху хлещет им по бегущему — всей тяжестью разгромленного Дориата и грызущего сердце зверя. Тьелкормо падает в мокрый снег с размаху. Встаёт, шатаясь, и снова делает шаг. С его рук капает кровь, прожигая в мокром снегу дыры.  
Где-то впереди два потерявшихся щенка. Или уже только один… Через метель и ветер он упрямо ломится вперёд, на эхо далёкого голоса.  
Запинается. Влетает головой в мокрый снег, грязь, корни. Снова встаёт, едва рассеиваются искры в глазах. Впереди будет река. Он бежит снова, шатаясь и едва разбирая дорогу. Падает и поднимается бессчётное число раз. Ничего, кроме этого голоса, для него не существует. Даже он сам. И однажды метель расступается.  
Здесь нет зимы.  
Здесь река несёт челноки и лодочки у себя на ладонях, и лица людей в лодках обращены вперёд — с надеждой, страхом или усталым, терпеливым ожиданием. Почти у всех. Вода в реке отливает льдом и свинцом.  
— Я сын двух смертных, а не только сын трёх народов, — говорит Диор, поседевший и усталый. Он стоит в лодке так, как стоял бы на земле, расставив ноги, его одежды и борода опалены. В Дориате этой бороды не было. — Прости меня, Нимлот. Я был молод и жесток. Но я не знал, что у нас будет так мало времени… Наши дети уже выросли…  
Свет пляшет на кромке воды, очерчивая совсем юную эльдэ, слезы блестят на ее щеках.  
— А вдруг ты снова сможешь кого-то полюбить?  
Из лодки Диор протягивает руку, стараясь коснуться ее руки.  
— Глупый, — отвечает она. — Meldo, глупый.  
И река уносит Диора прочь.

Другую лодку несёт свинцовая вода, из нее поднимается младший детёныш рода Лутиэн. Улыбается невесело. У него прорвана одежда на груди, словно пронзенная огромными когтями.  
Тьелкормо, не отрывая от него взгляда, входит в воду, и леденящий холод впивается в его ноги.  
В одни мгновения Элурин в лодке кажется ребенком, в другие — взрослым…  
— Мама, — шепчет он. — Не бойся. Ты не будешь одна. Я это знаю.  
Но юная эльдэ смотрит только вслед мужу, и лодку Элурина увлекает за собой мертвая вода. Тьелкормо, одолевая ее хватку, вступает навстречу ей глубже в реку. По пояс.  
— Элурин… — говорит он через силу.  
Водоросли намертво оплетают его ноги, каменеющие от мертвенного холода реки.  
Элурин оборачивается. Изумление, гнев, боль сменяют друг друга на его лице.  
— Ты?! — кричит он, и лодка его качается так, что едва не черпает бортом воду.  
Никто из плывущих здесь людей не слышит его.  
— Зачем? — Элурин почти свешивается за борт. — Зачем, Турко? Зачем пришел за нами?  
Губы уже едва шевелятся, как на ледяном ветру.  
— Я сволочь, — с трудом выговаривает Тьелкормо. — Я просто хотел, чтобы вы жили. Со мной… или без меня.  
Элурин вздрагивает, распахивая глаза. Вода несёт его мимо… Он протягивает руку, на мгновение дотягиваясь до ледяной ладони Тьелкормо и становясь шестилетним Рэдо.  
— Элуред жив, — шепчет он. — У меня дети…  
И течение насовсем увлекает прочь старшего щенка рода Лутиэн. Туда, где вдалеке шумит перекат, и туман заслонил течение реки.  
А другие лодки все также идут мимо, неся десятки воинов атани в опаленных, изрубленных доспехах.  
Закрыв глаза, Тьелкормо рванулся вперёд, за ним, не думая больше ни о чем… Чья-то рука ухватила его за шиворот и выволокла на берег, как сам Тьелкормо тащил бы увязшего в болоте пса.  
— Велик соблазн спросить, не спятил ли ты, — заметил этот кто-то.  
— Ты уже спросил, — Тьелкормо чувствовал под лопатками скалу, и она казалась нагретой после немыслимого холода реки. — Может быть. Не думал об этом.  
Над ним сидел… человек? Седой, но ещё не слишком старый, в длинной серой накидке.  
— Перемена судьбы не улучшила бы ничего, даже будь она возможна, — заметил он.  
— Хуан здесь? — Вырвалось у Феанариона.  
— Ты цел даже без него.  
— Тебя трудно узнать, — сказал Тьелкормо после молчания.  
— Если я выгляжу бОльшим, чем человек, люди нередко пугаются либо ведут себя подобострастно. Мне сложно понять, почему.  
— Потому что выглядящий большим, чем человек или эльда, наверняка служит Морготу. Вряд ли я первый это говорю тебе.  
— Не первый, и вероятно, такова действительность. Я рад, что ты очнулся сам, Тьелкормо.  
— Не совсем, — он не чувствовал себя призраком сейчас, и был рад. Скала под его спиной твердела настоящим камнем, остатки холода в теле помогали радоваться теплу.  
— Они меняют мир. Они меняют нас. Даже здесь.  
— Хуан здесь? — повторил вопрос Тьелкормо. — Или уже нет?  
— Я не могу обещать, что он будет рад тебе, — Намо очень по-человечески пожал плечами.  
— Я искал его… Непрерывно.  
— Сперва пришлось найти самого себя.  
— Меня это не радует, — вытолкнул Тьелкормо сквозь зубы.  
Насколько именно он не радовал себя, даже сказать было трудно, подобрать не бранные слова вышло бы сложнее, чем найти одну нужную белку в целом Оссирианде.  
— Меня радует, — сказал Намо просто.  
Тьелкормо представил, как выглядела его беготня по кругу со стороны, и от ругани все же не удержался.  
— Почему ты решил, что я должен смеяться над тобой? — спросил Намо с неподдельным удивлением.  
— У тебя нет причин нас любить, — фыркнул Тьелкормо.  
— У меня нет причин вас не любить, — Намо покачал головой.  
Тьелкормо нетерпеливо поднялся. Мир был плотным, настоящим, но замкнутым. Светящееся вечерним светом небо без солнца; лес и скалы, замыкающие пространство…  
— Я могу назвать не меньше трех.  
— Это беды, а не причины.  
— Если судья Намо не примется судить меня прямо сейчас, — сказал Тьелкормо, — и не прикует за руку к ближней скале, я отправляюсь искать Хуана. Будет он мне рад или нет, пусть скажет сам.  
— Невежа ты, Тьелкормо. Сравнение с Мэлко я вряд ли заслужил.  
— У меня не выходит быть благодарным за вытаскивание из реки. Оставил бы лучше там торчать статуей.  
— Я не желаю тебе такого. И ни один из тех, кто любит и ждёт тебя, не пожелают.  
Много ли таких, чуть не сказал Тьелкормо.  
Да какая разница, чуть не сказал он.  
Да тебе-то что, чуть не сказал он.  
Промолчал.  
Отвернулся и пустился прочь почти бегом.  
Осязаемый мир расплывался с каждым шагом, словно Намо утверждал его вокруг себя, и теперь Тьелкормо покинул этот круг. Три шага, пять, десять… И вот он скользит в переплетении сумрачных залов и светотеней.  
Как искать здесь дорогу? Здесь, где нет ни следа, ни запаха? Есть только память, смутные очертания себя и…  
Память.  
Все, кто есть, всё, что есть. Он не думает об отце, он не думает о Курво, это еще слишком больно. Он думает о том, кто шел рядом почти всю его жизнь, и даже после своей смерти. Кого взял на руки мохнатым колобком. Того, кто ушел и не обернулся, пока не пришел срок сразиться за его душу…  
Он не блуждал больше, он шел по этой памяти, как по прямому лучу. Очень далеко. Через дальние закоулки, где скрывались какие-то авари и нандор, похожие на больных зверят. Туда, куда забилась тусклая одинокая душа, свернувшись клубком.  
— Хуан, — сказал он шепотом, и от этого звука мир вокруг немного уплотнился, сделавшись похожим на уголок леса и на пещеру в корнях каменного дерева. Вроде той, где прятались близнецы, только побольше.  
— Если ты не хочешь меня больше знать, скажи мне это. Если это не так — вернись ко мне.  
Он сел у корней дерева, прижался спиной к жесткой коре, опустил руку.  
— Я полная сволочь, Хуан, но я прошу тебя. Вернись. Даже память о тебе меня спасала, дубину. Я… Очень долго тебя искал. Раньше, чем братьев и сестру.  
Очень-очень долго было тихо. А потом темный нос и длинная светлая морда медленно появилась из-под корней.  
Так выглядят смертельно исхудавшие собаки, у которых уже нет сил вставать. Те, что умирают от истощения и тоски. Просто здесь силы подняться ещё были.  
Ты справился с тем волком, сказал Хуан. Ты целый. Это хорошо. Я не нужен. Я уже ушел. Все ушли. Насовсем.  
Дурень, сказал Тьелкормо, очень стараясь не заплакать, и сгреб Хуана в охапку. Как ты мне нужен, глупый дурак…  
Светящийся черный нос обнюхал его недоверчиво.  
Я сам ушел, два раза, напомнил он. Знаешь, почему.  
А я сам пришел, сказал Тьелкормо. Один раз пока. Надо второй? Приду второй.  
Уткнулся лицом в свалявшуюся шерсть.  
Не надо.  
Язык неуверенно прошёлся по его уху.  
Не надо второй раз, попросил Хуан. И так хорошо. Ты не делай, чтобы я ушел в третий раз. Я не найдусь.  
Свернулся вокруг и тяжело вздохнул.


	6. Звезда на излом. Поход Маглора

Город горел, и только ветер с моря оберегал ещё часть домов у обрыва и стены.  
Их осталось меньше трех сотен, и почти четверть из них были женщины, дети и старики, не сумевшие убежать до пожара или помогавшие воинам.  
Галдор тогда, на стене, пытался нечто важное выговорить перед смертью, указывая на дома над обрывом, но со стрелой в горле, увы, ничего не скажешь, и он лишь хрипел, захлебываясь кровью и наглухо закрыв разум от боли.  
Диор, помнится, тоже собирался что-то сказать перед битвой и не успел.  
Макалаурэ пытался быть в пяти местах сразу. Он успевал отдавать приказы, ободрять и драться. Он делал работу, которую терпеть не мог, но научился драуговски хорошо делать за сотни солнечных лет, потому что она спасала жизни.  
Но все они были в ловушке, из которой не мог вытащить никакой воевода. Даже этот участок стены орки не рвались брать, особенно после того, как часть их попала в огненную ловушку на главной улице. Вопли и визг горящих заживо ещё звенели у всех в ушах.  
Зачем тратить силы на новый приступ, лезть в реку под стенами крепости, если достаточно подождать, и кричать в огне начнут уже эльдар и люди?  
Спуститься с обрыва одним эльдар было возможно. Проплыть вдоль берега сколько смогут — только если оставить лишь ножи и без доспехов, тогда против орков шансов мало, и незамеченными остаться не выйдет. Спустить десятки женщин и стариков атани в воду и выплыть с ними потом на берег мимо орков, караулящих у подножия скал — вовсе никак.  
Нужно понять, что с этими домами. Что хотел сказать Галдор. Сейчас, пока огонь почти отрезал их от врагов, но не от жизни.  
— Фаньо!  
Оруженосец держался рядом и даже остался почти цел. Как и Макалаурэ — благодаря ему.  
— Расспроси оставшихся вождей гондолиндрим, что мог знать Галдор и что особенного в этих домах. Осмотри их сам. Иначе останется только с обрыва вниз головой.  
«Тонуть с оружием или выплывать в руки орков, потому что никакие корабли с Балара сюда не успеют».  
Оруженосец покачал головой, но отправился на поиски. Гондолиндрим все же сохраняли воинскую дисциплину и держались отрядами, в то время как люди и немногочисленные оставшиеся синдар смешались друг с другом, и невольно их вождями становились верные Феанариони, как самые опытные.  
Синдар порой буквально корежило от этого, но они подчинялись, хоть и скрипели зубами.  
Ивовая улица, самая широкая, ведущая в эту часть города — единственная, которую ещё не перекрыл полностью огонь. Именно по ней ещё могли пройти последние орки из огненного кошмара, которым стала вся середина Сириомбара. Они и пытались. Накрываясь плащами, они сбились в середине улицы и с яростью отчаяния рвались туда, где ещё можно было дышать.  
Будь это не орки, а хотя бы вастаки, Макалаурэ мог бы и задуматься. Мало кто в его глазах заслуживал гореть заживо. Даже оркам он этого не желал.  
Лучники синдар выпускали последние стрелы, и орочьи беглецы валились одни за другими на деревянную вымостку Ивовой улицы. Впрочем, стреляли не только синдар. Вот это определенно была нолдэ — с косой цвета темного каштана, невысокая, с огромным для своего роста луком, она натягивала оружие не просто руками, а мгновенным усилием всего тела, почти не оставляя себе времени на прицел, зато пробивая стрелой насквозь даже железный доспех орка, не говоря о стеганках и кожанках. Ей можно было не стараться целиться в глаз врагу.  
Тех, кто все же успел добежать, встретили мечами верные Феанариони.  
Наступило затишье, бой прервался. Возможность подумать о том, как сражаться с пламенем или как от него бежать, им подарил ветер с моря. Увы, он же раздувал огонь.  
Люди из отрядов поддержки вышли вперёд и снова принялись за работу. Воды и песка у них больше не было, они тушили разлетевшиеся с пожаров угли просто оказавшимися под рукой тряпками, часто кусками плащей убитых врагов или защитников. Узкая улочка вместе с их трудами давала защитникам Сириомбара ещё немного жизни.  
А ведь этой нолдэ не было с ними на стене, понял Макалаурэ в тот момент, когда вытирал с меча орочью кровь лоскутом орочьего же плаща. И среди носивших песок и подносивших стрелы ее быть не могло — с таким оружием. Вроде бы мелочь. Но это бой, в нем нет мелочей.  
Она поймала его взгляд — и подошла сама.  
— Приветствую, князь… кано Макалаурэ, — она запнулась на мгновение, перейдя с давно привычного синдарина на квенья.  
— Ты не гондолиндрим, — сказал он устало.  
— Я Ольвен-с-картами из верных Финдекано.  
— И на стене тебя не было.  
— Нет, я охраняла своих учеников.  
— Что ты знаешь о домах позади нас?  
— Я живу в одном из них.  
— Вот как!  
Из рядов гондолиндрим появился хмурый Фаньо и махнул рукой, давая понять, что расспросы оказались бесполезны.  
— Лорд Галдор не успел тебе сообщить? Вот почему…  
— Нет. Говори.  
— Подземный ход ведёт из подвала нашего дома за реку, кано Макалаурэ. Выход спрятан. Но в той роще тоже были орки. Я проверила.  
Радоваться преждевременно, подумал Макалаурэ со вздохом. Но лучше, чем ничего.  
— Где твои подопечные?  
Ольвен указала рукой — и Макалаурэ едва поверил своим глазам.  
Двое темноволосых близнецов стояли на крыльце невысокого жёлтого дома. Один держал пустой колчан, другой — лёгкий детский лук. Им было не больше двадцати солнечных лет. Нет, сильно меньше, если Макалаурэ правильно понял!  
— Это дети госпожи Эльвинг, — сказала Ольвен хмуро. Он понял правильно.  
— Как здесь оказались?  
— Бежали от балрога и пожара на площади. Я попробовала их увести через подземный ход, как она приказала, но у выхода услышали орков. Вернулась обратно — все пути перекрыты огнем. Моя ошибка.  
— Может быть, ошибка спасет хотя бы некоторых из нас, — Макалаурэ обозначил усмешку.  
— Я бы не стала отсиживаться там, а близнецы отказались прятаться раньше времени…  
Феанарион помолчал, вслушиваясь в треск пожара. Прошёлся по улице до крыльца с близнецами — мальчишки настороженно и неотрывно смотрели на него. Их чувства читались на лицах, как ясно написанные слова на новом пергаменте — испуг, изумление, боязливое восхищение, надежда… Ему мимолетно стало неловко.  
Те, кто не боролся в эти мгновения с огнем, тоже столпились здесь, с надеждой и доверием глядя на него. Даже гондолиндрим. Даже синдар, будь оно неладно. Нельзя безнаказанно сражаться бок о бок целую ночь и не довериться боевому товарищу хоть сколько-нибудь!  
Синдар — его боевые товарищи. Дориатские стрелки! Поистине, безумие.  
Из верных с ним осталось едва ли два десятка воинов из полусотни.  
Жестом он снова подозвал Ольвен.  
— Сколько жителей сможет спрятаться в подземном ходе? — спросил он. — Воины могут спуститься с обрыва и отвлечь орков, про остальных забудут.  
— Много. Мало кто знает. Там одно время добывали камень для построек, и места достаточно. Позже Туор велел верным перекрыть вход в эту каменоломню бревнами, засыпать мусором и обломками и сказать, что ее завалило, а оттуда проложили подземный ход. Поверх нее идет улица. Туор и Идриль и здесь заботились о безопасности втайне, как в Гондолине.  
— Галдору стоило сказать мне раньше! — Не сдержал досады Макалаурэ. — Не будь здесь тебя… Ладно. Не сбылось.  
— Располагай мной, кано. Только защити этих детей.  
— Где драугов вход?  
— Прямо здесь, в подвале.

Несколько вскриков донеслось сквозь треск пламени от тех, кто боролся с огнем в правой конце улицы, у самой стены. На приступ орки не пошли, но теперь стреляли наугад через стену, не то от скуки, не то из любопытства. Люди и эльдар отступили от стены, прижались к внешним домам, воины подняли щиты, закрывая себя и безоружных. Напротив них плясал огонь, дыша жаром.  
— Либо кому-то придется их отвлекать на себя, либо… — Макалаурэ осекся. Отправлять воинов на верную смерть было мерзко. Он был готов сделать это при необходимости, но сейчас пришла другая мысль.  
— Говоришь, перекрытия засыпаны обломками камня? Выдержат огонь?  
— Огонь выдержат какое-то время. Не знаю, выдержат ли, если обрушится дом, — отлично, Ольвен поняла его. — Жертвы не нужны.  
Кивнув, Макалаурэ обратился к жителям и воинам Сириомбара, с нетерпением ждавшим его слов.  
— Из города ведёт подземный ход, — сказал он просто. — У выхода могут оказаться дозорные орки. Нужно, чтобы там поверили в нашу смерть. Сейчас большинство спустится следом за Ольвен в старую каменоломню и переждет в ней. Последние подожгут оставшиеся дома и будут кричать. Пусть орки поверят, что мы гибнем. Мне нужны храбрые женщины, готовые до последнего терпеть жару, изо всех сил кричать и спуститься вниз лишь в последний момент. Я буду наверху, с вами.  
Жители Гавани ошеломленно переглядывались. Гондолиндрим тихо смеялись, обнимая друг друга.  
Ольвен решительно распахнула ничем не скрытые двери в основании дома, у самого крыльца. За ними виднелся просторный каменный погреб, вполне обычный. Только посреди него в полу раскрылись ещё две широкие створки, и вниз уходили грубые каменные ступени.  
— Рингвэ, бери десятерых наших, бери гондолиндрим в хороших доспехах, хотя бы отряд Линдэласа. Идёшь головным отрядом с Ольвен, охраняйте ее и близнецов. Затем спустятся женщины с детьми и старики, за ними воины Сириомбара. Остальные верные со мной, спустимся последними. Нужны десятка три женщин, чтобы кричать. Идите. Немедленно.  
Макалаурэ говорил негромко, но даже те люди, кто не расслышал, немедленно передавали друг другу его слова.  
Названные воины и Ольвен исчезли первыми. Нолдэ лишь подхватила стоявшую у самых дверей круглую сумку, подобную чехлу для щита. Женщины засуетились, помогая старикам.  
В конце улицы звонко посыпалась черепица с горящего дома, и словно по сигналу, многие вернулись к работе, затаптывая и отбрасывая от стены дома Ольвен горящие головешки.  
— Мы останемся, князь, — сказала ему одна из атани, немолодая, широкоплечая, с покрытым копотью лицом. Макалаурэ видел ее под стеной с ведрами песка и воды, во время драки на улицах она собирала орочьи стрелы и подавала стрелкам. Эту пожаром не испугаешь. Хорошо.  
— И мы останемся. Приглядим.  
Один из молчаливых стрелков Дориата откинул капюшон, открывая голову с плотно уложенными венцом серебристыми косами. Если распустить их, будут до колен, не меньше. Нис. Ещё одна. И ещё.  
Все ли дориатские стрелки, бегавшие по горящим крышам, были женщины, он спрашивать не стал. Если хотя бы треть, уже хватит.  
«Разорви меня морготовы драуги!»  
Нестерпимо ярко представилось, как он мог рубиться с ними на этих улицах. И с женщинами гондолиндрим, вышедшими на стену в доспехах погибших мужей.  
Это уже не морготовы драуги, это Гронд пришиби что такое.  
«Майтимо, ты тоже видел это, когда приезжал? Майтимо…»  
Он потянулся к Старшему, ожидая и страшась встретить пустоту — и встретил ее. Отклика не было. Но как же он не почувствовал этой боли, с которой из жизни выдирают самых близких?  
Карнистиро… Средний брат ушел, яростно крича, здесь ошибиться было нельзя.  
Худшее — если Майтимо в беспамятстве и в плену, и даже этого он не узнает ещё долго. Он резко выдохнул и приказал себе вернуться к действию.  
Женщины Дориата смотрели на него настороженно. Женщины Дориата, бегавшие по крышам и смотревшие далеко.  
— Кто видел, что случилось на холме после того, как протрубил рог? — Спросил их Макалаурэ. — Или что происходило возле гавани?  
— Из гавани отплыли все корабли с женщинами и ранеными, — ответила первая лучница холодным голосом. — И немало плотов. Гавань воины Карантира держали до последнего и отступили только перед огнем. Второй балрог не дошел туда, — добавила другая.  
Третья, с совсем белыми в сумраке волосами, дополнила:  
— На холме сражались ещё долго. А потом туда пришел огонь. Не беспокойся, князь Маглор. Твой старший брат не в плену. Там не мог выжить никто.  
— Да, — сказал Макалаурэ вслух, — это утешает.  
Беспамятство и смерть в огне? После того эха ярости Старшего, что воодушевило и его самого в разгар сражения, так уйти скверно — но безмерно лучше плена.  
Внутри пришел холод, прикрыл боль и отстранил ее. Не время. Не сейчас.  
Отвернувшись, он спрыгнул с крыльца, прошел между домами и встал над обрывом. В лицо ударил свежий ветер, показавшийся ледяным. Только теперь он заметил, какая жара стоит на последней улочке. Но этот же ветер гнал и гнал волны к берегу, и они с грохотом разбивались под обрывом. Местами из прибоя торчали изъеденные морем скалы, но между ними, казалось, была заметная глубина. Слева и внизу за краем стены боролся с волнами широкий рукав Сириона, защищавший город с востока, и на камнях в устье реки он различил приземистые фигуры, следившие неотрывно за обрывом. До ближайшей рощи за городом оставалось не меньше лиги.  
От свежего ветра и от знания, что Старшему уже ничего не грозит, на душе стало немного легче. А ещё подземный ход такой длины и впрямь легко вместит всех оставшихся защитников города, отправлять бойцов на безнадежную битву ради отвлечения врага не придется.  
Он с наслаждением вдохнул воздух, пахнущий морской водой, водорослями, ещё чем-то радостным, чему не находилось названия — и вернулся обратно на жаркую маленькую улицу, ещё сопротивлявшуюся огню.  
Большинство воинов уже скрылись в бездонном погребе и исчезали в нем друг за другом все быстрее. Огонь тем временем подступал ближе, и среди женщин уже раздавались порой совершенно непритворные крики боли и ругательства. Жар стоял едва терпимый. Горел дом у самой стены по эту сторону улицы, от летящих углей тлела деревянная мостовая. Тем лучше.  
Жестами Макалаурэ подозвал всех оставленных к себе.  
— Подожгите соседние дома, — велел он воинам. — Не будем тянуть. И заднюю стену этого дома подожгите.  
— Как только дома вспыхнут, — обратился он к женщинам, — кричите изо всех сил. Терпите сколько можно, шумите, потом скрывайтесь по одной в погребе. Начинайте сейчас.  
Столпившиеся у входа в погреб женщины атани закивали, вытирая раскрасневшиеся лица. Дориатская лучница, та, что с короной кос, сделала шаг назад и вдруг запела, запрокинув голову.  
Голос ее взвился, перекрывая треск пламени, высокий и ясный. Другие дориатрим подхватили, и Макалаурэ повел плечами, отгоняя озноб. Эти синдэ не старались петь ни глубоко, ни красиво. Они прощались с городом, перечисляя его улицы и башни, и лишь пели как можно громче, чтобы их услышало всё то, что ещё оставалось от Сириомбара.  
Из глаз атанийских женщин брызнули непритворные слезы, раздались рыдания.  
«Высоко поднимется  
Дом над Ивовой улицей,  
Ветер раздует  
Ленты над окнами,  
Золотит солнце поутру  
Светлое дерево,  
Пронижет насквозь  
Воды речные  
Доброго Сириона…»  
Против своей воли он сквозь слова увидел день, когда сложили эту немудреную песню — пронизанный светом поздний весенний день, когда поднимались первые высокие дома, и беглецы из Дориата вместе с мастерами нандор и людей Хадора рубили и складывали бревна, впервые поверив, что у них будет новый дом…

Он стиснул кулаки, радуясь обжигающей жаре, иначе нестерпимый стыд залил бы его лицо алым по самые уши, как мальчишку. Хотела певунья этого или нет, песню она вонзила метко, как тонкий кинжал в щель доспеха.  
Другие его верные стояли, опустив глаза.  
Грохот рушащегося поблизости дома перекрыл было песню, и женщины вскрикнули от испуга непритворно, а потом, бросив взгляд вверх, закричали изо всех сил.  
Дым появился над крышей дома Ольвен. Теперь спасительный ветер с моря лишь раздувал пожар.  
«Драуговы уловки! Ни одна попытка обмануть темных ещё не заканчивалась хорошо! Валар, пусть хоть теперь получится! К драугам нас, но эти-то ни в чем не виноваты, особенно мальчишки!»  
Лучница все пела, срывая голос, начиная песню снова и снова, будто пытаясь заклять погибающий город, слезы появлялись на ее лице и высыхали от жара. Женщины кричали громче, хватая воздух пересохшими губами. А слух Макалаурэ ловил лязг и далёкие радостные возгласы орков за стеной…  
Если все же полезут через стену, подумал он в ярости на себя и темную дрянь сразу — он их встретит здесь. До конца. Потому что не может вернуть ничего. Не может перенестись назад на Долмед и укротить полубезумного от ярости и клятвы Тьелкормо. Не восстановить Дориат, не вернуть сюда, в Белерианд из огражденного Валинора, погибших иатрим. Только рубить и рубить темную дрянь, пока хватает дыхания!  
И со всей яростью того, кто побывал темной тварью дважды и едва не стал ею в третий раз.  
Он потерял счёт времени, весь превратившись в слух. Была только песня, все более хриплая, только жар вокруг — и звуки за стеной. Даже рыдания и крики женщин рядом с собой он слышал словно издалека, они были для него шумом, как треск и гудение пламени.  
Крики. Смех. Бряцание доспехов. Удары металла о металл, грубые и гулкие — это колотят оружием в щиты. Шума шагов нет. Нет деревянного стука и шороха — никто не тащит лестниц к стене, не карабкается на откос.  
Стрелы ещё летят. Это развлечение. Ещё одно торжество победителей. Стреляют на голос и наугад, со смехом.  
Не идут. Не лезут на стену.  
Он очнулся от боли — уголёк клюнул Макалаурэ в щеку. Понял, что стиснул зубы и сжимает рукоять меча до боли в пальцах. Женщины жались к стене дома, некоторые уже исчезли в погребе.  
Грохот. Обвалилась ещё одна крыша. Ещё несколько атанис затихли, перевели дух и убежали в темноту.  
— Кано, — голос Фаньо был сухим и хриплым, лицо раскраснелось от жара, по лбу бежали струйки пота. — Пора уходить.  
— Ещё немного.  
Он указал на лучницу, сипло, через силу повторяющую вновь и вновь последние слова погребальной песни деревянного города, как завороженная. Остальные иатрим уже замолкли. Фаньо шагнул к ней и осторожно коснулся ее плеча. Лучница с ненавистью и слезами обернулась, готовая ударить — и остановилась. Выдохнула с трудом…  
Раздался громкий треск. Дом возле них кренился, его крыша рушилась внутрь. Из последних сил женщины пронзительно закричали, отскочили к стене, кинулись внутрь погреба, тяжело дыша. Фаньо ухватил лучницу за локоть и втолкнул в двери, подхватил и запихнул туда двух других.  
— Кано! — закричал ещё кто-то в испуге.  
Тот, словно очнувшись, махнул рукой. Спасаясь от волны жара и от летящих углей, Феанарион с последними верными торопливо отступили в темноту.  
— Уходим, — Макалаурэ без стука закрыл за собой внешние двери. Последним он спустился по лестнице, затворив неожиданно тяжёлые створы потайной крышки — снаружи к ним оказались прибиты доски пола. Лишняя защита от огня. Обнаружив на створах тяжёлый засов, он запер их изнутри, оставшись в холодной темноте.  
Даже эльдар не могут видеть там, где вовсе нет источников света. Ведя рукой вдоль стены, Макалаурэ спускался все ниже за звуком шагов своих верных, нащупывая ступени в темноте. Лестница изгибалась вправо, словно следуя стене невидимого колодца. Затем впереди появились оранжевые отсветы и движущиеся тени. Следуя за воинами, Макалаурэ спустился — и вышел в широкий зал, заполненный до краев его людьми и эльдар, стоящими плечом к плечу.  
Очень не хватало сейчас кристальных ламп, но Феанариони их берегли и почти не брали больше в дорогу, а сколько оставалось у других нолдор — кто знает?  
Здесь обошлись огарками двух свечей. Эльдар более чем хватило, да и люди не жаловались.  
На удивление ещё не было душно. Зал уходил вверх, сужаясь, и по форме был подобен колоколу. Сверху, на высоте больше трёх ростов эльдар, его перекрывал настил из мощных бревен. Должно быть, лестницу построили отдельно и позже. Из зала уходило несколько узких вырубленных ходов в две стороны, оттуда тоже выглядывали беглецы. Над одним из ходов повесили светлую атласную ленту, нелепую в этой сырой темноте.  
Он ещё осматривался, когда из того прохода раздались тихие шаги, блеснул свет и среди чуть расступившихся воинов появились близнецы. Один из них нес совсем маленький кристальный светильник, размером не более голубиного яйца.  
— Там у выхода ещё есть враги, — сказал второй мальчик очень серьезно. — Рингвэ передает тихо сидеть и ждать. Лучше здесь.  
— Всем вместе в туннеле будет душно, — добавил первый. — И внизу очень сыро.  
После пожара тут оказалось и так зябко и сыро. Несостоявшаяся последняя драка бродила в крови Макалаурэ словно хмель, стоять на месте было тяжело. Хотелось сражаться, а не прятаться, рубить врага, до конца, пока есть силы.  
«Заткнись, — велел он себе. — Я не обязан уходить как Майтимо. И идти сразу вслед за ним».  
У него верные и эти эльдар и люди. У него Амбарто, которого увезли на тех самых кораблях, вышедших из гавани, несмотря на прорыв ворот. Где-то вдали Амбарто все ещё было очень больно, и не от телесной раны, но он был жив, мысленное прикосновение к нему согревало — и бросить его одного было невозможно. Балар ещё надолго останется крепостью, несмотря на тень, дотянувшуюся далёко на юг.  
Если удастся покинуть город — пройти спешным ходом вдоль берега к Лесу-между-рек, скрыться в нем и охотничьими тропами нандор идти на север. Слишком очевидно, но выбора нет, со стариками, ранеными и детьми на руках.  
Но если враги захотят обыскать город ради Камня…  
Он мысленно выругался, вспомнив разом все слова, которыми с похмелья бросался Морьо. Он даже не знает, что случилось с Эльвинг! Старший бился с тем балрогом, быть может, ей удалось спастись и бежать на корабле? Так. К делу. Враги могут захотеть обыскать город, но пожар потухнет нескоро, разве что с севера принесет дожди. Без дождей пепелище будет гореть и потом остывать несколько дней. По окрестностям могут бродить вражьи патрули, но никаких поселений возле Сириомбара нет, караулить оркам нечего. В худшем случае придётся провести здесь несколько дней, посылая разведчиков за водой к лесным родникам.  
Неприятно. Тоскливо редкостно. Пережить можно.  
Сверху дрогнуло, с бревен посыпались пыль и каменная крошка. Люди вздрогнули. Не дом Ольвен, соседний, решил Макалаурэ. Коснулся рукой и мыслью стены каменоломни.  
Ее рубили не слишком весело, но умело и с азартом. Гондолиндрим и люди, привычные к жизни среди гор и к работе с камнем. Потом другие, немногие, принесли крепкие бревна и быстро, в темноте, перекрыли каменоломню, засыпали сверху обломками, радуясь, что делают город безопаснее.  
Будьте крепче, пропел он беззвучно этим бревнам и этим стенам, как пел прежде стенам Химринга. Берегите своих людей и своих эльдар. Удержите огонь. Скройте нас от злых глаз и ушей. От тех, кто жжет нас и убивает, кто придет бродить по пепелищу.  
— Кано…  
Макалаурэ очнулся и понял, что стоит, прижимаясь лбом к стене, уже довольно долго. Люди поглядывали с удивлением, а синдар прямо сверлили его настороженными и порой злыми взглядами — Феанарион вздумал говорить с их городом и камнем, это ли не наглость!  
Да, мастером песен, меняющих мир, он не был никогда. Но все же стены Химринга стоят до сих пор, и ещё долго будут стоять. Их не взяли силой и не взломали ворот. Остатки защитников ушли оттуда сами, чтобы не умереть с голоду в осаде.  
Если он умрет, то хотя бы в бою, а не под землёй, бессильно задыхаясь под тяжестью обломков дерева и камня!  
Новая дрожь пробежала по стенам, но беспокоила его уже меньше.  
— Попытаемся отдохнуть, — сказал Макалаурэ, сбрасывая плащ. Кинул его под ноги и сел, прислонясь к стене. Места хватило едва-едва.  
— Ждем, когда позовет Рингвэ. Готовьтесь ждать долго. Посчитайте, сколько у нас воды.  
Фаньо протянул ему флягу с водой. Его собственная осталась под ногами орков в самом начале Ивовой улицы.  
Он сделал три медленных глотка, наслаждаясь и растягивая удовольствие. Вернул флягу. Вокруг тихо переговаривались, кто-то усаживал стариков на камни. Места, чтобы сесть, хватило не всем, неподалеку негромко уславливались меняться для отдыха.  
Люди погасили свечи, сберегая огонь. Остался лишь отсвет маленького камня в руках сына Эльвинг. Кто-то из рослых воинов гондолиндрим, пошептавшись, поднял мальчиков, усадив их на плечи, и слабый прохладный свет разбежался по рукотворной пещере.  
Макалаурэ снял шлем, прикрыл глаза. Вдохнул сырой воздух, ловя его потоки в темноте. Да, воздухом тянет лишь из меченого прохода — сырым, но не затхлым. Других дуновений воздуха здесь нет.  
Макалаурэ умел ждать. Но очень не любил.  
*  
В беспокойном сне его горели попеременно то Химринг, то Сириомбар. Как только он сосредотачивался на одних улицах и башнях, их сменяли другие. Нет, все же это были Гавани.  
Он искал Младших среди огня и крови, но видел одних лишь убитых. Атани, синдар и гондолиндрим лежали здесь бок о бок в лужах крови, изрубленные прямыми длинными мечами, каких никогда не носили орки. Живых здесь не было. Он метался по раскаленным улицам, едва вспоминая дорогу к холму и деревянному дворцу правителей.  
…Эарендиль пал в дверях этого дворца, ему разрубили голову и прибили к створке ворот ударом меча в грудь. Быстро и безжалостно.  
Макалаурэ медленно, словно против воли, поднялся по ступеням в парадный зал. Итариллэ дочь Тургона лежала на этих ступенях с перерубленным горлом — единственный и смертельный удар искусного мастера сражения.  
Мертвые Младшие упали ничком возле деревянных тронов, пронзенные множеством серых дориатских стрел.  
Безоружный Майтимо, даже без доспеха и верхней одежды, в белой рубахе, держал на руках Эльвинг, из груди которой торчали три красноперые знакомые стрелы. Крови почти не было, лишь тонкая струйка выступила в уголке рта, да несколько пятен темнели на голубом платье. Черные косы Эльвинг мертвыми реками стекали на пол.  
Коснувшись губами ее лба, Старший медленно опустил лёгкое тело на пол, выпрямился. Поднял Сильмариль левой рукой, испачканной в крови. Свет Камня наливался холодом. Рука страшно зашипела, потянуло горелым мясом, лицо Старшего исказилось от невероятной боли, но он упрямо не разжимал пальцы.  
— Ты доволен?! — закричал отчаянно он, глядя вдаль. — Отец, ты этого хотел? Теперь ты доволен?!  
Ему ответило рычание. Огромный волк с глазами эрухини проник в зал через окно и двинулся к безоружному.  
Макалаурэ проснулся, кажется, с невнятным криком. Ну, он надеялся, что с невнятным.  
Да чтобы варги сожрали Ирмовы подарочки!  
Фаньо испуганно встряхнул его за плечо.  
— Воды?  
— Да.  
Сделал один глоток, вернул флягу. Видение расплывалось, ужас терял остроту, но вряд ли такое легко забудется.  
«Мы этого не сделали», — выдохнул он. — «Не сделали. Не сбылось».  
— Долго ли я спал? — спросил он, пытаясь понять, к чему последнее видение, и почему его не покидает беспокойство.  
— Довольно долго, кано. Пришел и ушел посланец от Рингвэ. Отряд орков ушел из рощи, но временами пробегают по одному и по двое. Нужно ещё ждать.  
— У меня скверное предчувствие, — сказал Макалаурэ вслух.  
К большому удивлению, ему откликнулись с той стороны, где стояли иатрим.  
— У меня тоже, князь, — та самая лучница, прощавшаяся с городом, протолкалась вперёд. — Не знаю, что привиделось тебе, но наверху собирается дурное, словно туча нависает.  
— Уходим все. — Приказал Макалаурэ. — Немедленно. Вставайте! Все в туннель, в том порядке, в каком оказались! Ведите стариков! Передайте Рингвэ, пусть открывает выход и рассылает разведчиков! Убивайте как можно тише.  
Он нехотя вспомнил кровавый сон. Весь тот был сплетен из несбывшегося. Весь — кроме волка. А может и не стоит отправлять «Ирмовы подарочки» к варгам? Больно редкий для Феанариони подарок вышел!  
В туннель мог пройти один воин в доспехе или двое некрупных безоружных. Люди и эльдар торопились, но ни разу за все сражение время так не тянулось для Макалаурэ, как в эти мгновения. Оно утекало как вода из горсти, быстро и неумолимо.  
Невольно он безмолвно торопил людей — быстрее, быстрее! А их словно бы не убывало, ещё из боковых тоннелей выходили мужчины, оставившие в зале место для других…  
Наконец-то.  
Все же невидимая вода не успела вся утечь, и с ее последними каплями Макалаурэ скрылся в туннеле сам вместе с Фаньо и последними из своих верных. Ход сразу довольно резко пошел вниз, то и дело встречались ступени, и на этом спуске напряжение стало отпускать Феанариона. Хотя бы потому что он действовал, а не сидел на месте.  
Нарастала сырость. Идущие последними снова остались без света, но временами впереди мелькали бледные отсветы пламени торопливо зажженной одинокой свечи. Тоннель был сработан очень просто и словно бы второпях, даже стены его выровнять как следует не потрудились. Лишь когда спустились совсем низко, появилась каменная облицовка на стенах. И то она не защитила их от обрастания склизью, подобной водорослям на камнях. Неприлично поспешная работа.  
Они проходили теперь под рекой. Вода местами сочилась из стыков плит и тихо хлюпала под ногами, шаги множества ног сливались впереди в единый тихий шум, подобный шуму воды по камням. Здесь, под землей и водой, Макалаурэ к собственному удивлению перевел дух, напряжение совсем оставило его, сменившись привычной готовностью встретить неожиданности.  
«Либо мы ушли на безопасное расстояние, Ирмо знает от чего».  
Вот только именно ему идти оказалось изрядно неудобно из-за высокого роста. Будучи едва ли не выше всех, он не мог выпрямиться и вынужден был идти согнувшись, до боли в плечах и спине.  
Начался подъем, постепенный, едва заметный. Вскоре Макалаурэ понял, что туннель тянется куда дальше, чем он решил, глядя с обрыва. Это радовало. Правда, что делали орки так далеко от города?  
Движение впереди замедлилось, наконец, человек перед ним остановился. По цепочке прокатился тихий шум.  
— Рингвэ передает тебе, князь, что сейчас путь будет свободен, — сказал человек, оборачиваясь. На мгновение Макалаурэ увидел очертания его носа и короткой бороды в отблеске свечи.  
Ещё ожидание, ещё невыносимо долго брести, согнувшись, под каменным сырым сводом, готовясь к самому худшему — просто чтобы быть к нему готовым, если худшее придет.  
Оказавшись на поверхности, в прохладном вечернем сумраке, где все же не было врагов прямо сейчас, и с изрядным трудом разогнувшись, обычно сдержанный Макалаурэ шепотом пожелал, чтобы проклятых орков и волков за его ноющую спину сожрали поочередно болотные мары, драконы и морские твари Оссэ, желательно каждый раз живьём. Люди поблизости прислушались с уважением, гондолиндрим удивились, иатрим посмотрели, как на ту болотную мару. Вокруг шелестели молодые берёзки, густой подлесок пока скрывал беглецов от любых злых глаз. С моря набегали тяжёлые дождевые тучи, и это радовало.  
— Кано! — мелькнуло бледное лицо, к нему торопился Рингвэ. — Надо уходить. Мы убили троих орков и сбросили в море. Вряд ли их хватятся сразу, но надо спешить.  
— Пусть мужчины возьмут детей, — велел Макалаурэ. — Ты и твой отряд — замыкающие. Женщин и стариков в середину.  
Здесь было ещё достаточно троп. Быстро пройти вдоль берега, где ливень смывает следы, а рощи прячут их от глаз, насколько хватит сил. Это было бы удачей, но хватит ли на то удачи самого Макалаурэ?  
Не хватило.  
Ливень набежал, освежая и взбадривая, и они скорым шагом прошли уже почти полторы лиги через такие же светлые прибрежные рощи, когда с севера из дождя вынырнули несколько огромных варгов. Молча разошлись в стороны, словно оценивая, хватит ли их сил задержать беглецов.  
Без приказа доспешные воины вышли вперёд, закрывая собой остальных. Макалаурэ во главе колонны с нарочито громким лязгом вытащил меч.  
Вожак, огромный и иссиня-черный, нагло подошёл к нему поближе. Чужую волю в нем Феанарион учуял, точно мерзкий запах. Варг открыл пасть, свесил язык — и прокашлял невнятно, пасть волков для речи годится плохо:  
— Кха… Кха-мень.  
Камень прилетел немедленно — юный темноволосый беоринг запустил в него камнем из пращи и рассек волчий лоб. Зверь только головой тряхнул.  
— Кха-мень.  
Макалаурэ шагнул к нему, чувствуя, как вспыхивают внутри угасшие было угли боевого бешенства, что охватило его в горящей Гавани. Но варг драки не искал, коротко кашлянул, будто засмеялся, отбежал на несколько шагов, маня за собой…  
Рухнул с дориатской стрелой в глазу, не успев даже взвыть. Чужая воля исчезла — ее сосуд разбили. Прочие варги шарахнулись и исчезли в сторону сожженного города. Ещё двоих догнали стрелы, но не свалили.  
Феанарион бросил взгляд на первого стрелка. Не Белег Куталион, увы, но тоже плечист, и с луком, который не всякий эльда натянет. Кажется, он видел его в Дориате, мельком. Из колчана у того торчали ещё три стрелы — своя и две орочьи.  
Но тут сутулый хадоринг, старый и седой до выбеленности, шагнул к Макалаурэ, уверенно раздвигая воинов.  
— Уводи воинов, князь Маглор, и уноси детей, — и надтреснутый голос его был таким, словно он уже решил за всех и даже за него, Феанариона. — Мы останемся. Задержим не вас, а их. Все равно не поспеем за тобой, да и срок наш на исходе. И благодарю тебя, что не пришлось заживо гореть. Защити детей и княжичей, Феанарион.  
«А не лучше ли было сгореть, чем дождаться волчьей пасти?»  
Они уверенно отступали от колонны беглецов — старики и старухи, хадоринги, беоринги, халадины, даже хромой старый вастак со знаками племени Бора на одежде. Их вышло десятка три. Хмурились, храбрились, проверяли ножи на поясах. Толстая, нестарая ещё женщина, всхлипнув и посмотрев на ребенка в руках гондолиндрим, тоже попятилась к ним.  
А за ними мрачно отходили раненые. Люди, шатаясь и отталкивая протянутые руки. И двое эльдар, изрубленных и обожженных. Нет, уже трое. Синко, белый как сириомбарская новая стена и наскоро перевязанный в подземелье, посмотрел на атани, улыбнулся криво, шагнул за ними, опираясь на меч в ножнах.  
Почти все, кто не выдержал бы долгого бега или скорого хода день и ночь.  
Старый хадоринг смотрел спокойно и прямо — и кровь бросилась Макалаурэ в лицо, а в груди глухо стукнуло о ребра и сжалось.  
— Никогда мне ещё не приходилось оставлять беспомощных на съедение волкам, — сказал он хрипло.  
— Не совсем беспомощных, князь… — начал выбеленный, погладив нож на поясе.  
— Я не стану начинать сейчас! — выкрикнул Феанарион яростно.  
Не в городе. Не в огне. Не при виде волков. Не на смерть верных даже. А при виде этих чужих старых аданов, которые ему никто, и которые приготовились умереть, чтобы не задержать их — здоровых и быстрых.  
Боль вспыхнула и снова превратилась в ярость, накрывшую его волной, уносящую разом и осторожность, и расчёт.  
В прошлый раз было то же. И получилось.  
— Вернитесь в отряд! — голос Макалаурэ набирал силу и зазвенел как два удара гонга. — Пусть в дороге выживут не все, но волкам я не оставлю ни одного!  
Рингвэ и Фаньо переглянулись, догадываясь.  
Старики медлили, и воины вернулись к ним сами, окружив их. Макалаурэ видел надежду на их лицах. И лицах эльдар тоже…  
Вскинув лицо навстречу дождю, Макалаурэ низко запел, обходя свой сгрудившийся отряд выживших. Охватывая их шагами, отмеряя слова и такты самой простой и ритмичной из песен.  
Просто идите за мной, говорил он им всем.  
Земля сама подтолкнет вас вперёд — идите за мной.  
Вода смоет усталость и боль — идите за мной.  
Трава укроет наши следы — идите за мной.  
Ветер вдохнет новые силы — идите за мной.  
Не думайте о дальнем пути — идите за мной.  
Так говорил он каждому из них и всем сразу, замыкая круг.  
Потом сделал шаг вперёд во главе своих — и на плечи упала тяжесть, словно он тащил их всех за собой, и более всех тащил стариков атани и их годы, тянущие к земле. Такого не было, когда он отыскал братьев и запел им среди Битвы Слез. Ничего подобного не было. Стиснув зубы, Макалаурэ шагнул ещё раз, едва удержав песню. И ещё. Тяжесть сдвинулась, медленно набирая ход, как тяжело гружёный корабль.  
Ливень, набегающий с моря, хлынул еще сильнее.  
Он повернул немного севернее, уходя от береговой линии, где их будут искать точно. Он звал за собой, и все, даже самые старые атани, шли за ним быстрее и быстрее, не отставая и не сбиваясь с шага. Дикие поля и небольшие рощи вдоль ручьев и озёр плыли им навстречу, и отряд шел плавно, как корабль, рассекая высокие травы ранней осени. И смыкались эти травы за ними без следа, словно вода за кораблем.  
Макалаурэ пел, дождь сбегал по его волосам, обращая их в отливающий алым черный плащ. Рядом шли двое рослых гондолиндрим с юными полуэльфами на плечах.  
Не нужны были здесь ни красота песни, ни точные слова. Только безостановочный ритм шагов — и его голос. И ярость, бьющаяся внутри, льющаяся из его горла. Как в тот раз, когда они рубились день и ночь, пробиваясь сквозь Бессчетные Слезы и свое поражение.  
Кто-то начал отбивать этот ритм по щиту, другие подхватили.  
Спустились сумерки, настала ночь. Потом их встретил рассвет. Макалаурэ звал и пел, они шли за ним на восток. И весь следующий долгий день. И ещё одну ночь.  
Голос пропал, когда просветлел третий день, а зеленая стена Таур-им-Дуинат уже виделась впереди. Просто новый вдох вдруг сорвался, Макалаурэ захлебнулся кашлем, и поток его силы прервался и рассеялся, а усталость обрушилась, словно лавина.  
Не только на него, но ведомым было легче.  
Не сговариваясь, отряд в последнем усилии повернул к низине, заросшей совсем молодыми, нежными берёзками и ивами, чуть тронутыми желтизной на макушках. Среди них пряталось маленькое озерцо, журчал в жухлых лопухах ручей.  
Люди доходили до воды, пили из последних сил — и опускались на траву.  
Макалаурэ сам несколько мгновений думал лишь о том, чтобы стечь на землю. Усмехнулся. Очень медленно спустился к ручью. Нашел взглядом Фаньо и Рингвэ — его верные осматривали рощу, не поддаваясь усталости.  
— Что позади? — спросил он без голоса. В горле скрежетнуло.  
— Все спокойно, — сказали ему, — и след закрыт.  
Тогда Макалаурэ позволил и себе опуститься на траву, зачерпнул из ручья холодной воды. Выпил медленно, запоминая и впитывая ее свежесть, смягчая пересохшее, саднящее горло. Бросил рядом шлем, который все время нес, прижимая локтем. Привалился к белому стволу.  
Он чувствовал себя ручьем, который иссяк.

Люди почти все бросились в траву, многие уже уснули, едва коснувшись земли. Держались лишь самые стойкие и молодые.  
И один из таких сам шагнул следом за Рингвэ — обойти рощу. На слова сил не стали тратить.

*

Дед Сарно умер с улыбкой, когда его опустили в траву. Просто улыбнулся и перестал дышать.  
Тарлан знал, почему. Усталость обрушилась на него самого как водопад, едва не сшибая с ног, когда прервалась песня князя. И то она вышла куда меньше, чем могла быть после двух с лишним дней пути. Не иначе, и правда земля силу ногам давала.  
Но он выдержал ее, а старики…  
Не все.  
Но все дошли до маленьких берёз и густой травы возле них.  
И лучше деду Сарно было уйти здесь, со спокойной душой. Такая уж вышла суровая забота у нолдорского князя.  
Он укрыл Сарно его же плащом. Встал и увидел вокруг себя… Прощание.  
Рядом с дедом уложили ещё одну старую хадорскую женщину. И ещё халадинку. Скуластый парень уложил и заботливо укрыл кафтаном старого вастака. И толстуху с трудом принесли подруги — видно, не выдержало сердце. И ещё раненого принесли и положили рядом двое эльдар. И еще, и еще.  
Почти половина стариков. Две женщины. Трое раненых.  
— Хоронить-то как будем? — почти беззвучно, как самому себе, выдохнул скуластый.  
— Сперва осмотримся и отдохнем, — сказал Тарлан. — Не обрадуются деды и бабки, если мы тут кинемся копать им могилы, и от усталости вместе с ними туда ляжем. Не для того шли.  
Он обернулся, ища глазами княжичей и нолдорского князя. Вон дети у воды, с гондолинцами. А вон и князь Маглор у родника по стволу березы сползает на землю. То есть он-то садится, но так ровно и медленно, словно на голове стоит чаша вина, и он ни капли расплескать не хочет. Так движутся в самой крайней усталости, когда только что падать ещё нельзя.  
Прочим-то здоровым и молодым легче вышло, похоже. Тарлан даже приободрился немного. И увидел, что князевы верные отдыхать и не думают.  
А раз им нельзя, подумал он, то и ему не стоит. И сам, без спроса, двинул вслед за старшим верным Рингвэ — тем длинным белолицым воином, что передовой отряд увел в подземелье. Тот и не спросил ничего, кивнул только, мол, пошли.  
Ноги были теперь немного деревянными, и спина тоже. Но усталость чуть отступила. Тарлан подумал, что она ещё вернётся с добавкой, но все ж не прямо сейчас, а это главное.  
Рощица вокруг озера была невелика, они ее пересекли быстро, и князев верный полез на склон холма, туда, откуда стекал другой родник и виднелось что-то большое и корявое. Оказалось — старая берёза, толстая, короткая, с толстенными ветвями, свешенными к воде. И ствол местами изрублен, рубцы смолой давней затекли. Какая сволочь дерево била-не срубила?  
— С него будет дальше видно, — Тарлан подошёл первый и похлопал дерево по здоровому боку, как лошадь. Жаль было дерево, но выжило же. И самое прочное тут.  
— Тебя тоже, — коротко сказал нолдо. — Не надо… Назад!  
Тарлан сперва отскочил, как велено, а потом уже схватился за меч. И остолбенел.  
Берёза поворачивалась, переступая короткими толстыми ногами, вскидывала руки-ветви, тихо загудела. На стволе, где ветки у макушки шапкой расходились, открылись глаза, зелено-серые, блестящие, яркие…  
— Приветствую тебя, пастух берёз, — сказал ему князев верный. Тарлан выдохнул, вспомнив сказки о Междуречном Лесе и почему там никто из эльдар не живёт. Потому что живёт кое-кто ещё.  
— Сожалею, что потревожили тебя, — говорил дальше верный лесному чуду — или чудищу? — Мы бежим от орков. Они сожгли город в устье Сириона.  
Гудение утихло. Чудище шагнуло вперёд, но верный даже не дернулся. И Тарлан, глядя на него, тоже удержался. Голос у чуда тоже вышел гудящий, будто кто-то говорил в большом дупле.  
— Орки? Орки — здесь? Не слышу орков. Людей слышу. Вас слышу. Песню слышал. Орков — не слышу.  
И нолдо на мгновение устало улыбнулся.  
…После добрых вестей на траву у воды вернулись почти все. Кто смог — засыпали сразу, счастливцы.  
Тарлан вот не мог.  
Свои эльдар делились с людьми дорожным питьем мирувором, у кого оно было. Кому досталось — тоже засыпали. Надо же, думал Тарлан, чтобы заснуть, тоже силы нужны…  
— Называть тебя как, меткий? — это княжий верный вернулся. Посмотрел холодными-светлыми глазами.  
Приятно было знать, на чем его, Упрямца, запомнят. А то, что сердце в пятки падало, когда волчара вышел — со стороны не видно.  
— Тарлан я. Тебя знаю.  
— Силы в дозоре постоять есть, Упрямец? Не спишь ведь.  
— Да. Посидеть в дозоре.  
— Тогда посиди. Постереги и меня хоть недолго, разбуди, как силы кончатся.  
И Рингвэ, не медля, лег прямо тут, где стоял. Кажется, он заснул еще до того, как улегся. Никакой эльфовой грезы, спал как убитый. А Тарлан — сел на землю рядом. Сердце стучало гулко и тяжело. Было ему невесело.  
Нолдо-то поспит или погрезит всего свечу-другую времени, и отдохнет лучше, чем человек за тот же срок. И потом уже он будет караулить Тарлана — лучше и дольше. И все равно временами чуется тут несправедливость, что даже этим нолдо, которые своих резали еще давным-давно, до восхода солнца, ничего не сделалось, ни за старые дела, ни за новые. И заживает на них все, как на собаке и даже лучше. И живут долго…  
Он с усилием отвел глаза от старых шрамов на открывшейся шее спящего. Да ну в задницу, подумал Тарлан, сам удивляясь накатившей обиде. Вот так располосуют тебя однажды когтями какие варги или кошки, а ты и помереть не сможешь, живи и мучайся. В задницу, повторил он, шевеля губами. Нашел время завидовать чужим заботам. Доживем до безопасности, тогда подумаем.  
А стоять или сидеть ему сейчас, неважно — в высокой полусухой травище здешних полей волка все равно не разглядишь, пока не выпрыгнет.  
Кроме него, не спали еще с десяток таких упрямцев. Князев оруженосец тоже — вон, уговаривает господина что-то выпить, и по сторонам все смотрит. А сам князь Маглор, кажется, ни на волос не шевельнулся с тех пор, как сел. Прямо статуя.  
Юные княжичи лежали у воды, завернувшись в один плащ. А рядом сидела их наставница, рисовальщица карт, и чуть качалась вперед-назад, обхватив себя руками за плечи, как сидят иногда бабушки на лавочках. Губы чуть шевелились, словно она пела колыбельную сама себе.  
Тарлан вспомнил, как несколько лет назад ходил к ней, писать учился. И еще многие подростки. И что у нее писать и читать учился его отец. И откуда она родом, тоже вспомнил. И что потерянный дом у нее как бы не четвертый…  
«В задницу», пробормотал он еще раз. Сил на другие слова, поумнее, пока тоже не было.

*  
На площади Сириомбара они лежали рядом — синдар, гондолиндрим и его верные в темных одеждах со звездой Феанаро. Трое охотников Амбаруссар упали с такими же красноперыми стрелами в груди, как те, что рассыпались из их колчанов. Моррамэ зарубили на крыльце дворца. Синко убили в тронном зале — он заслонял собой каких-то синдэ. Ещё двое полегли перед дверью в Каминный зал.  
…Фаньо! Фаньяран… Он закрывал своим изрубленным щитом Эльвинг до последнего, как раньше закрывал своего кано. Их проткнули двоих разом одним копьём.  
Большим длиннолезвийным копьём работы мастеров Амон Эреб.  
И сорвали ожерелье с шеи еще живой внучки Лутиэн, разодрав кожу до крови.

…Очнувшись, Макалаурэ несколько мгновений жадно дышал, вырываясь из несбывшегося и стряхивая его с себя. Уже опустились сумерки.  
Атани почти все спали мертвым сном. Эльдар уже приходили в себя, иные тихо плакали на берегу у воды.  
Полтора десятка тел, укрытых плащами, сложили в стороне на траве. И там же над ними стоял энт, обвиснув руками-ветвями.  
Он поискал взглядом сперва своих — верные спали вокруг в обнимку с оружием, трое сторожили. Потом детей Эльвинг. Близнецы у воды с наставницей, все в порядке.  
Фаньо приподнял каштановую голову с травы, с трудом стряхивая сон. Живой. Макалаурэ отмахнулся, пусть спит дальше.  
Нагнулся над источником, плеснул в лицо водой, напился снова, медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Тело его словно одеревенело.  
Вода вдруг взбурлила, источник переполнился, вода перелилась через край ямки и маленькой волной, шумя, побежала к озерцу.  
Близнецы разом обернулись — сперва к воде, затем к Феанариону. Встали, подошли, настороженно и внимательно на него глядя. У них были красные и усталые глаза.  
— Что ты хочешь делать дальше, князь Маглор? — тихо спросил один.  
— Идти на север в свою крепость Амон Эреб. — Шепотом говорить было не так больно. — Звать с собой всех, кто хочет сражаться с Врагом дальше.  
— А если кто-то не хочет?  
— То не пойдет.  
— А мы?  
— Я заберу вас и Ольвен в Амон Эреб. Вы мои самые младшие родичи. Позже поймём, где ваши родные и что делать.  
— А что скажут твои братья, князь Маглор?  
Он устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Три моих брата погибли в Сириомбаре. Остался лишь один младший. Я решаю.  
Упала тишина.  
У одного из близнецов медленно, без всхлипов, снова покатились слезы.  
— Почему ты не плачешь о них? — прошептал сын Эльвинг.  
— Может быть, позже.  
— Разве они… не заслужили твоих слёз?  
У Макалаурэ вдох застрял в саднящем горле.  
— Не все могут плакать, когда хотят, — только и сказал он с трудом.  
«А что им ответить? Что братья мне были дороже всего Сириомбара? Что я потому и пошел с ними умирать за него? Что я глупец, до сих пор способный лишь идти за Старшим убивать как врагов, так и сородичей, неспособный сказать ему «нет»?»  
Он посмотрел в покрасневшие глаза своих новых младших родичей из дома Финвэ, вспомнил свой кошмар — и, не удержавшись, сгреб их в охапку, прижал к себе.  
Слёзы у одного так и хлынули на черный нагрудник, где пятна грязи и сажи почти скрыли Звезду Феанаро.  
— Мы не должны… Мы не маленькие! — второй стиснул зубы, пытаясь не плакать. Но руку не сбросил.  
Чьи-то едва слышные всхлипы донеслись от озерца — и второй сын Эльвинг тоже не удержался.  
От них шло живое открытое горе и живое тепло, словно от огня, а сам Макалаурэ был пуст и гулок, как пересохший колодец, и мог думать лишь об одном.  
«Не мы пришли к ним… Всё-таки не мы».  
Второй раз видение было таким же осязаемым. И устрашающе близким. В одном шаге от него. В одном повороте дороги. Оно все ещё было где-то совсем рядом, и от того настолько ясным.  
И ещё казалось ему, что Карнистиро, Амбарусса и Майтимо теперь хотя бы в безопасности от проклятой Клятвы.  
А он сам — как-нибудь справится. И Амбарто удержит.  
За уши и хвост.  
Чьи-то злые взгляды скользнули по нему, но плевать на них. Пусть мальчишки плачут, пока могут и умеют.  
Успеют ещё разучиться.  
Когда-то он сидел так в совсем другом лесу с другими близнецами, ясно вспомнил Макалаурэ, и очень захотел взвыть куда-то на первые звёзды.  
Вздохнул, и крепче обнял этих, ещё светлых и ясных даже в горе.

*  
Наутро тех, кто здесь остался насовсем, засыпали землёй и обложили насыпь травой и дёрном. Вытерли последние слезы. И наконец, спросили себя, что делать дальше.  
Рингвэ говорил перед всеми вместо своего кано, который решил, что ему по-любому стоит помолчать. Позвал всех в Амон Эреб, обещая защиту и предлагая вместе сражаться, отстаивая Оссирианд и берега Гэлиона. Пока он говорил, Макалаурэ видел, что многие согласны и явно готовы идти. Но потом подали голос фалатрим.  
Их всего-то оказалось двое — плечистый воин с топором, непривычным оружием для родни тэлери, и второй, не такой мощный, но в шрамах, полученных, должно быть, при разгроме городов Фаласа. Но говорили они горячо и уверенно.  
Что они шагу не сделают к крепости Феанариони. Что готовы построить свой корабль ещё до холодов, если будет помощь, и зовут отправиться на остров Балар к Кирдану, который будет по-настоящему безопасен и неприступен для любых врагов. И, наконец — что наследники Тингола будут в безопасности только там, и никак иначе.  
Наследники Тингола стояли прямо здесь, поэтому от прямых нападок фалатрим ещё удержались. Но смотрели так, словно готовы были хватать их и бежать, спасая уже от злобных опасных Феанариони. И иатрим заколебались…  
Макалаурэ только невесело пожалел, что здесь нету по-настоящему злых и опасных Феанариони. Карнистиро хотя бы. А, нет, лучше не надо.  
Голос, значит, ещё позже вернётся.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — ближние иатрим даже вздрогнули, когда он заговорил, такой хриплый и скрежещущий вышел у Макалаурэ голос, — оставить наследников Тургона жить в лесу до холодов — лучшая забота об их безопасности, чем отправить их под защиту наших стен? И ты так уверен, что построишь корабль до того, как вас отыщут волки и орки? Собой распоряжайтесь как хотите. Я верю, что фалатрим и верхом на бревне доплывут до Балара, когда захотят. Но я по праву старшего родича не оставлю детей рода Финвэ прятаться в лесу и не позволю им плыть по морю в наспех построенной лодке!  
Голос его не срывался только потому, что срывать этот скрежет было просто некуда. Он мысленно попрощался с голосом и песнями до середины зимы.  
— В мастерских Амон Эреб возьмёте любые инструменты, — сказал он тише.  
Фалатрим прищурился, и Макалаурэ подумал, не этот ли взгляд он чувствовал в сумерках.  
— Ты нашу работу решил очернить? Нам не нужно ничего, кроме топоров, чтобы построить отличный корабль.  
— И скорая зима. С волками за спиной.  
— Лесные пастухи не дадут им разгуляться в Лесу-между-рек.  
— Надеяться можно, рассчитывать нельзя. Ненадежно.  
— Ты что, решил оставить их при себе? Уж не в заложники ли взять решил?  
Макалаурэ выдохнул дважды, отбросил два ответа, один словами Морьо, другой в духе беорингов перед дракой.  
— И любая беда, что случится с ними, ляжет на меня! — прохрипел он, с трудом сдерживаясь. — Не будет этого!  
Верные качнулись к нему, едва заметно.  
«Стоять!»  
Потому что ближние иатрим тут же потянулись к оружию, а было их много больше.  
Макалаурэ только скрестил руки на груди.  
— Вы что? С ума посходили? — спросил звонко один из близнецов. Тот, что вчера так старался не заплакать. В ответ несколько иатрим залились краской, а иные, наоборот, побледнели.  
Самые растерянные тут были атани. Вот уж кто ни разу не видел раздора среди эльдар, так это атани Сириомбара. Кое-кто и испугаться успел.  
— Остынем, — вперёд вышел Линдэлас. — Князь Маглор дело говорит. Не стой он с нами за Гавани Сириона, я бы промолчал, но теперь — нет.  
И тут Макалаурэ очень удивился, потому что следующей подала голос дориатская лучница с венцом волос.  
— Я против поспешности, — у нее тоже был хриплый голос, пенье в жаре и в дыму даром не прошло. — В тебе говорит боль, я знаю, — фалатрим вскинул голову под ее взглядом. — Но сейчас ей бы лучше помолчать.  
Второй близнец только рот открыл, а Макалаурэ уже приготовился к любой неожиданности. Эти скажут.  
— Князь Маглор, почему ты им просто не скажешь, что испугался за нас?  
Эти скажут, повторил себе Макалаурэ — и засмеялся. Слишком внимательный мальчишка смотрел снизу вверх. Он взъерошил ему волосы — злость вдруг отпустила его.  
— Ну представь себе, — сказал Макалаурэ негромко, — выйду я сейчас перед всеми и объявлю — я тут испугался, быстро прячем детей и женщин в крепости, и вас я по морю не отпускаю, мне на эти корабли смотреть страшно. Плохой довод в споре, я думаю!  
«И закрываться надо лучше».  
Первыми захохотали атани. Кто-то крикнул:  
— Всем бы так бояться, как ты, князь!  
Гондолиндрим подхватили. Верные ухмылялись нахально.  
Кое-кто из иатрим не выдержали и зафыркали тоже.  
Мореход так и сверлил Феанариона взглядом.  
— Я не хочу прятаться на Баларе! — звонко сказал первый мальчишка. — Я хочу на север и драться!  
— Элрос, тебя в сражения все равно ещё не возьмут, придется подождать лет семь, не меньше — наконец, подала голос Ольвен. — Я тоже за то, чтобы идти в Амон Эреб.  
«Значит, внимательный здесь Элронд…»  
— Я хотел бы драться под твоим началом, князь Маглор, — это вышел парень с пращой, тот упрямец, что нашел вчера силы стоять в дозоре вместе с его верными. — Не знаю, ждёт ли меня кто на Баларе. Дед мой прямо здесь остался. А вот орки на севере меня точно ждут.  
Другие атани подхватили, загомонили.  
— Лучшее, что мы можем сделать, — а это лучник, убивший волка, и на него с уважением смотрят многие иатрим, — сейчас пойти вместе на север и дальше охранять детей нашей госпожи Эльвинг до возвращения их отца… или родителей. Охранять от всего, что может случиться.  
«И от тебя, если нужно», — дополнил его взгляд.  
«Уговорились», — кивнул ему Макалаурэ.  
Задерживаться и испытывать удачу дальше было нельзя. Запасливые поделили между всеми немного хлеба и дорожных лепёшек из жемчужного зерна. Люди нашли грибы, уверили что это годится в пищу и что их достаточно в лесах в этом месяце. Для раненых сделали носилки, обмотав плащами древки копий.  
Рингвэ и Фаньо возглавят отряд, решил Макалаурэ, гондолинца вновь поставить замыкающим. А он сам надеялся немного помолчать. Но оказалось рано. К нему подошёл Линдэлас.  
— Тиннахаль очень сожалеет о своих резких словах, князь, — гондолинец оказался и сам смущён. — Он увидел твое беспокойство за детей и поверил тебе.  
— Мне кажется, ты сожалеешь больше, — ответил он очень тихо.  
— Нет, но это я велел ему помолчать и пришел говорить с тобой сам. Я хочу спросить — вдруг твое предложение помощи и инструментов все ещё в силе.  
Феанарион отвернулся.  
— Пусть убирается.  
— Кано Макалаурэ! — Линдэлас перешёл на квенья. — Я прошу прощения за него. Он… потерял близких в Дориате. В нем тоже говорил страх. Кано Макалаурэ, ты начал строить мост через сделанное прежде, положи в него и эту доску. Я готов принести тебе клятву верности…  
— Никаких драуговых клятв! — шепотом рявкнул Макалаурэ. Помолчал.  
Очень хотелось послать их всех на север и в горы. Но помочь — и вправду был ещё один небольшой шаг. А если думать как Морьо, то и полезный шаг. Волки сожри упрямых мореходов, неловко будет всем, и это очень мягко говоря. Но главное, ему нужен Линдэлас.  
— Хорошо. Это не от сердца, а только от головы. Ты сам вызвался. Будь посредником между нами. И держи своего друга подальше от меня. Моя вспышка всем очень дорого обойдется. А я ещё слишком хочу оторвать ему не язык, так уши.  
— Хорошая мысль, кано. Благодарю. — Гондолинец вздохнул с облегчением и добавил задумчиво:  
— Я думаю, тебе пригодятся посредники из самих иатрим, кроме меня.  
— Те, кто поднял за меня голос.  
Линдэлас улыбнулся.  
— Он родич Белега, его называют просто Бронвэ. Она — Хитуиаль. Я передам им.  
— Откуда ты?  
Во время драки много узнаешь о случайных товарищах, но спасибо, если успеваешь спросить имя.  
— Дом Золотого цветка. Но это уже неважно. Нас и до этого было совсем мало в Сириомбаре.  
— Тебя слушают, этого достаточно.  
С другой стороны подошёл немолодой атани с проседью в коротко стриженной каштановой бороде. Помнится, дрался он славно. Раненую руку ему перевязали и подвесили на полосу синей ткани от плаща.  
— Мы готовы, князь Маглор. Каждого старика поведет кто-то молодой и сильный, чтобы присматривать за ним по дороге.  
— Выдержат дневной переход? Нужно уйти как можно глубже в большой лес. И без того едва верю, что нас ещё не нашли.  
— Выдержат. Им помогут. Я сам удивляюсь, но они все же пришли в себя после нашего похода. Тяжелее всего было одну-две первые свечи, потом стало отпускать.  
— Твое имя?  
— Дирхавель. Я побуду за старшего у нас, аданов, пока выходит так.  
— Слышал это имя, — Макалаурэ удивлённо поднял брови.  
— Я рад, — адан криво усмехнулся, лист подорожника отклеился от его разбитой губы и упал в траву. — Может быть, списки с моих летописей остались на Баларе. Обидно будет, если все сгорело. У тебя в крепости найдется для меня бумага или пергамент? Я бы записал… случившееся в Сириомбаре.  
— Найдется. Но половина знаний бежала на Балар, даже о Диоре и Эльвинг мы ничего не знаем.  
— Знаем, — хмуро сказал Дирхавель. — Диора балрог оттеснил в сторону гавани и после долгого сражения убил. Дориатские стрелки видели со стены не то с крыш. И близнецы подтвердили, что он умер.  
«А я не спросил их».  
— Эльвинг?  
— Неизвестно. Я не стал мучить их расспросами дальше, а сами они промолчали, и в том нет ничего хорошего. Пока идём, я поговорю со всеми в отряде, сложим, что знаем. Твои братья, князь?.. — спросил Дирхавель — и осекся.  
«Летописец до мозга костей. Но они тоже теперь только летопись».  
— Карантир погиб, защитив гавань. Маэдрос одолел своего балрога, я помню его радость. Но остался в один против орков, прорвавшихся в верхний город. Там сгорело все. Амрас застрелен ещё за воротами города. Амрода унесли с первыми ранеными на корабли, — Макалаурэ отвернулся.  
— Выходим, — велел он. И ушел в голову отряда, не оглядываясь.  
*  
Пастух берёз так и стоял все время возле могильного холма, лишь вошёл в озерную воду на пару человечьих шагов.  
— Спасибо тебе, Березень, — сказал Тарлан, укладывая узел с подберезовиками в заплечный мешок. — И от деда спасибо. Ему тут хорошо будет лежать.  
— Идите, торопыги, — пастух качнул ветвистой головой. — Я почти не помог.  
— Это тоже сделали орки? — Тарлан рукой обозначил шрамы на энтовой березной шкуре.  
— Да. На севере. Мы бродили там у Синих гор. Тех берёз больше нет.  
— Я иду туда, где ещё будут драться с ними. Пусть твои березы вырастут большими…  
Энт прикрыл светлые глазищи и отвернулся.  
— Найди, где пустить свои корни, торопыга, — сказал он грустно.  
Тарлан шмыгнул носом ещё раз и побежал догонять остальных.  
*  
Десять дней они шли только по лесу. Осень богатое время, голодать им не пришлось, и потому мало кто из эльдар соглашался есть грибы. Правда, верные Феанариони ели, их не смущало. В годы после Бессчетных слез, когда пробирались по Оссирианду и обживали гору Долмед, собирая туда всех беглецов и выживших, они привыкли не воротить носа ни от какой еды.  
Ещё не раз на пути они встретили древесных пастухов и огорчали их новостями. Даже эти тугодумы хорошо знали, чем может обернуться для них новая победа Севера.  
Надо сказать, темные и впрямь пытались их догнать, и ведь едва не догнали. Разведчики из иатрим, которых Рингвэ разослал и вперёд и назад, рассказали, что видели волков и всадников в полях у опушки Лесу-между-рек, недалеко от тех мест, где беглецы вошли в него. Везение или нечто большее? Ответа все равно не было.  
В двух других местах орки заходили и в лес — но древесные пастухи были к ним безжалостны, вглубь вражеские разведчики не прошли, даже обнаруживать себя не потребовалось.  
Вряд ли Тху, если это был он, действительно считал, что они несут с собой Сильмариль. Будь так, они вряд ли бы спаслись: вдогонку бросили бы все войско, а не летучие отряды. Скорее, врага злило уже то, что кто-то ещё смел ускользнуть. Их победа вышла слишком неполной: Сириомбар разгромлен, но Камень исчез, многие защитники погибли, но жителям удалось бежать на Балар, и даже Феанариони добить не вышло. Тху должен быть очень зол, и добром это не кончится, думал Макалаурэ, ведя свой пестрый отряд по тропам между болотами северного Таур-им-Дуинат, от одного холма до другого. Холмы выступали из болота как острова. Здесь росли сосны, землю покрывали иглы, восхитительно пахло нагретой смолой и немного — сухим камышом. Непуганые, отъевшиеся утки взлетали из этих камышей с негодующим кряканьем. Сухая погода вышла на руку беглецам — все тропы проходили легко, трясины немного отступили.  
В один из дней, сидя под корявой сосной и вдыхая смолистый вечерний воздух, Макалаурэ всерьез задумался: пожалуй, стоит основать здесь новую крепость на случай, если… нет, уже когда придется отступать из Амон Эреб. Если строить ее каменной и не злить энтов — а здешние холмы годились для добычи строительного камня — то болота хорошо защитят от любого войска. Чтобы такие болота всерьез высохли, нужны многие годы засухи.  
«Или месяц сильных морозов, чтобы они хорошо промёрзли. Таких здесь не бывает. Хотя с севера нагнать может. Но зимой орки воюют ещё хуже, нужно слишком много снаряжения и топлива. Разве что начнут вырубать лес от опушки вглубь. Возможно ли такое?»  
Возможно, сказал себе Феанарион невесело. Если поставить цель при достаточных силах, возможно очень многое. Свести лес под корень на много миль и настелить гать для осадных машин. Спалить лес в летнюю жару и при северном ветре душить осажденных дымом, месяцами. В морозы пригнать не орков, а войско из атани, например. Вот, Морготу дальше служат вастаки, из страха или в надежде на что-то новое, иное, чем прозябание во все более холодном и неприветливом Дор-Ломине.  
«Предусмотреть все невозможно. Победить уже невозможно. Возможно продержаться дольше — и предусмотреть что-то важное. Крепость в глубине болот даст нам ещё годы и годы сопротивления. Это если не решить, что в Белерианде нечего беречь и не отправиться на восток, оставляя Моргота править опустевшими, скудеющими землями. Надеясь, что выиграл ещё сколько-то десятков лет. Даже если сотен… Стой. Нельзя бежать в десять сторон сразу. Между отступлением на восток и сопротивлением я выбрал бы сопротивление. Майтимо выбрал бы сопротивление, признаюсь уж честно. Я все равно ещё долго буду думать, как бы ты поступил, Старший…»  
Со второго дня в лесу ему готовили отвар смягчающих трав для горла. Приносила одна из женщин атани; кто готовил, Макалаурэ не спрашивал. Точно не его верные, и этого знания пока хватит. Интереснее было, в чем его ухитрялись приготовить, не в шлеме же. Оказалось, котелки, как и свечи, брали при бегстве запасливые старые атани. Многие из них в юности, а то и в детстве, бежали с севера и, увы, знали, что хватать при внезапном бегстве.  
В лесу сны было оставили Феанариона, однако перед самым выходом из леса привиделся ещё один. Он задремал тогда на берегу озерца чистой воды у края болот, ожидая возвращения разведчиков из степи — и перед ним снова распахнулся горящий ночной Сириомбар.  
Город горел, и среди алого света ему блеснуло сияние Камня с вершины холма. Он бежал туда, ломился, отбрасывая с дороги всех, кто пытался задержать. Многих лишь бил клинком плашмя или краем щита, не пытаясь убить, но неудержимо стремясь за этим светом. Он уже здесь. Его не остановить. Ему нельзя остановиться, иначе и эта кровь станет напрасной!  
Эльвинг застыла на вершине холма, перед кромкой обрыва, как сияющая досолнечным светом статуя. Отступать было больше некуда.  
— Отдай его, — сказал Макалаурэ мягко, как только мог сейчас. — Прекратим это. Верни наш Камень.  
Статуя женщины разомкнула губы, прекрасные и твердые, белые, как мрамор — таких губ не бывает у живых.  
— Вам не победить, — сказала она, твердо делая шаг назад.  
В отчаянном последнем броске Макалаурэ успел коснуться ее косы. В пальцах осталась жемчужная нить. Эльвинг падала, холодно глядя ему в глаза — и он не мог отвести взгляда. Пока та не исчезла во взметнувшейся волне, и под водой не разлилось трепещущее сияние, не раздробилось на множество бликов.  
Очнувшись, он отбросил шлем, щит, рванул завязки доспеха, резанул по ним клинком. Долой.  
Мгновения.  
Поножи. Наручи. Кафтан.  
Свет затрепетал, сжимаясь и уходя глубже. Позади раздались яростные выкрики… Отшвырнув меч, он без колебаний бросился с обрыва.  
Этот живой свет неудержимо манил к себе даже под водой. Макалаурэ устремился за ним в глубину, но свет удалялся от берега ещё быстрее, словно Эльвинг увлекало подводное течение. Она должна была быстро пойти ко дну в своем длинном платье! Она хотела пойти ко дну!  
Сможет ли он поднять ее тоже?  
Он попытается. Должен справиться.  
Море словно обезумело, унося свет все дальше, но направляя навстречу Макалаурэ холодный поток. Ему не хватало воздуха, и он рванулся обратно на поверхность. Пробил головой сияющий потолок моря, жадно вдохнул, нашел глазами свечение среди волн впереди себя…  
— Эльвинг!  
Свет сжался стремительно, как если бы его закрыли руками, обратился в клубок яркого света. Волна взметнула его вверх и раскрылась, подобно двум ладоням, выпуская из себя сияющую птицу, словно бы подбросив ее в небо. Ещё несколько мгновений большая чайка светилась, поднимаясь выше и выше, сияние ослабевало — и вот погасло совсем, серая птица затерялась в ночном небе.  
Он не знал в это мгновение, чего ощутил больше — растерянности? Ужаса от бесполезности сотворенного в городе? Облегчения?  
Море рвануло Макалаурэ вниз, повлекло, швырнуло в глубину, как щепку. Под водой он открыл глаза — темноты не было. Чьи-то мерцающие очертания приблизились к нему, раскрылись два сияющих глаза, заглянули куда-то внутрь души.  
Он мог закрыться даже от Силы. Он бы успел.  
Не стал.  
Это вдруг сделалось неважным. Важное давно случилось. Камень потерян. Эльвинг спасена Силами. Кровь опять пролилась бессмысленно.  
Он взмахнул руками, пытаясь всплыть, но поток воды устремился навстречу, удерживая Феанариона на месте.  
Страха не было.  
Не то, чтобы он заслуживал спасения. Мелькнуло лишь сожаление. Майтимо будет очень больно остаться одному, если он не выплывет.  
Кто бы ни был перед ним…  
«Зачем ты здесь?» — подумал он удивлённо.  
Оссэ топил угнанные из Альквалондэ и потом снаряженные Гондолином корабли в штормах, появляться перед ними ему не требовалось.  
«Или… Что хочешь от меня?»  
Воздух в лёгких иссякал. Ответа не было — лишь не отрывались от него сияющие глаза.  
Макалаурэ вновь рванулся вверх, борясь с течением. И ещё раз, и ещё, уже без надежды выплыть, вкладывая все, что от него осталось, в яростные усилия, с каждой попыткой все больше превращаясь в одно стремление к цели…  
Открыл глаза, жадно хватая воздух и ещё чувствуя на себе пронизывающий взгляд.  
Обеспокоенный Фаньяран возник рядом, изготовился подхватить.  
— Что за сны не дают тебе покоя, кано? Что происходит?  
— Это несбывшееся, Фаньо. Ещё один обломок несбывшегося.  
— И только? Кано, мы теперь редко видим сны, которые что-то значат. А с тобой это происходит уже не раз всего за несколько дней.  
— Все, что я могу сказать — бывают вещи и хуже, чем город, который жгут темные.  
— Да. Это город, который жжем мы, — выдохнул оруженосец.  
— Притом напрасно.  
— Когда я сражался ночью в городе… — Фаньо запнулся. — Дважды мне показалось, что напротив меня сейчас окажется совсем другой враг…  
— Мы, — закончил Макалаурэ. — Не шарахайся.  
— Надеюсь, я не сходил с ума.  
— Спроси остальных, не чудилось ли им что-либо.  
— Но что это может быть?  
— Я думаю, несбывшееся очень сильно, и мы обошли его… Не знаю, чудо ли это. На воле Майтимо. И на предсмертном сумасбродстве Тьелкормо.  
— Ты забываешь о себе, кано.  
— Расспроси остальных.  
Тихий свист прервал их, и Макалаурэ схватился за оружие.  
— Орки идут вглубь от края леса, больше двухсот, с ними волки! — предупредила одна из иатрим, возникая из зарослей, а затем белкой взлетела на ближний дуб.  
К счастью, за время пути лучники наделали себе достаточно новых стрел.  
Вот только если волки окажутся глазами Тху, на пути к Амон Эреб таких банд окажется в лучшем случае с десяток. Выстраивая воинов вокруг холма со стариками и безоружными, Макалаурэ отгонял мысли о том, что оставшееся войско Тху способно и обогнать их на пути к Амон Эреб. А значит, придется остаться в лесу и отправить не только ещё разведчиков, но и посланцев в крепость.  
Потом он был очень занят некоторое время. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы ушел хоть один враг и привел новый отряд. Надо сказать, без иатрим вряд ли бы получилось — это они отстреляли из крон деревьев всех врагов, кинувшихся бежать после боя, когда орки поняли, что взять беглецов с наскока не удалось.  
Теперь он ещё и обязан иатрим. Чудесно. Прекрасно. Морготовы драуги…  
Отряд поспешно увели на лигу восточнее, Макалаурэ отправил посланца в Амон Эреб и приготовился ждать, но здесь им повезло. Ещё до заката посланец возвратился с дозорными и с новостями.  
Гонцы из-под Сириомбара вовсе не вернулись. Орочьи банды вновь пересекали Андрам и рыскали по степи, в основном возвращаясь на север. Лишь некоторые приближались к крепости с западной стороны, как бы испытывая оборону на прочность. Амон Эреб в ответ отправлял свои конные отряды в дозор, истребляя тех, кто подходил слишком близко и не пропуская банды восточнее крепости, к лугам вдоль Гэлиона, где люди пасли скот. Осаждать Одинокий Холм в этот раз Тху почему-то не рискнул.  
Дорога на север была открыта.  
*

…Он спал вполглаза все ночи в степи, и эту последнюю, на вершине пологого холма — тоже. Проснулся около полуночи с острым чувством, что упустил нечто важное.  
Первое, куда он посмотрел — подножие камня на вершине, у которого расположились дети и Ольвен.  
Первое, что он увидел — Ольвен лежит, а детей рядом с нею нет.  
А второе — что две фигурки спускаются совсем бесшумно к подножию холма, и за ними следит дозорный из синдар, неуверенно оглядываясь наверх, колеблясь — то ли возвращать их, то ли будить учителя. Махнув ему рукой, Макалаурэ бесшумно спустился следом.  
Дети Эарендиля спорили. Молча, беззвучно, яростно сверкая друг на друга глазами и сжимая кулаки.  
— Вернитесь, — велел он шепотом.  
Мальчишки обернулись к нему одним движением, с одинаковыми дорожками слез на щеках.  
— Рассказывайте, — приказал Макалаурэ, не задавая вопросов.  
— Он!.. он говорит… — кажется, это был Элрос, и он прямо шипел. — И слышать ничего не хочу!  
— Ты тоже это видел, — прошептал второй.  
— Это просто сон!  
— Не просто, — Элронд упрямо тряхнул головой, слезы разлетелись и побежали снова.  
— Рассказывайте, — повторил Макалаурэ мягче.  
— Там почти ничего не было. Просто корабль. И он… ушел. Он не вернется. Они. Они не вернутся.  
«Эарендиль… Значит, Эльвинг тоже больше нет, — понял Макалаурэ мгновенно. — И он пойдет в лоб на завесу и Колдовские острова. Или уже пошел, решив, что возвращаться некуда, и разделил судьбу кораблей, снаряженных для Тургона полсотни лет назад».  
— А я не верю! — Элрос яростно размазал слезы. — Я не верю снам! Чего нам только не снилось тут по дороге!  
— Мы их не увидим… так долго, это все равно что никогда, — шептал Элронд, мальчишка уже дрожал.  
— Я буду их ждать! И драться с орками! И балрога тоже убью! А ты… Ты трус! — крикнул Элрос шепотом.  
— А ты дурак! — огрызнулся Элронд. — Тетерев слепой!  
Положив руки им на плечи, Макалаурэ развернул к себе обоих. Возможно, он сейчас солжет с помощью правды, и возможно, сделает это зря. В конце концов, многие дети эльдар пережили падение Гондолина и смерть родителей. И даже падение Дориата. И не умерли от этого.  
Вот только эти двое — уже не «многие».  
— А теперь послушайте. Вы знаете, что однажды очень давно моего старшего брата Майтимо… Маэдроса взял в плен сам Моргот?  
Мальчишки замерли, точно не ожидая такого вопрос.  
— Кажется… слышали, — растерянно отозвался Элрос. Элронд молча кивнул. А могли и не слышать, вряд ли в Гаванях хотели рассказывать подробно о детях Феанора.  
— Его не было долго. Почти двадцать лет. Мы не надеялись больше его увидеть. Но однажды Фингон Отважный, который позже стал королем нолдор, отыскал и спас его. И он вернулся.  
— Двадцать лет, это с ума сойти как долго! — сказал Элрос с жаром.  
Для смертных это и вправду было долго. Для детей-полуэльфов — достаточно, чтобы вырасти и… Или смириться, или нет.  
— Это долго, но не очень. Вы можете верить снам или не верить. Но пока что-то не случится на самом деле — вы не сможете знать, правду вам сказал сон или нет. Вам придется ждать, чтобы узнать. Может быть, ждать долго. Вы можете плакать, вы можете бояться за них, но ответа не узнаете ни сейчас, ни завтра. Только когда дождетесь чего-то настоящего, наяву.  
— Чего? — спросил немедленно Элронд, который словно ожил немного.  
— Гонца с острова Балар с посланием, например. Который расскажет или принесет письмо о тех, кто спасся на остров. И скажет, вернулся ли туда корабль Эарендиля.  
—А откуда он возьмется, этот гонец?  
Макалаурэ улыбнулся.  
— А вот это я могу вам обещать. На остров Балар увезли моего младшего брата Амрода, он был ранен и остался жив. Когда его раны вылечат, он обязательно вернется сюда и расскажет все, что знает. И о тех, кто уплыл на остров, и о том, что случилось потом.  
Элросу оказалось этого довольно. Он вскинул голову и торжествующе посмотрел на брата — вот, сам князь Маглор подтверждает мои слова!  
Но оживившийся было Элронд снова поник.  
— А если ты просто хочешь нас утешить? — прошептал он. — Ты ведь потерял всех братьев, кроме одного… тебе тоже плохо! Ты просто жалеешь нас…  
— Скажи мне, Элерондо, — спросил Макалаурэ медленно, — ты веришь, что они погибли? Ты знаешь что-то? А ты, Элероссэ?  
Они переглянулись задумчиво. Застыли. Элронд кусал губы, Элрос просто смотрел в пустоту.  
— Нет, — сказал вдруг Элронд довольно громко, вздрогнул сам и перешел на шепот. — Не верю.  
— Тогда не верь, — сказал Макалаурэ, едва веря в собственные слова.  
Сердце стиснуло, как железным обручем, словно Майтимо сам ухватил его железной рукой.  
Майтимо тоже никто не видел мертвым. Как и Эльвинг.  
— А ты? — спросил неугомонный Элронд, слезы которого почти высохли. — Ты тоже будешь верить, что еще кто-то из твоих братьев спасся?  
…Лучше бы его по открытой ране пнули, честное слово. Дети. Это просто дети, сказал себе Макалаурэ, закрывшись как можно сильнее. Детей за вопросы не убивают.  
В конце концов, Рыжих тоже иногда хотелось… Нет. Не прибить. Тогда и там даже мыслей таких не было. Но взбучки они порой получали.  
— Я не знаю, Элерондо, — сказал он через силу. — Ведь один раз это уже случилось.  
«И после Дориата я не могу надеяться на второй».  
…Ольвен не спала. Скорее всего — не спала и когда близнецы уходили поговорить.

*

Их встретили, выслав дозоры, и ждали, распахнув ворота. И Макалаурэ порадовался возвращению, как смог. На душе стало немного теплее — все же годами это место было их домом. Его домом… Теперь — его. Амбарто вряд ли вернётся скоро.  
Тень радости отступила.  
Входя в ворота во главе пёстрой толпы, он с удивлением заметил, как стражи крепости, особенно атани, потрясенно разглядывают сириомбарцев, и как перешептываются друг с другом. В воздухе повисло странное напряжение.  
Оглядываясь, настороженный Макалаурэ подметил ещё нечто странное.  
Люди. Людей в страже меньше чем обычно, а оставшиеся смотрят особенно хмуро.  
Наугрим. Их просто нет нигде, хотя договор, что осенний караван прибудет в эти дни месяца нарбелет, был заключён, и Бреннан всегда строго их соблюдал. Райаринкэ должен был рассчитаться с ними, уж с этим можно справиться и без князей.  
Словом, когда к нему двинулся один из старшин здешних халадинов, Макалаурэ счел, что к неприятностям он готов.  
— Приветствую тебя, князь Маглор. От имени моих людей хотел бы спросить тебя… — начал тот хмуро. Посмотрел на толпу беглецов. Вскинул брови удивлённо, разглядывая среди них синдар в серых плащах.  
— Говори, — сказал Феанарион негромко.  
— Все окрестности только и говорят, князь Маглор, что вы с братьями сожгли Гавани Сириона, — бухнул старшина халадинов.  
— Что? — выдохнул Макалаурэ. Ему показалось, что он пропустил удар под дых, и не может никак вдохнуть.  
— Люди Дортониона ушли, чтобы советоваться. Вы и князь Маэдрос при всех говорили, что не хотите проливать кровь, но и года не прошло, а тут такое… Не знаем, правда ли это, но беглецы из Сириомбара с вестями проходили на восток два дня назад и рассказали нам.  
— Что — ты — сказал?! — прохрипел Макалаурэ, чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах.  
Халадин сделал шаг назад.  
— Не я. Но эти люди были из народа Хадора и с ними два эльфа из лесных. Они говорили, что двенадцать ночей назад город вдруг вспыхнул, подожженный с нескольких сторон разом…  
В ушах Макалаурэ, заглушая человеческую речь, раздался разом треск пламени, крики горящих заживо орков и рог Майтимо, доносящийся с вершины холма. В глазах темнело, он видел только человека перед собой. Человека, обвинившего его… в том, что они не сделали. Очень дорогой ценой не сделали.  
Феанарион медленно, с лязгом вытащил меч.  
— Язык отрежу твой поганый вместе с головой, — пообещал он очень тихо.  
Что было затем, осталось в памяти обрывками. Вот на нем повисли сразу трое, а халадин мчится прочь с резвостью мальчишки. Вот он тащит этих троих куда-то вперёд, за ним, все равно куда, едва различая перед собой дорогу. Вот раздается голос Фаньо — «Сюда!» — и перед Макалаурэ возникают нелепые темные фигуры, смутно знакомые, какие-то ненастоящие. Он обрушивает на них удары один за другим… Эти упорно не падают. Он рубит молча, яростно, не видя ничего другого вокруг себя…  
Долго.  
Пока не остаётся ни одной темной фигуры.  
И тогда на него обрушивается поток ледяной воды. И ещё один. И третий.  
— Кано!!!  
Четвертое ведро выплескивают ему в лицо, заглушив слова.  
— Кано! Очнись!  
— Хватит, — выдыхает Макалаурэ. — Хватит…  
Он стоит посреди третьего, тренировочного двора, который теперь усеян обломками учебных чучел и просто обломками чего попало. И солнце перевалило за середину дня, хотя только что ведь входили в ворота утром. И накатывает внезапная слабость, а с ней волна черная и беспросветная, как после Битвы Бессчетных Слез и даже хуже.  
Бессмысленным и напрасным в эти мгновения показалось все, что они сделали в Сириомбаре, и на что отдали себя его братья.  
Он начал дышать размеренно и медленно, как будто снова сдерживая боль от ран, сосредотачиваясь только на этом и мысленно пропуская темную волну над собой. Прислонился к тому, что оказалось рядом.  
В руке возникла фляга, Фаньо незаметно подтолкнул его под локоть, и Макалаурэ сделал несколько больших глотков. И только на пятом глотке понял, что это не вода, не вино, не мирувор и даже не пиво, а незнакомое, исключительной крепости и мерзости пойло, вонючее, горькое и пряное разом.  
Фляга полетела прочь, Макалаурэ зашипел, жадно вдохнул несколько раз. Но внутри теперь разливалось какое ни есть, но тепло, и волна черноты от души немного отступила, не накрывая больше с головой.  
— Кххх… Какая мерзость!  
— Кано Макалаурэ. Люди Сириомбара ушли говорить с халадинами и дортонионцами в поселок. Услышь меня, кано.  
— Я слышу.  
Фаньо показался вдруг чуть выше ростом, чем был.  
Справа Рингвэ. Слева Нарион. Свои. Впрочем, начало наверняка видели все. Проклятье.  
— Линдэлас говорит с атани из стражи. Тоже расскажет все. Детей Эльвинг отвели в жилые покои, в комнату Карнистиро, за ними присмотрят, — продолжал размеренно и спокойно говорить Фаньяран.  
— Где наугрим?  
— Мне сказали — они собрались и ушли сразу после появления ложных беглецов.  
— То есть, гномы сразу поверили, — сказал он медленно.  
— Лучше бы ты ругался, кано.  
Макалаурэ оттолкнулся от опоры, выпрямился.  
— Отправляйте голубя с посланием на гору Долмед, — приказал он глухо. — Сообщите, что Морьо погиб. Пусть собирают все силы и все ценное и как можно скорее выдвигаются сюда, на юг. Наугрим как союзники потеряны. Объяснять им ничего не надо. Соберём силы здесь. Будем укреплять Амон Эреб и готовить новую опорную крепость в северной части Леса-между-рек.  
— Кано Макалаурэ, подожди до завтра с решением, — Рингвэ стиснул его плечо. — Прошу тебя.  
— Отправляйте послание.  
— Прошу тебя!  
— Иди к нашим атани, Рингвэ. Я не хотел бы потерять ещё и их перед новой дракой. И пусть отыщут этих якобы хадорингов и особенно эльдар!  
— Я это сделаю. Кано, поднимись к себе, прошу. Ты ранен, кано Макалаурэ. Здесь и сейчас, словами.  
— Воды дай.  
Жадно глотая воду, он понимал, что из-за крепкого пойла вместе с водой его скоро будет мутить. Но лучше так, чем он убьет здесь ещё какого-то болвана. Ещё какое-нибудь длинноязыкое угробище, трижды варгами жраное.  
А ведь всегда был и считал себя самым сдержанным в семье.  
Когда была та семья…  
Шатаясь, он поднялся, но не к себе в спальню, а в Комнату Документов, туда, где они так часто сидели вдвоем со Старшим. Вскоре принесли сухую одежду. Мытьём с дороги он решил пока считать те четыре ведра холодной воды.  
Феанарион мерял комнату шагами до сумерек, не в силах ни лечь, ни уснуть, ни остановиться. Ни выйти самому к атани с опровержением, потому что ещё одно обвинение ему в лицо — и чья-то голова полетит с плеч быстрее, чем успеет договорить.  
Он пил, словно воду, приносимое слугами слабую настойку на травах. Ждал. Посылал к драугам заботливых с пожеланиями отдыха. Требовал отчитаться о том, как разместили беглецов, с чем прекрасно справлялись и без него.  
Временами садился за стол и хватался за перо. По памяти набрасывал карту их пути через болота, вспоминая каждый холм. Обозначил три места, где можно ставить новую крепость. Начерно ее зарисовал для лучшего выбора из трёх, даже вместе с будущими мостами. Обязательно с такими, которые легко разрушить при приближении врага, а значит, только дерево, а значит — везти дерево от берегов Гэлиона, энтов злить нельзя…  
Убивал время, раз уж нельзя больше убить никого.  
Рингвэ, Линдэлас и Дирхавель поднялись к нему в сумерках. Фаньо развел огонь в камине, молча разлил на всех очередной кувшин простенького вина, выставил кубки на резном столе. Придвинули тяжелые стулья. Зажгли свечи в низком кованом подсвечнике, окутав сидящих теплым желтым светом дома.  
— Начинайте с худшего, — велел Макалаурэ тихо.  
— Споры у атани продолжаются, — начал Рингвэ, — Ритар-халадин твердит, что не хотел оскорбить тебя, и обижен несправедливо. Завтра они собирают совет вожаков.  
— Еще?  
— Наугрим, — Рингвэ нахмурился. — Их что-то крепко убедило в нашей вине, подозреваю. Они не стали даже слушать никого, кроме тех беглецов, отказались ждать, досрочно завершили расчеты и поспешно уехали. Словно узнали что-то ещё.  
— Голубя на Долмед отправили?  
— Сразу. Я рискнул от себя добавить — пусть напишут в ответ, что говорят в тех местах. Если ложь успела добраться и туда…  
Они переглянулись.  
— Саурон, — одно имя Линдэлас произнес, как выругался.  
Дирхавель развел руками.  
— Плохо то, что по всем описаниям те люди были действительно из народа Хадора. Не удивительно, что им поверили. Я подумал — это могли быть люди, выросшие в рабстве у вастаков.  
— Но при них не было никаких вастаков! — воскликнул Линдэлас. — Они уже свободны!  
— Вастаков и не нужно, — отозвался книжник. — Выросшие в рабстве… Они как покалеченные с детства. Запуганные. Страх будет править ими даже после бегства ещё долго.  
— Ты знал и таких? — подал голос Фаньо.  
— Знал. Все эти годы находились те, кто бежал из рабства на юг, сам или вместе с более храбрыми друзьями. Но в последнее время — совсем мало. Думаю, еще оставшиеся в Дор-Ломине наши сородичи либо слишком стары, либо смирились, либо с детства запуганы.  
Рингвэ обхватил кубок ладонями.  
— Но зачем они в войске Тху? Тот не мог вооружить рабов…  
Дирхавель только рукой махнул.  
— Сами вастаки и взяли их с собой, как слуг и конюхов. Никто их не вооружал. А что при них было оружие — так вастаки либо орки с мертвых сняли. А вот эльдар…  
— В Доме Гневного молота, — тяжело сказал Линдэлас, — я слышал рассказы беглецов об эльдар, сломленных самим Морготом или его умайар. Один такой от страха выдал готовящийся побег из рудников. Их мало, но они теперь настолько боятся, что будут исполнять приказы Темных даже на свободе. Кто-то из них мог жить вблизи Сириомбара…  
— Ищите их.  
— А будет ли толк, князь? — спросил Дирхавель. — Если у тех бедолаг хоть немного ума, они будут бежать на восток, не останавливаясь, чтобы оказаться подальше от хозяев и от нас. Вред нам, какой исправим, уже исправляется, а переубедить гномов с их помощью, не знаю, удастся ли вовсе. Зачем мстить подневольным глупцам?  
— Не мстить, — отрезал Макалаурэ. — Показать их всем, сделать ложь Тху ещё очевиднее.  
Сириомбарский книжник с сомнением покачал головой. Он был готов подчиниться, но напоказ соглашаться не хотел. Неудобно, но хотя бы честно.  
— Что иатрим? — обратился Феанарион к Линдэласу.  
Тот кивнул и обстоятельно изложил сделанное и случившееся за день, не забывая при этом о кубке вина. Что иатрим, в отличие от гондолинцев, не захотели размещаться внутри крепости, для них пока разбили походные шатры за стенами, и они до холодов готовы построить себе несколько бревенчатых домов. Что своим предводителем они признали Бронвэ и назвали себя «отрядом Близнецов». Что Тиннахаль и десятка два самых отчужденных иатрим готовы уже завтра взять обещанные инструменты, уйти на берег Гэлиона строить свой корабль, и не будут попадаться ему, Макалаурэ, на глаза. Да, и потому, что видели вспышку гнева… На этом месте Линдэлас несколько замялся, а Рингвэ усмехнулся.  
— Говорите уже, — бросил Макалаурэ с усталой досадой.  
Верный вскинул голову.  
— Меня потом спросили дважды, почему мы не делаем это каждый раз, когда вы вспыхиваете вот так.  
Макалаурэ молча приподнял брови, ожидая продолжения. Рингвэ пожал плечами:  
— С твоего позволения, кано, я готов.  
«И пока остановись на этом».  
— Тогда передай в мастерские, пусть позволят фалатрим выбрать инструменты на время работы. И пусть предупредят потом, где устроят стоянку. А что атани? — устало спросил Феанарион у Дирхавеля.  
— Почти все в крепости, князь. Часть женщин с детьми и кое-кто из беорингов остались в поселке. И думаю, это неплохо, пусть их там тоже расспросят.  
— Согласен. Гондолиндрим?  
— Едва твой военачальник увидел наше снаряжение, — Линдэлас улыбнулся, — нам освободили крыло Дома Стражи, с отдельным входом.  
Макалаурэ ненадолго закрыл глаза ладонями. Пришла усталость. Или стояла рядом, но он не замечал. Не та усталость, которой нужен телесный отдых.  
— Хорошо. — Все вокруг уже казалось не совсем настоящим. День кончался, военачальник Райаринкэ, Хранитель крепости, справлялся сам. А его, Макалаурэ, задачей сегодня оказалось просто никого не убить, и это выполнено тоже.  
Фаньо увел книжника с гондолинцем непринуждённо и легко, избавляя кано от необходимости быть вежливым самому. Рингвэ допил свое вино, посмотрел выжидательно.  
— Тоже спрашиваешь себя, почему не сделал так раньше? — спросил Макалаурэ.  
— Спрашиваю, — Рингвэ умел, если хотел, оставаться непроницаемым, как глыба льда.  
— А если бы я приказал тебе ночью идти жечь Сириомбар?  
— Нет, кано. Я бы не пошел. Считай меня ненадежным.  
Молчание. Свечи мигали, заливая подставку белесыми каплями.  
— Я понял тебя… надеюсь. Ты надежнее, чем я думал. Благодарю за сегодняшнее. Иначе Тху порадовался бы куда больше. Иди.  
…Стукнула, закрываясь, дверь. Кажется, этот чудовищно длинный день наконец-то закончился.  
Он прилёг на лежанку, накрылся старым теплым плащом Майтимо, который служил здесь пледом третий год. Пообещал себе позже перейти в спальню — и открыл глаза только утром, когда постучали в дверь с известием, что вернулся скальный голубь.

…Обратное послание с горы Долмед — тонкая полоска кожи с бисерно-мелкими тенгвами. Казалось, она жжет руки.  
«Сборы начали. Наугрим затворились от нас еще три дня назад, словно получив внезапные злые вести. Нандор сегодня пересказали слухи о сожжении Гаваней Сириона».  
Слово — тоже оружие. Падение Альквалондэ и предательство в Лосгаре, умноженные на разгром Дориата, стали беспощадным оружием против них. Даже теперь… Нет. Особенно теперь.  
«Таурон мог готовить его и заранее», — в руках сломалось перо. Брать писчую палочку Макалаурэ даже не стал. Заметался по комнате.  
«Он готовился обвинить нас еще до своего нападения на Сириомбар! И наугрим заранее получили известия… еще не о нападении, возможно даже, о его подготовке! И тогда слова ложных беженцев стали прочным подтверждением. Заверили их в том, что наши слова дешевы.  
Он воюет против нас даже просто словами. Потому что мы щедро дали такую возможность! Слов ему хватит после Дориата хоть на следующие пятьсот лет…»  
Еще несколько раз Макалаурэ пересек комнату, отталкиваясь ладонями от стен при разворотах. Самому ему слов теперь не хватало. Словечки Морьо не шли сейчас на язык, при попытке подобрать их шуршали жухлыми листами и бессильной злостью. Горло сдавило, и он раз за разом ловил себя на том, что хватается за ворот в попытке высвободиться.  
Не хватает слов. Ему!  
Работа снова станет спасением, несомненно, а ее будет море. Но прямо сейчас руки опускались вслед за исчезновением слов. Казалось, он не в силах даже взять в руки перо, чтобы не сломать его!  
Еще хуже, он даже в ярость на себя сейчас прийти не в силах, чтобы одолеть это состояние.  
И мысленное прикосновение к Амбарто не могло согреть — Младший снова тосклив и замкнут в безопасности далекого Балара. Перед своей бессловесностью Макалаурэ тоже будет один.  
Заперев дверь, чтобы не помешали, Феанарион шагнул к арфе. Стер с нее пыль ладонью. Медленно сел. Ключ настройки лежал здесь же, на подставке, и он, не торопясь, подстроил каждую струну. Понял, что тянет время.  
Куда его приведет, он не представлял. И даже не слишком хорошо понимал, что хочет сделать с собой. Ему был нужен голос, прямо сейчас, и если собственного нет, придется говорить чужим…  
Коснувшись струн, он закрыл глаза.  
Звуки долго были беспорядочными, разбросанными, словно первые музыкальные опыты ученика. Он искал мелодию, как ступени в полной темноте, наощупь, шаг за шагом. Просто звук шагов, скрежет камня под ногами, неровный, сбивчивый шаг и ритм сквозь сумрак и блуждающие неясные образы в нем.  
Потом пришел размеренный далекий шорох моря, повторенный и раздробленный эхом, и он двинулся сквозь темноту на этот звук. Каменные стены сблизились, угрожая сомкнуться. Он шел, окутанный эхом собственных шагов, долгое время лишь на звук.  
Потом возник бледный и нежный рассветный отсвет далеко впереди, и словно бы раздвинул камень. Каменная щель медленно раскрылась и спустя еще тысячу-другую шагов выпустила его на берег…  
Виноград обвивал здесь каждую скалу, каждый камень и даже взламывал корнями кладку пристаней. Листья его были оторочены красным, ягоды наливались кровавым светом и манили к себе руки. Коснулся — отвел руку. Живой вздох почудился ему под упругой кожей виноградины, нажми — и брызнет кровь. Его лицо дробилось в отражении на каждой ягоде.  
Или не его.  
Рука дрогнула, отчаянно налитая гроздь падает от одного прикосновения, веером разлетаются алые брызги, покрывая его с ног до головы.  
Вытирая брызги, он увидел сквозь рассвет и виноградные листья три звезды далеко впереди, над самой землей, и ноги сами понесли к ним. Одна из них покатилась и упала на землю, скрывшись из глаз — но став гораздо ближе, он знал это ясно, будто видел своими глазами.  
Сад сгустился вокруг него, пророс лесом, тяжелым, старым как Дориат, пророс Дориатом. Виноград обвивал стволы дубов и сосен, прорастая сквозь кольчуги и обрывки серых плащей, обвивая выщербленный мост, исписанный уродливыми знаками, закиданный мусором. Виноград тянул к нему листья с алой оторочкой, похожие на маленькие ладони.  
— Богатый урожай, и вино выйдет славное, — засмеялся рядом кто-то. Вышел из теней и зарослей, рослый и ладный, небрежно отбрасывая ветви с дороги. У него было точеное лицо эльда, рыже-алые волосы, спадающие почти до земли, и желтые внимательные глаза.  
— Пью за ваш успех.  
Протянул руку, не срывая, выжал целую гроздь в подставленную чашу словно бы без малейшего усилия. Ягоды лопались с тихим стоном. Смеясь, он пил большими глотками, и сок струился по его щекам, пятная роскошные одежды и тут же исчезая с них.  
Макалаурэ неудержимо влекло дальше, мимо него, в темный зев дориатских пещер. Под ногами хрустело и звенела сталь. Шею сдавило.  
Главный зал Менегрота завалили сухие листья, скрыв под собой всех лежащих. Здесь тоже змеились по стенам зелено-алые лозы, запуская отростки в камень, подставляя листья солнечному свету. Куруфин стоял здесь, с мертвенно-бледно улыбкой, поднимая чашу с вином обеими руками. Усики обвили его с разных сторон, и когда он шевелился, то вздрагивали, похожие на паутину.  
— Это придаст нам силы, чтобы дойти до цели, — сказал он и протянул чашу Макалаурэ. — Не говори, что ты брезгуешь. Старший уже пил из наших рук. Ты не знаешь, где он? Его с нами нет, брат.  
Макалаурэ шарахнулся в сторону, но цепь, тянувшаяся от его ошейника, вновь натянулась, увлекая вперед, в сумрак переходов. Потянуло холодом. Там мела метель, и сквозь нее мерцала упавшая на землю рукотворная звезда. Свет ее повлек к себе сильнее, чем даже цепь.  
Наугрим возникли вокруг него, выступили из темноты и метели. Они брели туда же, охваченные жаждой достичь света, разрубая топорами заиндевевшие виноградные лозы на своем пути и топча тяжелые грозди. Темное и красное хлюпало под ногами. Ближайший гном развернулся вдруг и обрушил на него топор. Руки Макалаурэ были пусты, он едва успел увернуться.  
Кто-то вынырнул из-за ало-зеленых зарослей, растрепанный и в мохнатой белой накидке, забрызганной алым.  
— Уходи. Скорее. — Тьелкормо вложил свой меч ему в руку. Ошейник тоже охватывал его шею, обрывок цепи метался по вороту и звякал о пластины кольчуги. — Руби ее! Не стой столбом, болван, второй ты голос!  
Но Макалаурэ уже не удержался и его увлекло в безумный бег через темноту.  
Впереди звезда падала на берег моря. Круг замыкался.  
— Мы попытаемся, — засмеялся из-за плеча Амбарусса. — Смотри, вот она, рукой подать!  
На мгновение Макалаурэ обернулся и увидел его. Вастакские стрелы посыпались с неба, и одна из них, тяжелый срезень, прибила цепь от ошейника Амбаруссы к земле, брат остановился — и исчез.  
Звезда маячила у самой воды. Притягивала неудержимо. Пошатываясь, он шел вперед, снова оставшись в одиночестве.  
Нет, ненадолго. Желтоглазый снова стоял рядом, слева от него.  
— Выпей, — засмеялся он, протягивая чашу. Густое, тяжелое, багровое вино ходило в ней волнами, в них дробились отражения множества лиц. — Выпей за то, что ты для нас сделал, и за то, что сделаешь еще.  
Макалаурэ взмахнул мечом — но тот уже стоял с другой стороны.  
— Ты предсказуем на годы вперед, сын Феанаро. Нужно просто подождать. Беги же, — желтоглазый нетерпеливо дернул цепь ошейника Макалаурэ. Но цепь не заканчивалась в его руке, уходя на север.  
В отчаянии он рубанул цепь. Раздался звон, на цепи и лезвии меча разом появилось по зазубрине, ошейник рванул болью.  
— Куда же ты, без Старшего-то, Второй братец? За кем тебе идти? Забудь про эти глупости. Смотри — ты уже выпил его тогда, на берегу.  
Растерянный, Макалаурэ смотрел на свои руки, залитые темно-алым.  
— Так будет всегда, — вдруг показалось, что желтоглазый смотрит с сочувствием. — Оно никогда не исчезает. Этого никто тебе не забудет. Но можно научиться прятать… А можно выпить и забыться. Тебе же нужно с кем-то выпить, пока нет Старшего.  
Чаша возникла в его руках, словно сама собой. Запах дурманил как море и солнце, оставшиеся где-то очень далеко. Окунуться в него — и все станет проще…  
— Пей же, Второй братец. За ваш Свет.  
Задержав дыхание, Макалаурэ швырнул чашу ему в голову.  
В ответ рывок цепи едва не бросил его на колени.  
Вокруг стремительно темнело, земля наливалась холодом. Цепь натянулась и дрожала, уходя в снежную темноту.  
— Кто здесь? — спросил из темноты голос, который был голосом желтоглазого — и не его голосом. Макалаурэ точно его слышал, но не мог узнать.  
— Какой глупец пытается меня найти? — спросил голос, заполняя собой и темноту, и мороз. На мгновение ветер метнулся из стороны в сторону — и принес очень слабую, но несомненную вонь гниющей плоти и дикого зверя. Как у варгов в Сирионе.  
«Беги. Не дерись с ним! Беги! Здесь не выиграть!» — кричал кто-то знакомый внутри.  
Рывок цепи заставил его сделать шаг вперед, навстречу голосу и гнили. С размаху он снова ударил натянутую цепь мечом, оставив новые зарубки и на звене, и на клинке.  
— Сколько же вас там осталось, — хмыкнул голос задумчиво. — Один? Двое? Трое? Живучие, как тараканы.  
На третьем ударе подряд клинок Тьелкормо звонко раскололся у самой рукояти, а из-под ошейника потекло за ворот горячее и теплое. Цепь больше не дергалась — ее медленно и неумолимо тянули в темноту навстречу северному ветру.  
— Один или двое, — решил голос. — И один от большого отчаяния полез, куда не звали. Какая удача. Иди сюда, Феанарион. Если ты Майтимо — будет забавно снова свидеться.  
Мокрые от вина руки Макалаурэ бессильно скользили по цепи, пытаясь ухватиться за надрубленное звено. Еще один шаг следом за цепью. И еще.  
«Беги, — требовал издалека Финдарато. — Беги! Не говори с ним! Не дерись на две стороны, с ним и с прошлым разом!»  
Снег не смывал алую влагу с рук, а только размазывал ее. На ветру руки стремительно коченели.  
Он продел с трудом сгибающиеся пальцы в соседние звенья цепи.  
— Или ты тоже пришел мне спеть? — хмыкнула темнота. — О чем на этот раз? О Дориате? О том, как бежали в лес синдарские женщины, поскальзываясь на крови своих мужчин и подруг? Как замерзали их дети в ночном лесу? Интересно, вы знали, сколько женщин там взялось за оружие после поражения от наугрим? Бородатые выбили лучших, цвет пограничной стражи, и девок в страже стало больше трети. Хотя вам не привыкать, среди приморских тоже встречались… лебедушки с веслом, как я слышал.  
Руки снова соскользнули с цепи. Макалаурэ ухватился опять, чувствуя себя слабым, как щенок… Не дерись на две стороны?  
Дурак. Здесь нет двух сторон! Здесь и сейчас нет двух сторон…  
Есть только цепь.  
— Может быть ты думал, что сумеешь смыть ту кровь, убив побольше орков под стенами Сириомбара? Даже глупец поймет, зачем вы туда пришли на самом деле.  
Есть только цепь, повторил себе Макалаурэ, проигрывая еще пару шагов. Цепь чуть обвисла, и он быстро, пока не натянулась, обмотал по обороту вокруг каждого запястья, чтобы точно не соскользнуло. Снова взялся за надрубленное звено. Снова сжал скользкие, влажные пальцы, согнув их с трудом. Холод усиливался, алое загустело, и пальцы уже не столько скользили, сколько прилипали к железу. Губы коченели.  
Рывок.  
Голос что-то говорил, слова скользили мимо. Да, его руки в крови. Да, это ничего не отменит и не изменит.  
Все уже сделано.  
Есть только цепь, его руки на ней и надрубленное звено.  
Мир схлопнулся в малую точку, и центр ее — неровное звено цепи и две его руки. Вдох. Выдох. Рывок. Снова. Повторить. Просто не жалеть руки. Плевать, пусть больше не сгодятся для игры.  
Голос, ветер, мороз — все мимо, где-то над головой.  
Вдох. Выдох. Рывок. Сбился со счета. Просто еще раз. И еще.  
Проходит много-много времени — и однажды сталь вздрагивает и рвется под его руками, упругая, со странным, знакомым стоном.  
Как… Как струны.  
И мир начинает возвращаться, медленно, шаг за шагом.  
Сперва Макалаурэ почувствовал теплое дерево арфы под своей щекой, и только потом — боль в пальцах и запах крови. Своей. Холод превращался в воспоминание о холоде, но заставил вздрогнуть. Не исчезала только усталость.  
Кажется, так глубоко в видения он не уходил никогда.  
Кажется, повторять это… больше не стоит. Тоже никогда.  
Даже воспоминание о том, куда он добрался, обдавало холодом.  
Жильные струны арфы были изорваны почти все, кроме одной, последней басовой. Не успев задуматься, он торопливым движением разорвал и ее, словно она могла снова послужить последним проводником по этому пути.  
Пальцы снова вспыхнули болью, красные капли брызнули на светлую кленовую вставку старой арфы. Что бы ни случилось, куда бы он ни забрел — этот путь закрылся надежно. В последний момент, но накрепко. Струн больше нет, а старый корпус арфы из дерева Валинора не пропустит через себя ничего лишнего. Как и клен, выросший и состарившийся у его дома на Вратах Маглора, над любимым родником.  
«Спасибо, Финдарато… Спасибо, Тьелко…»  
Он коснулся горла жестом Майтимо. Боль от ошейника держалась дольше всего.  
Чудовище.  
Чудовище на цепи.  
Как они все.  
Когда она снова стиснет его горло, хватит ли сил сорвать, наконец, ошейник и посмотреть во тьму прямо?  
А затем он обернулся, ощутив вдруг сквозь усталость чье-то присутствие в комнате.  
— Князь Маглор?  
Элронд сидел на подоконнике, свесив ноги, и смотрел с настороженным любопытством на все безобразие разом. Встретив его взгляд, мальчишка улыбнулся. Вечернее солнце выглядывало из-за его плеча, заливая комнату светом ярким и теплым, как золотистое вино, смывая холод видения.  
— А что здесь такое жуткое случилось? — спросил Элронд. — Там Фаньо и Райаринкэ уже думают, чем ломать дверь. Я решил, что влезть в окно будет быстрее. Ты играл тихо, но такое страшное, что из башни все разбежались. А что с твоими руками? — Он наклонился, собираясь спрыгнуть внутрь и подойти.  
— Стой, — велел Макалаурэ, стараясь понять, безопасно ли к нему подходить вовсе. Он встал, пошатнулся. С изрезанных рук еще капала кровь, к счастью, не чужая, а всего лишь своя. Оглядевшись, он сдернул со стола простенькую полотняную дорожку, скомкал ее, чтобы остановить кровь и не измазать на глазах мальчишки все вокруг. — Запомни, Элерондо. Если вокруг меня творится какая-то жуть — не приближайся, беги за старшими. Это приказ.  
— А это часто бывает? — немедленно спросил Элронд.  
— Одного раза хватит. Раз ты здесь, открой Фаньо, — велел он. — И впредь входи сюда через дверь.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Элронд, лукаво улыбаясь. Улыбка у него чем-то знакомая. Кажется, так улыбался Курво когда-то давно. А потом — близнецы… Можно было ручаться, что Элерондо размышляет, не влезть ли сюда в другой раз через каминную трубу, потому что ее не запретили.  
Вбежавшему Фаньо Макалаурэ приказал подать чистую ткань для перевязки и седлать коней. Оруженосец молча достал перевязку из нижнего ящика стола, осмотрел внимательно своего кано с ног до головы, осмотрел комнату, успокоился и умчался.  
— Я могу помочь? — спросил тут же Элронд.  
— Нет. — Макалаурэ торопливо обматывал полосами ткани правую руку, привычно затягивая зубами узлы. — Перестань. Я не собираюсь отсылать вас на Балар, разве что «Вингилот» приплывет за вами по Гэлиону. Где Элероссэ?  
— Уехал на сбор вождей аданов, — сказал Элронд невинно. — А я послушал, что доносится из башни, и решил, что могу больше пригодиться здесь.  
— Что? — переспросил Макалаурэ, едва не уронив кусок перевязки. — Он уехал?!  
— С Бронвэ, Хитуиаль и еще несколькими аданами и гондолинцами, ты не беспокойся, — объяснил Элронд. — Он сказал, что ему, как правнуку Берена Однорукого, вожди беорингов наверняка поверят больше, чем каким-то беглецам. А Ольвен согласилась.  
Макалаурэ очень быстро и кое-как перевязал левую ладонь. Выбежал из Комнаты Документов. Спохватившись, вернулся и вывел Элронда, который уже с интересом рассматривал забрызганную кровью арфу, примериваясь к ней.  
— До моего возвращения — ни шагу сюда, — сказал он. — К арфе пока не прикасаться.  
— Хорошо. Ты потом расскажешь, что там случилось, князь Маглор? — спросил тот немедленно. — А где у тебя запасные струны?  
— Расскажу, когда вернусь. Не разбирай замок на части до моего возвращения. Тогда я дам тебе запасные струны, и, если будет все в порядке, ты их сам натянешь. Договорились?  
— Да!  
…Фаньо ждал его внизу с лошадьми. Но главное, там же нашлась Ольвен. Она сидела у стены и невозмутимо расстегивала свою круглую сумку, доставая оттуда не одежду и не оружие, а…  
— Турмалиндэ? — Воскликнул Макалаурэ, узнав круглый и выпуклый с обоих сторон как чечевица инструмент. Последний из ему известных пропал при бегстве из Химринга! Совет атани и Элрос важнее всего, но на одно мгновение Макалаурэ-музыканту захотелось разорваться. Слшком… много всего.  
— Да. Работы того самого мастера.  
Кажется, она знает его? Или, скорее, знала.  
— Мы поговорим об этом вечером. Но сейчас… Ольвен, если Элерондо или Элероссэ свернут себе шею до моего возвращения в попытках кого-то еще спасти или что-то сделать, я оторву голову тебе. На месте.  
— Договорились, кано Макалаурэ, — кивнула она спокойно. — Но с крыши самого высокого терема Сириомбара Элронд не падал, поверь. Мы уже проверяли несколько раз. Твоя башня лишь ненамного выше. А у Элроса достойная охрана. Кано, позволь спросить, не упадешь ли ты сам с лошади по дороге на совет?  
Это было не ее дело, и Макалаурэ молча забрался в седло.  
Не должен, решил он, прислушавшись к себе.  
По крайней мере, по дороге туда.  
— Что там было, кано? — спросил осторожно оруженосец, когда они выехали из ворот.  
— Слишком мрачные размышления… и одна глупость, но я легко отделался.  
— И что же ты решил?  
— Что бы не случилось, Фаньо, что бы ни решили атани на своем совете, нам придется драться с Морготом и Тху дальше. Вот и все.

*  
— И тогда князь Маглор собрал всех уцелевших и приказал уходить через подземный ход. А чтобы обмануть орков и темных тварей, велел женщинам кричать и плакать, пока все уходили в подземелье. И мы вышли наверх далеко за стенами и отправились к лесу, но нас заметили Тауроновы волки. Стало ясно, что скоро они приведут врагов. И тогда старый Ригон сказал — уходите скорее, а мы свое прожили, мы их задержим. А князь Маглор на это ему ответил, что никогда еще не бросал своих на корм волкам, и начинать не будет. И спел такую песню для всех, с кем рядом дрался, что все пошли за ним без отдыха почти до самого Леса-между-рек, даже раненые…

Элрос говорил и говорил, стоя на большом барабане и размахивая руками, а взрослые мужчины молча его слушали, не отрывая глаз. Не боялся их Элрос нисколько, хоть ему всего лет девять не то десять. Тарлан, поставь его вот так говорить при всех, до сих пор бы краснел и едва слова связывал. А этот — будто так и надо. Будто именно ему надо говорить и убеждать вождей здешних родичей беорингов и вастаков, словно нет ни Дирхавеля, ни князя Маглора, ни других старших, а есть только он, Элрос сын Эарендиля.  
Потому что слово правнука самого Берена Однорукого здесь весило вдесятеро больше, чем слово любого Дирхавеля и любого эльфа. Княжича учили, княжич это знает. И того разоренного Феанарионами Дориата мелкий княжич не видел, а вот как они встали за Гавани, фиг знает почему, — видел своими глазами.  
А понимает он уже, что прямо сейчас по-настоящему воюет против Саурона, словами вместо стрел и мечей? Кажется, понимает. Тарлан вот даже не сразу сообразил. Впрочем, он не князь, ему простительно… Вот договорит княжич, и будут здешние решать, кому верить и держать ли руку сыновей Феанора дальше. А приди сюда сам князь Маглор — его бы, может, так просто слушать и не стали, после случившегося-то вчера в крепости. Сгоряча могли бы и глупостей нарешать.  
Вот Элрос договорил, засмеялся — и сел на том барабане, свесив ноги.  
— Подтверждают ли эти люди и эльфы твои слова, княжич Элрос? Как подтвердили, кто ты есть? — спрашивает тем временем один из вожаков здешних беорингов, седой приземистый здоровяк.  
Иатрим, стоящие как стража возле мальчишки, выступают вперед и впервые говорят в полный голос.  
— Я, Бронвэ из Дориата, двухродный брат Белега Куталиона, подтверждаю слова моего юного князя Элроса. Я сам видел, как сыновья Феанора разоряли Дориат. А потом я видел, как они пришли в Гавани Сириона и встали рядом с нами против Врага.  
— Я, Хитуиаль из Дориата, стрелок пограничья, подтверждаю слова моего юного князя… — хриплым, обожженным голосом отзывается лесная нэрвен.  
А потом оглядываются на него, и Тарлан не своим немного голосом повторяет:  
— Я, Тарлан из хадорингов Сириомбара, внук Сарно Коневода из Хитлума, сын Дарена Хромого и Мирин Ткачихи из беорингов, воин и ученик кузнеца, подтверждаю слова моего юного князя Элроса…  
И только повторив это, думает, что впервые назвал его при всем честном народе своим князем. А значит, присягнул. Не князю Маглору теперь служить должен, как думал, а вот этому мальчишке, которого, может, еще на Балар князь отошлет. Не сейчас, так весной.  
Но Элрос все сидит на большом барабане, болтая ногами, он доволен ужасно. А может быть и нет, подумал Тарлан. Этого так просто не отослать… Разве сам Эарендиль приплывет, чтобы за ухо увести!  
Дирхавель же сидел в стороне, за отодвинутым к стене дощатым столом. Все, что мог, старшина людей Гавани уже здесь сказал. Теперь при свете факела он торопливо писал на выданной в Амон Эреб грубой серой бумаге. И думал о том, что пергамент здесь, наверное, роскошь, но, если в этом году Саурон не решится брать здешнюю крепость — все же многих потерял под стенами Гаваней, вдруг не решится! — то он сам позаботится сделать хорошую, пригодную для летописей бумагу.  
И тогда он перепишет начисто и подробно и историю падения Гаваней Сириона, которую надо дополнить, и историю Похода Маглора, которая на его глазах вот-вот завершится. И отошлет на Балар… при случае. Чтобы не переврали еще какие-нибудь Сауроновы рабы.  
А пока достаточно записать самое главное.


	7. Звезда на излом. Балар - осколки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Беглецы на остров Балар увезли с собой раненых союзников... и не очень понимают, что теперь с ними делать, и кто согласен с ними иметь дело. Теперь, после двух междоусобиц.

Из той палаты сбежали даже лекари.  
Услыхав об этом, Элуред решил, что все равно придется идти самому, и поднял себя с постели третий раз. Но сначала заглянул проведать невестку.  
Гвирит дремала с детьми в крошечной комнатке. Сейчас она уже не плакала во сне, но все равно щеки были красными. Девочки же спали целыми днями, как и положено, и чем дольше это продлится, тем лучше.  
Затем он поковылял, держась за стенку, в другое крыло, где разместили выживших верных Феанариони и тех, кто ухитрился держаться рядом с ними. Впрочем, рядом с Рыжим, неизвестно которым из двух, долго не выдерживал вовсе никто.  
«Ни в чем удержу не знают…» — бросила одна из целительниц. Кстати, иатримские лекари ходить к красно-черным избегали все. Фалатрим тоже. Тихо считали, что поделом. Никого из них Элуред винить не мог. Только гондолиндрим и хитлумские целители работали здесь. Даже разносы, учиненные Маурвен, старейшиной хитлумских лекарей, не помогали.  
Маурвен, конечно, не сбежала, но старший лекарь не может быть все время с одним раненым, забот слишком много. Тем более, что именно здесь Маурвен помочь не могла и вовсе: так уж сложилось, что эта целительница тела и знаток лекарской науки в деле исцеления души была на удивление слаба.  
Боль заливала пустую палату, как стылая вода по осени. Та самая боль, которую Элуред никак не мог назвать для себя, стоявшая у него комом в горле, запирающая слезы.  
Да может ли он хоть что-то сделать, если и себе сейчас помочь не может?  
«Но я хотя бы хожу…»  
Раны Рыжего Феанариона за эти дни почти не изменились, говорили лекари. Люди, и те исцелялись быстрее.  
Рыжий не шевелился, скорчившись на постели. Не сознание и не беспамятство — полубред на грани их, в котором он застрял уже на несколько дней.  
Подвинув к лежанке табурет, Элуред тяжело сел. Отдышался. И потянулся в осанвэ к Рыжему, с головой нырнув в этот стылый холод, пробирающий до костей.  
Его предупреждали. Боль прошла насквозь, с головы до ног, высветив безжалостно его собственный разрыв. Сверху донизу через жизнь, как лист, разорванный пополам. Второй половины больше нет, не позвать и не прикоснуться мыслью, не почувствовать руку на плече… Нет того, кто всегда за тебя. Против холода, против страха, против чужаков… Даже против отца иногда. Против рабов Моргота — в последний раз…  
Чужой последний раз в глубине боли ходил по кругу, не в силах остановиться. Темнота, приказ Старшего «Вперёд!» — рывок — свист стрел сверху — вспышка боли и крик Второго Рыжего рядом… Пустота пронизывает насквозь раньше, чем стрела, он зовёт и зовёт Второго, не в силах назвать пустоту правильным именем и даже вовсе ее назвать. Он видит ее, чувствует, знает — и не в силах обозначить словом. Не в силах позвать правильно.  
И все повторяется. И снова.  
«Тэльво!» — кричат рядом, из глубины. — «Тэльво!»  
«Элурин…» — шепчет сын Диора, ныряя туда, в глубину, на зов такого же лишённого части себя, как он сам. — «Элурин…»  
«Ты не Тэльво!»  
«И ты не Элурин…»  
«Кто это — Элурин?»  
«Мой брат-близнец…»  
«Где он?» — Хмурится напряжённо глубина.  
Элуред замирает.  
«Он… Он…»  
«Говори!!!» — Кричит глубина.  
«Он умер», — выговаривает Элуред через силу, через ком в горле.  
«Врешь!»  
«Его больше нет…»  
И слезы прорываются наружу.  
Он плачет как ребенок, размазывая слезы по лицу. Хочется спрятаться лицом в плащ сестры, но сестры нет, и никто не знает, где она. Он не может прийти со своим горем к отцу, потому что отца тоже нигде нет. Вокруг него пустота.  
Элуред плачет, не скрываясь и не прячась — он уже спрятался везде, где мог, даже от самого себя вот прятался несколько дней…  
Он один, потому что Элурина больше нет. И даже неизвестно, где брат, в палатах Намо или ушел путем людей! А вдруг брат потерялся до скончания дней, и он остался тут совсем один? Отец - сын двух смертных, хотя бы его судьба известна…  
Глубина замирает и кричит, но Элуреда уже не удержать, и слезы льются рекой, пропитывая кафтан и повязку.  
Глубина вопит, что он маленький плакса, а Элуреду наплевать. Разрыв по живому ужасно болит, и река из глаз бежит неудержимо, нет ему дела до чужих слов. Ему больно, и он просто плачет.  
Глубина в ответ дрожит невыплаканными слезами. Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя плакать! Как ты не понимаешь! Ни на смерть отца, ни братьев, ни товарищей! Нельзя поддаваться слабости! Сопляк, мальчишка, болван!  
«А я хочу и плачу, глупый ты…»  
Беззвучный крик из глубины перешел в вой и сухие всхлипы.  
Он снова здесь, в палатах целителей города Балар. Солнце давно село, его кафтан на груди и рукава совсем промокли, и рядом на койке давится злыми, неумелыми слезами не очнувшийся ещё толком Амрод, Амбарто, старший из двух, теперь Элуред это знает точно. А главное — беззвучного крика больше нет, в голове тишина.  
Шатаясь, сын Диора сбегает прочь вдоль по стенке, боясь, что кинется на шею брату по несчастью, чтобы снова пореветь от души, а ещё в ужасе от того, как они с Феанарионом похожи. Стали похожи сейчас.  
Он ведь тоже был уверен, что плакать ему нельзя, раз уж остался старшим в семье.  
«На несколько дней опоздал. А этот насколько, лет на пятьсот?..»  
Потом лекари сказали, что Амрод проспал сутки настоящим сном, не забытьем, и наконец, раны его начали затягиваться. Но прошло ещё полдня, прежде чем Элурин решился снова туда сходить, других хлопот и других раненых в палатах было предостаточно.  
Несмотря на вчерашнее, а то и именно потому, ему было не по себе. И не он один побаивался непредсказуемых Феанариони.  
Но перед тем опять зашёл к Гвирит. Та кормила грудью одну из дочерей и набросила на себя и нее платок, когда он открыл дверь. И все также тихо плакала, без всхлипов, у нее просто текли и текли слезы из глаз.  
Кормила, обмывала дочерей, пеленала, полулёжа, чтобы занять руки, шила для них одежки вместо брошенных при бегстве — и плакала.  
В этот раз Элуред сделал то, что ему очень давно хотелось сделать. Он сел рядом и заплакал вместе с ней. И сидел долго-долго, пока не склонилось снова солнце, не сделались глаза сухими и красными, а на душе не стало пусто до звона.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала Гвирит. — Я совсем глупая, да, что не могу перестать?  
— Это кто тебе сказал? — Элуред так возмутился, что даже плакать расхотелось.  
— Это неважно…  
— В следующий раз, — сказал оставшийся сын Диора, — возьми грязную пеленку и тресни это неважно по лицу, если оно слов не понимает. К твоим братьям я тоже доберусь потом. Объясню, кому тут нельзя плакать, а кому можно! И запомни, сестрёнка, они тебе не указ. Я предупрежу лекарей и служителей не пускать никого лишнего к тебе.  
Он не решился ее обнять, но сжал руку Гвирит.  
— Какой ни есть, а я здесь старший из нас, беглецов. Никто из твоей родни не указ ни тебе, ни мне. И тебе я это буду напоминать, сколько потребуется. Словом, бери грязную пеленку и гони их, пусть катятся в болото! В другой раз посылай сразу ко мне и закрывай двери.  
Гвирит храбро хлюпнула носом, соглашаясь.  
— Рэдо, тебе лежать надо… — Вздохнула она.  
— А вот это уже мне решать, — сказал Элуред и бодро поковылял дальше.  
Перед дверью в палату Амрода снова себе напомнил, что он здесь старший и лекарь. Не для праздного развлечения идёт туда.  
Ну что, взъерошенный Первый Рыжий встретил его прицеливающимся взглядом и вопросом:  
— Ты здесь был позавчера?  
— Я.  
— Ты какого драуга в мою голову полез, наглец?  
Хорошее приветствие, Элуред даже растерялся.  
— В голову я тебе не лез, — он уже привычно подошёл по стенке и присел на тот же табурет. — Это, знаешь ли, невозможно. Я пришел только туда, куда ты звал. Сам наглец.  
— Я тебя не звал!  
— Ты звал брата.  
— И что?  
— Я же тебя слышал все время. Сверху и через четыре палаты. — О том, что вблизи Амрода слышали все, кроме немолодых служителей-атани, он решил не упоминать.  
— Почему ты?  
— Потому что мой брат-близнец Элурин тоже погиб в Сириомбаре. Вместе с отцом. Я не мог даже перестать тебя слышать. Я пытался.  
— И что теперь будешь делать? — Амрод сверлил его взглядом.  
Элуред только фыркнул, чувствуя себя очень нелепо на этом допросе.  
— Я, знаешь ли, теперь старший в этом приюте безумных. На мне девочка-вдова брата, которая родила сестёр-близнецов прямо на корабле по пути на Балар, да все иатрим и все сириомбарские хадоринги с беорингами. И потом мне идти и надирать уши родне невестки, которые посмели ей указывать поперек меня. А я целитель, раненых и обожженных здесь столько, что лекарей не хватает. Больше всего хочется поплакать побольше в кого-то старшего и умного, но я боюсь, Эрейнион и Корабел меня не поймут, а старшая лекарка Маурвен, сам понимаешь, сейчас сильно занята…  
— Сестер-близнецов? — кажется, Амрод из этой беспокойной болтовни разобрал только одно, зато безошибочно. — Девочки близнецы тоже бывают?  
— Теперь бывают.  
«Что мы тут несём, а?..»  
Они помолчали неловко — мрачный рыжий нолдо и растерянный темноволосый эльфинит.  
— Что было в Гавани Сириона? — наконец спросил Амрод. — Со мной здесь почти не говорят.  
— Разгром. Два балрога и туча орков. Все, кого отсылали, смогли отплыть, но очень многие погибли, защищая их. Если бы не вы, нас взяли бы с наскока и перерезали вовсе… В дальней части города огнем отрезало несколько сотен воинов и твоего брата Маглора. Про них ничего не слышно до сих пор. Прошло почти шесть дней.  
— Он жив, — отрезал Амрод. — Макалаурэ жив и цел, я уверен. Кто-то из наших ещё здесь есть?  
— Десятка два, почти все тяжело ранены.  
— Счастливец, — бросил Амрод с горечью. — Ты нужен и полезен. Мое дело бить вражьих тварей и только…  
— Прямо сейчас я могу только выплакаться вволю и помогать лекарям, порой только советами. Первое и тебе советую.  
— Засунь этот совет знаешь куда?  
— Ты брату нужен.  
— Для Макалаурэ я сейчас обуза.  
— Что?  
Элуред хлопнул глазами.  
— Что? — эхом переспросил Амрод, не понимая.  
— Брату. — Повторил медленно Элуред. — Твоему Старшему. Он тоже здесь. Что, тебе ещё не сказали?  
Даже у левой руки Амрода, даже сейчас, была хорошая хватка, надо сказать. Вцепился в ворот, дернул к себе.  
— Говори!!!  
— Не ори мне в ухо, — у Элуреда, хоть тресни, получалось говорить с феанариони и убийцей только так, как он говорил с братом, и никак иначе. — Горло не напрягай, рана откроется, пропадут наши труды. Вот же молчуны, катран их укуси! Он всего через две стены от тебя.  
— Я его не слышу! Совсем! Если ты лжешь… Тебя придушить мало!  
Глаза Амрода, только что потухшие и отстраненные, горели теперь не хуже маяка.  
— И не плюйся, — сказал ему Элуред. — Он очень тяжел и в себя не приходит. Рядом все время кто-то есть и зовёт его. Про него рассказывают вообще неслыханное — что он убил балрога, погнавшегося за Эльвинг, а потом порубил целый отряд орков в одиночку, прорываясь к гавани. Когда его принесли, он был весь в ожогах и в торчащих орочьих стрелах.  
— А Карнистиро?  
— Карантир… погиб, отступая в гавань среди последних.  
— Так. Через две стены направо или налево? — спросил Амрод деловито, отпуская Элуреда.  
И вот здесь сын Диора впервые за последние дни испугался.  
Младший Феанарион, потерявший прорву крови, поймавший три стрелы и, по-хорошему, до отхожего места дойти неспособный, поднимался, как гномьим тележным подъёмником толкаемый. Рывками. В два движения сел на койке. Сбросил ноги. Оттолкнулся, чтобы встать, опёрся о стену, сполз обратно. Повторил.  
Его зажгли, как тот маяк, и навели на цель, будто стрелу. Теперь Амрод видел цель — и не желал видеть ничего другого. Даже себя.  
— Ты с ума сошел?  
— Слушай, братец по несчастью, или помоги, или не мешай, — отдышавшись после второй попытки ответил Амрод неожиданно спокойно.  
Элуред посмотрел на эту длинную заразу — и подставил Амроду здоровое плечо. А то и вправду покалечится, дурень, лечи его сначала.  
Голова напоминала, кто перед ним. «А как это должно отменить то, что я делаю?» — спрашивала другая часть Элуреда. Поскольку то, что он делал прямо сейчас, было большой глупостью, голос рассудка терялся и умолкал.  
По стеночке. Небольшими шагами. Отдыхая через каждые несколько. Так они доползли до палаты тяжёлых и едва не упали внутрь на выходящую Маурвен.  
— Почему лежачий бродит тут с видом несвежего покойника? — спросила Маурвен грозно.  
— Потому что мой Старший здесь, и наши верные тоже! — голосом Амрода можно было иней на сталь наводить. Элуред на мгновение представил себе эпичную битву, вздохнул, проникся и сказал:  
— Я разрешил. Остынь, госпожа старшая целительница. Я верю в твою способность устроить тут Битву Под Звёздами за его же здоровье, но свою голову ты ему не приставишь.  
— Невыгодный будет обмен, — сказала Маурвен холодно — и подхватила высокого тяжёлого Амрода с другой стороны. Брякнули грязные скальпели в коробке на ее поясе. — Раз уж ты здесь, идём.  
— Почему мне не сказали? — Амрод поколебался, но отказываться от ее помощи не стал. Сделал следующий шаг.  
— Вот именно поэтому. Чтобы ты не убился немедленно об эти тридцать шагов, — фыркнула Маурвен. Возразить было нечего.  
Элуред не горел желанием заходить сюда снова, а к беспамятному князю вчера и не подходил. Маэдроса он опасался и до того, по детской памяти, и по короткой встрече дюжину лет назад. Этот не будет звать никого, и аванирэ у него — стена брони. Не докричаться.  
Лежащего в углу палаты, за занавесом, он даже не сразу узнал. Говорили, что и лекари его поначалу не опознали из-за ожогов. Впрочем, четверо, последними пробившиеся с князем из города, сильно обожгли лица и руки и не сразу смогли внятно говорить.  
Ещё один нолдо с обожженным, распухшим лицом сидел сейчас у постели князя по левую сторону. К идущим он не обернулся.  
Лёгкое одеяло нигде не касалось тела раненого: ткань держал каркас из тонких ивовых прутьев.  
— Карнетьяро, ты? — спросил Амрод хрипло, и только тогда добровольный страж посмотрел на них и вскочил.  
— Я, — голос был сиплый и повреждённый, но Элуред все равно его узнал именно по голосу, и по спине пробежал холод. Надо же было здесь оказаться вот этому!  
— Расскажи, что произошло. Нет, подожди…  
С последним шагом Амрод навис над раненым братом, заглянул ему в лицо. Вздрогнул, закусил губу.  
— Опускай его, — распорядилась Маурвен, уловив, что порыв иссяк, страшный-ужасный Феанарион вот-вот грохнется, где стоял, и лучше бы не на брата в ожогах. Они осторожно усадили Амрода на пол, целительница жестами потребовала что-то у других — ей передали подушку. Ложиться тот отказался, тяжело привалившись к койке брата.  
— Нельо будет в бешенстве, если ещё и без правого глаза останется, — выдохнул Амрод.  
— Если ты встанешь ещё раз без разрешения, в бешенстве буду я, — предупредила Маурвен, — и твой удел тогда — пустая каша на воде до конца лечения. И к кровати привяжу.  
— У меня теперь нет кровати, — хмыкнул Амрод, закрывая глаза.  
— Будет!  
— Не беспокойся, госпожа целительница, мы присмотрим, — пообещал сиплым шепотом адан с обгорелой бородой.  
— И уложим, — зловеще прохрипел нолдо из верных феанариони, остриженный почти наголо, с тремя швами на голове.  
— И колыбельную споём, — припечатал из угла знакомый голос. Эгалмот!  
— Уговорили. Под ваш надзор, иначе кашу на воде получат все, — бросила Маурвен, вылетая вон.  
— А ты чего молчишь? — спросил Амрод, не открывая глаз.  
— Если что понадобится, пусть мне передадут.  
«А захочешь поплакать, приходи».  
Волна негодования без слов, и потом усталое: «Мальчишка, ты наглец».  
«Ты не больно-то похож на старшего. И знаешь, невыплаканные слезы становятся ядом и отравляют душу, учили меня».  
«Я не приму твоих поучений».  
«А я предложений назад не беру».  
Элуред закрыл за собой дверь, вздохнул устало и побрел — нет, не к себе. И не к аданским родичам. К госпоже Нэрвен, собиравшей лекарей в другом крыле Дома Целителей. Нет, она наверняка откажется прийти сюда, но советом обычно помогала. Может быть, подскажет, как перестать видеть брата в этом сумасшедшем… Или как лечить того, кого избегают лучшие лекари острова и бывшего Сириомбара.  
*  
— Никак.  
Убрав свои дивные волосы в косу и под косынку, Нэрвен перестала выглядеть сиятельно и торжественно, сделалась совсем юной, и порой приходилось себе напоминать, насколько она старше.  
— Твоя просьба опоздала, — она покачала головой. — Если я правильно понимаю, ты отозвался на его зов, когда сам едва осознал, насколько глубоко ранен потерей. Две раненых фэа зазвучали вместе, как две струны. Да, ты будешь хотеть видеть в нем брата, и ничего в том хорошего нет. Да, вероятно, и ты теперь кажешься ему не чужим. Тебе лучше избегать его. Ты мягок и сострадателен, а он намного старше и силен духом — ты можешь попасть под его влияние из самых лучших чувств. Не стоит становиться частью этой семьи даже в мыслях, Элуред, особенно тебе. Если он однажды сочтет, что клятва требует твоей смерти или пожертвовать тобой — так и будет.  
— Несмотря на то, что произошло в Сириомбаре?  
— Я думаю, в том заслуга никак не Амрода. Разве что старшего из братьев. И все равно, сделанное ими выглядит безумно. Я едва верю в то, что говорят свидетели. И ведь Маэдрос без колебаний бросил в бой небольшой отряд, пожертвовав ещё двумя братьями — быть может, считая, что можно в своем роде исполнить Клятву, защищая Сильмариль от Врага. Либо рассчитывая получить камень позднее.  
— Я понимаю. И постараюсь быть осторожнее. А что до свидетелей — я опрашивал вчера всех, кого нашел. И хочу спросить, не было ли в тот день чего-то необычного для тебя здесь?  
— Кроме предчувствия беды?  
— Да, кроме него, — кивнул Элуред настойчиво.  
— Присутствие Сил моря, — Нэрвен даже не задумалась. — Со времени Исхода я не чувствовала такого близкого присутствия Стихии. Даже живя у моря последние годы. Но что ты ищешь?  
— Эльвинг. Ее бегству от балрога свидетели нашлись. Она уводила его от детей — и уносила от вражьего посланца Сильмариль. А затем князь Маэдрос напал на того балрога, долго бился — и одолел его. Это точно, потому что балрога больше не видели, а Маэдрос — здесь.  
Галадриэль прошлась по палате, заметно волнуясь.  
— Прости, что говорю прямо. Маэдрос был опасен для Эльвинг. Нельзя поручиться, что он не напал на нее. Я не верю в добрые порывы у дважды запятнанных кровью сородичей. Диор… страшно рискнул с ними.  
— Это было решение Эльвинг, а не отца, Нэрвен, поверь. Ворота открыли по ее приказу. И отец сказал об этом князю Маэдросу. Я слышал сам.  
— Мне говорили. Я едва верила. И что было потом?  
— Я ищу свидетелей. Те, кто вынес Маэдроса из огня, ничего не видели, они только дрались. Один адан, бесхитростный и прямой, двое верных феанариони, один гондолинец. Есть ещё стражи дворца, прислужницы Эльвинг, которых вывели стражи, и есть стрелки из пограничников Дориата, которые рассеялись по крышам после нападения балрога и стреляли в него. Я нашел не всех. Но есть только один свидетель в палате тяжёлых, который видел все. Только не знаю, можно ли его будет спросить.  
— Если ты хотел моей помощи для Маэдроса, мог попросить прямо, — Галадриэль покачала головой.  
— Я не хотел. Но мне приходится. Я знаю, что Сильмариля при нем не было. Его доспех и одежду проверили после опознания и потом сожгли все, что осталось от ткани. Я знаю, что Сильмариля не было у тех двоих верных, потому что я сам велел забрать одежду четверых защитников князя позавчера, и они отдали ее без возражений. И я знаю, что никто не видел сестру после сражения с балрогом, зато многие упоминали о свечении моря в это время и о чувстве присутствия стихии.  
— Что-то произошло?  
— Нужно понять, что случилось, — сказал Элуред твердо. — Нужно увериться, что сестра не в руках врага. Я не чувствую ее совсем — и не верю в смерть ни на мгновение. Даже о детях, которых не нашли, я беспокоюсь меньше — вот о них мне свидетели говорили, с ними умная и верная нолдэ, которая и в одиночку могла вывести их из города. Если я найду оставшихся стражей и стрелков, и они тоже ничего не знают об Эльвинг, мне останется только слово Маэдроса. Но лучшие целители острова и Гаваней видеть его не хотят, и Маурвен уже сделала все что могла… Как я в глаза Эарендилю посмотрю, когда он вернётся?  
— Я тоже с радостью не видела бы Маэдроса вовсе, —нахмурилась Нэрвен. — Но ты прав. Нам нужны ответы. Что-то всколыхнулось той ночью, к добру или к худу… и лучше понять заранее. Я приду к нему завтра утром. При одном условии, юный родич.  
Элуред посмотрел с удивлением.  
— Ты немедленно ляжешь в постель и проспишь как можно дольше! — Нэрвен нависла над ним, погрозила пальцем.  
Сын Диора кивнул и в первый раз улыбнулся.  
Требования Нэрвен он тогда честно исполнил — ушел и лег.  
Наутро Гвирит по его просьбе перевели в комнатку рядом с ним, и поселили с ней одну из прислужниц Эльвинг. Теперь Элуред мог слышать ночью, как девушка всхлипывает и хнычут иногда младенцы, и уж точно услышит, если случится спор. Ему самому все равно было место в Доме целителей. А кроме того, где ему селиться? В здешнем доме Келеборна и Нэрвен? А все остальные?  
Вот Гвирит с дочками стоит отправить под присмотр Нэрвен, но позже, когда разрешат ее целительницы.  
Очень хотелось снова сидеть с ней и плакать. Пообещал себе обязательно сделать это позже, как только сможет.  
Кто-то принес ему тем утром трость, и жить стало немного легче.

Впрочем, мучительное блуждание по палатам, наконец, принесло плоды, и способные ходить потянулись к нему сами. Иатрим находили уцелевших дориатских стрелков одного за другим, за день их отыскалось шестеро: пять за пределами Палат, одного нашли снова прямо здесь, среди обожженных. Этот последний подтвердил, что племянники убежали с Ольвен в сторону ее дома, и у Элуреда от сердца отлегло: теперь он был крепко уверен, что Элрос с Элрондом в безопасности. Ольвен или спрятала, или вывела их из города. На одно чутье тут он полагаться опасался.  
Маэдроса и Амрода по распоряжению Нэрвен перенесли в свободную палату, благо часть раненых выпустили после лечения, и Палаты Целителей перестали быть настолько переполненными. Следом двое верных без спроса перебрались туда сами, чтобы сидеть с князем и ждать его из беспамятства. Карнетьяро как почти здорового, только на перевязки ходить, выпроводили было, но он, недолго размышляя, обосновался прямо в коридоре. Амрод, кажется, порывался поговорить, не то благодарить, но поначалу другие раненые честно не отпустили его, а потом Элуред спрятался у себя, пытаясь исполнять совет Нэрвен и чувствуя себя очень глупо. Детский страх перед Карнетьяро тоже не радовал. Нолдо его узнал, и при встречах откровенно стыдился, прятал глаза и краснел бы, не будь уже до кончиков ушей в ожоге.  
Снаружи ладились понемногу дела. Большую часть беглецов поначалу разместили в шатрах на берегу и прямо на кораблях, а теперь часть женщин и детей временно расселили по чьим-то домам. Под присмотром Келеборна строили новые дома у подножия городского холма и даже на соседнем. Для них вовсю использовали добротные бревна от сириомбарских плотов. Выйдя впервые наружу, Элуред доковылял было до шатров, но скоро сбежал обратно — слишком бурно встретили его аданы, он не заслужил их радость. Но главное он сделал — все будут обсуждать, кто что видел. Даже если аданы, как это водится, искренне досочинят, он надеялся, что сумеет отличить лишнее и сложить картину из их рассказов.  
Время показало, как он был самонадеян! Назавтра к нему в палату потянулись рассказчики и обрушили поток воспоминаний. В них балрог с ревом разносил весь верхний город, убивал всех подряд, убивал госпожу Эльвинг, какого-то нолдо, нолдо ещё кого-то убивал, кто-то бросился в море, спасаясь от балрога, нет, в море осыпались горящие дома с вершины холма… В некоторых рассказах в море бросился даже балрог, отчего вода сияла и бурлила. Иные упоминали больших белых птиц над морем. Каждый второй рассказ аданов начинался со слов «на моей лодке видели…»  
Эльдар видели балрога и то, как он с кем-то сражается. Это было железно достоверно — и недостаточно. Но так уж сложилось. Юноша попросил распространить его просьбу о поиске очевидцев среди всех беглецов, не исключая ни стариков, ни детей.  
Вечером он укрылся в комнате и выдохнул. Левой рукой Элуред кое-как записал на серой бумаге для лекарских записей основные ветви событий, пытаясь понять, какая из них самая правдоподобная. Скорее всего, в море не бросался балрог. Сияние и бурление моря при этом исключить все равно нельзя…  
— Я просто ученик целителей, — вздохнул он вслух. — Я хотел решать другие загадки и другим способом… Валар добрые, почему я? Я негоден управлять. Я не умею разбираться в мыслях аданов! Я невезучий глупец! Почему не Элурин? Гвирит бы не плакала… Почему не отец? Он бы все быстро понял. Почему бесполезный я?  
— Побольше бы таких бесполезных, — раздалось из-за двери.  
Элуред покраснел до ушей. Нежити болотные Феанариона принесли, не иначе! Вовремя донельзя!  
Болотная нежить Карнетьяро снова спрятала глаза и бесцеремонно усадила Амрода, которого приволокла на себе, на застеленную койку. И удрала.  
— Если ты поплакать, то в самый раз, — сказал Элуред с досадой. — Словом, ты все слышал. Я себя чувствую бесполезным глупцом, на кой я тебе сдался сейчас?  
— Я бы тебя обнял покрепче, — отозвался Амрод, — да за твои переломы боюсь. Этот якобы бесполезный глупец уломал Нэрвен лечить моего Старшего! Без тебя она бы пальцем его не коснулась. Зачем ты делаешь это для нас?  
— Потому что князь Маэдрос, возможно, последним видел Эльвинг. Она исчезла, ее нигде нет. Вообще. Ее словно нигде не было в этом мире!  
— Что?!  
— И никто не увидел, куда она исчезла! Понимаешь, вообще никто!  
Горло перехватило. Руки вздрогнули, разорвав неплотную бумагу с записью. Он должен бы вежливо молчать и спровадить гостя… Но сил на это не было. Сил молчать — тоже.  
— Что только мне не рассказали сегодня… У аданов каша в голове, каждый второй пересказывает чужое, каждый первый путает и додумывает! Многие эльда видели бой балрога с твоим братом издалека, ни один эльда не заметил сестру! Даже стрелки с крыш видели не все! Сходятся только на том, что она убегала от балрога вверх по улице! Чего я только не наслушался, какого вздора! От того что балрог утонул, потому и море светилось, и до того, что это Маэдрос гнался за Эльвинг, и она от него бросилась в море!

Амрод дернулся. Элуреда несло, теперь слова сыпались горохом. Нет, это не Элурин, это старший и опасный эльда… Но и вправду поздно, язык развязался, обнаружить рядом сочувствующего старшего было невыносимо важно и нужно.

— Я даже сложить эти слова в картину не могу, один бред! Что я скажу Эарендилю, как ему в глаза посмотрю? Здравствуй, друг, я потерял твою семью, где сестра — не знаю, дети, наверное, прячутся по лесам с учителем? Брат с отцом остались в городе, прямо у ворот, их убил второй балрог, и то облегчение знать, что случилось! Только меня там уже не было! Знаешь, почему? Потому что я невезучий криворукий дурак! Е-едва начался штурм, в меня попала стрела, и я свалился с-со стены, даже мимо земляной кучи п-под ней почти промахнулся, потому и п-переломы! Мой брат сражался, защищал нас, а я…  
Горло перехватило, свело окончательно, и Элуред снова зарыдал, комкая чистую бумагу и разрывая ее в мокрые клочья.  
Его грубовато похлопали по плечу, от чего слезы только полились сильнее.  
…И, словно этого было мало, вскоре за стеной и дверью раздались возмущенные голоса мужчины и женщины, затем взвился тонкий голос Гвирит и детский плач.  
— Акула их ухвати!.. — Ожесточенно комкая бумагу, Элуред пытался вытереть слезы, но они упрямо лились. — Ещё и этих дураков болотная нежить принесла… Родня невестки… я велел не пускать…  
— Сейчас унесёт.  
Амрод рывком воздвигся во весь немалый рост в маленькой комнате, шагнул, опираясь на стену, и распахнул дверь — петли крякнули. Ровно в нужное мгновение, чтобы увидеть, как заплаканная Гвирит с размаху хлещет рослую круглолицую тётку по лицу пеленкой. Разворачивается — и лупит уже здорового бородатого мужика.  
— Вон пошли! — звеняще крикнула девчонка. — Плакать буду, сколько захочу! Своих детей несчастных поучайте! От вашей заботы удавиться хочется!  
Потом Элуред жалел, что не видел лица Феанариона в такой миг. Зато вытянутые, обалдевшие лица кузнеца с женой, глядящих снизу вверх на возникшую рядом ходячую угрозу всего Сириомбара, он видел очень хорошо.  
— Вон отсюда! — Амрод и голос не сильно повысил, но незваные гости торопливо отступили к выходу, а Элуреду на мгновение тоже очень захотелось выполнить приказ, ну хоть под стол нырнуть. — Этьяро, выстави их.  
Не беспокоясь больше, Амрод посмотрел на Гвирит сверху вниз и спросил:  
— Птенец, ты кто?  
Гвирит, ужасно боявшаяся своей матери, братьев и большинства больших человеческих мужчин, задрала голову и улыбнулась ему сквозь слезы почти счастливо. Не мог быть для нее плох и страшен тот, кто выгнал пугающую родню.  
— Я Гвирит. Рисовальщица карт. Жена Элурина…  
Громко всхлипнула — слезы покатились градом снова — и снова спряталась в комнату. Взревели дружно детские голоса, затем унялись.  
С неловкой усмешкой Амрод вернулся на койку — ему был один шаг — тяжело сполз на нее и спросил:  
— Здесь хоть кто-то взрослый распоряжается, в этом… гнезде пуганых птенцов?  
— Я, — мрачно сказал Элуред, вытирая лицо. — Нэрвен. И ты вот ещё. Остальные лежачие. Нет, лекарями командовать не надо.  
— Дожил, — вздохнул Феанарион. — Я — и по палатам целителей дураков распугиваю. Ну, это я могу.  
Не спрося, Амрод взял со столика скомканный лист с записями, расправил. Пробежал взглядом.  
— Великий Охотник, да здесь целая поэма… Так. Драка с балрогом настоящая, ты пометил. Я тоже все пропустил, проклятую ящерицу одолели без меня. Присутствие Силы… Из остального, по мне, повторяется свечение моря и то, что в море кто-то или что-то бросается. Аданы плохо видят, не упускай это.  
— Ты прав. Упускаю.  
— Свечение моря, — повторил Амрод. — Эльвинг бежала от балрога… Куда?  
— Вверх по улице к вершине холма. Потому что огнем балрога терем отрезало от гавани. И потому что дети…  
— Где Майтимо догнал огненную тварь?  
— Видимо, почти у вершины холма, раз битву видели с моря…  
— Свечение моря, — повторил снова Амрод, и его щека дернулась. — Эльвинг ведь несла Сильмариль, можешь не говорить. И тварь ее почти догоняла там, на холме. Свечение моря…  
Его лицо исказилось, как от горя.  
— Она… Могла броситься в море с Камнем, чтобы не достаться врагу. Она — могла. — Элуред наконец выговорил это вслух — то, что никак не мог до того ни представить, ни назвать словами — и закрыл лицо руками. — Присутствие Силы… Только на него и надежда. Иначе — все…  
Оказалось, Амрод сидит, в точности повторив его самого, закрыв руками лицо. От него тянуло ужасом.  
— О чем ты…  
— Не надо, — отрезал тот. — Уже не сбылось.  
Элуред вспомнил рассказ про Маэдроса, якобы гнавшегося за Эльвинг, и понял. По спине пробежал мороз. Сестра бросилась бы в море — в любом случае. Лишь бы не отдать победу врагу.  
Не сбылось — но кажется, прошло близко.  
— Я… — он запнулся.  
— Ты вправе ненавидеть меня. — Амрод вскинул голову. — Переживу.  
— Не получается, — сказал Элуред очень устало. — А Маэдроса я просто боюсь. Благодарю…  
— Да ты сам нашел все следы и все понял. Тебе даже не надо было уговаривать Нэрвен.  
— Тогда я этого не знал. Я и сейчас едва смог подумать… Не верю. Просто не верю, — сказал он устало. — Я был уверен, что…  
Бледный Амрод молчал, стиснув зубы.  
— Я уверен, что она есть, — повторил Элуред. — Этой дыры… вместо нее… во мне нет. Значит, она есть.  
«Или ты хочешь так думать».  
Амрод точно поймал эту торопливую мысль с лету за хвост и не отдал, но по его лицу сейчас тоже читалось неплохо.  
А помолчав и покраснев до ушей, он подумал о другом, и сказал вслух совсем другое.  
— Старший возвращался дважды, когда мы… я считал его потерянным. Нам его возвращали. Иногда это сбывается.  
— Он еще не совсем вернулся, — а вот теперь была очередь Элуреда ляпнуть лишнего и краснеть.  
Амрод только махнул рукой.  
— Он не в плену и еще не умер. Он упрямый. И… — он поколебался. — Если Майтимо выживет, это благодаря тебе в первую голову. Я хочу… Клятва тяготила его сильнее всех нас. Но он отказался взяться за меч ещё раз ради Сильмариля. Если вы спасёте его — это будет… Нет. Справедливо тут не лучшее слово.  
— Справедливость, на войне? — спросил Элуред грустно. — Молчи уж. Пусть просто выживет. В отряд орков, кстати, я не верю, после балрога. Он и так первый, кто пережил свою победу.  
— Я верю, — сказал Амрод серьёзно. — Это Майтимо. Он мог.  
И вздохнул.  
— Знать бы ещё, где Макалаурэ… — это прозвучало с такой тоской, что добросердечный Элуред не выдержал.  
— Я пожалею, что сказал… Из города был тайный ход по примеру Гондолина. Из той самой дальней части. О нем знали немногие, но среди тех сотен воинов точно были знающие, хотя бы Галдор. И учитель детей Эльвинг его знала. Твой брат мог выбраться из города вместе с ними.  
Лицо Амрода вспыхнуло такой радостью и облегчением, что Элуред покраснел.  
— Лишь бы Нэрвен теперь не отступилась от Майтимо, — хрипло сказал Феанарион.  
— Она не отступится, раз взялась, не беспокойся. А умалчивать я не буду. Это… слишком важно.  
— Как знаешь. Надеюсь, ты не ошибёшься в Нэрвен, я слишком долго ее не видел. И она меня тоже. Доброй ночи.  
Амрод снова встал рывком, едва не касаясь головой потолка в этой комнатушке, и позвал Этьяро.  
С ним рядом было тесно и неловко. Без него стало пусто. Элуред снова напомнил себе слова Нэрвен и лег спать.

С утра после обхода палат он собирался найти Нэрвен. Вместо этого утро двенадцатого дня с падения Сириомбара началось с шума за стеной. К палатам целителей пришли аданы.  
Элуред, едва умывшись, вышел к ним с тростью, и нашел у крыльца небольшую толпу. Пришло много дравшихся за город, толпа белела свежими повязками. Пробежав взглядом по лицам, Элуред узнал беорингов и хадорингов из Кузнечного угла и понял, что без новоявленных родичей снова не обошлось.  
Из толпы выступил старый мастер Фер, которого уважали в Кузнечном углу и нередко отправляли говорить от их имени.  
— Княжич Элуред, семья Молот на обиду жалуется от твоего гостя Феанариона, и на то, что ты сестру их от людей прячешь! — заявил он. — Родичей к ней не пускаешь!  
Мысленно пожелав семье Молот, чтобы им акулы откусили ползадницы каждому и дали другие поводы для беспокойства, Элуред сел на верхнюю ступеньку высокого крыльца, откуда его было неплохо видно.  
— Нога болит ещё. Я посижу и по порядку на все отвечу…  
Дверь снова скрипнула, и на крыльце палат возник неизбежный как ненастье Феанарион. Во всей семейной красе: точеное лицо мрачное, брови нахмурены, густо-рыжая грива заплетена в косу, будто в бой собрался. И неважно, что он опирается на плечо верного, что он босой, бледный до зелени и вообще еле ползает по стенке, а не ходит.  
«Ну, куда ты лезешь опять, несвежий ты беспокойник?» — возмутился Элуред.  
«Шумели».  
«Это мое дело!»  
«Посмотрим».  
— Выкладывайте свою обиду, — велел юноша хмуро.  
— Твой гость вчера старшего Молота с женой выгнал, а его оруженосец их силой с крыльца спустил! — начал старик.  
— А за что выгнал, они сказали? — тут же спросил Элуред.  
— Они сестру навещали, помочь ей хотели, пока она отдыхает после родов. Это другая обида, что ты их подпускать к ней не хочешь. А ещё говорят они, Гвирит рыдает и плачет беспрестанно уже дюжину дней, и неладно это. Не обижают ли ее там, в целительских палатах? — добавил старик осторожно.  
— Так… — Элуред не выдержал, вскочил снова. — Я очень зол, и могу быть невежлив! Первое. Гвирит поручена моим заботам по слову ее мужа, моего брата! Второе. Гвирит оплакивает мужа! И не семье Молот ей указывать, сколько положено плакать. И вообще никому, даже эльфийскому королю! А мое дело — дать ей плакать от души, и не смейте говорить, что мой брат не заслужил ее любви и ее слез!  
Он с трудом заставил себя разжать кулаки.  
— И да, я приказал не пускать семью Молот в палаты целителей. Они нарушили мой запрет! Они думают, что проявляют доброту и заботу о сестре. Они ошибаются. И даже сейчас приходят поучать ее, указывать ей, как себя вести и как показывать чувства. Пугают ее, что если та не будет их слушать, то навредит детям! Я не собирался говорить о таком при всех, но семья Молот сама вынесла наши дела на собрание, это теперь их забота. Я при всех запрещаю братьям Молот входить в любое место, где Гвирит живет, и донимать ее поучениями! Сама Гвирит вольна с ними говорить, если захочет. А не захочет, век пусть их не видит. К Гвирит приставлена няня моей сестры, она навредить детям никак не может.  
Собравшиеся загомонили, переглядываясь, а младший из братьев Молот, красный до корней волос, нырнул в толпу и поспешил прочь.  
— Что ж, ясно, что это семейное дело, и обиды Гвирит здесь я не вижу, — рассудил старый мастер. Зыркнул на оставшегося Молота многообещающе. — Я бы зашёл сам ее навестить. А как дочерей Гвирит назвали, известно ли уже, княжич?  
— Да, мастер Фер. Зовут их теперь Аннаэль и Аннаэр, Дар звёзд и Дар моря. Они родились прямо на корабле, когда ясной ночью подходили к Балару. Да, навести ее. И передай мастеру Антэ, детей поможет вырастить сама госпожа Нэрвен.  
…И это будет совсем не дело уважаемой и властной в своей семье бабки Антэ, закончил Элуред про себя. Увидел, что мастер Фер его отлично понял и ухмыльнулся.  
— Но остаётся обида от твоего гостя и его оруженосца, — сказал старый мастер. — Мы не можем позволить эльфам, даже князьям, чинить обиду людям.  
— Мой гость, — это звучало так странно про Феанариона, что слова казались ненастоящими, — не оскорблял семью Молот. Он просто велел им убираться. И они ушли.  
— Они не ушли, — возразил мастер. — Оруженосец князя взял их за шиворот и вынес из палат.  
«Вот как! Завидую…»  
— Да, я это сделал. Князь мне именно это не приказывал, — Этьяро и не думал отсиживаться за спинами вождей. — Мой князь велел их выставить. Я выставил, как счёл нужным. Вынес. Потому что слов не понимали.  
— Это всем нам оскорбление! — набыченно сказал старший брат Молот.  
— За что ты велел их выставить, князь? — старый мастер не утерпел и обратился прямо к Амроду, благо вот он здесь, оскорбитель и смутьян.  
Сердце Элуреда ёкнуло. Он в красках представил, что способен Феанарион сказать аданам и куда их послать за ответами, и как мало после этого его, младшего в семье, здесь будут уважать…  
Все, что он мог сделать, это мысленно погрозить братцу по несчастью кулаком.  
— За то, что шумели вечером в палатах целителей, — сказал Амрод с усмешкой, глядя сверху вниз. — Нарушили приказ Элуреда. Не желали уходить, когда их о том просила сестра. За то, что надоедливые болваны, можно и так сказать. Но уж никак не за то, что они аданы, а я нет.  
Люди ухмылялись, переглядываясь. Элуред выдохнул.  
— Мы знаем упрямство братьев Молот, — старый мастер нахмурился. — В том, что сказано, нет обиды никому, кроме самих мастеров Молот.  
— Неправда!  
Вот тут замерли все. Элуред захотел провалиться сквозь землю, не зная, как предотвратить беду.  
— Ты меня во лжи обвинил, что ли? — Амрод даже не злился, Амрод попросту растерялся.  
— Ты, князь, выгнал нас как щенят. Мы, люди, все для тебя болваны да щенята, — набыченно процедил кузнец. — А мы не шумели, мы с сестрой говорили…  
— Во лжи. Меня. Парень, да ты совсем глуп, — Амрод покачал головой, усмехаясь, но щурился уже нехорошо.  
Кузнец пьян или что, пытался понять Элуред. Гари надышался? И еще не прошло? Если Амрод его высмеет или снисходительно отнесётся — покажет, что люди ему и вправду щенята, наверняка так и есть ведь, а ещё — что его можно обвинить во лжи и ничего не будет. Ответит всерьез — и новая кровь ляжет между его семьёй и Феанариони, словно…  
Словно что-то пытается ее пролить вновь. Именно сейчас, когда наследник Тингола говорит с одиноким Феанариони как с другом!  
Или это горе и усталость ему рисуют такие страхи?  
— Я свидетельствую, что слова князя Амрода правдивы, я был у себя и слышал его. Не было в них обиды людям, — сказал Элуред медленно. — Обвинишь ли во лжи меня?  
Ухватил Амрода за локоть. «Остынь. Подожди!.. Здесь неладно!»  
Тот медлил, сдвигая брови. Сделал шаг вперёд, опираясь на столб крыльца.  
— Я правду говорю! — Кузнец багровел, наливаясь дурной кровью и злобой.  
Снова скрипнула дверь — кто-то ещё выскользнул на крыльцо, привлеченный голосами. Гвирит! Совсем маленькая, в серой накидке няни. Глаза сухие и красные. Ох, нет, только ее тут не хватало…  
— Вчерашней пеленки тебе было мало, братец? — воскликнула она. — Решил выпить и добавки попросить? Как же вы, мастер Фер, не разглядели, что он пьян? А ещё собрание созвал… Опять спьяну решил, что его все обижают!  
«Но я не чувствую запаха выпивки… Гвирит, ты лжешь здесь в открытую? Нет, не слышу лжи…»  
Амрод коротко засмеялся.  
— Я уже думал, твой родич на поединок напрашивается!  
— Стойте! — велел Элуред. Ему было страшновато, но предчувствия не давали покоя. — Отведите его в караульную у ворот порта и вызовите туда лекаря! Мне не нравится его лицо. Он не просто пьян. Он или выпил что-то опасное, или болен!  
Бледный мастер Фер жестами подозвал несколько человек, и они ухватили кузнеца за локти.  
Несколько мгновений Элуред думал, что ошибся, что хватил через край — и тут старший Молот начал яростно рваться из рук подмастерьев, его глаза налились кровью, как у быка. Если бы не слова юноши — мог успеть броситься на кого угодно. Даже на Феанариона. Но теперь на него навалились все стоявшие рядом мужчины и женщины, не давая шевельнуться и от души охаживая по чему попало. Кто-то сдергивал с себя плетеные пояса, кто-то бежал от ближайшего колодца с ведром воды. Буяна скрутили, окатили водой, и он затих.  
Осторожно приблизившись, Элуред склонился над ним и принюхался. Пивом не пахло, пахло травами. В том числе травами, отшибающими запах выпивки. Старший Молот выпил что-то на травах и ещё зажевал от запаха, может, даже по привычке. Тут нужен опытный травник.  
— Отведите в караульную, заприте и охраняйте, лекаря я сейчас пришлю, — велел Элуред. — Он выпил не пиво, а нечто другое, и быть может, оно так странно повлияло.  
— Если разберётесь, что он выпил и почему так вовремя, я не стану требовать… назову исчерпанным это недоразумение, — сказал Амрод с крыльца почти весело. — Не хочу огорчать гостеприимных хозяев и достойных мастеров.  
После этого целый хор голосов заверил Феанариона, что уж они-то разберутся, пусть гость не беспокоится.  
Собрание разошлось, Гвирит убежала, но идти к Нэрвен сразу после такого очень не хотелось.  
— Ты соскучился по каше на воде? — спросил Элуред неловко.  
— Уже, — усмехнулся Амрод. — Госпоже Маурвен больше нечем меня напугать. Нежиться в постели подолгу я не привык. И не держи меня за дурака, неспособного сдержать руку и язык.  
Элуред потёр глаза.  
— Я сам тебя не боюсь. А вот что ты можешь дел натворить в гневе, опасаюсь.  
— И выставить тебя глупцом, приютившим безумца? Услышать такое обиднее, чем аданские глупости. Мы не одичали в лесах и думать не разучились, даже если нам непривычно разбирать дела аданов…  
Амрод осекся.  
— Мне непривычно, — повторил он глухо. Не успев подумать, Элуред протянул руку и сжал его плечо. Так, как привык делать, если брат грустил. Только это плечо было выше, чем надо…  
Здесь, на виду, плакать нельзя, напомнил он себе.  
И эхом осанвэ услышал, как Рыжий твердит себе то же самое. Развернувшись и едва не упав на ровном месте — Этьяро успел поддержать — Феанарион поспешно ушел в дом. А Элуред остался сидеть с мыслями, что готов был выступить против доверенных ему аданов за убийцу сородичей, так поступать нельзя, и сидел, пришибленный этим, пока не вспомнил, что травник ему все-таки нужен.  
Он поймал пробегавшего мимо случайного помощника лекаря, велел найти травника и прислать к нему. После этого понял, что расторопный помощник нужен и ему самому, как можно скорее. Помощник. Слуга. Никогда не был нужен раньше. У брата последние несколько лет был оруженосец, а зачем слуга или оруженосец целителю? Теперь понадобился… Даже Амрод быстро поставил себе в помощь единственного верного, способного ходить, из двух десятков уцелевших.  
А потом… Потом Элуред вместо Нэрвен отправился к Новэ Корабелу, грустно удивляясь, что не подумал об этом еще вчера вечером. Ему нужен был корабль с командой самых упрямых моряков, умеющих крепко молчать — и он такой корабль знал.

*  
— Ты же хочешь надеяться, — сказал Хальгаэр. — Зачем тебе мы? Чтобы потерять последнюю надежду? Это очень легко теперь.  
— Чтобы знать, — отрезал Элуред.  
— А если мы найдем не только ее? Впрочем, потребуешь выкинуть этих, со звездой, в море — выкинем.  
— Если вы найдете не только ее — возвращайтесь за мной, — сказал Элуред. — Если вам что-то нужно…  
— Мы это сделаем ради твоего брата. Он был бы рад.  
Хальгаэр соскользнул с борта на палубу — тощий, жилистый, длиннорукий. Ведущий «Чайки» казался рядом с большинством сородичей некрасивым, зато глаза сверкали, как чистая вода в ясный день. Одно время и Элуред учился у него вместе с братом…  
— Если там еще опасно — не приближайтесь. Не дайте понять, что вы ищете.  
— Мы ищем выживших, это поймет и морской еж. Корабел ведь один раз отправлял разведчиков. Но город тогда еще тлел, а вокруг бродили темные. И мы вправду поищем выживших. И помни, что…  
— Я никого не стану бросать в море, — повторил Элуред. — И что ж ты не пошел к Эрейниону за этим? Или к Корабелу?  
— Эрейнион — нолдо, Новэ тоже не любит никого бросать в море, а ты… А ты сын Нимлот, твое слово мне весит больше. Только не надо повторять, что наши раздоры порадуют Темного. Я знаю. Но ты все равно помни. Я потерплю, если темный порадуется… раза два.  
— Что ж ты не выбросил в море Рыжего, которого привез из Сириомбара? И других — сколько у тебя на борту оказалось расстрелянных перед воротами?  
— Они не могли сопротивляться. Теперь — могут. Да и я не смотрел, кого везу, — развел руками Хальгаэр. — Корабль тогда заполнили весь.  
— Ты тоже не любишь никого бросать в море, Хальгаэр. И не надо об этом больше. Я… буду очень ждать вестей. В любое время.

*

Эрейнион замер перед закрытой дверью в палату, бросил на Элуреда удивленный взгляд. Изнутри доносились негромкие, но душевные ругательства. Элуред развел руками. Всех предупредили. Что могло случиться за ночь? Точно не худшее, иначе никто бы не ругался… Молодой король без королевства, несомненно, подумал так же, а потому распахнул дверь и вошёл. Упала тишина.  
Кара несносному беспокойнику оказалась очень своевременной и изощрённой.  
Хмурый Амрод замер, ссутулившись на кровати. Выпрямиться он не мог, даже сидя — его рыжая грива была вплетена в сетку кровати по обеим сторонам и привязана к ее спинке многими десятками крошечных прядей! Тоже сонный Этьяро с трудом расплетал эту коварную ловушку, и не справился ещё и с четвертью работы. Остальные верные в палате выглядели едва очнувшимися, а кто-то и вовсе дремал. Возле кровати Амрода валялись стружки и щепки.  
Вряд ли на всех навели сон, проще было добавить сонных трав к лечебным настоям.  
Маурвен!  
Элуред решил на будущее не пренебрегать так открыто требованиями старшины хитлумских лекарей. В этот раз ее отвлёк на себя Феанарион, повезло.  
В остальном ничего не изменилось. За полотнищем, отгораживавшим неподвижного Маэдроса от прочих, виднелась тень: возле князя дежурили неотлучно. Даже если верный ночью заснул под действием зелья, сейчас он был на посту.  
Эрейнион не выдержал и улыбнулся. Амрод сперва побледнел от злости, потом залился румянцем. Тряхнул головой, но веер прядей держал исключительно прочно.  
Тогда Феанарион почти не глядя выхватил нож из ножен, привешенных к той же спинке кровати, и, шипя от досады, короткими взмахами стал обрезать пряди у самых узлов. Все быстрее и быстрее.  
«Дай зажить своим несчастным ранам! Сумасброд!» — Не выдержал Элуред.  
Амрод хмыкнул, не глядя на него, но движение замедлил. Обрезал последнюю прядь.  
— Сожалею, что заставил моего короля ждать, — сказал он, поднялся и склонил голову так медленно, что неловко стало уже Эрейниону.  
Элуред нестерпимо захотел снова дёрнуть Амрода, чтобы дурака не валял, но сдержался. Это будет уже глупо. Это… не тот, кого он привык одергивать.  
— Не нужно церемоний, — Эрейнион улыбнулся снова. — И сразу скажу, ты не первый, кто поплатился за пренебрежение требованиями Маурвен. Мне она пришила одежду к постели по всему краю, до самого горла. Я и шевельнуться не мог.  
— Когда? — от удивления Амрод почти забыл о злости.  
— Ещё в Хитлуме, когда я был совсем юным. Ты легко отделался, поверь. Резать штаны было бы куда грустнее.  
Амрод переменился в лице, представив это. Он ещё злился, но уже не мог сдержать усмешку.  
— Словом, мы упустили свой шанс заговорить как король и князь, и славно, — Эрейнион посмотрел на занавесь, погрустнел и сел на край кровати Амрода.  
— Тогда спрашивай. Я все равно не знаю, с чего начинать, как князь или просто как Амрод, — Феанарион развел руками.  
— Для начала я был бы рад услышать новости о Маэдросе. Хоть какие.  
— Искусство Нэрвен исцеляет его тело, он жив, но сам видишь — он не возвращается, несмотря на все старания. Не могу ни в чем ее упрекнуть. Мы не оставляем его и ждём. Это все.  
— Много слышал о том, что он сделал в Гаванях. Буду ждать известий. И я порадуюсь его возвращению.  
— Если после его возвращения нас ждёт здесь королевский суд… — Амрод вскинул голову. — Я хочу знать.  
— Никто из иатрим до сих пор не пришел, чтобы требовать от меня суда над вами, — сказал Эрейнион ровно. И посмотрел на Элуреда, о котором, казалось, забыли.  
Юноша вздрогнул.  
Посмотрел на него и Амрод — с усилием. Стоявший рядом Этьяро не столько побледнел, сколько посерел сквозь ожог. Но Элуред каменно молчал, и хмурый, замкнувшийся Амрод перевел взгляд на Эрейниона.  
— Тогда, сын Финдекано, скажи Старшему сам, что ждёшь его.  
Нэрвен возникла в дверях через несколько мгновений после этих слов. Посмотрела невесело. Кажется, она высказала уже давно все, что думает — но Эрейнион выслушал ее и сделал то, что считал нужным.  
И теперь он, не оборачиваясь, подошёл к занавеси. Верный, сидевший у постели князя, встал и отступил, опираясь на грубую трость.  
Элуред сделал тоже шаг вперёд — и остановился. Его разрывало даже не пополам. Он слишком хорошо чувствовал всех этих троих. Холодную тягостную тоску Нэрвен, сплетенную со старой и новой болью, а поверх всего — удивление и неверие. Грусть Эрейниона, тоже дважды терявшего все, для которого Дориат — далёкая невообразимая жуть, а страшный Феанарион все равно ещё добрый друг отца, которого он надеется увидеть. Боль Амрода, как щитом закрытую обычно злостью или весельем, и привычную, давнюю холодящую тяжесть на его душе…  
Все же он подошёл ещё на несколько шагов. Впервые взглянул на лицо Старшего Феанариона. Как ни старалась Нэрвен — а Элуред и мысли не мог допустить, что она, взявшись за дело, не приложила всех усилий, как обещала — правый глаз спасти она не смогла, и самые страшные ожоги оставили глубокие шрамы на этом чеканном лице.  
Элуред боялся его даже беспамятного.  
— Князь Маэдрос. — Эрейнион прикоснулся к неподвижной левой руке на краю постели. Остальное он говорил не вслух. Элуред не мог слышать его по всем законам природы — но невольно видел вместо него просто мальчика, с восхищением глядящего на друга отца и героя. Только теперь друг отца был слишком далеко и не ответит… В этот раз не ответит.  
Иногда Элуред думал, что ему из двоих братьев с наследием крови майя не повезло больше. Быть Элурином, драться, злиться, охотиться и любить Гвирит казалось намного проще, чем видеть и знать лишнее… Он отвернулся и почти выбежал из палаты, едва не задев Нэрвен.

Она пришла перед закатом. В маленькой каморке лекарей, где все ещё ночевал и прятался Элуред, для Нэрвен и ее света было слишком мало места — но все же она вошла, и рядом с ней словно потускнели две маленькие свечи. Молча обняла его, как в детстве, и Элуред снова долго и беззвучно рыдал, уткнувшись в ее колени, как они с братом плакали когда-то в походе на юг, в тесной палатке на берегу Сириона. Там было ещё теснее чем здесь, и они прятались у Нэрвен от всего разом — от того, что возвращаться некуда, от того, что не вернётся мама, а потом и от принесенного на носилках отца, который едва мог назвать их по имени…  
И ещё от того, как умер Турко у них на глазах. Им нескоро сказали, кем он был.  
Келеборн приходил реже, сестра не отходила от отца вовсе, туда их почти не пускали. А Нэрвен старалась быть с ними — все то время, когда не была с сестрой и отцом. Без нее они с братом прятались в теплые плащи, обнимались и спали, видели порой кошмары, как замерзают в темном лесу, прячась от страшных воинов в черно-красном, плакали — и снова засыпали. Вдруг мы проснёмся однажды, и это будет просто сон, говорил Элурин. И Элуред даже сперва тоже надеялся. Но на закате Нэрвен возвращалась, чтобы их обнять, и ничего не заканчивалось.  
В тесной каморке тоже проще было думать, что все плохое однажды закончится.  
— Оно совершится и уйдет в прошлое, — сказала ему Нэрвен вслух. — Однажды оно просто завершится.  
— Даже ты не ответишь мне, куда ушли отец и брат, кого я найду однажды и кого потерял совсем…  
— Отвечу. Диор - сын двух смертных, и свою дорогу он знал.  
— А у меня и Рино?  
— Я тоже не знаю, Рэдо. Я тоже не знаю. Я теряла родных и подруг…  
— И ты когда-нибудь найдешь их.  
— А ты однажды найдешь брата или узнаешь его судьбу.  
— И ещё… Со мной неладно, Нэрвен.  
Он вытер слезы, собираясь со словами.  
— Я слышу вас всех. Тебя. Эрейниона. Амрода. Гвирит. Все время. Всех, с кем я связан близко и кому плохо. Других тоже, но реже или не так сильно. И я все время помню, что не успел сделать ничего.  
— Там. Не здесь.  
— Здесь я тоже мало что сделал…  
— Только вылечил Феанариона и лечил многих других, да еще установил судьбу Эльвинг, — Нэрвен вздохнула. — Если изгрызешь себя виной, только навредишь себе и другим, Рэдо.  
— Не установил, предположил… Я уже готов спросить, как мне оглохнуть.  
— Не вижу простого ответа. Думаю — кровь майя сказывается, а твое обучение еще не закончено. Тебе по-прежнему страшно?  
— Непрерывно, Нэрвен…  
— Перебирайтесь в наш дом вместе с Гвирит.  
— Я… Нет. Заберите ее. Я хотя бы перестану бояться за нее и детей. И что наврежу ей.  
— А чего ты боишься больше всего?  
— Что беда вот-вот повторится, и я потеряю тех, кто ещё остался. И пытаюсь найти ее признаки заранее. Чтобы успеть что-то сделать. Это тем больше пугает, что один раз получилось. С тем человеком…  
— Что пугает сейчас?  
— Маэдрос. Не он сам. То, что будет, если он не очнётся.  
— Что может случиться?  
— Страх и обида иатрим станут копиться, а Амрод и его верные без брата не уйдут. Однажды страх прорвется, и между ними произойдет нечто дурное или страшное… И тогда смысл того, что случилось в Сириомбаре, рассыплется. Все очень непрочно… Ненадёжно…  
— Чем ты видишь Сириомбар? — Нэрвен взяла его руки в свои. — Что тебе кажется?  
— Что-то изменилось, Нэрвен. Изменилось, когда раздался рог Маэдроса, который поднял тревогу в Сириомбаре и развеял темноту. Словно невидимая река пробила новое русло прямо через них. Сестра… сестра тоже так решила.  
— Рэдо, иатрим не поверят в то, что Феанариони искали искупления. И я не поверю.  
— Это неважно. Важно то, что они пришли сами… И что решал не Амрод, он просто пошел за Старшим. Это Маэдрос. И Эльвинг, потому что не прикажи она открыть им ворота… Ещё никто не знал о балрогах. Все смерти оказались бы напрасны.  
— Я не могу сделать большего. — Нэрвен закусила губу, как ребенок. Коса упала с ее плеча, едва не светясь в сумраке. — Что хуже, я не могу захотеть большего. Я не могу забыть о том, что стою у ворот души убийцы моих близких и разрушителя Дориата. Вы не видели разгрома Менегрота и битвы в зале. Тем лучше для… Тебя.  
— У ворот?  
— Неважно. Я поняла твой страх. Это серьезно. Феанариони придется уехать, очнётся князь Маэдрос или нет. Я обещаю попытаться снова и сделать то, что в моих силах.  
Обняв его ещё раз, Нэрвен ушла. Без нее стало совсем уже пусто. А где-то внутри возникло чувство истекающего времени, словно капли потекли из треснутого кувшина.  
*

Прошло ещё несколько дней.  
Гвирит перебралась в дом Келеборна и Нэрвен, часть души Элуреда успокоилась.  
Раненые эльдар и люди набирались сил и покидали дом целителей один за другим.  
Родня Гвирит после соседских поучений — Элуред подозревал, что без вразумляющих тумаков тетки Антэ и соседей тут не обошлось — сидела тише мыши. Аданы плакали, пили, порой дрались, но вспышек злости среди них не случалось.  
Гвирит поочередно навещали мастер Фер и замужняя старшая сестра. Нэрвен обещала занять ее перерисовкой карт для кораблей, которые они с Келеборном отправляли на восток вдоль побережья, на поиски бухт и лесов для переселения.  
Келеборн все также занимался постройкой домов для переселенцев, и это лишний раз напоминало Элуреду основание Сириомбара. И его причину.  
Амрод и его верные теперь быстро исцелялись, все чаще их видели на берегу моря. Люди охотно приветствовали их, желая здоровья Высокому князю. Иатрим и фалатрим их избегали; феанариони тоже к ним не стремились, держась в стороне. Из пустеющего дома целителей их не выселяли — незачем было.  
Все шло неплохо, насколько можно так сказать про беглецов из сожженных Гаваней.  
Элуред почувствовал себя не у дел, боролся с ощущением, что время истекает и продолжал хромать. Маурвен отчитывала его при каждом удобном случае и требовала, чтобы он дал хотя бы своей несчастной ноге покою, если уж душе не получается.  
По его просьбе Нэрвен отыскала ему помощника — юношу из Гондолина, проворного стрелка, чьи ожоги успели почти затянуться. Первое, чем пришлось заняться вместе с ним — спорами аданов из-за только построенных жилищ. Казалось бы, вот оно, дело. Элуред честно разбирал чужие заботы, что-то решал — и ждал.  
А потом дом целителей вновь известили о скором приезде Эрейниона, и Амрод не удержался.  
…Поскольку раненых в палатах осталось не так много, Маурвен позволила себе устроить большую уборку, отрядив мыть и убирать всех, чьи руки были свободны. К ее окончанию она даже принарядилась и вплела ленту в свою толстую, угольно-черную косу с серебряными прядями. Элуред залюбовался, когда она проплыла мимо него в правое крыло палат, которое все чаще здесь называли «крыло Феанариони». А потом оттуда раздался возмущенный крик, и у Элуреда вдруг сердце ушло в пятки. Не только ушло, но и вернуло им здоровую резвость — он за несколько мгновений оказался там, забыв о хромоте. В самый раз чтобы увидеть, как Амрод тянет Маурвен за блестящую косу и достает нож…  
Лекарь Таурдор из фалатрим ухватил швабру наперевес как копье. Целитель Алкарнэ мелочиться не стал и схватился сразу за нож, явно решив проверить, годится ли лекарский кремневый для метания. Элуред успел его хлопнуть по рукам.  
Амрод быстрым взмахом отсек кончик угольно-черной косы вместе со шнурком, и непослушные волосы Маурвен вырвались на свободу, рассыпаясь по плечам старшей целительницы и радостно завиваясь крупными кудрями. Убрать волосы аккуратно до приезда гостя она никак не успевала.  
Трое иатрим, кто оказался в коридоре, застыли статуями.  
— Ах ты! — Маурвен не находила слов. — Ах ты!.. Лисий хвост!  
Выхватила полотенце у помощницы и огрела Феанариона с размаху. В первый раз даже попала. От второго и третьего Амрод без труда уклонился и со смехом скрылся за дверью палаты.  
Элуред был бы рад посмеяться, наверняка Амрод ради смеха это и устроил, но при виде потрясения и испуга на лицах Алкарнэ, Таурдора и их сородичей ему снова сделалось страшно. Ещё одна такая шутка — и она плохо кончится!  
Маурвен воинственно фыркнула, тряхнула роскошной гривой — седина в распущенных волосах стала заметнее — бросила внимательные взгляды на помощников и хмуро удалилась.  
Шутка не удалась.  
Эрейнион приходил напрасно. Нэрвен достучаться до Маэдроса так и не смогла, сообщить здесь ему было нечего. Элуред был уверен, Нэрвен уже передала просьбу поскорее отправить Феанариони прочь с острова…  
Времени оставалось совсем немного.  
Он хотел поговорить с Амродом — и передумал. Амрод не слепец, наверняка замечает растущее отчуждение и, скорее всего, запретит ему, брату правительницы, попытаться. Или нет? Достаточно лишь одного «нет», и Элуред не сможет даже приблизиться, его не подпустят.  
До вечера он ещё колебался, говоря себе, что это пустые страхи, и что судьба Маэдроса Феанариона — не его забота. Чем больше повторял, тем меньше верил.  
Перед закатом он взял сонные травы в кладовой, огниво, свечу — и, хромая, вышел в сад.  
Целителей учат разному. Усыпить больного проще всего обычным сонным настоем, но это не единственный инструмент. Вот только второй раз сонным настоем Амрода не напоить.  
Огонек свечи замерцал в ладони. Он поджигал маленькие связки трав одну за другой, пуская по ветру ароматный дым, и тихо-тихо напевал колыбельную, самую обычную, которую пела им няня. Которую няня поет сейчас дочерям Гвирит. Простые слова, которым очень много лет, которые пели ещё под небом без солнца…  
Которые однажды спела мама его отца на Хирилорне. Она сама это рассказала. Очень давно.  
В этом крыле дома целителей повисла тишина. Даже скрип двери сделался невыносимо громким. Он сам не ожидал, что получится.  
Помощник Лимьо растерянно потер сонные глаза, когда Элуред разбудил его, задремавшего прямо в коридоре.  
— Жди меня здесь. Я попытаюсь сделать то, что не удалось госпоже Нэрвен.  
— Именно ты? — переспросил тот ошеломленно. — Но зачем?  
— Я вижу здесь ту самую щель в доспехах судьбы, о которой говорили Эарендиль и Туор. Я не знаю, что решил для себя Маэдрос, когда явился под Сириомбар. Но я вижу сплетение событий вокруг него… И моей сестры. Ее решение впустить их стало верным. Может быть, и я прав. Запомни, я сам это решил. Жди меня. Пока они спят и не выгнали меня — я попытаюсь. Сиди тихо и жди.  
— Но госпожа Нэрвен…  
— Ты служишь мне, а не госпоже Нэрвен, — отрезал Элуред. — Или не служишь.  
— Я служу тебе, — серьезно сказал молодой гондолинец. — Но если что-то пойдет не так, я отправлюсь к ней.  
— Если я слишком сильно постучу головой в чужую броню аванирэ и набью шишку, то справлюсь сам, надеюсь, — сказал Элуред.  
Он не взял с собой ничего. Целебные травы, камни целителей… Все это Нэрвен умела применять лучше. Он сам не знал, на что рассчитывать.  
Просто должен был попытаться, потому что не мог запретить себе видеть и чувствовать, как остатки судьбы Белерианда еще гнутся, плетутся вокруг Маэдроса. Безумного убийцы сородичей и губителя братьев.  
Элуред умел ходить беззвучно, но из-за хромоты в полной мере не мог. Доски пола попискивали у него под ногами, когда он медленно шел через палату среди застигнутых внезапным сном верных Феанариони, и те вздрагивали и вздыхали во сне. Лежали не только на кроватях — иные на полу, свернувшись клубком, как привычно в походе.  
Амрод уснул полусидя, с ножом и почти готовой резной тростью в руках — вот, значит, от чего оставались щепки.  
За занавесом, отгородившим старшего Феанариона, сон сморил Этьяро, сидящего на низком табурете, и тот скорчился, уткнувшись головой в раму кровати.  
Маэдрос лежал на боку, будто спал — его теперь, когда исцелены ожоги и почти затянулись раны, переворачивают с боку на бок дважды в день. Это тело как крепко запертый пустой дом, хозяин которого вышел и исчез, но даже пустое, оно пугало по-прежнему. Элуред заспешил, пока страх не одолел его. Встав поустойчивее, он через силу протянул руку, касаясь теплого виска там, где бьётся жилка под кожей равномерно, бесчувственно. И закрыл глаза.

…Нэрвен не просто так обмолвилась про ворота.  
Аванирэ, защита души, подобно доспеху, и так его видят целители чаще всего. Аванирэ тех, кто бежал из плена Моргота, Элуред знал и отличал — они были огромны и беспорядочны, как доспех, поверх и изнутри которого поспешно приклепывали любой металл, оказавшийся под рукой, и делали это постоянно.  
Но впервые Элуред смотрел на безупречно выстроенную маленькую башню, словно бы целиком созданную из ало-рыжей кованой меди. Очертания ее были смутно знакомы — похоже изображали в землеописательных трудах главную башню крепости Химринг.  
У нее были ворота — настолько плотно и крепко закрытые, что казались нарисованными на медной стене. И у нее были закрытые медными ставнями бойницы, закопчённые сверху, словно изнутри рвался дым и огонь. Здесь вовсе не должно быть запахов, но Элуред мог поклясться, что чувствует пропитавший все вокруг запах гари, словно там бушевал пожар, и все выгорело изнутри.  
Не может быть, сказал он себе. Аванирэ безумца не будет таким упорядоченным, а душа, исторгнутая из тела совсем, не оставила бы здесь свою защиту!  
Если бы Нэрвен рассказала хоть немного, он бы не пришел. Защита есть защита, поставленная создателем, и об эти стены разобьёт голову целый вала, и разбивал уже, не то, что невезучий потомок майя… Вот он, дурак, явился сюда — и что ему делать? Он не певец, чтобы петь перед этими воротами, не родич, чтобы взывать вернуться — что он вообще мог бы сказать этому страшному эльда? Да он вовсе чувствует себя маленьким и напуганным, как в детстве!  
Глупец. Ой, глупец! Возомнил себя умнее Нэрвен? Умные целители уже все перебрали, какую дурость он пришел тут вытворять?  
Элуред даже не понял, что его подтолкнуло. Он поднял голову и крикнул, почему-то вышло тонким, почти детским голосом:  
— Турко! Турко! Ты где?  
Вернулась тишина, ещё глубже прежнего. Внимательная, настороженная тишина…  
Скрип ставни, нежданный и громкий, заставил Элуреда подскочить. Из бойницы словно выметнулась гибкая светлая фигура, соскользнула вниз вроде бы по верёвке и приземлилась рядом. Элуред шарахнулся от нее.  
— Ты кто? — тесня мальчишку к стене, спросил почти неузнаваемый Турко — светлый, весёлый, с разметавшейся бледно-рыжей гривой в косичках и ярких перьях. Не в черном, в светлой рубахе и кожаной безрукавке, словно только с охоты, едва успел оружие оставить. И вдруг он неуловимо меняется, взрослеет, хмурится.  
— Откуда знаешь, что я здесь?  
— Ты меня не узнал? — Элуред разом боится и чувствует себя очень глупо, не очень понимая, с кем на самом деле говорит.  
— Ты звал меня «щенком рода Лутиэн», в мыслях, но очень громко…  
Турко словно завешивается темным покрывалом. Он темнеет весь — одеждой, лицом и взглядом, от него веет холодом. Элуред вздохнуть не успел — тяжёлая рука хватает его за воротник и вздергивает вверх, к ледяным глазам.  
— Не может быть! Человечье отродье само притащилось сюда?  
Гнев Феанариона выхлестывает наружу, окружает башню кольцом огня. Отрезает. Запирает от мира.  
И Элуреда с головой накрывает ужас, словно Этьяро вновь тащит его через зал, где лежат мертвые тела, и дальше в лес… Он не чувствует больше тела, он весь здесь, целиком, и медная стена башни леденит ему спину. Что он натворил?..  
— Зачем? — рычит Турко, его кулак, упирающийся в грудь, как из железа. И глаза его не того цвета. Не облачно-серые, а словно обледеневший гранит.  
— Потому что… ты все же вытащил нас… — шепотом выговаривает Элуред, еле ворочая языком, и открывает воспоминания — свою единственную защиту здесь.  
Железная рука вздрагивает. Разжимается, и Элуред чуть не падает. Турко стремительно меняется снова — в лице и всем собой.  
— Что…  
— Князя Маэдроса ждут братья, — выдохнув страх, Элуред торопится сказать главное, пока здесь хоть кто-то ему отвечает. — Амрод и Маглор. Он им нужен. Они ждут его! Я просто пришел передать!  
— Просто пришел? — спрашивает медленно другой голос. — Просто выманил стража… Давай его сюда.  
— Руки убери от моей добычи, умник, — огрызается Турко. Отбивает протянутую руку черноволосого нолдо редкой красоты, словно нарисованного черной тушью по белому листу бумаги, и с недоброй усмешкой. Он даже меняется меньше, словно застыл в этой надменной красоте. Только пятна копоти возникают и пропадают на его руках.  
— А потом тебя снова за шкирку вытаскивать, торопыга? — фыркает Куруфин. — Ты выдал нас, болван! Мне надоело ловить тебя за хвост!  
— Князя Маэдроса ждут братья, — повторяет Элуред через силу. — Амрод Феанарион днем и ночью сидит у его постели и зовет его.  
— Впервые слышу. Ты кто, добыча?  
— Я целитель, — голос Элуреда почти не дрожит, но Куруфин все равно недоверчиво кривится. Глаза его холодны — тот же в точности ледяной гранит, что у брата.  
— Это дориатский детеныш, — Турко снова встряхивает его и смотрит недоверчиво.  
— Для детеныша великоват.  
— Я сказал, руки убери, это мой!  
— Это ловушка на тебя, доверчивый дурень!  
Элуред закрывает глаза, чтобы защититься от безумия, творящегося над его головой. Старается ощутить свое тело, чтобы вернуться, пытается позвать на помощь — но чужая воля давит сильнее, она единственная действительность здесь, и тем слабее чувствует себя неудачливый сын Диора.  
Его встряхивают, он открывает глаза — и видит, как дрожат и колышатся напротив них языки гневного огня, пляшущего вокруг башни. Туда же поворачивают головы двое спорщиков.  
Амрод Феанарион, взъерошенный, злой, голыми руками раздвигает это пламя вокруг себя, делает из него шаг к подножию крепости. И смертельно бледнеет.  
— Майтимо… — говорит он хрипло.  
— Морок или нет? — думает вслух Куруфин, отступая к дверям башни и с лязгом обнажая меч.  
Турко медлит, колеблется, не решаясь, что делать с нелепой своей добычей.  
— Майтимо, безумец! — выкрикивает Амрод, стискивая кулаки. — Вернись или уж вправду убирайся в гребаный Мандос!  
Не успевает никто ничего сказать — он прыгает вперед, хватает Турко за рубаху, оттаскивает от Элуреда и впечатывает спиной в медную стену.  
— Нельо! Очнись! — орет он Турко в лицо, у Элуреда аж звенит в ушах. — Сколько мне смотреть на твое живое тело, где никого нет?! Сколько ждать?! Да прибить тебя своей рукой проще, чем смотреть день за днем в эту пустоту!  
Отпускает Турко и кидается к воротам, едва не напарываясь на клинок Куруфина, чтобы схватить и его за грудки. От криков идет по стенам звенящее металлом слабое эхо.  
— Старший, сволочь ты безумная!.. Хотел бы умереть — давно бы умер! Вернись, бешеный, я ненавижу снова ждать! Отгораживаться! От своих! Майтимо! Ты нам нужен! Вернись!  
Ветер обрушивается со всех сторон, прибивая огонь. Амрод отскакивает от ворот, и видно, что щеки у него мокрые от слез. А затем вихрь другой силы захватывает Элуреда и младшего Феанариона, эта действительность рассыпается, исчезает…  
Он лежит на полу, под его спиной теплые доски вместо холодной меди, голова на живом и мягком, а вихрь силы еще бушует над ним, только у него появился голос и имя.  
— Нэрвен… — Элуред открыл глаза, жмурясь от дневного света и понимая, что сейчас получит заслуженную трепку. — Нэрвен, я цел. Это моя затея.  
Ее ярость давила неподъемным грузом, и такого гнева на ее лице он не видел даже в детстве.  
И все это нацелено — мимо него. Она даже не смотрит!  
Без труда Нэрвен подняла с пола рослого Амрода — одной рукой, за ворот, словно желая его придушить. Даже наверняка желая. Элуред стукнулся затылком об пол, пошевелился с трудом…  
— Мы поверили вам! — прорычала Нэрвен, и Элуред понял, что она его и не слышит. — Что ты сделал с ним? Что? Он вытащил тебя, помогал, но вам все мало? Хоть кого-то видишь, кроме себя?!  
Амрод молчал, и вряд ли еще понимал, на каком он свете, его щеки и вправду были мокрыми от слез. Он лишь машинально перехватил и сжал запястье сестры.  
Вокруг сгрудились эльдар. Верные Феанариони теснятся у постели беспамятного, синдар и несколько гондолинцев — со стороны дверей, все при оружии, и чтобы его выхватить, нужно лишь одно желание, или одно слово справедливо разъяренной Нэрвен. Целительницы, когда-то отложившей меч ради учебы, но взявшейся за оружие снова при обоих разгромах Дориата.  
— Отвечай! — Нэрвен искала и не находила слова, встряхивая брата как щенка. — Что ты сделал?!  
Взгляд Амрода слегка прояснился, он вскинул голову. Сдержал левую руку, схватившуюся было за нож.  
— С ним — ничего. Я только отправился следом.  
— Куда? Куда ты сунулся, криворукий лесной головорез?!  
— А должен был послушно ждать? Возле двух тел вместо одного?!  
Элуред выпрямился, подавил трусливое желание зажмуриться и заорал, кажется, в первый раз лет за десять:  
— Тихо! Нэрвен! Я здесь!  
«Если Лимьо испугался и не передал мои слова…»  
Упала тишина. Амродовы верные смотрели на него в ярости, синдар — ошеломленно. Нэрвен поворачивала к нему голову медленно-медленно, как во сне, словно он докричался с другого берега Сирионской бухты… Она действительно не видела и не слышала его!  
Зато его видел Амрод, и такую отчаянную надежду, обращенную к нему, Элуред видел только в глазах смертельно раненных, которым обещали жизнь. Ответить на нее было нечем.  
— Нэрвен, эту глупость я сделал сам. Успокойся. Пожалуйста. Прости меня.  
Руки Нэрвен разжались и бессильно упали, Амрод пошатнулся, вернувшись на землю.  
— Рэдо… Глупый ты мальчишка…  
Он вспомнил, что говорил в юности брат после своих выходок, опустил голову и ляпнул:  
— Дай мне по шее, я заслужил.  
Вокруг шумели, беспокойно переговариваясь, и самое главное — к оружию никто больше руки не тянул. Верные Амрода что-то объясняли, наверное — что они нашли утром.  
Время. Почему так долго? Почему сейчас день?  
Обнимая и осторожно стискивая его, Нэрвен помнила, какие ребра были сломаны, и не коснулась их.  
— Что ты хотел? Зачем? Почему?  
— Попытаться дозваться. Я должен был попытаться… Можешь не говорить. Я самонадеянный дурак…  
Объяснить дальше он не успел.  
Эльдар шарахнулись в обе стороны, оттаскивая за собой и госпожу, и ее непутевого воспитанника, кто-то даже Амрода попытался оттащить, но только толкнул его на Нэрвен.  
— Амбарто, — сказал непривычно низкий для эльда голос, хриплый, словно после сна или долгого молчания, — за Мандос не поручусь, но с полдороги тебя точно было слышно. Амбарто?  
Амрод перестал дышать. Яблочная ветка очень громко царапалась об открытую ставню, шурша старыми плотными листьями. Скрипнула чуть слышно лежанка для раненых. Маэдрос приподнялся на локте, его уцелевший глаз был еще закрыт, но он до жути безошибочно повернул лицо к стоящему в стороне брату. Простыня съехала, открыв неожиданно очень худое, жилистое тело со следами бледных старых рубцов между заживающих свежих ран.  
— Нельо… — сказал Амрод на остатке выдоха, без голоса. И заорал в полную силу, так, что мелкие яблоки с той ветки посыпались:  
— Нельо!  
Каким чудом он не снес ни брата, ни лежанки, кинувшись обниматься, Элуред гадать не стал. Зато понял, что будет дальше. Но бежать некуда, Нэрвен еще держала его за плечо, вокруг шумели ошеломленные эльдар, от верных Амрода било такой заразительной радостью, что закрываться от нее не могли даже синдар и невольно улыбались.  
— Рэдо, — у Нэрвен голос тоже немного охрип, — я хочу знать, что ты сделал. Все, до каждого шага. Немедленно.  
Прямо сейчас Элуреду хотелось хоть чем-то загладить ее испуг, и он отдал ей, стоящей рядом, сразу все, лоскут памяти целиком — от того мгновения, когда развел костер из трав в саду, до пробуждения под ее гневом. Все равно он еще плохо понимал, что там произошло.  
Ошеломление Нэрвен донеслось как вспышка.  
«Стражи души? Расщепление фэа?» — спросила она сама себя.  
Дальше расслышать Элуред уже не успел. Его сгребли в охапку и только что не подбросили к потолку.  
— Мои ребра! — сумел выкрикнуть он, прежде чем Амрод его стиснул по-настоящему. Тот расслышал, и недавно ломаные кости заныли, но остались целы.  
«Что ты сделал? Что? — кричал беззвучно Амрод. — Как ты дозвался?! Почему не я? Как?»  
«Чтоб я понимал», — молча вздохнул Элуред.  
Когда удалось вывернуться из этих медвежьих объятий, он ускользнул к окну и выпрыгнул из него. Ему опять хотелось забиться в угол и как-то пережить самому все, что случилось. А еще — оказаться от Маэдроса подальше, честно говоря. Живым тот показался еще страшнее беспамятного, особенно сейчас.  
Вот только больная нога опять подвела. Он упал на колени в траву, потом поднялся, шипя, опираясь на теплый ствол яблони.  
— Держи, — негромко сказал Амрод из окна, и рядом с Элуредом воткнулась в землю та самая резная трость. — Я успею сделать Нельо другую.  
Опираясь на подарок, Элуред заковылял прочь так быстро, как только мог. У него полыхали уши, он мечтал забиться под одеяло в своей лекарской комнате. Когда немного успокоится, то перестанет чувствовать себя глупцом. И может быть, Нэрвен поможет понять, что он же сделал…

Утро пятого дня от этой истории Элуред встретил на берегу моря с мечом в руке. С деревянным учебным мечом из просоленного в воде дерева, который успел вырубить неугомонный Рыжий.  
Как он здесь оказывался уже четвертый раз, объяснить даже самому себе было сложно. Четвертое утро на рассвете Рыжий приходил за ним с учебными мечами и звал работать. Четвертое утро он удивленно тащился за ним, замотав подлеченное колено для верности полосой ткани, вставал — и работал, забывая на время обо всем, кроме оружия в руках.  
Прохладный осенний туман наползал с моря, клубился над полосой светлого песка, закрывал холмы города мореходов и порой прятал даже одинокую фигуру на камне у самой кромки воды, там, дальше.  
— Уводишь сильно вниз. Повтори, — велел Амрод.  
Стиснув зубы, он повторил всю связку. А потом еще раз. И еще.  
Отбил внезапный выпад Амрода — тот одобрительно кивнул, а Элуред сразу подумал, что тот поддался. Это злило.  
— Я говорил с Эгалмотом, — сказал Рыжий внезапно. — Когда мы уедем, он сам будет тебя учить. Он со мной согласен. Ты слишком зарылся в целительские заботы.  
— Вы не сделаете из меня ни воина… ни военачальника… — выдохнул Элуред.  
— Воина — попытаемся.  
— Мое место — вот здесь, — он махнул деревянным мечом в сторону невидимого за туманом Дома Целителей.  
— Почетное место, — согласился Амрод. — Просто лучше тебе впредь не падать со стены и все же уметь зарубить врага, если тот залез туда. Бери пример с Маурвен. Про то, как она кремневым лекарским ножом уложила четверых орков подряд прямо в шатре для раненых, в селениях на Митриме даже песню когда-то сочинили.  
«Ага, знаю, и слышал, что на четвертом кремневый нож сломался, потому пятому она воткнула в глаз ложку… бррр».  
— У нее нет страха, — Элуред повторил связку движений еще раз. — А у меня есть. За несколько дней занятий я его не одолел. До твоего отъезда успею вряд ли.  
— Откуда твой страх, я понял, — Амрод криво усмехнулся. — Но видишь ли… если я от стыда побьюсь головой о ближнюю стенку, это ничего не изменит. А вот если погоняю тебя хорошенько до самого нашего отъезда, а Эгалмот продолжит, станет хоть немного лучше. Для тебя.  
— Об стену Сириомбара ты уже побился головой, хватит, — хмыкнул Элуред, и тут Амрод без предупреждения его атаковал. Элуред отбивался, пока не запутался в собственном движении, а отступить он еще не мог, оберегая ногу. Что ж, деревянный меч снова улетел на светлый песок, уже который раз за утро.  
— До счета шестьдесят ты в этот раз продержался, — подбодрил Амрод. — Ничего, терпением возьмешь.  
Он обернулся, настороженно посмотрел на сидящего у воды. Все время, кроме их занятий, Амрод обычно проводил возле старшего брата.  
Маэдрос каменно молчал пятый день, два из них просидев у могилы младшего Рыжего, а теперь третий день глядя в море.  
Еще пять или шесть дней, чтобы тот окреп — и большая рыбачья лодка здешних атани, живших на Балар со времен «после Бессчетных Слез», отвезет Феанариони и уцелевших верных к Гэлиону и вверх по реке, насколько смогут пройти. Серьезных порогов у Гэлиона нет, возможно, они смогут дойти даже до прибрежного селения, что напротив Амон Эреб, а если нет — то нандор Оссирианда помогут, укроют и отправят гонца в крепость. Для почти всех нандор Оссирианда Феанариони по-прежнему — щит от Врага, и никто иной.  
Когда Элуред отчаянно взмок, и Амрод вновь позволил остановиться и перевести дух, он заметил маленькую фигурку среди клубов тумана на склоне. Кто-то бежал вниз, размахивая руками.  
— Подождем, — кивнул Амрод, который ведь даже не обернулся и не косился никуда.  
— Ты же посмотрел и увидел, — усмехнулся тот, не дожидаясь вопроса. Элуред, плотно закрытый, прямо поежился.  
— Нет, этому тебе учиться рано, — продолжил Рыжий. — Сперва верни то, что умел с оружием. Смотреть по сторонам будешь, когда перестанешь коситься на меч. И, пожалуй, на сегодня хватит.  
Желтоголовый мальчишка-хадоринг подбежал к ним, запыхавшись, и вручил Элуреду полоску серой бумаги.  
— Благодарю, Рин. — Мальчишка был братом моряка с корабля «Чайка», на котором учились мореплаванию они с Элурином. Моряк остался под стеной Сириомбара, мальчишка стал учеником корабельщика, «Чайка» с людьми, фалатрим и одним учеником тихо ушла десять дней назад к устью Сириона…  
Невероятно хотелось смять записку и кинуть в море. Или хотя бы не читать. Именно от этого чувства он развернул и прочитал ее немедленно.  
Закрылся намертво, не зная, что еще сделать и как теперь быть здесь и сейчас. Покосился на Амрода, но тот на него не смотрел, обернувшись к морю. Услышав тяжелые шаги и скрип песка, Элуред вздрогнул и взглянул туда же.  
Маэдрос шел к ним, опираясь на трость. Теплый плащ, которым его все время укрывал Рыжий, он перекинул через правую руку, привычно спрятав ее в складках, и остался в одной белой рубахе, которая болталась, не скрывая, а словно подчеркивая, насколько он исхудал. Повязку на глаз ему тоже, наверное, завязал Рыжий. Потому что железная рука оставалась вместе с доспехами Маэдроса в доме Эрейниона.  
— Он хочет поговорить с тобой, — сказал Амрод и шагнул в сторону. — Если ты не убежишь.  
Именно сейчас?..  
Элуред закусил губу и беспомощно кивнул. Его страху хотя бы не удивляются, и то хорошо. Можно не говорить лишнего. Можно ничего не говорить.  
Усевшись на ближайший камень, Маэдрос сделался лишь чуть ниже стоящего Элуреда. И теперь уже Амрод, подхватив оба учебных меча, ушел по песку вдоль кромки воды, чтобы не мешать.  
Уцелевший глаз Маэдроса был того самого цвета обледенелого серого гранита, как в видении — у его братьев.  
Элуред кивнул снова, показывая, что слушает. Подавил желание спрятать за спину руки и записку.  
И голос у Старшего остался хриплый, словно после сна или сильного холода.  
— Из-за меня погибла твоя мать, — сказал Маэдрос медленно. — Из-за меня в тебе поселился этот страх. Я не смог спасти твою сестру, хотя и приложил все силы. Мы не смогли помочь отстоять Сириомбар. Все что я сделал, дурное или наоборот, было впустую. Еще я у тебя в долгу и представить не могу, как с этим быть. Через два-три дня я уеду отсюда, чтобы дальше драться с Врагом в долине Гэлиона, это все, что я могу еще сделать. Для себя и для вас. Если хочешь что-то мне сказать или спросить… то самое время.  
Ох и выбрал же ты время, князь Маэдрос, ох и выбрал. Словно видел или чуял. Никакая кровь майя не подсказала бы лучше.  
— Ты двух братьев потерял в Дориате, князь… — Элуред с трудом справился с голосом, — и других двух в Сириомбаре. Ты выгнал нас из дома и снова пролил кровь. Потом ты предупредил нас всех и убил балрога, и он не достал ни Эльвинг, ни то, что она берегла. Даже если бы все твое войско стояло с тобой на наших стенах, мы бы скорее проиграли, чем нет, против этой тучи врагов и против огня. Что я тебе могу еще сказать?  
И опять проклятые слезы побежали, что ты будешь делать…  
— Оплачь своих братьев, князь Маэдрос, как я оплакиваю своего. Вот и все. От того, что ты делаешь себя камнем, никому легче не будет. Я не знаю, что тебе говорить еще… Остальное ты знаешь лучше меня.  
— Тогда я хочу спросить.  
Бумага жгла руку. Наверное, не хуже, чем Маэдросу — Сильмариль. Прилетел ветер, начал сдувать туманные клочья, путать длинные, плохо расчесанные волосы Маэдроса, в которых с прошлого раза стало заметно больше седины, и залеплять волосами мокрые щеки самого Элуреда.  
— Ты смертный, сын Диора. Возможно, кровь эльдар продлит твою жизнь в несколько раз, а возможно, нам всем Моргот отмерит не больше одной жизни аданов. И никто из вас не знает, что дальше, темнота и ничто — или нечто иное. Скажи, как ты с этим живешь?  
— Что?.. — пискнул шепотом Элуред.  
— Не знаю, у кого еще спросить, чтобы тот молчал, — Маэдрос повернулся к ветру, чтобы тот сдул с лица полуседые пряди. — Халлан, мой оруженосец и помощник, умел молчать, но спросить его я опоздал.  
Что это? Зачем это? Элуред вытаращил глаза, внутри водяным смерчем крутились ошеломление и страх, но сверлить взглядом Маэдроса было делом пустым.  
— Я… не думаю об этом, — выговорил, наконец, он. — Стараюсь не думать. Это… страшно. Я живу и надеюсь на лучшее. Но… почему спросил ты?  
«Что бы мы не сделали, — ворвался в его слух и память голос Маглора, слышанный лишь однажды у ворот Сириомбара, и звучал он, как поющая сталь, — нарушили Клятву или сдержали ее, нам все равно одна дорога! Во Тьму, вслед за этими драуговыми словами! Но нарушить ее — меньшее зло, чем сдержать!»  
Голос исчез, и Элуреду показалось, что он услышал, как захлопнулись медные ворота чужого аванирэ. Отсекая все то, что не полагалось знать даже близким — сомнения и страхи.  
— И последнее, что я хотел сказать, — голос Маэдроса стал тише и немного мягче. — Дети Эльвинг сейчас в Амон Эреб, под опекой Макалаурэ. С ними все хорошо. Хотя не думаю, что брат так просто отпустит их на Балар. Уж точно не на рыбачьей лодке. Брат будет ждать не меньше, чем «Вингилот». Амбарто этого не знал. Обормот.  
Руки Элуреда затряслись.  
Одно к одному, только и мог подумать он, держа хотя бы свои мысли на замке и комкая проклятую записку. Одно к одному…  
Нарушил свою клятву Маэдрос под стенами Сириомбара или сдержал?  
Об этом можно было спросить несколько мгновений назад, но он опоздал. Опять опоздал. Сейчас уже не ответит…  
Одним глазом Маэдрос, надо сказать, смотрел куда пронзительнее, чем раньше — двумя.  
— Не хочешь говорить — молчи, — сказал он Элуреду. — Я уеду, и хотя бы одной причины бояться у тебя станет меньше. Напиши письмо, Амбарто будет рад его передать.  
Рука затряслась еще сильнее.  
Разум снова твердил, что он делает самую большую ошибку. Что перед ним не друг, и не будет им.  
Молча, непослушной рукой он протянул Маэдросу измятый клочок дешевой серой бумаги, которую звали «лекарской», весь Балар писал на ней черновики и короткие записи по хозяйству.  
«Ненавижу умолчания. Ненавижу».  
Привычно развернув записку пальцами левой руки, старший сын Феанора вздрогнул, немного побледнел — и невольно надорвал бумагу.  
«Искали тело десять дней, — торопливо, неровными тенгвами написал Хальгаэр, ведущий «Чайки». — Ныряльщики осмотрели прибрежье и две лиги дна по течению. Ее тела нет».


	8. Звезда на излом. Под северным ветром.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несколько лет спустя. Амон Эреб оставлен, оставшиеся сыновья Феанора и их друзья и союзники скрываются в огромном лесу Таур-им-Дуинат, Лесу между рек. А в остальном Белерианде безраздельно хозяйничают войска Моргота.
> 
> В этой части есть неподробное описание самоубийства.

*  
Дверь была добротной, из тяжелых дубовых досок, еще с Амон Эреб привезенная. А лестница — узкой и изогнутой. Поэтому, когда Макалаурэ все же втащил внутрь Фаньо, захлопнул дверь, заложил ее засовом и подпер сундуком, они получили свою последнюю передышку.  
Майтимо помочь не мог. Лестница-то изгибается с расчетом на праворуких, и он не то, чтобы беспомощен, но почти бесполезен, годен разве на то, чтоб наглухо перекрыть ее щитом. Так он щит и заклинил там, на середине. Еще давно, под утро.  
Брали башню долго. Пытались и уронить, но хрен вам всем, сказал тогда Райаринкэ, скалясь остатками зубов, такой толщины стены моей работы запросто не уронишь. Правда, ударами орочьего огня выбили главную дверь, но тоже далеко не сразу…  
Если смотреть отсюда, из верхних окон, то ясно, почему подкрепление с юга не спасло. Прийти-то оно пришло, но до стен Лесной крепости его не пропустили. По гатям и замороженным болотам пришло слишком много боевого орочьего мяса, им завалили окрестности, и южный отряд на соединение через это мясо не пробился. Ровно как до того взяли крепость, выбив ворота и задавив защитников числом.  
Телами орков вместе с телами защитников лестницу загромождали уже не раз и не два. В одном из завалов строитель башни и остался, в своей волчьей шубе. Потом эти завалы каждый раз расчищали с той стороны, медленно, но упорно.  
Очень холодно было здесь, наверху. Мальчишки сперва кутались по очереди в меховую полость. Один стреляет из окна, другой греется. Свои стрелы давно кончились, но в окно залетали орочьи, и когда их набиралось несколько штук целых, кто-то из двоих снова брался за лук. Сейчас стрелял только Элронд, потому что Элрос уже словил такую стрелу в плечо, и теперь просто так сидел.  
— Яд, — сказал Макалаурэ, вытащив из Фаньо обломок стрелы. — Давно?  
— Давно, — шепнул тот, откидываясь на пол. — Неважно...  
Дыр в одежде оруженосца было мало не с десяток, и умирал он вовсе не от яда. Дыр в самих братьях почти не делали, и вот это был признак особо скверный. Живыми хотели брать.  
За дверью повозились, примериваясь. Просунулось в щель лезвие, пошаталось в ней, исчезло. Затем в доски ударил топор, но слабовато. Размахнуться в верхней части лестницы, на площадке шириной в одну ступеньку, было трудно.  
Меч Макалаурэ мелькнул и погрузился в щель, снаружи заорали.  
— Вы просили о помощи? — сухо спросил Майтимо.  
— Просили. Звали… Не знаю.  
Элронд был еще бледнее брата, хоть и не ранен. Покачав головой, он добавил:  
— Как в туман кричать, когда крик глохнет. Даже эха нет…  
…За окном внизу был прилив. Море покрыло Башенный холм и окрестности, живое, орущее, дышащее море из орков, волков, людей и мохнатых мелких лошадей, на которых сюда добирались люди. Лошадей ухитрялись от волков беречь достаточно, чтобы они притащили уцелевший таран по замерзшим болотам.  
Мороз драл горло когтями. Стыли руки. Скоро холод начнет мешать двигаться.  
«Мы все же получили свое Хэлкараксэ, Финьо. Напоследок. Мне было бы снова чудовищно стыдно, будь немного больше сил на стыд. Холод это очень скверно…»  
Снизу временами на разные вастакские голоса предлагали сдаться.  
Мальчишки смотрели на Майтимо, не на Макалаурэ. Сперва искоса, теперь прямо.  
— Нет, — сказал он, наконец. Губы треснули от холода. — Не будет этого.  
«Я не могу их отдать… этим», — Макалаурэ смотрел застывшим взглядом. — «Ты знаешь, что их ждет. Но и руку на них поднять не могу…»  
«Я могу. Я, к сожалению, все могу. Не беспокойся».  
— Дядя Майтимо…  
— Да, Элероссэ.  
— Не отдавайте нас. Не отдавайте… Элронда.  
Элрос зло закусил губу.  
— Ему хуже будет, чем мне. Я… сам смогу.  
— Я никого. Никому. Не отдам, — сказал Майтимо медленно.  
Элрос вскочил и уткнулся в него с размаху, словно забыв о доспехе.  
— Прости...  
— Мне жаль лишь, что вы осенью не уплыли на Балар. — Вопреки словам, Майтимо обнял его крепче.  
— Мы сами отказались!  
— Нет, — это холодное неживое эхо — голос Макалаурэ. — Здесь только моя вина. Я не хотел вас отсылать. Я должен был…  
— Молчать! — рявкнул Майтимо. Элрос вздрогнул.  
— Есть только один виновный сейчас, и это Моргот, — Майтимо вбил бы эти слова им в уши, если бы мог. — Ему я не отдам ни одного из вас.  
Они несколько мгновений сидели вчетвером, прижавшись друг к другу, под стук топоров и ругань, пока дверь не треснула в первый раз.  
— Наверх, — велел Майтимо мальчишкам. — Привяжитесь ремнями к навершию и ждите меня.  
— Ты еще надеешься, дядя Майтимо? — подал голос Элронд.  
— Не знаю. Давайте, быстрее.  
Как враги там умещались, как втиснулись, один Тху знает, но дверь снаружи рубили уже в три топора, добротные доски расседались на глазах. Макалаурэ налег на сундук, удерживая ходуном ходящую тяжелую створку его и своим весом.  
«Ты не надеешься».  
«Они надеются. А я не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел».  
«Им будут мстить. За Сильмариль, за унижение, за Лутиэн», — лицо Макалаурэ исказилось, он оскалился, глядя на брата.  
«Не будут».  
…Наверное, с лестницы увидели силуэт в дыры. Из щели как язык или жало метнулся всаженный с размаху вастакский кривой меч и вонзился Макалаурэ в спину. Изо рта его хлынула кровь, но он продолжал налегать на проклятый сундук.  
Второй удар пришелся ниже. Даже если раны смертельны, умирать Кано может еще долго. Так нельзя.  
«Увидимся скоро», — сказал ему Майтимо, взмахнул мечом. Потом всадил его дважды в щели между разваливающихся досок. А после взбежал по лесенке под купол, распахнул люк, стальной рукой втащил лесенку за собой наверх, пока внизу доламывали дверь, и отбросил ее вниз. Сжал рукоять меча.  
У сидящих рядом мальчишек уже побелели щеки и пальцы, он был трижды прав, приказав им привязаться. Никто не стрелял. И вообще, внизу было нехорошо тихо…  
У Элронда округлились глаза, в них стоял ужас. Он молча указал пальцем вниз, не к подножию башни, а прямо вниз, на лестницу.  
Так вот откуда это чувство, словно рядом разит мертвечиной, устало подумал Майтимо. Это он ужас пытается нагонять. Вот же вонючка, правда.  
— Не бойтесь, — сказал он.  
— Если я прыгну… — с трудом выговорил Элрос.  
— Нет. Посмотрите на запад.  
— Ты думаешь…  
— Мы увидимся. Скоро. Я обещаю, — сказал Майтимо. — В любом случае. Посмотрите на запад.  
Мальчишки обернулись туда — одновременно с недоверием и надеждой, всматриваясь в низкое, холодное небо. Майтимо снес обоим головы одним ударом.  
Две кудрявые черноволосые головы, запрыгав, скатились по каменному куполу и улетели вниз. Тела обвисли на ремне, забрызгав его горячей кровью, и Майтимо почуял на мгновение странный запах, похожий скорее на травы и пряности, чем на запах живой крови. Укололо в сердце — и замерло.  
Вздохнув, он переложил меч в железную руку, левой рукой сжал пальцы правой вокруг его рукояти.  
Купол вздрогнул от беззвучной вспышки ярости снизу. Затем донесся удар, оглушающий, невыносимый, лишающий воли всякого на своем пути... Наверное. Прошел над головой, как волна.  
Молча вытащив малый клинок, Майтимо перехватил его прямым хватом. Посмотрел в пустое небо на западе. Потом на юг. Кажется, часть южного отряда Амбарто откатилась обратно в лес и уцелела.  
…Кто-то взбежал по наружной стене башни.  
Майтимо резко всадил малый клинок себе снизу под подбородок, до упора. Глухой удар кончика клинка изнутри черепа услышал раньше, чем стало больно. Только боль тоже вышла какая-то глухая.  
— Нахер пошел, — сказал Майтимо беззвучно тому, кто появился перед ним из-за края купола с искаженным яростью лицом. Потерял равновесие, опрокинулся назад и заскользил вниз, глядя в уносящееся прочь, стремительно темнеющее небо.

**  
Очнувшись, он не шевелился и не открывал глаз, пытаясь понять, где очутился, и удерживая изо всех сил ужас от сотворенного и ужас обнаружить себя в плену. Потому как первое, что сказала ему тихая, унылая боль от шрама на месте правого глаза — что вокруг, к сожалению, не Мандос.  
Боль от клинка в горле казалась очень настоящей — но недолго. Сбежала, едва он сосредоточился на ней.  
Прикосновение к телу мягкого, теплого меха и знакомый запах — выделанных шкур, сушеных яблок и трав, запах доброй стали оружия и самое главное — живого, ушедшего совсем недавно, отодвинули случившееся еще на один шаг.  
Медленно, медленно он вдохнул, провел ладонью по меховой полости, которой накрывался. Свобода движений. Волоски, мягко скользящие по коже. Тепло вместо жестокого мороза.  
Торопливые шаги по коридору прервали наслаждение — и выдрали его из остатков кошмара окончательно.  
— Дядя Майтимо?  
Облегчение пришло такой силы, что он даже голову не поднял, пока не скрипнула дверь. Вот так бы тихо лежать долго-долго и молча радоваться…  
Нет, тихо лежать, увы, не судьба.  
— Дядя Майтимо!  
— Элерондо, забыл постучать, — нехотя проворчал он. — Опять. Чего тебе?  
— Я знаю, что не разбудил, — Элронд, не спрашивая, вошел — и замялся у двери.  
— Еще скажи, что я тебя разбудил, — фыркнул Руссандол.  
— Здесь клубилось такое… тут проснешься.  
— Так, — сказал Руссандол, садясь и нехотя откидывая теплый мех. В охотничьем доме по-прежнему холодно, несмотря на месяц гвирит, согреться можно было лишь в одежде и под меховыми покрывалами. Тепло маленького очага выветривалось слишком быстро. — Мои кошмары — не твоя забота.  
— Если я от них тоже проснулся, — рассудительно сказал Элронд, — то может, все-таки и моя? Я могу хоть что-то сделать.  
— Иди спать.  
— Не хочу.  
— Зато я хочу. Элерондо, брысь.  
— Но ты же все равно теперь не заснешь, — сказал этот нахал. — И вот, я уже тебя отвлек, разве плохо? Дядя, какая дрянь тебе привиделась, что здесь как черная туча повисла? Это важно?  
— Элерондо. Мои сны не твоя забота, — повторил Руссандол уже сквозь зубы.  
В таком же возрасте, если пересчитать года, те, другие близнецы носились по всем окрестностям, дома появлялись разве чтобы поспать и даже вопросы задавали редко. Хотя тоже метко.  
— Помнишь, во время осады многим кошмары снились? — смутить Элронда, вбившего что-то себе в голову, было совсем не просто. — Может быть и здесь надо защитить дом? Как дядя Макалаурэ? Раз он уехал, то давай я это сделаю. Возьму его лютню, чтобы дом обойти. Вам не первый раз снится всякая дрянь.  
— Если тебе так хочется быть полезным… — начал Руссандол медленно.  
— Да!  
— …Идешь, греешь воду и готовишь завтрак.  
— Но, дядя!  
— Это приказ. Иди.  
— То, что тебе привиделось, важно? Для всех? — этого с цели было сбить сложнее, чем стрелу из гномьего стреломета.  
— Если я решу, что важно, скажу потом. Иди.  
— А вдруг ты забудешь важные подробности? — возразил Элронд, уже чуть улыбаясь.  
— Брысь! — Руссандол нарочито потянулся за подушкой.  
Элронд выскользнул за дверь, затем просунулся обратно и снова спросил:  
— Ты же расскажешь за завтраком, правда?  
Руссандол с размаху запустил в него подушкой, та шмякнулась о закрывшуюся дверь. Чуть погодя раздался шум из соседней комнаты. По звукам было ясно, что Элронд уронил брата с кровати, чтобы разбудить. Готовить завтрак в одиночестве он не собирался.  
И почему Макалаурэ упорно считает Элроса — главным из двух? Только потому, что тот предпочитает верховодить среди аданов? Братец, ты наивен.  
Как хорошо, что мы в детстве жили в большом доме, подумал Руссандол, устраиваясь снова под меховой полостью. И над этими двумя хватит трястись. Собрать им охотничий отряд из молодых нандор, аданских юнцов и пары иатрим поопытнее, предупредить онодримов — и пусть носятся за волками и оленями, где хотят… в пределах южного Таур-им-Дуинат. Иначе разнесут же все. Или он сам разнесет. Пусть пользу приносят, уже пора.  
Он так и не заснул, но лежал уютно и спокойно — до тех пор, конечно, пока Элронд не схватился за лютню и не двинулся вокруг дома, петь защитную песню. Очень правильно, очень красиво и очень громко.  
Второй раз Руссандол кидался уже прицельно, за окно. Жухлым зимним яблоком, оставшимся с вечера на столе. Яблоко было последнее, на мгновение он о нем пожалел.  
В крепость, решил он, на будущую зиму они не вернутся. Оставят отряд прикрытия, останутся работать мастерские. Но мальчишек отправит в глубину леса. Лучше как нандор, кочевать и быть способным скрыться в лесу при первой угрозе, чем снова из последних сил оборонять укрепления, которые и притягивают врагов, где их не ставь.  
Нандор это умеют. Строят дома на больших деревьях и прячут их от глаз врага. Строят дома на земле — и умеют, если нужно, заставить их выглядеть глыбой камня, поваленным стволом огромного дерева или небольшим уступом на склоне холма.  
Даже люди это умеют — выкапывают убежища в земле, перекрывают бревнами, складывают очаг и выводят наружу трубу из глины, и такому дому, сколь угодно жалкому и грязному, не страшны сильные морозы, а заметить его не легко и в двух шагах…  
Этим летом, решил он, союзные нандор построят для них первые скрытые дома в Лесу-между-рек, и в Оссирианде тоже, и никакой Тху не будет знать, в котором из них сейчас живут Феанариони и их воспитанники. Главное, уговорить онодримов стерпеть и это самоуправство. В худшем случае, строить придется из земли и камня. Лучше заранее, чем потом, второпях и на морозе закапываясь в землю.  
А еще лучше бы отослать мальчишек, наконец, на Балар… Хотя Макалаурэ здесь встанет стеной. Еще раз.  
«Не знаю, Тху навеял мне этот сон или Ирмо так криво предупреждает. Но шанса воплотиться у сна не будет».

**

— Можете заночевать на берегу. Сейчас здесь будет спокойно.  
— Сейчас — это пока ваши воины здесь, князь Маэдрос? — спросил аданский мореход.  
— Несколько месяцев спокойствия на лесном берегу я обещаю.  
Мореход задумчиво оглядел княжеский отряд в свете угасающего дня. Оссириандских нандор в темных накидках, рассыпавшихся по берегу в обе стороны и уже исчезавших среди бледно-желтых камней. Двух дориатских стрелков на вершине прибрежной скалы. Нескольких нолдор в тусклых доспехах с восьмиконечной звездой. Аданов из всех домов разом, уже разбивавших палатки на рыжем от сосновых игл песке, в стороне от воды. Двое развели первый костер и теперь ставили над ним высокую треногу для котла, какими пользовались обычно вастаки.  
Наползавшие с севера облака понемногу таяли над морем. Высокий сосновый лес закрывал всех от ветра, непривычно холодного для такой поздней весны. Солнце садилось.  
Повернувшись, мореход махнул рукой товарищам, свистнул замысловато. Несколько человек соскочили с корабля в воду и начали подтягивать его канатами глубже в устье речушки.  
— Благодарю за гостеприимство, благородный князь Маэдрос Феанарион, — здесь мореход церемонно поклонился. — Сожалею, но не смогу ответить тебе хорошими вестями с востока.  
— Садись и рассказывай.  
Расположились прямо на камнях, накрытых плащами. Юный адан принес резные деревянные кружки, разлил выпивку — сильно разведенную настойку с травами. Здесь же гость развернул карту, начерченную знакомой рукой Гвирит и испещренную торопливыми пометками. На подклеенном с правой стороны участке карты другая рука дорисовала устье большой реки и часть ее русла, уходящего на север.  
Пометки и записи разбивали надежды одну за другой. Устья и доступные долины рек все быстрее занимали люди, жалующиеся на холода с северо-запада, но покорно отдающие посланцам с того же северо-запада дань. Большая река, уводящая вглубь земель за Белыми горами, осталась непроходима для кораблей, так как ее течение разрывает огромный скальный уступ, и прямое сообщение с небольшим королевством авари выше него невозможно. А плодородные земли по ее берегам уже заселяют люди, родственные вастакам…  
Берег за большой рекой уходил все южнее, в маловодные и жаркие земли. Людей здесь замечено не было, но безводные жаркие места не лучше, чем холодные обводненные, думал Руссандол, рассматривая копии чертежей и заметок. Да еще дальние и труднодостижимые жаркие земли.  
По земле — еще труднее достижимые.  
— Благодарю.  
— Жаль, надеяться на добрые вести было приятно, — Амбарто опять подошел к ним бесшумно, и мореход вздрогнул, когда тот заговорил. — А что слышно с Балара?  
— Все больше людей строят корабли и учатся морскому и рыболовному делу. Господин Корабел говорит, что хочет обучить каждого, способного взять в руки весло или натянуть канат. И готовится прислать лесорубов в Оссирианд, потому что леса Балара почти вырублены, и эти земли займут поля. Господин Корабел будет рад слышать, что прибрежные леса станут безопаснее этим летом.  
— Станут, — сказал Руссандол.  
— Трогать деревья Таур-им-Дуинат запрещено, пусть это помнят. Онодримы и так уже терпят всех нас, — добавил Амбарто.  
— Найти бы проводников, знающих оссириандские леса…  
— Проводники из нандор найдутся. — Руссандол осушил свою кружку, поморщился, нетерпеливым жестом потребовал вновь ее наполнить.  
— Тогда мне осталось лишь передать послания, — мореход снял с пояса мешочек из промасленной кожи и вручил его Амбарто.  
— Зовите спутников и располагайтесь у костров, сегодня вы наши гости, — кивнул тот. Сразу разорвал печать на завязках мешочка, вытряхнул оттуда свернутые в трубку бумаги.  
— Зимнего урожая у них опять не было, — заметил Руссандол. — Даже заглядывать в письма не нужно. Иначе зачем учить всех?  
— Чтобы все, кто хотел, уплыли ко всем драугам… я хотел сказать, попытать счастья на востоке.  
— Выиграть сотню лет, может быть.  
— Аданы могут выиграть больше. Это за нами пойдут и туда.  
— Для начала, нас там встретят.  
Обильные пометки красными чернилами вдоль берегов безмолвно кричали о том, что эльдар и любых других чужаков там не ждут. Встретили враждебно или обстреляли, означали они. А Великую реку пересекает не менее великий порог водопада, и малые силы эльдар или авари будет на ее берегах легко отрезать от моря…  
Это если не вспоминать едва не убитых торговцев из мест за южными отрогами Синих гор.  
Топот копыт донесся с запада, братья обернулись.  
Вдоль воды неслись три всадника, их лиловые тени метались по мокрому песку. Двое с мечами нападали на третьего, самого рослого, он ловко отбивался, и его длинные волосы вились по ветру. Полой плаща он хлестнул по лицу одного нападавшего и выбил меч, перехватил другого и одной рукой выдернул его из седла…  
Негодующий вопль перешел в смех.  
Лошадка, лишившаяся всадника, возмущенно фыркнула и потрусила следом. Похищенный доехал до самых костров на крупе лошади похитителя. Третий на ходу подобрал с земли оброненные деревянные мечи и догнал их.  
— Отлично, — сказал Макалаурэ, глаза его смеялись. — Элероссэ, почти получилось, завтра повторим еще раз. Элерондо, ты выиграл. Выбирай подарок.  
— Я взял малую арфу, — скромно сказал тот, спрыгивая с крупа лошади Макалаурэ. — Она в моих седельных мешках…  
— Нет!! — возопил Элрос. — Опять будете бренчать??  
— Ну хочешь, я сыграю тебе марш наугрим? — примирительно сказал Элронд.  
— И вастакский танец с саблями!  
— Нет! Что-то одно!  
Амбарто взмахом руки прервал их.  
— Передали письма с острова, — сказал он и тут же бросил в братьев тугой бумажный свиток. Мелькнули концы кожаного шнурка-перетяжки. Элрос перехватил его на лету и умчался к кострам, Элронд кинулся следом.  
На несколько шагов отступил и сам Рыжий, разворачивая лист лекарской бумаги. Сумеречный свет превратил ее из серой в бледно-лиловую.  
— Вот снова случай отослать их на Балар, — Руссандол отвернулся от шутливой ссоры близнецов. Макалаурэ вздохнул.  
— Я не стану их уговаривать. И не проси.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы они погибли при следующей осаде, — процедил Руссандол. — Окажись штурм удачным…  
— Мы отбились, и хватит.  
— Балар подарит им хоть сотню лет жизни! Если повезет, даже спокойной.  
— Когда нас вытеснят на этот берег, — Макалаурэ сжал кулаки, — я сам посажу их в любую лодку вместе с Амбарто и прикрою отход.  
— Ты понимаешь, что нам пришлось бы сделать зимой? Понимаешь, что в плен им нельзя? За что им будут мстить?  
Макалаурэ глянул пронзительно, Руссандол в ответ раздраженно вскинул голову.  
— Рублю и плачу, да уж, — усмешка Макалаурэ была неожиданно и непривычно злой. — Такими трясущимися руками головы не рубят. Хватит! Зима была и прошла, новая будет нескоро. Мы уже решили, как быть! Оставь драугову зиму в прошлом!  
— Что!?  
Руссандол вскочил, взмахнул кулаком, целясь брату в челюсть, но тот увернулся.  
— Повторяю, это был только сон, не больше, — продолжал Макалаурэ. — Если его кто и наслал, то северный ветер, будь он неладен.  
— Третий раз подряд!?  
— Я тебе, наконец, колыбельную спою, от плохих снов. Ты слишком громко думал.  
— Умолкни!!  
Выдохнув несколько раз, Руссандол заставил себя пусть не успокоиться, но хоть не брать ножны от меча и не гонять бессовестного братца по всему берегу. И ведь Макалаурэ может быть прав…  
Снова отогнал воспоминание о назойливом кошмаре. Машинально вскинул руку, поймал брошенную братом кожаную флягу. Раздраженно швырнул обратно.  
— Обойдусь без этой отравы. Зачем ее с собой таскаешь?  
— Чтобы греться.  
— Когда Карнистиро ухитрился тебя приучить к ней? Идем к огню. Кстати, как Элерондо выиграл?  
— Подрезал меня ножом, когда я его выдернул из седла, хитрец.  
Для князей уже зажгли отдельный костер, расставили вокруг выброшенные морем бревна, накрыли попонами. Фаньо и Этьяро разложили на расстеленном плаще ржаной хлеб и вастакский сыр, расставили кружки. Оглядев берег еще раз и приметив стражей на своих местах, Руссандол, наконец, снял меч с пояса и сел, откинувшись на выбеленную морской водой корягу. Протянул руку к огню.  
В сумерках пламя казалось особенно теплым и ясным.  
— Я уже понял, что добрых вестей с востока нет, — Макалаурэ смешал горячий травяной отвар с настойкой, разлил по кружкам. — А с Балара?  
— Учат морскому делу всех, до кого дотянутся, — Амбарто тоже вздохнул и придвинулся к огню. — Люди от детей до стариков строят лодки и ткут паруса. К лету приплывут рубить лес для кораблей в Оссирианд. Может, и нам пора учиться снова?  
От соседних костров потянуло запахом жареной рыбы. Нандор и атани передавали друг другу кружки с горячим питьем.  
— Знания лишними не будут, даже если учителями станут атани. Вряд ли дождемся такой любезности от фалатрим.  
— Море не любит нас… А, неважно.  
Ветер менялся, с воды потянуло теплом. Отбрасывая волосы с лица, Руссандол задел повязку на глазу, поправил ее раздраженно. Все не мог привыкнуть к ней. Порой бесился, повязывая поутру. Да еще метка темной твари повадилась болеть на холода и резкую перемену погоды.  
Тишина у костров насторожила, сперва он схватился за меч и только потом спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
Они замерли все. Элрос и Элронд, которые несли жареную рыбу к их огню. Атани и эльдар у соседних костров. Фаньо и Этьяро с охапками дров в руках.  
…Амбарто застыл как статуя. Макалаурэ смотрел в небо с какой-то отчаянной радостью, и в глазах его отразился слабый свет…  
Руссандол сжал рукоять меча, обернулся.  
Незнакомая звезда разгоралась на западе все ярче, прямо в последних отсветах ушедшего солнца.  
Настолько ярко, что вскоре скалы и деревья отбросили едва заметные тени.  
Этот свет он узнал.  
От невольной улыбки дернулся и заныл ожог, но Руссандол забыл о том через пару мгновений.  
Обнимая мальчишек за плечи, Макалаурэ встал рядом. Элрос смотрел с радостью и почти с ужасом. Элронд растерянно улыбнулся.  
Сердце глухо стукнуло. Кажется, и вправду хотя бы драугова повязка на пол-лица была не напрасна.  
«Неужели ей это удалось? Взлететь так высоко, как только можно, чтобы свет видели все?..»  
— Не знаю. Но теперь его видят все. И никакой Моргот туда не дотянется, — отозвался Макалаурэ вслух.  
«И мы тоже», — с усмешкой подумал Амбарто.  
«Да. И мы тоже».  
Руссандол прикрыл глаз, но казалось, он и так безошибочно знает, откуда льется этот свет.  
И подумал, что сегодня спокойно уснет без обещанной колыбельной.

***  
Эпилог

От черного отряда отделились трое всадников без шлемов и устремились навстречу Арафинвэ.  
Трое. Всего трое, думал он, не отрывая глаз от уцелевших сыновей брата. И целых трое.  
Рассказы фалатрим он уже слышал. Но глазам все равно верил с трудом.  
Потому что эти трое, которых он помнил детьми, показались старше него самого.  
...Майтимо он даже не сразу узнал в этом жутком эльда. Нет, назвать его искалеченным не поворачивался язык. Он был просто страшен. Шрамы от ожогов пересекали правую сторону лица наискось. Правый глаз закрывала темная повязка, но шрамы расползались из-под нее по щеке, словно вонзавшиеся когти, а сверху скрывались под зачесанными вправо неровными прядями красно-медных волос, теперь обильно пронизанных блеклыми бело-серыми, особенно на висках. Уцелевший левый глаз смотрел ярко и холодно. Слева на лице шрамов не было, но и без того твердые черты старшего Феанариона сделались жёсткими, словно их отчеканили в металле и придали избыточную резкость ради выразительности работы. Голову он обмотал повязкой из алой ткани, и небрежно перехватил волосы шнурком в двух местах, словно бы вовсе не заботясь, как выглядит. Меч его висел с правой стороны, а правую руку закрывала, нет, заменяла искусно созданная перчатка из черненой стали.  
Макалаурэ ехал в середине, что было странно. На первый взгляд он изменился меньше прочих. Везение сопутствовало ему, и никаких шрамов здешние битвы на первый взгляд не оставили, хотя его угольно-черные волосы тоже исчертили белесые пряди. Лишь лицо, бывшее раньше смягченным подобием отцовского, сделалось твёрже и яснее. Вот только подобием отцовского оно быть перестало. Макалаурэ выглядел теперь только как он сам, и никак иначе.  
Поставь их обоих рядом с Феанаро — покажутся теперь его братьями. Старшими.  
И броня у обоих старших Феанарионов носила следы многих ударов, после которых ее не слишком трудились обновить. Ножны мечей потерты, щиты потускнели.  
Амбарто был замкнут и невесел, его мысли блуждали где-то далеко, и он даже не трудился это скрывать. Щеки его запали, жёстко очертив скулы, брови почти сошлись у переносицы. Брони он в дорогу не надел, оставшись в зелёном залатанном охотничьем кафтане, волосы заплел во множество косиц, украшенных перьями и бусинами, а лук за его плечом был даже ничем не украшен — только непривычно велик. При одной мысли о том, чтобы это натянуть, у Арафинвэ нехорошо напряглись плечи.  
Живое оружие...  
Их кони — могучие мохнатые звери, не слишком умные с виду, косившие на коней Валинора недобрые темные глаза. Умелые слуги, а не добрые товарищи.  
— Приветствуем Арафинвэ Финвиона, предводителя воинства Валинора.  
И голос у Майтимо изменился. Стал ниже и сильнее.  
Королем его Феанарион называть не стал.  
— Мы здесь, чтобы сражаться с Врагом.  
Макалаурэ выступил вперёд, и Арафинвэ вдруг подумал, что это он ведёт отряд, а не Майтимо. Странно, но отделаться от этой мысли король уже не мог.  
— Мы не рассчитывали на помощь, — сказал Арафинвэ после краткого приветствия. — Но опыта сражений у нас мало.  
— Опыт поражений пригодится больше всего, — сказал хмуро Макалаурэ.  
А потом оглянулся в ту сторону, откуда прибыл отряд Первого дома.  
Амбарто хмыкнул.  
Там, вдали, на гребне холма, появлялись все новые всадники. Не слаженный отряд — пестрая толпа. Спутники Арафинвэ встревожились, но Амбарто только рукой им махнул.  
— Два н... наглеца, — непонятно сказал Майтимо сквозь зубы в ту сторону. А потом неожиданно и коротко улыбнулся.  
Эти подъехали, когда солнце уже опустилось к прибрежным холмам.  
Спутники Арафинвэ давно развели костер, расседлали коней и поставили складные сиденья возле огня. Феанариони сидели напротив и молчали, вольно или невольно отделив себя огнем от прибывших с запада.  
Двое юношей, почти мальчишек, поразился Арафинвэ, когда предводители толпы примчались к ним. И изумился ещё больше, узнав даже не черты лица — взгляды и улыбки. Кровь Лутиэн проступала в них несокрушимо. Просвечивала в лукавых серых глазах, как Сильмариль сквозь облака.  
— Я приказал вам оставаться в крепости, — Макалаурэ выступил им навстречу, сдвинув брови.  
— И мы честно там оставались, — кивнул один, сдерживая соловую лошадь. Его новый кафтан был синего цвета, напомнив Арафинвэ любимые цвета Турукано.  
— Три дня, — дополнил второй, носивший серые одежды. — Пока собирали всех добровольцев.  
— Жаль, но драть нам уши немного поздно, — это снова первый.  
— С этого года особенно, — улыбнулся второй, успокаивая разгоряченного пятнистого конька. Близнецы, они не старались быть одинаковыми — и не были ими. Но понимать друг друга с полуслова это не мешало.  
Майтимо и Макалаурэ переглянулись с короткой усмешкой.  
— Хоть кто-то в крепости остался? — спросил второй Феанарион не без насмешки.  
Первый юноша даже слегка обиделся.  
— Больше трёх сотен только нандор, дядя Макалаурэ!  
— Ты был прав, — сказал Майтимо брату. — Даже не семь дней. Даже не пять.  
Арафинвэ разглядывал новый отряд со все большим удивлением. Он видел до того лишь двоих атани на корабле с острова Балар. А здесь, помимо атани, оказались и лесовики-нандор, и даже мелькали белоголовые родичи тэлери в серых плащах...  
Родичи тэлери? Здесь? После того, что рассказали о Второй резне Эльдар?  
Теперь юноши смотрели на него. Да, определенно, с Феанариони они провели немало времени, раз до сих пор не спохватились.  
Первый спрыгнул с лошади.  
— Приветствую воинство Валинора и его предводителей! — он вскинул темноволосую голову, взволнованный и радостный. — Я, Элрос, и мой брат Элронд, сыновья благородных Эарендиля и Эльвинг, ведём свободных людей и эльдар Белерианда сразиться с Морготом! *  
Арафинвэ с трудом отвёл взгляд от этого отряда. Он видел, что не меньше трети этих свободных людей и эльдар Белерианда — женщины в мужской одежде, вооруженные луками, и это его ужаснуло.  
— Элуред, брат Эльвинг, прибудет через несколько дней, — продолжал юноша. — Фалатрим доставят большой отряд аданов с острова Балар в бывшую гавань Эглареста.  
— Элуред не воин! — прервал его взволнованный Амбарто.  
— Не воин, — согласился Элрос. — Он просит меня возглавить их. И если я не справлюсь, значит, я плохо у вас учился! — Он улыбнулся. — А сам Элуред останется с целителями.  
И снова перевел взгляд на Арафинвэ.  
Тот посмотрел на сыновей Феанаро. На сыновей Эарендиля...  
Ему нужно многое узнать о том, что здесь случилось за эти годы. Очень многое. И сберечь своих воинов в предстоящей долгой войне.  
— Я, Арафинвэ Финвион, приветствую вас, наследники моих родичей Турукано и Эльвэ! Рад буду сражаться вместе с вами. ...Со всеми вами, — повторил он решительно. 

—————————————————  
Примечания для читателей:

• Автор напоминает: в ВК Элронд прямым текстом говорит, что видел войска Валинора в Первую эпоху. Раз видел, наверняка и участвовал в войне вместе с братом. На экскурсии тогда не ездили.  
• Автор напоминает, что последняя война с Морготом длилась не меньше 40 лет. В каноне войска Валинора прибыли в Белерианд через где-то 7-8 лет после явления Эарендиля в Валинор.  
• Сложенное вместе это означает, что канонно Элрос и Элронд благополучно выросли под опекой Маглора — и затем отправились к войску Валинора, пусть и, наверное, не в первые годы войны. Им как минимум не препятствовали. А времени повоевать хватало.  
• Автор сторонник идеи, что Элрос и в каноне не просто получил правление людьми в наследство от Эарендиля и Берена с Туором, или там в подарок от эльфийских королей, а честно добыл на этой войне свой авторитет предводителя людей и с ним королевский титул.


	9. Зарисовка 1. Амон Эреб, двадцать дней

Это восьмой день после возвращения в Амон Эреб. И шестое утро, как в Комнате Документов с ним по утрам сидят двое детей Эльвинг и завтракают.  
Кажется, они уверились, что это главная комната во всей крепости. Макалаурэ просто приказал поставить туда ещё один стол и лишние стулья, чтобы не есть за тем столом, где лежат бумаги. Это нарушило устройство комнаты, в которой они так много сидели с Майтимо — но сидеть здесь вдвоем они больше не будут никогда. Только в его воспоминаниях. Пройдет год — возможно, они вовсе оставят Амон Эреб, и нет смысла цепляться за мелочи.  
Погода резко переломилась с сухой осени на раннюю мокрую зиму. И потому Элероссэ и Элерондо, когда они не бегали по всей крепости, здесь было удивительно много. Они вдвоем втискивались в кресло Майтимо у камина или сбрасывали на пол волчью шкуру и валялись у огня. Они извели половину чистой бумаги на хитроумные бумажные фигурки, и вторую половину пришлось запереть вместе с документами в сундук. Они притащили в комнату корзину, где оказалась кошка с котятами — прижилась на кухне и окотилась, пока хозяев не было, и Макалаурэ пришлось потратить время, выселяя кошачью семью на кухню обратно, а потом отвлекая и успокаивая расстроенных детей, которым тоже очень хотелось спасать и опекать.  
И ещё была арфа. Элерондо с ней говорил. Когда Макалаурэ вытер кровь и натянул новые струны, Элерондо некоторое время было невозможно от нее оторвать, он все время касался валинорского дерева.  
Когда Элероссэ было грустно, он шел на кухню, или в воинский дом, или стрелять из лука с Ольвен. Потом возвращался со свежевыпеченным хлебом. Когда Элерондо было грустно, он плакал, не скрываясь, или садился за арфу и говорил с ней, или забирался на крышу башни или стены, так, что Макалаурэ поначалу кидался его снимать оттуда. А потом делил на всех хлеб, принесённый Элероссэ. Если Элерондо заходил на кухню, то пытался испечь хлеб сам. Из лука Элерондо предпочитал стрелять, когда ему было весело, попадая в цель с большего расстояния, чем брат. Зато Элероссэ одолевал его на деревянных мечах…  
Они за несколько дней заполнили собой весь замок, и Макалаурэ даже думал, что готов отдать им все, но котята в комнате Документов оказались все же чересчур.  
На ночь он их выставлял, отдав Ольвен и детям спальню Карнистиро… бывшую.  
В своей комнате Макалаурэ сперва не мог заснуть, и несколько ночей провел на лежанке под плащом Майтимо. А потом вернулся усталый с нового совета, на котором убеждал — ну да, тихо, хрипло и долго, снова откладывая возвращение голоса — упрямых атани готовиться к переселению вниз по Гэлиону и в леса Оссирианда и Таур-им-Дуинат, просто лег и заснул.  
Слез так и не было.  
— Арфа вчера сказала мне, что ты тогда схватился с темным, дядя Макалаурэ, — сказал ему Элерондо утром восьмого дня.  
Макалаурэ мысленно схватился за голову и посмотрел на болтливую красавицу с укором.  
— Не схватился, а ушел от него, — раз уж Элерондо хватило сил узнать, то ответа он заслужил. — И не будем об этом.  
— Ты обещал рассказать и откладывал.  
— Здесь нет приключения, о котором стоит рассказать. Ни славы, ни добытого сокровища, ни спасения.  
Элероссэ, который явно ждал захватывающей истории, разочарованно вздохнул.  
— А что же тогда в ней было?  
— Память об ошибках, которые очень дорого обошлись.  
— Но откуда тогда там взялся темный?  
И как сказать об этом детям?  
— Это цена ошибки. Нашей.  
Он точно сказал что-то не то — близнецы переглянулись и побледнели.  
— Это… Это из-за того, что вы пришли под Сириомбар? Да? — Элероссэ вскочил.  
— Вовсе нет! — Мальчишки смотрели в глаза неотрывно. — Защищая вас под Сириомбаром, мы с братьями сделали самое правильное за последние годы.  
— Но они погибли!  
…Это был тот ещё диссонанс. Макалаурэ давно не слышал его так явно, и уж точно не ждал услышать от детей этого рода.  
— Элероссэ, они погибли, сражаясь с Тху и его темными. Ни ты, ни Элерондо ни в чем не виноваты.  
— Тогда почему ты почти непрерывно злишься? — Элерондо, кажется, нешуточно перевел дух. — А не горюешь и не плачешь?  
Очень любопытные — и очень настойчивые.  
— Потому что я очень зол на Тху и его хозяина. Потому что я думаю о том, как дальше сразиться с Тху, чтобы не потерять ни младшего брата, ни вас.  
— Ты хочешь сказать… Что ты вот так горюешь?  
Кажется, эта мысль обоих глубоко озадачила.  
— Да, — согласился он, подумав. — Когда я горюю, я хочу уничтожить причину горя.  
— Но папа и мама… Они так не делали, — сказал нерешительно Элероссэ.  
— И вы не обязаны.  
Макалаурэ бросил взгляд в западное окно. Где-то наверху ветер с моря будоражил пелену туч, в разрывы заглядывало солнце. Он не мог оторвать от них взгляд, словно солнце после этого должно было скрыться очень надолго.  
— А как правильно? — спросил Элероссэ.  
— Я не знаю, — он развел руками. Рыжие близнецы не задавали таких вопросов…  
Он снова обернулся к окну. Встал, подошёл к нему, распахнул одно из немногих в этом замке застеклённых окон, и внутрь ворвался сырой юго-западный ветер.  
Успел с беспокойством подумать об Амбарто…  
… Когда его сердца словно коснулась знакомая теплая рука. Почему-то он даже столько лет спустя видел ее правой, а не левой.  
Не бывает. Не бывает. Не дважды. Не может быть.  
— Майтимо… — сказал он. Вцепился в оконную раму — она звонко треснула под пальцами. — Нельо… Сумасшедший…  
«А по-моему, дядя Маглор просто такой вот странный. У него горе — он злится. У него радость — а он стоит и плачет», — сказал Элероссэ беззвучно.  
«Глупый. Помнишь, что он нам сказал тогда ночью? Надо надеяться и ждать известий. Вот, он ведь дождался!»  
«А если придется ждать двадцать лет?»  
«Вот и давай подождем двадцать лет».  
«Вот что хорошо точно…  
«Что?»  
«Что дяде Маглору не пришлось ждать двадцать лет второй раз!»


	10. Зарисовка 2. Границы зимы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Своего рода взгляд на предысторию «Пса Первого дома».

К вечеру поднялся туман, и Дориат с этого расстояния выглядит почти как в прошлые годы, когда Завеса укрывала его границы. Она тоже часто походила на туман — для чужаков.  
Ломендиль любит это время, когда гаснущее солнце зажигает облака высоко над землей, а снизу приходит прохлада. Он помнит, как въезжал в Дориат с востока с посланием, тоже в сумерках, ранней осенью, и теплый отраженный свет небес окутывал золотистую буковую листву.  
Та осень уже ушла, и эта тоже была на излете.  
Кано Тьелкормо тоже смотрел на Дориат, и глаза его казались темными, как тучи.  
Куруфинвэ уже не смотрел по сторонам, а набрасывал пройденный путь угольком на листе бумаги, не ради запечатления на самой бумаге, а чтобы точнее сохранить в памяти вместе с рисунком. Река, холмы, распадки, отдельные крупные деревья. Переправы. Броды. Отмели. Перекаты…  
Карнистиро молча насыпал в котелок приправы и поставил его с краю на углях, чтобы настоялось. Предзимний туман был холоден, стоило согреться перед отправлением в Нан-Эльмот. Не в виду же здешних лесов ночевать.  
— Ты видел, что за нами следили изнутри, когда мы стояли у брода? — спросил Куруфинвэ, и Ломендиль, засмотревшись, не сразу понял, что вопрос обращен к нему.  
— Да. Я уверен, там было не меньше двух.  
— Четверо, — сказал кано Тьелкормо, не поворачивая головы. — Третий был ближе, в кустах, четвертый — поодаль, на дереве, чтобы поднять тревогу в случае опасности.  
— Как ты заметил третьего? — спросил Карнистиро от огня. Его спутник разворачивал свертки с припасами, от свертка запахло копченым мясом, вот только было его не слишком много.  
— По запаху, — равнодушно бросил Тьелкормо, и Ломендиль вдруг поежился. — Четвертый же тебя не удивил.  
— Я бы удивился, не будь его вообще.  
— Взгляни, верно ли я отметил твои наблюдения, — Куруфинвэ деловито протянул лист, Ломендиль разгладил его на колене.  
Граница Дориата, река, броды, уходящая вглубь старая мощеная дорога, начинающая зарастать в последние десятилетия. Когда-то ею пользовались для сообщения с Нан-Эльмотом, подданными Эола и торговли с гномами. Эол мертв, его верные разошлись частью в Дориат, частью, не выдержав позора, затерялись среди нандор, а гномы… Гномы тоже больше сюда никогда не вступят.  
— Верно, — кивнул Ломендиль. — Заросли еще не повредили дороге и не взломали вымостку. Я нигде не видел участков, нуждающихся в ремонте. Только в расчистке.  
— Нас будут ждать здесь, — подытожил Карнистиро.  
— Мы отошлем разведчиков к югу и к северу, и пусть ждут нас сразу в трех местах, — Куруфинвэ бережно сдул крошки угля и очень осторожно свернул набросок. Не так много осталось той бумаги.  
— Здесь видели нас, — Тьелкормо, наконец, отвернулся от кромки леса. Усмехнулся. — Поэтому я отправлюсь на север, братец, а ты — на юг.  
— Не натвори глупостей без меня.  
— Оба не натворите, — фыркнул Карнистиро, снимая с углей котелок и вдыхая запах. Решив, что напиток готов, жестом предложил разлить горячий настой трав. В свой черед Ломендиль подставил походную кружку, и невольно вспомнил, как похожий настой подали послам в Менегроте, в гостевых комнатах. Оттуда память перескочила на прием у короля Диора, на зал, окутанный восхитительным светом Сильмариля, его игра на сплошь покрытых резьбой каменных стенах главного зала — словно маленькие луна и солнце в едином сосуде горели там под землей…  
Возможно, они горят там и прямо сейчас, отражаясь в глазах дориатских синдар, заставляя их улыбаться.  
Мой кано в своем праве, повторил себе Ломендиль. Это достояние его семьи. А его долг — следовать за своим кано. Даже туда, в леса бывших Огражденных Земель.  
— Пей же, — подбодрил его Карнистиро, и Ломендиль послушно коснулся губами горячего настоя.  
У них еще есть время передумать. Там, в Менегроте. У них есть время до зимы…


	11. В последнем лесу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время действия - между восьмой частью и ее эпилогом. Четвертый год от восхода Звезды Эарендиля.
> 
> Гавани Сириона разгромлены Темным войском, Феаноринги уводят остатки свободных народов в огромный Таур-им-Дуинат, Лес между рек. С ними - спасенные из горящих Гаваней Элронд и Элрос, с ними выживший Амрод.  
> В небе загорается Звезда Эарендиля. На нолдор Первого Дома и их союзников уже охотятся орки, гауры и темные вастаки, им пришлось бросить последнюю крепость и уйти скитаться по лесам. Но Феанорингов рауга с два так просто сожрешь! И они изобретают партизанскую войну. Светлые упорно отказываются отчаяться. И вообще, что такое этот ваш гаур, когда нет еды и ломит мороз? Да просто мясо и шуба!

Под дориатским плащом разведчика было все же душно. Раненому — тем более.  
Но то, что пленных спасти так и не смогли, только ещё двоих потеряли, грызло Эделлина сильнее, чем боль от стрелы в боку. Слишком мало здесь было нолдор. Слишком много орков и вастаков. И слишком беспечные нандор, которых верные кано Майтимо уже не первый год переманивают за Гэлион, в Лес между рек, а они не очень торопятся переманиться. Нет между ними согласия, подчиняться ли разорителям Дориата. Одни уходили за Гэлион, другие отступали южнее, третьи пытались держаться родных лесов.  
Лес Оссирианда здесь вывозили возами и плотами. Пленных эльдар погнали этой же дорогой. И сейчас, после боя и задержки, повели дальше.  
Больше тридцати пленных. Больше двадцати воинов, которые не встанут рядом. Почти все ранены. Кажется, несколько нандор все же скрылись, ведь цепочка пленных была немного длиннее.  
Мимо прошли двое вастаков, волоча за собой... Нолдо! Эльран!  
От беспомощности Эделлин впился зубами в рукав. Он и сам ждал, что его кровь вот-вот учуют гауры. Спасало, должно быть лишь то, что кровью эльдар от пленных и так разило.  
Человек ехал навстречу веренице пленных, и те, кто его сопровождали, оттеснили их на обочину и остановили. Эделлин мог рассмотреть его лицо. Адан и адан — чуть смуглый, скуластый, кареглазый. Только губы на вид жёсткие, как из камня, и цепкий взгляд, словно прицеливается, а не смотрит.  
Эльрана притащили к нему.  
Как же так, почему его не забрали, не подхватили в седло! Сочли мертвым? Забыть раненого, оставив гаурам и врагам — немыслимо...  
Эльран едва стоял.  
Гаур обошел его, скаля зубы. Сел, поглядывая по сторонам.  
Один из спутников вастакского военачальника поклонился, что-то сказал, указывая на пленных. По его слову отвязали и привели одного из нандор...  
Эделлин насторожил уши. Он был уверен, что Эльрана просто отправят к пленным, если тот хотя бы сможет идти — за каждого пойманного эльда вастаки и орки получали награды.  
— Этот не здешний, — расслышал он, напрягая слух, сквозь голоса людей, выкрики орков и множество шумов от лошадей. — Этот пришел из-за реки. От Железнорукого. Видел его с этими, со звездой. Ты приказал тащить таких к тебе, мой господин.  
— Хорошо, — военачальник вастаков Ульгэр спокоен и невозмутим. Его взгляд скользит по берегу, убегает вниз по течению Гэлиона, вслед за исчезнувшими нолдор, затем возвращается к пленным. Нандо и нолдо стоят перед ним рядом, почти плечом к плечу, разные как свет и тень, одинаково пыльные и в пятнах крови.  
— Порвите их, — говорит Ульгэр.  
Эделлин его не понимает. Ни когда приводят четырех лошадей. Ни даже когда нандо привязывают к лошадям ремнями за руки и ноги. Этого настолько не может быть, что он даже не отводит глаза.  
Потом ему долго казалось, что это вырезали даже не на памяти, а на черепе изнутри — как бьют кнутами лошадей, те рвутся в разные стороны, и живой эльда разлетается на пять кровавых кусков.  
Его боль ударила Эделлина с такой силой, что потемнело все вокруг, заволокло алой пеленой. И исчезла. Он прокусил себе запястье, чтобы не закричать, и даже не сразу понял, откуда кровь во рту.  
Когда к лошадям привязывали Эльрана, Эделлин уткнулся лицом в колени.  
Нолдо жил дольше — и это время он кричал. Потом над тем, что от него осталось, подрались гауры, заглушив последний хрип, и орки с криками кинулись их разгонять.  
Ветер с севера, холодный, вовсе не летний, забирался к Эделлину под плащ, холодил мокрое лицо, нес запах крови и звериную вонь. Ветер с севера невольно скрыл его от нюха гауров, как плащ иатрим скрыл от глаз людей даже в этих жалких кустах у берега.  
Он не шевелился до темноты.  
Потом Эделлин встал, обвязал плащ вокруг шеи и бросился в Гэлион. До разъездов кано Майтимо на той стороне было четырнадцать лиг.

*  
На этой речушке, выбегавшей из Энтового леса, руки мёрзли чуть меньше, чем на прочих, и потому стирать зимой женщины упорно ходили сюда, хоть от деревни дальше выходило. Леса-то здешнего они не боялись пока ещё, хотя и там уже стали гауры появляться.  
Лота и Ними рывком переставили бадью с уже выполосканным бельем, вывалили на мостки ещё одну. Лота взялась было за валёк.  
— А слышали, что вчера мужики рассказывали? — молоденькая Анни трясла заледеневшими все же руками, потом засунула их под полушубок, обогреть немного. — Про князей на... Этих, бывших.  
— Ты, главное, при вастаках про «наших» не брякни, — донеслось справа.  
— Сама не брякни. Так вот, что говорили. Князей белолицых загнали в лес совсем, братья ихние уже погибли все, и они совсем там от ненависти и нищеты очумели.  
— Кто б не очумел...  
— Особенно если до того в палатах жил, а теперь избе радуешься!  
— И пусть попробует, каково это, — забурчали с другой стороны, — спать на лавке, стираться в ручейке и есть пустую кашу!  
— Причем нашу...  
— Цыц, девки, дайте дорассказать! — возмутилась Анни. — Так вот, старший князь Железнорукий совсем, говорят, обезумел! И теперь ходит по ночам к вастакам в стойбища, один, невидимый в темноте, и убивает их! И железной рукой им сердце вырывает!  
— Во даёт!  
— И жрет их, жрет!!  
— Врут! Это ж мужики, их хлебом не корми, дай соврать.  
— Лучше бы он им яйца отрывал, — сплюнула Мели, которая все ждала беды, что отбилась от вастака кочергой.  
— А ты ему посоветуй! — засмеялись с другой стороны мостков. — Найди в лесу и пожалуйся!  
— Вот пусть твоему вастаку и оторвёт! — огрызнулась Мели.  
— А ты завидуй меньше! — немедленно огрызнулась в ответ вдовая Хали, к которой с начала зимы уже второй раз приезжал нестарый ещё вастак из сборщиков дани, оставался на постой и подкармливал. Ненавидели ее потихоньку всё больше, но от себя ещё не гнали. Дети у всех жрать хотят, а язык она вроде за зубами держала. Ну... раз трёх баб, чьи семьи ушли в лес, не тронули, значит, молчала.  
— А у князя белолицых правда была железная рука? — спросила мелкая Нэл.  
— Правда.  
— Ты сама видела?  
Вот прилипла.  
— Сама. Когда молодая была. Мы сюда только переселились, и князья белолицых тогда вместе с вождями все новые земли объезжали.  
И дом был новый, вздохнула Лота. И она — девчонка-невеста. И зимы теплые. И вожди подтвердили союз с белолицыми заново, крепость за лесом укрепили, воинов туда послали... Казалось, все хорошо будет.  
Казалось. Двадцать лет назад.  
— А он красивый был?  
— Тише. Чтоб Хали не слышала. Все белолицые красивые очень. А князья пуще всех. Как ненастоящие, словно не бывает таких.  
— А дань все берут, что красивые нимри, что мордатые вастаки, — буркнула Ними. — Вот так бей его, а не три. — И снова показала, как бьёт по белью. Для Нэл было ещё тяжело, но куда деваться.  
Из лесу донёсся унылый вой, сорвался на визг и затих.  
— Да быстрее вы, копуши! — рявкнула Лота. — До ночи провозиться хотите? Чтоб гаур жопы пооткусил, курицы сонные?!  
— Раскомандовалась, гусыня!  
— Цыц! Поговори у меня!..  
— Ой, — сказала Нэл, тыкая пальцем в сторону леса.  
Волк вырвался из-за деревьев в каких-то паре сотен шагов от них. Он мчался изо всех сил, волоча задние лапы, из зада у него торчала короткая толстая стрела, и женщины застыли столбами — вдруг мимо, вдруг пронесёт? И хруст по лесу...  
— Колотушки, бабы... и бадьями прикройтесь... — сказала Лота тихо.  
Анни схватилась за ухват, без которого деревню не покидала, а Коротышка Эле моргнула и вытащила из-под белья в кадушке топор.  
Из-за деревьев вырвался всадник. На здоровенном мохнатом коне, ни разу не вастачьем звере. Конище взрывал сугробы так, что снег во все стороны волной летел, а всадник орал. Красивым, свежим, совсем песенным голосом он орал, мешая привычные и эльфовы слова:  
— Стой, улундо, тварь вонючая, стоять, шуба драная!!!  
В руках его был короткий, толстый лук, прям совсем вастачий, и он снова резко его натянул и пустил стрелу волку в ноги. Попал! Варг кувырнулся в снег, в три прыжка конище его нагнал, и всадник свалился из седла прямо на варга! Визг, хрип, они катятся кувырком, конь чуть не тоже порывается затоптать зверя, а потом всадник, не торопясь, встал, отряхивая длинные волосы и озираясь.  
Белолицый.  
— Ой, — повторила Нэл, так и прилипнув глазами к юному и гладкому лицу, ну чисто красавец-мальчишка не старше двадцати, только глаза ни разу не молодые и аж светятся.  
А Лота перевела взгляд на варга, валяющегося как тряпка. Из-под челюсти у него торчала гнутая рукоять длинного эльфовского ножа и растекалась лужа — красная по розовому вечернему снегу.  
— Девки, — сказала она хрипло. — Мясо!  
Когда они с вальками и бадьями наперевес все вместе двинулись к белолицему, он аж бросил волка свежевать и невольно изготовился драться, потом распрямился.  
— Что случилось? — спросил сухо.  
— Мясо нам отдай, охотник, — сказала Лота.  
И тут белолицый вытаращил глаза, как мальчишка.  
— Вот это? Есть?  
Женщины аж переглянулись.  
— Смотрю, не голода-ают они там, в лесу, и без нашего хлеба! — пропела Мели.  
— А как пугали, когда два лета назад забирали оброк в последний раз!  
— Мы думали, им самим несладко, аж князь Железнорукий остервенел и ходит в одиночку вастаков бить!  
Белолицый эльф поднял руку, останавливая их.  
— Нам несладко, — сказал он, — но чтобы жрать гаура! Это совсем до истощения дойти надо! Он же Темным разит!  
— Шубу из него это тебе носить не мешает, драный ты тулуп! — бросила бойкая Анни, словно чуя, что опасности тут нет.  
— Да не сильно больше обычного волка воняет, — сказала примирительно Коротышка Эле. — Поварить свечи четыре-пять, так и ничего.  
Белолицего передёрнуло.  
— Оставлю мясо, — сказал он, возвращаясь к работе. — Осторожно здесь вечерами. Гауров в лесу больше стало.  
— Так за вами, не за нами же! — пренебрежительно фыркнула Хали. Охотник бросил на нее недобрый насмешливый взгляд, но промолчал.  
— Много забирают вастаки? — спросил он, торопливо работая ножом.  
— Ты ещё спроси, сколько уродилось! И уродилось мало, и забирают до жопы! — Мели злилась, только не понять, на что именно, урожай, белолицего, вастаков или всех сразу. — А до того вы забирали! Велика разница!  
— При них и урожаи лучше были, — возразила Коротышка.  
— Ты ещё скажи — из-за них! Ха-ха!  
Нэль подобралась ближе, смотрела с восторгом на тонкое, чистое лицо, изогнутые брови, словно тонкой кисточкой нарисованные, и густые волосы, черные с отливом в медь. А Лота высматривала и видела другое.  
Жилистые худые руки в шрамах и жёсткие скулы белолицего. Латаную шубу, ещё тонкую, как в ее молодости носили, кое-где подшитую заплатами. Штопку на штанах. Грубые кожаные сапоги, которые точно не из мастерских Одинокой крепости вышли, ох, какая работа оттуда выходила... Налуч был вастакской работы, как и лук, только родовые знаки и цвета другие. Как у тех, своих вастаков, из племени Бора.  
Уж они-то все до единого подхватились в леса три года назад, чтобы не вырезали. И всех, до кого дотянулись, прихватили тоже. Сволочи.  
Женщины уже потащили тушу к мосткам, споря, разделать её или так уволочь, а она ещё стояла.  
— Кто у тебя в лес ушел, аданет? — спросил белолицый, сворачивая шкуру и не глядя на нее.  
— Сын. Десять лет всего. Тогда, три года назад было.  
— Тогда не бойся, — сказал он. — Всех младших князь Маглор отправляет в отряд, который охраняет его детей. Там безопасно.  
— У этого... Дети?  
— Его приемные дети, — уточнил белолицый, подвязывая шкуру ремнями к седлу. — Им нужны товарищи. И защитники.  
— За которых награда золотом? — ляпнула Лота.  
Белолицый помрачнел и отвернулся.  
— А Железнорукий князь правда невидимым ходит по ночам бить вастаков? — пискнула рядом Нэль.  
Эльф вскочил на своего мохнатого злюку.  
— Князь Маэдрос Железнорукий очень, очень зол. Он все может, — сказал он, и конь, разбрасывая снег, умчался к лесу.  
Разговоров до лета хватит, думала Лота. Не вышло бы худо... Пододвинулась незаметно к Хали, когда укладывали отжатое белье в бадейки.  
— Помалкивай.  
— Да куда я денусь! — окрысилась та. — И дети куда денутся! Две девки! В лес им, что ли? К вастакам в рабыни? Или в прорубь?  
«Может, и в лес»... — подумала вдруг Лота. Эх, где мои двадцать лет...  
Где мой первый муж... На крыльях бы в лес улетел следом за белолицыми.  
Облепила снегом доставшийся кусок волчьего мяса, кое-как впихнула в пустую бадейку — и поволокла по снегу домой.  
*  
В алом плаще с черным подбоем, на светлой, устало ковыляющей лошаденке, совсем юный всадник ехал вдоль колоннады могучих дубов, переплетавшихся ветвями высоко над его головой.  
Видно его даже в лесу было издалека.  
Три гаура видели и чуяли его прекрасно. Вожак втянул воздух снова и оскалился — запах от плаща был знаком и ничего хорошего не сулил. Но запах живого был другой — будоражащий, пряный и почти как от детеныша. Необычный голуг. Славная добыча.  
Вожак заворчал и двинулся на перехват, зовя с собой остальных.  
Услышав вой, Элрос вздрогнул сперва, завертел головой, потом потёр заледеневшие руки: гауры ещё далеко. Лошадь мотала головой и порывалась бежать.  
— Да погоди ты! — шепотом сказал Элрос, косясь назад. Если уходить слишком быстро, кто-то из гауров наверняка бросит охоту, а то и все сразу.  
Ещё немного.  
И ещё.  
И пустил, наконец, серую в галоп. Разбрасывая сухой снег во все стороны, они мчались через дубовую рощу — невысокий всадник в развевающемся алом плаще и черно-серые гауры, подбирающиеся все ближе. Лошадь мчалась то быстрее, когда три сауроновых волка пытались взять ее в клещи, то чуть медленнее, и тогда вновь припускали волки...  
Коснулось теплом — на него смотрит Элронд, брат его видит.  
Рывок — и гаур слева едва не ухватил зубами сапог мальчишки!  
— Вперёд! Вперёд! — Воскликнул Элрос, подгоняя лошадь и голосом, и мыслью. Серая лошадка мчалась в вихрях снега, откуда только силы взялись! Распаленные гауры тоже напрягали все силы, но рыхлый лёгкий снег, куда проваливались даже широкие лапы, не помогал им. Вот лошадь вырвалась вперёд на три длины тела, четыре...  
Вожак взвыл — он не упустит! Не уйдут! Долго не продержатся! Отчаянным броском почти нагнал добычу, оскалился, готовясь вцепиться ей в ногу — и получил стрелу в оскаленную пасть. С дерева.  
Острие ушло глубоко в горло и перебило крупную жилу. Кровь хлынула стремительно, пачкая снег вокруг, гаур хрипел и кашлял, мотая головой, стараясь избавиться от помехи, глотая то кровь, то воздух...  
Элронд спрыгнул на нижнюю ветвь дуба и выпустил вторую стрелу — вожаку в глаз.  
Элрос, пригнувшись к лошадиной шее, промчался прямо под ним.  
Третья стрела вонзилась второму гауру в грудь по самое оперение. Тварь не остановилась и с разбегу взбежала по стволу вверх, норовя достать стрелка, но Элронд легко, как по ступеням, перескочил на две ветви выше и выстрелил ему прямо в пасть.  
— Шкуру, шкуру берегите! – крикнул он другому стрелку.  
Откидывая присыпанные снегом плетёнки, с земли вставали эльдар и люди с копьями в руках. Было их около десятка, и люди — совсем ещё мальчишки, да и эльдар не то чтобы сурового вида. Скорее, наоборот.  
Гаур, рухнув вниз, выл и кидался из стороны в сторону, но копья встречали его сразу с двух сторон. Тогда он прыгнул — отчаянно, изо всех сил, через головы копейщиков. И одно из копий, тяжёлое длиннолезвийное копье, выкованное для боя, не для охоты, вонзилось снизу ему в брюхо, распоров во всю длину. Гаур рухнул с диким визгом, корчась на снегу рядом с комом своих блестящих потрохов и разбрызгивая кровь. Ударила вонь. Подскочивший темноволосый юнец прекратил звериные мучения ударом в сердце.  
Третий гаур на копья не полез, метнулся было прочь — и получил от среброволосой эльдэ в прыжке стрелу под хвост! Рухнул с визгом, попытался выдрать ее зубами — получил в морду разом ещё две, от Элронда и от Элроса, чей лук скрывался под длинным плащом. Эльда и двое юнцов-аданов подскочили и воткнули ему копья в брюхо и в грудь. Тот глухо взвыл напоследок.  
— Шуму-то подняли, — сказала лесная эльдэ с другого дуба.  
—Снимайте шкуры, быстрее! — воскликнул Элрос и смутился, потому что это делалось и без приказа. Даже лошадей вывел из укрытия младший парень, совсем ещё мальчишка, лет двенадцати с виду.  
— На тропе с юга всадники. Свои, — сказала Хитуиаль. — Ещё у брода. Один впереди.  
Элронд взбежал повыше, осмотрелся.  
— Ничего, мы как раз успеем одного освежевать, — сказал он. — Рыжий все равно будет ругаться, так хоть будет за что.  
Юнцы-атани старательно заработали ножами, слушая указания эльдар. Элрос спешился, подумал, снял слишком длинный яркий плащ — и присоединился к ним у третьей туши, отогрев руки дыханием.  
...Рыжий всадник летел к ним от брода, далеко опередив свой отряд, его лошадь была уже в пене.  
— Сейчас начнется, — предупредил Элрос. — Не высовывайтесь, работайте.  
Амрод осадил взвизгнувшую лошадь прямо возле них, слетел на землю и бросился к нему. Схватил за плечи, встряхнул.  
— Все целы?  
— Все. Ты не беспокойся, мы все хорошо продумали, — сказал заботливо Элрос. Тут-то Рыжий и вспыхнул с грохотом и треском.  
— Раугово малолетнее дурачье!! — Разнеслось среди дубов, эхом отскакивая от мощных стволов.  
Позади него двенадцатилетний адан перехватил поводья взмыленной лошади, повел ее в сторону, вытирать и вываживать.  
— Сопливые сумасброды!! Что вы о себе возомнили!!  
Элрос развел красными от крови руками, не пытаясь сделать вид, что виноват.  
— Драные заговорщики!! Хитуэ, ты дождешься, Старший тебе ноги переломает! А я добавлю!  
Хитуиаль невозмутимо скользнула вниз по стволу. В ее присутствии ничего плохого быть не может, говорило это спокойствие. Элронд просто спрыгнул, выпрямился и подошёл к пышущему возмущением Амроду.  
— Ну, мы же у тебя хорошо учились, видишь, все сделали правильно, — сказал он. И невозмутимо увернулся, когда Амрод ухватил было его за ухо. — Лучше помоги нам, мы тогда быстрее справимся и уедем.  
За ухо его Амрод все же дёрнул, поймав со второй попытки. Затем выпалил ещё несколько слов, кажется, гномских, тоже сбросил плащ и вытащил нож.  
— Хитуэ, вернись наверх, — велел он. — Любое движение на той опушке — мы бросаем все и уходим.  
— Ничего мы не бросаем! — возмутился Элронд. — Это четыре шубы! Вон какой вожак большой!  
— Бросаем и уходим, — повторил Амрод сквозь зубы, быстро работая длинным ножом. — Потому что Старший с Маглором прямо сейчас идут к опушке брать вастачьего вожака, и если мы им что-то сорвем, то будем очень рады, если живой Старший нас просто пришибет! Нашли время геройствовать!  
— Уй...  
— Что?..  
— Готовьте ремни для шкур! — рявкнул Амрод, и Элронд послушно полез в чересседельные сумки.  
— А это ещё что?!  
— Плащ. Дяди Майтимо, — пояснил Элрос.  
— Какого рауга?!..  
— Так он же самый яркий и теплый. Я бы тут задубенел совсем, мотаться по лесу в обычной одежде. А в нем меня за лигу видно!  
— В-валар-рр... — Амрод чуть не порезался.  
— Он его не испачкал, — добавил Элронд, улыбаясь.  
Амрод прямо-таки вытряхнул из шкуры то, что осталось от гаура, сморщился от запаха, торопливо скатал ее.  
— Мы ещё и дубовой коры для старого Дара набрали, — несмело сказал один из юнцов. — Кано Амбарто, мы полезные.  
— Три очереди подряд работы на конюшне! Всем, — от души пообещал Амрод. — А зачинщики...  
Он обвел взглядом близнецов, Хитуиаль и Тарлана, как самого старшего из «близнецовых мальчишек». Тарлан покраснел, снова начал оттирать снегом уже чистые руки.  
— А вы четверо, — сказал он, — работаете в кожевенной мастерской!  
Брови Хитуиаль взлетели, она скривилась.  
— В этом... — сказала она с негодованием, — этой... Вонючей дыре?!  
— Да уж, не мастерские Амон Эреб, — согласился Амрод. — Ничего, любите волка добывать без присмотра, полюбите и шубы делать. Вот себе и сделаете.  
— Мы хотели дяде Макалаурэ...  
— Сделаете сами, ему приятно будет.  
— Там же теперь воняет, — повторил расстроенно Элронд.  
— Я же работаю, — фыркнул Амрод. — И вы поработаете. Братики! Ох... хотнички! 

*

В мороз небо обычно ясное, хотя нагонять бессветные холода Север тоже умел. Закат ещё долго не погаснет. Звезда стояла над кромкой Таур-им-Дуинат.  
— Они ещё думают, что снежные поля их защитят.  
— Пусть думают, — сказал Руссандол, сидящий на нижней ветви бука. Поправил верхний белый плащ из грубого полотна. Поежился. Мороз щипал уши и забирался в сапоги.  
Он жалел лишь, что окажется в начале боя в стороне. Но им следовало видеть все и подавать сигналы.  
Обоз с зерном и кожами тащился по дороге, жмущейся к реке, подальше от большого леса, подальше от малых рощ. Орки и люди. Людей чуть больше. Тху снова играет в «какая разница, кто князь», присылает людей править людьми и собирать с людей дань после первых устрашений. Но главное, что он сделал умно, вонючая тварь — поставил людей вместо орков воевать с эльдар.  
Сменились поколения — и сработала старая приманка, говорил Дирхавель. «Хорошие земли на юге, поля, скот и работники, которым уже все равно, кто берет с них дань...» А самое печальное, что после многих лет войны и бегства многим и вправду все равно.  
Даже гауров в обозе нет, есть лишь собаки у охраны, отметил Маэдрос. Прекрасно, чем больше шума, тем лучше.  
Когда обоз поравнялся с приметной купой прибрежных ив, он кивнул, Маглор снял с пояса рог и протрубил протяжный сигнал. Его задумка, ему и командовать.  
В воздух взлетели сугробы. Отбрасывая старательно засыпанные снегом плетенки, эльдар вскакивали прямо на поле вдоль дороги, поднимали с земли из неглубоких выемок лежащих лошадей — и бросались на бредущий обоз, смыкая ряды на ходу, стреляя на скаку. Собаки с визгом кинулись кто куда.  
Обоз не растерялся. Им командовали люди, не орки. По приказу те и другие старались поставить телеги в круг, чтобы из-за них расстреливать нападавших, а сзади уже спешил отряд сопровождения.  
Маэдрос спрыгнул вниз, сбросил с коня неровную белую попону, вскочил в седло — и пронзительно засвистел.  
Свистеть — это было очень удобно, надо сказать.  
Полсотни всадников Первого Дома, наклонив копья, вырвались из рощи и помчались по полю, взвихряя снег. Россыпью, совершенно несвойственно для эльдар, с яростными криками, охватывая врага с двух сторон. Отряд вастаков слаженно выстрелил, но вреда причинил немного. А затем прямо на ходу каждое крыло нападающих сомкнуло ряды — и они ударили с двух сторон.  
Вместо затрудняющего движения большого щита Руссандол сегодня надел тяжёлый наруч с треугольным щитком, заканчивающийся остриём, похожим на клюв, которым можно было и бить, и колоть. Прорубившись к обозу, он направил коня в щель между телегами, пронзительным свистом зовя за собой ближайших воинов. Обозный круг почти сомкнулся, но теперь он ворвался внутрь — и кинулся рубить сгрудившихся внутри вопящих орков, рубить и колоть этим жутким остриём.  
— Айа, Феанаро!! Айя, Руссандол! — непрерывно неслось над берегом.  
Люди с воплями кидались под телеги и убегали прочь, чаще удачно. Многие неслись на лёд Гэлиона и кидались на тот берег. Их пропускали, приглядывая, чтобы не ударили в спину. Оркам Маэдрос велел пощады не давать.  
На глазах последних уцелевших вастаков он проткнул ближайшего своим жутким шипом насквозь, поднял в воздух — и швырнул в людей. Те с воплями кинулись и наземь, кое-кто — бросая оружие.  
Бросающих порой не трогали.  
Снова раскатился по берегу рог Маглора. Руссандол, бросив недорезанного орка, поспешно выбежал из кольца телег, вскочил на коня, уже кусавшегося от злости, и направил его к лесу, свистом созывая свой отряд.  
Последние всадники кидали в телеги с кожами горящие факела и тоже уносились к лесу. Две повозки с зерном уже исчезали за деревьями.  
Издалека, со стороны становища, доносились звуки рога. Но когда поднятый по тревоге новый отряд прибыл, никого из нападавших уже не было. Только горящие телеги, только взрытый окровавленный снег, только стеной стоящий Большой лес. И множество раненых и недобитых.  
— Поджечь бы лес этот... — сказал с тоской молодой воин. Поежился  
Словно в ответ из-за деревьев донёсся трубный, стонущий звук. Далёкий, но он заставил вздрогнуть некоторых бывалых вояк.  
— Знаешь, кто тогда тебе навстречу из него выйдет и на тебя пойдет? — ощерился сотник. — Молчи, дурень безусый! В этом проклятом лесу и деревья ходят!  
— Деревья нас не догонят... — Парень осекся, наклонил голову.  
— Собирайте людей, — рявкнул командир. — Если опять хоть что-то вякнут про Железнорукого — языки отрежу!! И волкам скормлю!!  
Уцелевшие охранники уже вылезали из-под телег. Иных ещё трясло от страха. Не было сомнения — дойдя до становища, они начнут болтать, не сегодня, так завтра, и разнесут новую страшную историю по всему войску. И даже если несколько языков оттяпать, всех заткнуть не удастся.  
Сотник подъехал к полыхающему тележному полукольцу. Присмотрелся к телам. Древком копья перевернул на спину одно из людских тел.  
Дыра в нем была такая, что всю грудь человека разворотило, и сквозь нее виднелся грязно-алый снег.  
— Чтоб его гауры сожрали живьём, тварь белолицую! — Прошипел сотник. — Демонов ублюдок! Попадется — никакому Гортауру Ужасному отсылать не стану! Порву конями гада! Зенки его бледные вырву! И собакам дам тулово живьём сожрать! И брата его смотреть заставлю!! А потом... Заставлю второго демона жрать то, что собаки не доедят!  
...Сделав по лесу крюк, маленький отряд Маэдроса вышел на опушку почти напротив становища.  
— Как рука? — спросил тихо Маглор.  
— Привыкну. Сталь не особо хороша. Запястье мерзнет, утеплю еще.  
— Амбарто и так сделал все, что мог с болотной сталью.  
— Надо было по твоему совету перековать на него сломанные клинки и оковку щитов. Там сталь лучше.  
— Лучше перековать их на новые мечи.  
Звезда на востоке коснулась верхушки далёкой горы, и Маэдрос тихо приказал:  
— Вперёд. Круг по лагерю, факела в шатры — и обратно. Со всех ног.  
Теперь маленький отряд мчался молча и в полной тишине. И даже часовые подняли тревогу на несколько мгновений позже, чем надо бы. Наверное, глазам поверили не сразу.  
*

Укрывшись отбеленными плащами, они подобрались к становищу по снегу, в сумерках, и, когда на северном краю началась суматоха — проскользнули через ограду. Да немного было той ограды, строить города и укрепления вастаки ещё не научились.  
Хотя если все продолжится, могут научиться, думала она.  
Они скользили от одного войлочного шатра к другому, то падая в грязный снег, то скрываясь в тенях, подбираясь к нужному. Мысленно Келонниль звала его «шатер женщин», как бы не называлось это у людей. Не то, чтобы ей хотелось узнать. Но издали ей было видно, как из него по вечерам выводили женщину — то одну, то другую, то теперь третью уже десять дней — и сопровождали к вождю. К военачальнику Ульгэру.  
Когда вастака поставили над армией Тху — это была просто новость.  
Когда он едва не взял Болотную крепость, и князь Маэдрос велел её оставить и уйти в леса — о нем крепко задумались.  
Когда Ульгэр стал наместником земель южнее Амон Эреб и возглавил захват земель вдоль Гэлиона, убеждая землепашцев, что разницы для них между князьями нет, Маглор задумался, не договориться ли с ним не замечать друг друга, если уж ума ему не занимать.  
Потом Ульгэр объявил охоту на эльдар и разорвал конями двух раненых пленных нандор, Келонниль осталась без мужа — и с целью, которую выцеливала с лета. С осторожной, хитрой и злой целью, готовой, что ей будут мстить.  
Но от женщин Ульгэр не отказывался, в шатер к нему их водили почти каждый день. И после любой стычки — непременно.  
Нандор и так невысоки ростом, а вот в сопровождение ей выбрали самых низкорослых из нолдор, и то с трудом нашли таких, кто сойдёт за вастака размером. Моррамэ для этого беспощадно сутулился.  
За женщиной пришли уже в полной темноте, когда улёгся шум. Двое воинов в одинаковых длинных одеждах, крытых синей тканью и с красными поясами, подошли к шатру, обменялись с охраной несколькими словами — и повели с собой худую и хмурую девицу с каштановой косой. Почти как у Келонниль.  
По пути к шатру военачальника они на короткое время скроются с глаз караульных между двух богатых шатров...  
Моррамэ со спутником убили их за один вдох, вскочив со снега почти у них под ногами и вогнав длинные, в локоть, ножи — одному в горло, другому в щель доспеха. Зажав рты, чтобы не допустить предсмертного крика. Келонниль зажимала рот девице в тот момент, просто чтобы та не заорала с перепугу.  
Тем больше она удивилась, когда услышала ее голос, опустив ладонь.  
— Я с вами! — сказала аданэт отчаянным злым шепотом.  
— Под шубу вдвоем не влезем, — покачала головой Келонниль.  
— Тогда заберите меня с собой! Или закричу! — зашипела та.  
— Жить надоело? — шикнул Моррамэ.  
— Да!  
— Если убьем Ульгэра — заберём, — Келонниль решила не спорить, времени было слишком мало. Вытряхнула аданэт из шубы — та оказалась в одной нижней рубашке и мягких сапожках, бросила ей свой белый плащ, жестом велела ждать тут. Рядом нолдор торопливо надевали вастакские теплые халаты и шлемы, затыкали мечи за пояса. Накрывали тела белыми тряпками.  
— «В темные травы!!» — прошептала женщина, цепляясь за руку нандэ. — Тебе надо отвечать — в темные травы!  
...Стражи женщин обычно не говорили со стражей шатра. Потому что все знали, кто здесь и зачем. Вот они, как это делали виденные со стороны люди, подтолкнули женщину в шубе ко входу в шатер. Сейчас... Если потребуют сказать... Если аданэт солгала…  
— Куда идёшь, женщина? — процедил один из стражей. Привычно.  
— В темные травы, — Келонниль умела подражать голосам многих птиц, не так тяжело и голосу другой женщины подражать...  
Неспешным движением стражи раздвинули копья. Она прошла между ними, повторяя движения, виденные со стороны — пригнуть голову, перешагнуть порог, отпустить тяжёлый полог. И ещё один за ним.  
В шатре горели масляные светильники на подносе, и тлел очаг, наполняя воздух дымом. Дым тянулся к небольшому отверстию в куполе шатра.  
Полуголый мужчина, широкоплечий, мощный, грузный, в распахнутом лёгком халате, даже на отдыхе не поворачивался ко входу спиной. Покосился на нее, встал с лежанки, застеленной шкурами рысей.  
— Хватит кутаться, — сказал он недовольно. Взялся за плётку из пучка кожаных ремней. — Тебя снова проучить, дура? Я мог быть ласковее, но ты сама меня злишь!  
Наверное, можно было что-то сказать. Пропищать. Можно было напомнить об убитых эльдар...  
Келонниль убивала и животных, и орков, и людей. Впервые она убила смертного на стенах Болотной крепости. Но глаза в глаза — ещё никогда.  
От мужчины шел запах нестираной рубахи, плохо вымытого тела и пива.  
— Споешь сегодня — буду добр, — сказал он. — Раздевайся и пой.  
Она медлила, стоя столбом в этой глупой шубе. Взгляд мужчины скользнул по ней, спустился вниз — зацепился за что-то...  
Она не успела ни подумать, ни понять, что ее выдало. Она только прыгнула вперёд и вогнала клинок в уже раззявленный для крика рот. Под остриём нолдорской голубой стали что-то хрустнуло, нож прошел шею насквозь, она с силой рванула его назад и вбок.  
Из распоротой шеи кровь ударила ключом, брызги долетели до очага. Забулькало. Плюхнулся на пол язык лоскутом мяса — Келонниль отчаянно передёрнуло, накатила тошнота.  
Нельзя, сказала она себе. Нельзя.  
У нее было от полусвечи до свечи времени — столько обычно женщины проводили в шатре. А все уже кончилось...  
Сапоги. Вот что ее выдало. Ай, скверная из нее разведчица ещё! Не пришло ведь в голову разуть на снегу аданэт — и чуть не провалила дело...  
Она словно раздвоилась. Я убила человека, ножом, как кабана, думала в ужасе нандэ Келонниль, резчица по дереву и рисовальщица, которая и стрелять-то научилась лишь потому, что сестры уговорили, а то как так, в их семье — и не охотница... Зарезала, глотку распорола, так нельзя с эрухини, так нельзя с говорящими...  
Нельзя раздирать эрухини лошадьми и смеяться, что не сразу умерли, отвечала себе Келонниль-стрелок, обходя шатер и открывая сундуки один за другим. Нельзя вырубать леса Оссирианда и травить нандор орками и гаурами. Нельзя силой забирать женщин из семей и бить их. Нельзя жечь Таур-им-Дуинат. Нельзя палить онодримов орочьим огнем, который липнет к стволу и не гасится водой. Нельзя делать морготовы дела и думать, что так и надо.  
На мгновение Келонниль показалось — за уверенность, что так и надо, она ненавидит больше, чем за что-либо другое. Потому что она – основа всего.  
Бумаги, вспомнила она слово. Ох, вот это напугало ее больше всего. Она забыла само слово! Бумаги, пергамент, письма...  
Какие-то письма, свёрнутые трубочками, нашлись только под подушкой лежанки.  
Келонниль отсчитала время, поставила масляные лампы у дальней стены возле ковров, спрятала письма и нож в одежде — и вышла наружу. Прежняя нандэ из Оссирианда плакала у нее внутри.  
...Девчонка-аданэт уже замёрзла и тряслась под белым плащом. Ей бросили синий ватный халат, подпоясали. Это чудо, что все удалось — но у них совсем мало времени.  
— Сейчас выходим, твердым шагом идем к шатру женщин, заходим за него, — Моррамэ поглядел на звёзды. Говорил он только для аданэт. — Начинается тревога — бежим что есть силы.  
Что произойдет первым, неотрывно думала нандэ, шагая по грязному утоптанному снегу — загорится шатер Ульгэра, или князья поведут вторую атаку?  
Гиль-Эстель, Звезда надежды, хорошо видимая отсюда, коснулась кромки Большого леса. Затем раздались крики, и затрубил вастакский рог с северного края стойбища. Князь Маэдрос успел первым.  
Они бежали, как нандэ никогда в жизни не бегала. Потому что никогда ещё нандэ не пыталась обогнать вражьи стрелы по сухому снегу, который даже ее ноги словно бы плохо держит, одновременно таща за собой смертную женщину, проваливающуюся в этот проклятый снег почти по колено. Когда Моррамэ взвалил ее на плечо — начал проваливаться он.  
Стрела возникла рядом в этом рыхлом снегу, утонув почти целиком, потом другая, третья. Обожгло ногу. Дёрнуло волосы.  
Эделлин глухо охнул, шатнулся, побежал дальше, но медленнее. Келонниль ухватила за руку его.  
— Бегите, — тот выдернул руку. — Без девчонки затаились бы.  
— Да, — она снова его ухватила. Дальше, дальше...  
Что быстрее, доскачут свои заснеженные всадники, выскочившие из какой-то низины, или подстрелят, или догонят вастаки?.. Вон уже тревогу трубят от шатра вождя, вон далеко слева конники нолдор снова разворачиваются и врассыпную уходят к лесу...  
Когда она готовилась вскочить на лошадь, ровно в то самое мгновение, нандэ поймала стрелу в зад. Пока ее долго везли по лесу, перекинутую через седло, как мешок — думала, что ей не повезло.  
Потом увидела, как снимают с коней белого полуживого Эделлина и заледеневшую девчонку, и решила, что обошлось.  
Холодно только было ужасно.

*  
— Как близнецы? – был первый вопрос Маглора.  
— Все хорошо, — отозвался удивленный Амрод с небольшим колебанием. — Халадины сложили, наконец, свою… баню. Сейчас отогреем вас.  
Зубами Маэдрос еще не стучал – но злой холод донимал его непрерывно всю обратную дорогу. Ночь выдалась ясной и ледяной, казалось, звезды тихонько хрустят наверху, и невольно опять догоняли мысли – в Хэлкараксэ было уже так, или еще холоднее?  
Интересно, чем измерить холод?..  
— Пусть разведчики отогреваются, наверняка поморозились хуже нашего, — Маглор спешился, бросил поводья мальчишке-адану, а щит – оруженосцу.  
Этьяро принял у Маэдроса щит-коготь, помог снять доспех, исчез с грузом в дверях княжьего дома.  
— Поморозившихся в баню нельзя, — сказал тут же старая Нэл из хадорингов, поставленная следить за мыльным и банным хозяйством. – Шкура снимется вместе с одеждой. Мы их просто в тепло, а горячее внутрь. Маэдроса едва заметно передернуло. Он снял перчатку, привычно прижав к боку, развернул теплый рукав на правом запястье. Оно было ледяным и тихо ныло от холода, но чувствительности не потеряло.  
— По Хитлуму знаешь? – спросил ее Амрод.  
— По нему. Зимы там были… как здешние. И через горы… — старуха махнула рукой и поставила перед ним две деревянные бадейки с веревочными ручками. Внутри постукивали ковшики поменьше, плетеная мочалка. – Только она еще не в полную силу протопилась.  
— А нам и не нужно в полную. – Амрод подхватил бадейки. – Эти сумасброды халадинские топят так, что дышишь еле-еле, а потом купаются в снегу. Говорят, еще их предки за Синими горами такое придумали, там тоже были холодные зимы. А я хочу вас просто отогреть и вымыть.  
— И себя не забудь.  
— Забудешь тут! Хотя ты прав, скоро мне в мастерской вовсе нюх отшибать начнет. Любопытно, как же делали кожи наше первое поколение? Там, на востоке?..  
Этот поселок был кольцом из приземистых, с крышами до самой земли длинных домов, полуутопленных в землю, сложенных по большей части из торфа. Сейчас, под снегом, и с нескольких сотен шагов нельзя было отличить от холмов или курганов, только струйки дыма и выдавали жилье. Но дым мгновенно развеивался под северным ветром, даже не поднимаясь высоко.  
Только баню построили из дерева. Не лучшего, но что делать. Онодримы указывали сухие, больные, грозящие упасть и порой очень старые деревья для вырубки, и только радовались, когда рубили упавшие стволы – это очищало лес, сберегая от пожаров.  
Амрод распахнул дверь, пригнувшись, исчез внутри. Все же и эта постройка была приземистой, хоть и ушла в землю с лица больше чем наполовину. А вот задом она выходила на берег озерца, и Маэдрос мимолетно подумал – будет выше уровня воды.  
Потолок внутри все равно был для него низким. Так было везде, кроме их охотничьих и княжьих домов. Он с недовольством подумал – неужели придется однажды привыкнуть?  
В сухой комнатке братья уже скидывали одежду. Из следующей двери текло теплом. Он привычно сбросил кафтан, распустил завязку ворота рубахи одной рукой, стащил за ворот. Разулся, наступая одной ногой на носок сапога другой. Этьяро жестом предложил помощь – он отказался. Слишком привык делать все сам.  
Все еще порой доказывал, что может.  
Хотя железной руки немного не хватало. Даже неподвижная ладонь позволяет больше, чем пустое запястье.  
— Железная тебя обожжет внутри, — сказал Амрод, поймав его взгляд.  
— Я снял бы ее последней, — Маэдрос раздражённо отбросил штаны, потом все же подобрал, перекинул через правое предплечье, сложил, как остальную одежду.  
Вошёл, нагнувшись, следом за братьями во внутреннюю дверь.  
Здесь светился только очаг, в котором калились крупные округлые камни, над ним уходила в крышу тонкая глиняная труба с задвижкой. Вдоль стены тянулись лавки, почему-то двух высот, обычные и повыше.  
— Зачем это?  
— Когда в полную силу, на верхних особенно жарко.  
Котел воды над очагом. Бочка холодной воды у входа. Пустые бадейки. Ещё одна дверь, наружу, в дальней стене, обитая старыми тряпками. Простые массивные табуреты из обрезков досок. Желобок в полу, уходящий под стену. Маэдрос привычно отмечал детали на случай... На случай внезапной опасности.  
Но главное — тепло, забирающееся под кожу, шепчущее о безопасности...  
— Майтимо!  
— Не смотри так. — Он бросил нож на высокую лавку. Сел, откинулся назад с облегчением.  
— Майтимо, это баня.  
— И что? — спросил он.  
Амрод пожал плечами, начал смешивать в бадейке холодную и горячую воду.  
Протянул кусок мыла, ещё из старых запасов, и берестяной туесок со смесью сухого ила и глиняного порошка, который использовали для мытья все чаще. Смывался он хуже, но очищал неплохо.  
— Помочь?  
— Я справлюсь, — повторил Руссандол, расплетая спутанную косу.  
Выбор между тем, чтобы обрезать волосы или ходить грязными вокруг него обсуждали все чаще. Мужчины народа Бора, собиравшие хвост на выбритой с боков голове, первыми начали его укорачивать, но не срезали. Другие аданы тоже стали подрезать покороче, едва ниже плеч.  
Даже иные нолдор так стали делать.  
Маэдрос думал, что отрежет волосы как пленный только в случае, если придется выбирать между ними и пальцами. Но ухаживать за ними становилось все труднее.  
— Вот упрямец. Я помочь хочу.  
— Мне перечислить, сколько я живу вашей помощью?  
— Мне тебе сколько повторять, что я просто рад тебе помочь?  
— Майтимо. Прошу, не упрямься, — Маглор опрокинул на себя бадейку воды и теперь тоже намыливал себе волосы, спадавшие блестящим черным потоком. На боку его ещё виднелся недавний шрам. — Я знаю, что ты можешь сам.  
Маэдрос вздохнул. Гребень опять застрял в волосах, которые несколько дней не было времени расплести и расчесать. По правде говоря, у них и поесть было немного времени.  
На прядях остались темные пятна с последних стычек, заметил он вдруг с омерзением.  
— Хорошо. И... Благодарю.  
Амрод засмеялся и опрокинул на него ведро горячей воды. Отдельно вылил несколько ковшей на волосы и начал ловко намыливать темно-медную гриву Старшего обеими руками, распуская пальцами колтуны.  
Мыло напомнило об Амон Эреб, обустроенном, домашнем настолько, насколько было возможно после разгрома, о купальне, заботливо устроенной Младшими, в которой огонь разводили под гладкой мраморной лежанкой, дверца печи оставалась снаружи, и там не было ни дыма, ни копоти, лишь чистый пар от воды и нагретого камня, где воду в чан подводили по желобу, а отводили по трубке, стоило только вынуть… И многом другом хорошем, о чем не стоило вспоминать. Или стоило, но не прямо сейчас, чтобы не размякнуть у братьев на глазах.  
Волосы становились все мягче. Пальцы Рыжего помассировали голову, прошлись ещё раз по всей длине волос.  
Маэдрос невольно закрыл глаз. И даже не шевельнулся, когда снова получил поток воды на голову.  
Воды здесь, на озере с теплым источником, можно было не жалеть. Хоть этим они богаты.  
— Высохнешь — заплету. Возьми. — В его ладонь лег кусочек мыла, уже небольшой.  
Тепло заползло, наконец, в самую глубину тела. Захотелось растянуться на лавке и забыть обо всем, особенно о холоде снаружи.  
Но он просто осторожно умылся, плеснул в лицо воды. Ожог на месте правого глаза был чувствительнее и к теплу, и к холоду, на воздухе он леденел, а здесь вода показалась совсем горячей.  
Амрод развалился у самого очага и расчесывал уже свою гриву. Закутался в мокрые рыжие волосы, как в плащ.  
— Есть ли возможность обновить запас? — Подумал Маэдрос вслух.  
— Я сварю, но только самое простое, из жира, и опять нужны дрова. А лес вокруг чист на несколько лиг. Дождемся хорошей бури, и тогда...  
— Опять о делах! Да угомонитесь вы уже! — И Маглор плеснул в них с двух рук холодной водой. Амрод немедленно ответил тем же.  
Маэдрос только отмахнулся.  
— Кстати, о делах. Что опять без нас натворили?  
— Что?  
— Натворили. Без нас. Что?  
Смутившийся Амрод вздохнул. Теперь и Маглор сверлил его взглядом.  
— Взяли трёх гауров своим малым отрядом, — от этого признания Амрод слегка покраснел. — Красный плащ твой стащили и поочередно ездили по той дубраве, пока их не заметили, а остальные в засаде. Хорошо взяли, я примчался, а они уже свежуют. И меня успокаивают...  
Маглор сперва молча расколотил о ближнюю стену черпак, а затем опрокинул ведро холодной воды себе на голову. Зачерпнул второе — и резко выплеснул на Амрода, забрызгав и Старшего. Тот вздрогнул.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Маэдрос. — Теперь ты полноправный старший брат. Неопытный, правда, ещё какой-то.  
— А раньше был не настоящий? — ощетинился Амрод, вскакивая.  
— Раньше ты ими командовать ещё мог. А теперь уже не можешь. И вот теперь ты понимаешь.  
— Я не хочу брать их в оруженосцы! — голосу Маглора резко стало тесно в бане. Он выдохнул и сказал уже тише:  
— По меньшей мере, до тех пор, пока они не перестанут выглядеть мальчишками. Они одни такие среди нас! Их за лигу опознают враги.  
— Так в охотничьем отряде им уже тесно! Послушайте, я хотел, чтобы вы отдохнули, а не говорили только о делах! — возмутился Рыжий. — Черпаков после наших споров... не напасешься.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Будут пять дней работать со мной в кожевенной мастерской. Уж за пять дней мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Ты прав, — Маглор вздохнул, сел рядом со Старшим. — Но я всерьез испугался.  
— Ну, положим, они больше не одни такие, — Забулькала вода в котле, Амрод зачерпнул горячей и подлил холодной. Плеснул что-то на камни — под потолок рванулся пахнущий мятой пар.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — Удивился Маглор.  
— На острове родились дети у двух семей эльдар.  
— Это не выдумки?  
— Это не выдумки, Кано.  
Они помолчали. Рыжий плеснул ещё отвара на камни, снова радостно запахло мятой.  
— К весне начнется ответ Тху. Если все же попытаться их отослать, когда утихнут зимние бури... — Начал Маэдрос — и осекся. Усмехнулся.  
— Ты не сможешь их заставить, Майтимо, — сказал Амрод. Но смотрел при этом на Маглора. — Никакой силой.  
— Пожалеем остров, — бросил Маглор, отворачиваясь и неловко улыбаясь.

*  
— Вот теперь все как надо, — сказал Халин-халадин, захлопывая внутреннюю дверь, чтобы не упустить жар. — Князья ваши так, погрелись чуток, пополоскались — словом, не понимают они ничего. В мытье.  
— А вот этого не надо, — обиделся Этьяро. — Ты ведь служил в отряде на Амон Эреб, можно подумать, в купальне ни разу не был!  
— Был. Ну, чисто, красиво, а так ничего особенного. Слабовато.  
— Хвалишься.  
— И хвалюсь. Хорошая баня должна до костей жаром пробирать, чтобы еле дышалось. Чтобы аж светился после нее!  
— Я принес кое-что, — сказал Фаньо, пригибаясь и входя в предбанник. Достал из-за отворота шубы резную деревянную коробку.  
— Ух ты, феанорова лампа! Ни разу с таким светом не мылся, — простодушно обрадовался Халин. — Да в новенькой баньке, не копчёной, совсем славно будет!  
Третьим пришел усталый, только что отмерзший Моррамэ, вливший в себя половину котелка горячего отвара сосновых игл и все ещё недовольный. Другие эльдар пока не решились пробовать «полную силу» халадинской бани.  
«Только отмороженные со звездой во лбу», сказала им вслед Хитуиаль. Моррамэ молча показал ей язык и нырнул в предбанник. Для шестерых тут было уже тесно...  
Люди поскидывали одежду, бросили небрежно и исчезли за второй дверью. Фаньо пожал плечами, свернул и сложил свои вещи, особенно штаны, которые пора было бы чинить, раз заменить так просто не получится. Открыл шкатулку с лампой, и по тесной комнатке разлился яркий теплый свет, как у вечернего солнца.  
Сделав шаг во внутреннюю дверь, он схватил ртом раскаленный влажный воздух — и зашипел.  
— Сядь, — толкнули его в сторону скамьи, — внизу легче. Привыкнешь. Голову прикрой!  
Кто-то забрал шкатулку с камнем из его руки и поставил на полочку. Стало видно, что там стоят туески с очищающей смесью и полотенца... Ну, то, что использовалось для вытирания.  
Двое других нолдор вели себя также — входили и застывали, их пихали на скамейку — «пообвыкнуться». Фаньо ошеломленно смотрел на аданов, весело гомонящих вокруг бочки с водой, будто и правда в ласковой купальне.  
Третий адан, кряжистый и плотный, принес ещё одну бадейку с черпачком, и бережно поставил на скамью. Запахло...  
Не может быть! Летним слабым пивом.  
— Вот, сберёг, — сказал Дарен гордо. — За удачу.  
Черпачок пошел по кругу. Пиво было почти ледяным, Фаньо едва его пригубил. А затем кто-то плеснул воды на камни очага, и белый пар заволок всю комнату...  
Моррамэ без лишних слов лег на лавку. Сам Фаньо, кажется, начал привыкать. Пот, правда, уже катился градом, унося грязь, скопившуюся в порах кожи. Он опрокинул на себя ковш прохладной воды — и охнул от удовольствия.  
— О! — сказал Халин, подняв палец. — Начинает понимать.  
И выплеснул ведро воды на двух других эльдар. Моррамэ, который только начал согреваться, очень по-адански взвыл от возмущения и швырнул в него куском мочала.  
— А этот ещё не понял, — хмыкнул Халин, доставая связки сушеных берёзовых веток. Ухмыльнулся. Фаньо понял, что трое нолдор смотрят на адана с очень одинаковым недоумением.  
А вскоре — с совершенно одинаковым потрясением.  
— По-моему, это похоже на пытку, — сказал ошеломлённый Этьяро, невольно потирая руки в старых ожогах при виде того, как один адан хлещет другого с размаху связками берёзовых прутьев по спине и заднице, а тот довольно ухает.  
— Вы, главное, князю Маэдросу не предлагайте, он же сперва прибьет, потом поймет, что плохого не хотели и огорчится, — сказал Фаньо очень вредным голосом.  
На это Дарен из-под тех самых прутьев, ухмыляясь, ответил только одним словом:  
— Слабо?  
— Что? — спросил Этьяро, выпрямляясь.  
— Это он нам? — заинтересовался Моррамэ.  
— Это он за кого нас принимает?  
— Или за мальчишек, ведущихся на подначки, — отозвался Фаньо, — или...  
— Или за трусов, — закончил Этьяро с улыбкой.  
Тем временем, Дарен встал, красный и распаренный, опрокинул на себя ведро воды — до трёх нолдор долетели ледяные брызги. Блаженно плюхнулся на скамью.  
Трое переглянулись.  
— Так, я первый, — сказал Этьяро мрачно и отбросил за спину длинные мокрые волосы.  
Сперва он терпел.  
Потом стал браниться.  
Потом вскочил, схватил другой веник и погнался за Халином вокруг бочки с водой в центре бани, ругаясь длинными гномскими словами. Халин вопил и хохотал, удирая, и громко ухал после особо удачных ударов. Какое-то время они просто хлестали друг друга наотмашь, но тут Фаньо догадался плеснуть воды на камни, повалил пар, плеснуло влажным жаром... Дарен окатил обоих из одного ведра, они радостно завопили.  
— Хм, это очень необычное ощущение... — сказал Этьяро, переводя дух и падая ничком на верхнюю лавку. Спина и грудь у него были все красные, на заду отпечатался узор прутьев от особенно хлесткого удара.  
Фаньо задумчиво его оглядел — и развернулся к бадейке с вениками.  
— …Они что там, с ума посходили? — Хитуиаль, сидевшая в дозоре на дереве, оглянулась на крики с озера.  
— Как всегда, наверное, — фыркнул ее напарник.  
Из приземистого домика на самом берегу выскочил широкотелый, кряжистый голый адан и помчался по мосткам, за ним несся жилистый нолдо с развевающейся черной гривой, весь раскрасневшийся, хлеща адана по чему дотянется вязанкой прутьев. Один за другим бухнулись они в ледяную воду, вскарабкались обратно — и унеслись в домик снова.  
— Нолдор, — сказала она, поднимая глаза к небу, словно хотела попросить у Элберет терпения их выносить и дальше. — Смотри — ветер с юга подул... К утру мороз ослабнет.  
Завернулась в потертую шкуру и поежилась.  
— ...Опять драугов холод... — проворчал Моррамэ.  
— Не хочешь, не прыгай, — сказал Этьяро. — Не ведись.  
— Хм. Знаешь... Если нолфинги шли через те проклятые льды, то что же, я всего-то в прорубь нырнуть откажусь? Да после такого тепла?!  
Он сорвался с места и выскочил за дверь.  
*  
Гонец был убежден, что сейчас его пнут под зад ногой и заберут послание к Жестокому Господину, чтобы доставить пред его сияющие глаза. А ему — ждать ответа и, если повезёт, выпить горячего пива на конюшне.  
Вместо этого его повели одними коридорами, другими и третьими. Вниз и вниз, ниже и ниже. Поначалу в боковых дверях мелькнули несколько великолепных и безумно странных покоев — гонец, скосив глаза изо всех сил, видел странные ступени прямо на блестящих каменных стенах и развешенные в неведомом порядке щиты и мечи белолицых. А потом его просто вели коридорами и лестницами. Порой в сторону убегал округлый тоннель со странным морщинистым полом или наоборот, обычная пещера с натеками и наплывами камня, только их соседство даже гонцу казалось немного странным, такие камни и породы обычно рядом не лежат...  
Навстречу по лестнице плыли клочья водяного пара, поднимался жар, и гонец впервые за всю дорогу почувствовал, как наконец отогреваются ноги и ему становится по-настоящему жарко.  
Лестница оборвалась, словно утонула в каменном полу, темно-сером и блестящем. Только блеклая серая дорожка из шершавого камня повела его по огромному залу, тонущему в клубах вонючего пара. Пахло... Очень нехорошими вещами тут пахло. Едкая вонь щекотала ноздри и горло.  
Затем перед ним открылось озеро медленно, лениво кипящей воды, пар поднимался над поверхностью. Там и сям вода принималась бурлить. Вздулся пузырь воды на ровной поверхности, выплюнул струю кипятка вверх, окатил каменный бортик горячими брызгами — и опал сам в себя.  
Гонец глухо кашлянул, с испугом сумел проглотить второй позыв.  
— Гонец из стана военачальника Ульгэра, Повелитель воинов! — провозгласил человек, ведущий гонца, опускаясь на колени. Гонец в точности повторил его движение.  
Что-то зашевелилось в клубах пара. Светлый силуэт возник среди них. Очень высокая человеческая фигура двигалась к ним в кипящей воде ровно и плавно, как в танце. Гонец дрожал, струйка пота поползла у него по спине. Оторвать глаз он не смог.  
Тот был белокож, словно выточен из мрамора. Он выглядел как князь проклятых белолицых, только весь безупречен и ослепительно чист. Черные волосы не облепляли его тело, а сбегали по нему ровным водопадом. Капли воды дрожали на плоском животе и на бедрах, будто выточенных резцом. Лицо словно бы не совсем мужское, настолько тонкими и правильными были его черты и плавными изогнутые брови.  
С этого лица смотрели жёлтые волчьи глаза.  
— Говори, — сказал Жестокий.  
— О великий Повелитель воинов... Ульгэр убит! — выдавил гонец.  
— Письмо, — сказал Жестокий, и гонец подполз на коленях к краю озера.  
— Словами, кратко.  
— Подослали женщину-убийцу, ей помогли белолицые проклятого князя!  
Жестокий одним движением развернул письмо, пробежал глазами, словно не знаки разбирал, а схватил взглядом все написанное целиком. Смял, разорвал.  
Поманил гонца пальцем с длинным темным ногтем, странным на беломраморной руке. Тот поднялся, как во сне.  
Взмах руки. Темные ногти вспороли его горло так быстро, что гонец не сразу понял, что это вдруг забулькало у него на шее. Втянул воздух — захлюпало. Расплылось темным пятном по воде. Шеи… словно половины не было.  
Тело не слушалось. Вот где-то далеко внизу подкосились колени, и он осел на самом краю кипящего озера. Только вонь от воды ещё била в нос.  
«Пива не выпил...» — подумал он глупо.  
— Уберите, — бросил Жестокий.  
Стало очень больно, а потом очень темно.


End file.
